My woman
by Airyz00
Summary: Juvia lleva 3 años casada pero su vida está estancada en donde nunca quiso hasta que una noche conoce a Gray, un hombre que cambiará su mundo por completo. Ambos tendrán que lidiar con sus verdaderos deseos y la relación pública que se ven forzados a aparentar. Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido no apto para público sensible, ya que contiene lemon y lenguaje soez.
1. Una vida estancada

_**Hola a todos**_

 _ **Este es mi primer Fanfic Gruvia, así que les pido sean comprensibles...  
Espero que la trama les resulte interesante y si pueden me dejen un Review con su opinión (sea buena, alguna crítica o sugerencia)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Universo Alterno (U.A.)  
OoC  
Lenguaje y acciones explícitas **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1  
"Una vida estancada"

La vida de Juvia no era precisamente lo que alguna vez había soñado pero, a decir verdad, era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Durante toda su infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia había estado sola, siendo rechazada y escuchando a todos decirle que nadie la querría nunca, que su mera existencia era un error.

Había sido hasta que Gajeel, su único amigo de la infancia, la encontró después de 10 años y la ayudó a emanciparse. Gajeel a diferencia de ella había sido afortunado y había sido adoptado por Metallicana, un importante y rico hombre que empeñado en ponerlo en un buen camino finalmente logró ganar la confianza del moreno.  
Juvia les debía mucho a ambos, no sólo por sacarla de su horrible mundo, sino también por dejarla entrar al suyo, un mundo claro y amoroso. Un mundo al que le debía tanto el fin de su soledad como el inicio de su estancamiento. Un mundo en el que había conocido a Lyon Vastia.

Juvia no podía decir que se arrepentía de algo, para ella hacerlo significaba ser una completa malagradecida.  
Un par de días después de su cumpleaños número 18 ella y Gajeel habían asistido a una cena en representación de Metallicana, quien se encontraba de viaje. A la cena concurrieron empresarios de las más exitosas compañías, no importaba el ramo en el que se manejaran, si era multinacional y millonaria tenía al menos un representante en dicha cena. Gajeel Redfox, aunque visto de mal forma por su ruda y desaliñada apariencia fue bien recibido como el hijo y futuro heredero de las compañías Iron Dragon, pero por otra parte Juvia se sentía fuera de lugar, jamás había soñado siquiera con sentarse en una mesa tan elegante rodeada de tanta gente importante. Esa noche había conocido a Lyon, un guapo y amable hombre que al instante se declaró cautivado por la peliazul.

Con tan sólo 3 años más que ella, Lyon era uno de los más prominentes ejecutivos de la exitosa Lamia Scale, todos le auguraban un futuro brillante y no era para menos ya que el peliblanco no sólo era bastante atractivo y carismático, sino que también era muy inteligente y hábil para los buenos negocios, además de tener reputación de nunca darse por vencido cuando se fijaba algo.  
Lyon no tardó en hacer valer su reputación pues en cuanto se enteró de que Juvia no tenía con Gajeel ningún tipo de relación amorosa fue prácticamente imposible alejarlo de su lado.  
"Fue amor a primera vista" no se cansaba de repetir una y otra vez. Juvia no conocía el amor del que Lyon hablaba, había escuchado hablar de él, había leído sobre él y lo había visto en las películas, pero, aparte del amor fraternal que le profesaba a Metallicana y a sus dos mejores amigos, ella nunca había sentido ese "amor".

Quizás fue por el deseo de comprenderlo y sentirlo que se mantuvo al lado de Lyon, aceptando todas sus muestras de afecto y consideraciones. La niña que nunca había sido querida deseaba sentirse amada, deseaba poder amar y segura de poder encontrar todo eso en el Vastia se esforzaba por permanecer a su lado, por corresponderle.  
Dos años después Lyon le propuso matrimonio con un hermoso anillo de diamantes blancos. Y tampoco fue con ella había leído, como había soñado. Juvia siempre había esperado que cuando alguien se le declarase y le pidiera matrimonio ella saltaría a los brazos de esa persona aceptando enseguida, mientras su alma estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad. En cambio ella había dudado y había tenido que revalorar su vida entera y dos posibles futuros antes de aceptar.

-¡En tu noche de bodas, qué emoción!- había exclamado Meredy, su mejor amiga, cuando ella le contó su situación. A pesar de haber mantenido una relación por dos años ella y Lyon nunca habían tenido relaciones sexuales, Juvia admitía tener algo de miedo y él había aceptado esperar hasta que se sintiese lista. -Seguramente será tan romántico, eres muy afortunada, Juvia- la aludida le sonrió ligeramente avergonzada -Ojalá yo hubiese tenido tu suerte.

-¿Meredy ya ha...?

-Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes- colocó la mano sobre su pecho para ponerle un poco mas de drama -Aquí está tu mejor amiga para contarte TODO sobre eso. Sólo escucharás de mí la verdad sobre mi experiencia- las mejillas de Juvia se colorearon con rapidez pero la escuchó con atención. -Como es tu primera vez te puedo decir que será doloroso e incómodo, pero esa sensación pasará y comenzarás a sentirte mucho mejor. Además tratándose de alguien como Lyon puede que esa noche incluso llegues al clímax total- el rostro de Meredy se coloreó -Una vez que pruebas algo así es...adictivo. No podría describir esa sensación con palabras...es simplemente lo mejor.

Tras esa conversación Juvia había quedado intrigada, si realmente era como su amiga lo describía no debía estar ansiosa. Quizá ese era el camino para sentir eso que tanto deseaba sentir por Lyon. Si era así...entonces no podía esperar más.

Esa tarde cuando volvió a su pequeño departamento se declaró decidida. Llamó a Lyon para invitarlo. Buscó en sus cajones la lencería con encajes que alguna vez, como broma, su mejor amiga le había obsequiado; se la puso, se miró al espejo y suspiró deseando que fuese lo suficiente para tentar al peliblanco.  
Se cubrió con un ligero vestido purpura y para darse valor buscó en la cocina alguna de las botellas de licor que Gajeel olvidaba de vez en cuando. Para su buena suerte encontró una prácticamente intacta y se apresuró a beber más de la mitad de su contenido.  
Para cuando el Vastia tocó a su puerta ella tenía suficiente alcohol en el sistema para no dudar un segundo. Apenas el hombre estuvo adentro ella se abalanzó sobre él buscando unir sus labios con desesperación.  
Aturdido, Lyon trató de sostenerla por la cintura mientras correspondía al beso con evidente alegría. A pesar de la emoción inicial tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para poder apartarla de sí cuando ella aumentaba descaradamente la intensidad del contacto y su boca se llenaba de esa esencia alcohólica, estaba ebria y el no pretendía aprovecharse de la situación...por más que lo desease.

-Juvia, para, por favor. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Shh, no es el momento para que seas amable. Sólo déjate llevar.- se incorporó ligeramente y para no darle tiempo de reaccionar bajó el cierre delantero de su vestido (especialmente escogido para la ocasión) dejándole ver sus grandes pechos contenidos en aquel sexy sostén. Los ojos de Lyon se abrieron como platos y tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado para poder contenerse de llevarla a la cama y tomarla en ese preciso momento.

-N-no. Ya basta Juvia- haciendo acopio de lo único que le quedaba de cordura la apartó de si sujetándola firmemente por las muñecas. Ambos quedaron sentados en el piso sin atrever a mirarse.  
"Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente mujer para tentar al hombre que dice amarte. Apuesto a que sólo está contigo por lástima y no le agrada ni que lo toques."  
Esa voz, Juvia odiaba esa maldita voz. Siempre le susurraba cosas que no quería oír, que no quería recordar, ni quería notar.  
No supo si era a causa del alcohol, de aquella voz o simplemente que ya no pudo más con todas aquellas emociones que deseaba poder experimentar, pero una lágrima traicionera salió de entre sus pestañas y rodó por su mejilla siendo seguida por otras más.

-Juvia lo lamenta, ella no...ella no quería molestar a Lyon-sama.- la lastimera voz le rompió el corazón al Vastia.

-No, Juvia, por favor no llores.- colocó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la chica y con sus pulgares limpió la humedad de sus mejillas -Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar- le dedicó una sonrisa dulce -No estoy enojado. Tal vez sólo un poco afectado.

-Si no es Juvia lo suficientemente bonita para ti, entonces ¿por qué quieres casarte con ella? Juvia no quiere que arruines tu vida por lástima.  
Lyon frunció las cejas entre molesto y preocupado.

-¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo?- con delicadeza pero firme la hizo mirarlo a la cara -Yo no quiero compartir mi vida contigo por lástima, quiero hacerlo porque te amo. Mírame Juvia.- la peliazul había desviado la vista ante esas palabras pero obedeció inmediatamente -Tú no eres bonita, eres preciosa, no sé cómo no puedes verlo, y claro que te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero...

\- Entonces hazlo, tome a Juvia ahora.

-No, no quiero hacerlo así. No me aprovecharé de ti porque estás intoxicada.- Juvia reprimió un bufido. No entendía que no era el alcohol lo que causaba sus deseos, sino sus deseos lo que la habían llevado a consumir alcohol.

-No se aprovechará de Juvia, porque ella quiere hacerlo.

-No permitiré que pierdas tu virginidad estando ebria y que despiertes mañana lamentándote de algo. Te tomaré en el momento indicado cuando ambos estemos seguros de no arrepentirnos de nada.- ella no dijo ni una palabra, era obvio que no pasaría esa noche -Ahora, no puedo dejarte sola en ese estado. Ven acá.- la levantó al estilo princesa y la llevó a su habitación.

La peliazul albergó una vaga esperanza que desapareció cuando Lyon la arropó sin siquiera ver sus pechos y se sacó los zapatos para después recostarse a su lado por sobre las cobijas.

Meses después de esa noche ambos finalmente habían contraído matrimonio en una hermosa ceremonia que -ignorando los reclamos y ruegos de Juvia- Metallicana había costeado en su totalidad.  
El de su boda debería haber sido el día más feliz de su vida y aunque sus sentimientos no eran los que siempre había soñado, tristemente Juvia podía asegurar que sí era uno de los dos mejores días de su vida. Después de todo Lyon le daría la estabilidad emocional que nunca imaginó tener, él la amaba y cuidaría de ella, era guapo, muy amable y ella disfrutaba de su compañía, la hacía sentir bien. ¿Qué más podía pedir?  
Para molestia de Gajeel Meredy fue su madrina de bodas. La selección había resultado difícil debido a que los candidatos para padrino o madrina que tenía Lyon en mente no se encontraban en el país y definitivamente no podrían asistir, así que algo decepcionado acabó por pedirle a Jura, un buen amigo y presidente de Lamia Scale, que fuese el padrino dejando únicamente libre el puesto de madrina. Para calmar los ánimos de su mejor amigo Juvia le pidió que fuese él quien la entregara al altar, después de todo ¿quién sino el hombre que siempre había velado por su bienestar para dicha tarea?, seguramente Metallicana lo entendería.

Lyon no había escatimado en los preparativos para la luna de miel, ya que si bien su capital estaba lejos de poder aspirar a ser comparado al del padre de Gajeel, gracias a sus contactos y recientes negocios disponía de una buena solvencia económica.  
Juvia siempre pensó que había pasado su noche de bodas dormida sobre el hombro del Vastia mientas volaban a un destino desconocido para ella. Habían dejado la recepción de la boda en la madrugada, pero gracias a los cálculos de su ahora esposo habían arribado a su destino justo cuando anochecía. Recordaba ver la hermosa ciudad de París iluminándose frente a sus ojos mientras entraban a la hermosa suite de hotel.  
La hora había llegado y Juvia se sentía más ansiosa que asustada. Lyon sirvió champán en un par de copas y le tendió una para brindar por la nueva vida que estaban iniciando. Una vez vacía la copa él se apoderó de los rojos labios de la peliazul, la besó con dulzura y poco a poco fue profundizándolo hasta explorar toda la cavidad bucal de la chica como queriendo saborear los restos de la bebida. Sus manos se deslizaron desde el fino rostro hasta la estrecha cintura de Juvia y bajando un poco más comenzó a acariciar sus prominentes caderas. Juvia no se quería quedar atrás pero debido a su inexperiencia optó por dejarle guiarla y se dedicó a desabotonar la blanca camisa de él y deslizar sus manos por su marcado pecho.  
Lyon dejó que se deshiciera de su camisa y la levantó con agilidad para llevarla hasta la gran cama.  
La recostó con gentileza y se colocó sobre ella apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas para no aplastarla.

-Prometo ser gentil, si en algún momento sientes que te lastimo o quieres que me detenga házmelo saber.

El corazón de Juvia se estrujó, ese hombre era tan perfecto, la amaba y ella no podía pagarle con un sentimiento igual de profundo; es decir ella estaba segura de quererlo, apreciarlo, pero no de la forma en la que él decía amarla. Se forzó a sonreírle como respuesta. No importaba qué, ella se esforzaría para corresponderle y ese era el primer paso.

Sintió como las manos de Lyon se deslizaron por debajo de su vestido y su rostro se coloreó de rojo al recordar la lencería que Meredy le había obsequiado para esa noche. Sintió como hundía su cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.  
Las caricias y minutos pasaban y Juvia no sentía esa corriente eléctrica que Meredy había descrito. Su cuerpo reaccionaba lentamente pero sólo de forma física, ella no sentía ningún placer especial, ella no sentía nada. Ni cuando él se deshizo de su sostén y comenzó a estrujar sus senos, ni cuando dejó un rastro de saliva por su abdomen.  
Quizás estaba nerviosa o quizás necesitaba estimular la atracción física. Decidida por lo segundo llevó las manos al trabajado pecho de "su esposo" y trazó cada músculo con las yemas de sus dedos, sabía que muchas mujeres encontraban a ese hombre completamente irresistible, pero ella a pesar de pensar que era muy guapo no lo encontraba precisamente "irresistible", no se calentaba con tan sólo verlo sin camisa y esas cosas...pero bueno ella nunca sentía eso con nadie.

Siguiendo con su propósito llevó sus manos al pantalón del peliblanco y comenzó a tirar de la hebilla de su cinturón. Cuando logró soltarlo prosiguió a abrir el elegante pantalón mientras sentía como él sonreía contra su cuello y apretaba su seno derecho.

-Pareces muy ansiosa...yo también lo estoy, así que déjame ayudarte- susurró contra su oído para después lamer su lóbulo. Se incorporó para sacarse a toda prisa tanto el pantalón como los bóxers.

Juvia tragó duro al contemplarlo en su totalidad. Ahora en vez de excitada estaba asustada, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que Lyon metería ESO en ella?  
La advertencia de Meredy de que la primera vez sería dolorosa resonó en su cabeza, ahora le parecía más que obvio. Buscó los ojos de Lyon para darse seguridad o en su defecto para que el viese su miedo y la tranquilizara o se detuviera, pero no los encontró. Observando en cambio un par de orbes negros oscurecidos por el deseo que la recorrían de pies a cabeza.  
Juvia se sintió desprotegida al notar que la única prenda que le quedaba eran sus diminutas bragas.

-Continuemos que ya no puedo esperar más- la voz del hombre sonó ronca y demasiado profunda.

Llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Juvia y los metió sin previo aviso, ella se sorprendió pero él pareció no notarlo ya que una vez estuvieron empapados de saliva los sacó y los llevó a la parte íntima de la muchacha.  
Con un único y ágil movimiento le quitó las bragas e introdujo los dedos en su interior. Juvia se retorció incómoda, gesto que Lyon malinterpretó como una expresión de placer.

-Si esto te gusta, te encantará lo que sigue. Ya estas lista.

-Juvia no entendía a que se refería hasta que sacó sus dedos y se los mostró cubiertos por un fluido espeso. Así que eso era la extraña humedad que comenzaba a sentir. Era incómodo, no placentero.

Tomó sus blancas piernas para separarlas y flexionar sus rodillas haciéndola apoyar la planta de los pies sobre el colchón. Era una posición muy vergonzosa, pero lo dejaría hacerle cuanto quisiese con tal de que la hiciera sentir lo prometido.  
Se hizo más espacio y se colocó entre ambas piernas al tiempo que aferraba su cadera con ambas manos.

Juvia sintió como el duro miembro del hombre rosaba su entrada y cerró las manos sobre las sábanas al tiempo que apretaba los dientes esperando, era obvio que algo de ese tamaño no entraría por las buenas. Lyon se introdujo lo más lento y cuidadoso que pudo. Desgarró esa barrera que le impedía el paso arrancándole un par de lágrimas a la peliazul y un gemido de dolor. Trató de quedarse quieto y esperar a que se acostumbrara y el dolor pasara, pero era tan endemoniadamente estrecha que no creyó poder seguir conteniéndose.

-Tranquila, seguiremos para que te acostumbres, iré lento- su voz sonó afectada.

Ella no dijo nada, temía que si trataba de hablar su voz se rompería, eso había sido más doloroso de lo que pensó. Lo sintió comenzar a retroceder, deseaba decirle que no lo hiciera, que quería continuar hasta que, como Meredy había dicho, el placer substituyese al dolor, pero antes de que juntara el valor para abrir la boca él volvió a introducirse en ella y así adoptó un ritmo entrando y saliendo de su interior.

La Loxar apretó con fuerza los ojos tratando de soportar el dolor que poco a poco fue menguando hasta desaparecer. Lyon notó como la expresión de la chica se relajaba y eso le dio luz verde para aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas.  
Juvia mantuvo los ojos cerrados tratando de despejar su mente, ya no dolía pero tampoco podía decir que lo estuviese disfrutando. Las estocadas de Lyon comenzaban a ser demasiado fuertes para ella y le arrancaron un quejido que el excitado hombre interpretó como un sonido de placer.

-No te contengas, quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios-

-¿Ly-Lyon-sama qui-quiere que Ju-Juvia diga qué?- trató de preguntar pero la fuerza con que él empujaba en su interior le entrecortaba las palabras.

No pudo responder pues una deliciosa sensación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, aumentó aún más la velocidad de sus estocadas mientras se deleitaba viendo como los pechos de Juvia rebotaban al ritmo que él marcaba.

-Ya no aguanto más, Juvia. Córrete conmigo.

La chica fijó sus ojos en él y pudo ver como apretaba con fuerza los párpados mientras su rostro se contraía en una extraña mueca y un profundo gruñido salía de su garganta. Entonces sintió como un líquido caliente se derramaba en su interior.  
Lyon abrió lentamente los ojos.

\- ¿Lo sentiste, Juv, o quieres que continuemos?

Ella no había sentido nada en especial y aunque se había jurado no detenerse hasta tener un orgasmo esa noche, se sentía demasiado incómoda, todo lo que quería era que él se quitara de encima.

-Sí-sí, Lyon-sama, Juvia lo sintió y fue grandioso- a su parecer la mentira era su única salida y pareció funcionar porque en respuesta recibió una sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla.

-Eres maravillosa, mi Juvia-chan.

Salió lentamente de ella y rodó para recostarse a su lado. La respiración de ambos era agitada pero poco a poco se fue regulando. Lyon la cubrió con una de las sábanas, la hizo girar para que le diese la espalda y en esa posición la abrazó por la cintura enterrando su cara en el espeso cabello azul.

-Te amo- susurró cuando la creyó dormida

Ella no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que sintió que la respiración del peliblanco se alentizó y profundizó. Finalmente se había quedado dormido.  
Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo se escurrió de entre sus brazos hasta salir por completo de la cama, buscó su ropa interior en la oscuridad y entró al elegante baño, cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro, giró la perilla para dejar salir el agua de la regadera. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la cascada de gotas y se sentó sobre el elegante azulejo, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos como si temiese romperse.  
Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando el agua tibia relajó sus músculos, se sentía adolorida y no había experimentado placer alguno.

Pasados algunos minutos el tibio líquido finalmente había relajado su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, se sentía tan segura en el agua.  
Ahora podía pensar. Sí, esa noche no había sido lo que ella deseaba, pero sabía que no era la única mujer que la había pasado mal su primera vez. Recordó a Meredy diciendo que las sensaciones mejorarían. Ella podía esperar, después de todo Lyon ahora era su esposo y tenían toda una vida por delante. Entonces se mentalizó que no podía perderlo, Lyon la había aceptado con todos sus defectos. Buscaría la forma de complacerlo siempre y salir adelante.

Cuando se sintió más segura de sí misma salió de la ducha, se secó lo mejor que pudo el cabello y volvió al cuarto en penumbras. Una vez frente a la cama suspiró profundamente y se quitó la toalla y bragas que se había puesto para sentirse más cómoda. Completamente desnuda entró en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y una vez recostada sobre el colchón y de espaldas a él se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sábana y fijó la vista en un punto en la oscuridad hasta que se quedó dormida.

De esa forma pasaron 3 años y en algún punto de ese tiempo juntos Juvia había experimentado la sensación que su amiga le describió una vez, Lyon la había llevado al éxtasis. Recordaba que aquella noche le dio esperanza, había conocido el placer y quería volver a probarlo.  
Días gloriosos fueron para el peliblanco aquellos, su esposa insistía en tener relaciones a cada momento y no perdía la oportunidad de tentarlo. Juvia ansiosa por volver a rozar el cielo con los dedos se había asesorado revisando a escondidas los videos pornográficos de Gajeel. Para su mala fortuna por más que se esforzaba no volvía a llegar, su consuelo fue que al menos gracias a su exhaustiva investigación sabía cómo fingir ante su esposo ya que lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir mal.

Su ritmo sexual bajó cuando Lyon consiguió un acenso, en parte por los continuos viajes que realizaba y en parte porque Juvia finalmente se había resignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre de la entrada la sacó de su ensoñación. Sonó 2 veces seguidas, hizo una pausa y sonó 2 veces más. Era Meredy.

Juvia terminó de poner un par de broches en su cabello, tomó su celular, lo guardó en su bolso y salió rápidamente para encontrarse con su pelirrosa amiga.

-Juv, me alegra que al final decidieses venir, verás que no te arrepentirás- entrelazó el brazo con el de Juvia para halarla -¡Será una noche de chicas en la ciudad!

-Sí, Juvia también quiere divertirse.

Ambas chicas subieron al taxi que estaba esperando el regreso de su pasajera. Su destino: uno de los antros más famosos de la ciudad.

.

La música hacía vibrar los oídos de Juvia y sentía como también su pecho vibraba, nunca se había sentido muy cómoda en ese tipo de lugares pero necesitaba despejarse un poco y Meredy llevaba mucho tiempo intentando llevarla a ese club nocturno.

-Vamos, ven a bailar, Juv. No vale la pena haber venido si te quedas allí sentada toda la noche.

-Ah, Juvia irá, pero primero...- la peliazul buscó con su mirada una excusa –Juvia irá por algo de beber, no tardará- Meredy puso los ojos en blanco mientras su amiga se levantaba de un salto para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la barra.

Juvia golpeteó los dedos sobre el pulido cristal de la barra mientras el barman servía los tragos y cuando finalmente los tuvo en sus manos debió controlar ese temblor lo mejor que pudo para no derramarlos.  
Giró lentamente y caminó con el mayor cuidado que pudo, sin embargo cuando pasó junto a los últimos banquillos de la barra chocó de frente contra una persona provocando que ambos vasos cayesen al suelo regando la parte de su contenido que no había quedado sobre el hombre frente a ella.

-¡Maldición!- se quejó una voz masculina.

-Ju-Juvia- lo siente mucho- se apresuró a disculparse sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no apestarás a alcohol y jugo toda la noche. ¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas!- Juvia llenó sus mejillas de aire mientras las sentía enrojecer de molestia. ¡Había sido él quien salió de la nada!

-Pues quizás sea usted el que debería sacar la cabeza de su...- la frase se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises observándola con altanería.

La peliazul repasó los rasgos de su rostro con detenimiento, tenía la piel de al menos dos tonos más obscura que ella, alborotado cabello negro, unos grandes ojos del gris más profundo que alguna vez hubiese visto, una mandíbula fuerte que, aunada a la pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda le brindaban un aspecto atractivo y varonil.  
Sus ojos siguieron el trayecto hacia abajo reparando en su espalda ancha y hombros de aspecto firme, en los músculos de su pecho que se marcaban contra la camisa negra.

Sintió una peculiar sensación apoderarse de su cuerpo al contemplar a aquel atractivo hombre.

-¿Debería sacar mi cabeza de dónde?- esa grave y varonil voz fue el complemento ideal para completar la imagen cargada de testosterona que se le ofrecía a Juvia; sin embargo el tinte de altanería la sacó de su ensueño para devolverla a la realidad.

-Aaa...bueno, Ju-Juvia...Juvia- tartamudeó enredándose con su propia lengua –Juvia lo lamenta- volvió a bajar la mirada incapaz de seguir observando a ese Adonis y volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder, pero esta vez con un sentimiento diferente.

-No. Vamos mujer, dilo- Gray estaba fastidiado, no sólo porque tenía la camisa empapada, sino por la actitud de esa mujer, es decir, primero le tira las bebidas encima, se disculpa, luego se pone a la defensiva y ahora ni siquiera es capaz de sostenerle la mirada. ¿Cómo eran posibles tantos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo?

La peliazul no respondió nada, parecía como si sus manos se hubiesen vuelto lo más interesante del mundo.

Él bufó exasperado pero no pudo evitar repasarla de pies a cabeza. Esa mujer no era para nada fea, tenía un cuerpo de infarto con esas prominentes curvas -que sobresalían debido al ajustado vestido- y una estrecha cintura. Su piel era increíblemente blanca, contrastando a la perfección con el cabello azul cielo que llevaba ondulado y sujeto tan sólo con un par de broches, dejando un flequillo sobre la frente.

Debido al prolongado silencio la chica se animó a levantar la cabeza permitiéndole apreciar sus grandes ojos azules enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas del mismo tono del cabello. Su piel era tersa y suave ya que no parecía llevar mucho maquillaje y tanto sus labios como sus pómulos se coloreaban por sí solos.

-¿Por qué no mejor te invito un trago para que reconsideres tus palabras, preciosa?- le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta que la dejó sin aliento -A menos que vengas con tu novio, en ese caso podría persuadirte de cambiar de planes- agregó el pelinegro al recordad que ella llevaba dos bebidas, si se trataba de un hombre que la hacía ir por los tragos él fácilmente podría darle la vuelta.

-N-no, Juvia está aquí con su amiga- respondió buscando con la mirada la cabellera rosa de su mejor amiga. Gray siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y sonrió al reparar en una chica que parecía disfrutar en la pista de baile.

-Supongo que es momento de que tú también te diviertas, además te debo las bebidas que ahora están sobre mí y como tú las pusiste allí lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar. Mi nombre es Gray y supongo que ya sé el tuyo.

Juvia no supo si fue aquella deslumbrante sonrisa o el tono sensual de su voz lo que provocó una extraña sensación de necesidad y guiada por ese instinto aceptó su propuesta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Vaso tras vaso el alcohol le fue proporcionándole a Juvia en valor que le hacía falta para ver de frente a ese atractivo desconocido y repasarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Oye, oye, tómalo con calma, linda- dijo divertido cuando la vio llamar al barman después de haber bebido el líquido prácticamente de un sólo trago –No querrás desmayarte y quedar indefensa ante un montón de extraños- agregó mientras le quitaba el vaso -nuevamente lleno- de las manos y se lo tomaba él en cambio.

-Juv- giró al escucharse llamar y vio a su mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¿Está bien si cancelamos lo de mi casa?- señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a un alto chico de cabello rubio más largo que el suyo.

-Está bien, Med- Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice –Ve con confianza y diviértete.

-Primero te acompañaré a casa- dijo inflando las mejillas ante la idea de que su mejor amiga pensara que la abandonaría así como si nada.

-No- se apresuró a responder Juvia, no quería irse aún. En el banquillo contiguo el pelinegro sonrió para sí, tenía la vista fija en el vaso vacío y la cabeza gacha pero aun así estaba muy atento a lo que esas dos hablaban. –Juvia puede volver sola, así Meredy puede ir sin problemas. Además a Juvia le gusta este lugar, la está pasando bien- Meredy arqueó una ceja.

-Pensé que a ti no te gustaban estos lugares.

-Pero Juvia se la está pasando bien aquí, de verdad.

-De acuerdo- cedió, después de todo habían ido allí con la finalidad de que Juvia se divirtiese –Pero tienes que prometer enviarme un mensaje o llamarme en cuanto llegues a casa.

-Juvia lo promete.

Se despidieron y la pelirosa salió del club acompañada del rubio.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad te estás divirtiendo?

La grave y masculina voz del hombre de ojos grises le provocó un escalofrío que bajó por su columna vertebral y se dio cuenta que le resultaría prácticamente imposible irse.

.

Tan sólo una hora más tarde ambos se encontraban demasiado juntos en la pista de baile, el alcohol había menguado la timidez de Juvia y sin rastro de vergüenza juntó más su cuerpo con el de él.  
La música combinada con las luces y el dulce olor que emanaba del cuerpo de aquella mujer embriagaron los sentidos de Gray haciéndolo rendirse ante ella. Trataba de mantener las manos lejos de las curvas de la chica pero hipnotizado por la sensual visión que se ofrecía ante él perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, deslizó sus manos sobre la suave piel expuesta de la muchacha y entonces se despidió de su cordura. Con una mano la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y se apoderó de los carnosos labios con ferocidad.

Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por la piel de Juvia dejando una sensación de cosquilleo por donde sentía las masculinas manos rozar su piel. Sin haberlo pensado siquiera se encontró respondiendo aquel desesperado beso.  
Las manos de Gray se habían deslizado hasta sus caderas y después de recorrerlas en su totalidad las estrujó pegándola más contra su cuerpo arrancándole un suspiro que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la caliente y pequeña boca.  
La canción terminó y otra había empezado cuando la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse apenas los centímetros necesarios para respirar.

-Ju-Juvia siente que ha empezado a hacer mucho calor aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo- su aliento le acarició el rostro y mezclado con el varonil aroma que despedía su ser provocaron que una extraña presión se instalara en su vientre. –Pero ¿lo sientes?, me temo que me sería imposible apartarme de ti ahora.- una de sus manos dejó de aferrar su cadera y en cambio un fuerte brazo envolvió su cintura apretándola tanto contra ese musculoso cuerpo que sintió como sus talones se despegaban ligeramente del suelo dejándola apenas apoyada en las puntas y pudo sentir un abultamiento contra su ingle. Gray se acercó lentamente su cuello para depositar un húmedo beso.

-Ahh- escapó como un susurro de los labios entreabiertos de Juvia mientras sentía como la humedad se hacía presente también en otra zona.

La parte racional de su cerebro tan sólo se manifestó para preguntarse cómo era posible que él lograra que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma con apenas tocarla. Hasta ese momento sólo había sentido esa humedad cuando Lyon estaba a punto de penetrarla y nunca acompañada de esa deliciosa presión en el vientre. –Déjame llevarte a casa- susurró como una evidente insinuación en su oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Otro corrientazo la recorrió haciéndole cosquillas en su zona íntima. Aquellas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado la llenaron, finalmente sentía lo que por tantos años buscó y no pensaba dejar ir la oportunidad de seguir sintiéndolas.

-S-sí- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.


	2. Dos pasajes: uno al paraíso

_Hola, les vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo._

 _Planeaba tenerlo listo la semana pasada, pero ya saben...cosas de la vida._

 _Me quedó un poquitín largo y la verdad tuve que mover algunas cosas al siguiente capítulo para no explayarme, pero lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes :3  
_

 _En fin, sin más preámbulos se los dejo,_ _espero que sea de su agrado y si pueden me dejen un hermoso Review con su opinión (sea buena, alguna crítica o sugerencia)_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno (U.A.)  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas (En este capítulo ya empezamos con el Lemmon...sólo les aviso ;D)  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados ;)**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2  
"Dos pasajes: uno al paraíso"

 _-S-sí- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz._

Sintió como sus labios se curveaban contra su piel antes de que dejara otro beso en su cuello y se apartara de ella liberándola de sus brazos. -N-no, espere, no deje a Juvia- trató de volver a sus brazos pero él sólo la sostuvo de la cintura.

-Aquí no, sígueme.

Con paso firme la guió hasta la barra, en donde recuperaron sus cosas y después en dirección a la salida.

-¿Llegaste en automóvil?- preguntó junto a su oído mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que conectaba con la entrada.

-No, Juvia llegó en taxi.

-De acuerdo- le entregó un boleto al hombre parado frente a la puerta y apenas un minuto después un elegante BMW i8 de color negro fue aparcado frente a ellos y las llaves de aquel vehículo fueron depositadas en la mano del pelinegro.

Una vez dentro del auto y refrescada por el aire de la noche la conciencia de Juvia volvió a reclamar su atención, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ella no podía irse a casa de cualquiera tan despreocupadamente y menos con las intenciones que tenía, ella estaba casada.

Guiada por un repentino remordimiento su mente consciente empezó a maquinar una estrategia para librarse de esa situación, pero no pudo más que mandar todo al diablo cuando sintió una fuerte mano deslizarse sobre su rodilla y ese cosquilleo se instaló de nuevo en su parte baja.  
La diestra del pelinegro siguió su camino subiendo por la blanca pierna mientras él mantenía la vista al frente y controlaba con la izquierda el volante.  
El subconsciente la traicionó cuando las caricias se propagaron por su muslo y sin poder pensarlo o siquiera hacer algo sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente para permitirle tocar la cara interna de su muslo.

A Gray se le dificultó centrar sus pensamientos cuando sintió la sedosa, suave y sobretodo caliente piel de esa zona. Casi se arrepintió de su acción pero al desviar la vista en su dirección por un segundo pudo ver una expresión de placer en su hermoso rostro y sintió como de a poco su pantalón comenzaba a quedarle pequeño.

Para fortuna de ambos el trayecto no duró demasiado, y cuando aparcó, su mano ya se había deslizado más arriba por debajo de la falda de su vestido. No se contuvo más y se fue sobre ella apoderándose de sus labios.  
Guiada por el deseo que invadía su cuerpo dejó que el pelinegro la sacara del vehículo y la condujese al interior de la casa sin dejar de besarla o acariciarla.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un sordo golpe las caricias de Gray se volvieron cada vez más atrevidas.  
Los suspiros de placer salían uno tras otro de entre los labios de Juvia.

-Hasta este punto estoy dispuesto a dejar que cambies de parecer, así que este es el momento para que digas algo si no quieres continuar.- susurró roncamente al tiempo que mordía la clavícula de la peliazul y su diestra se abría paso entre las bien formadas piernas acariciando sus bragas.

-Ahh...-

Eso era jugar sucio, la mente de Juvia estaba completamente nublada y aún aunque hubiese querido no habría podido decir que no.

-Perfecto entonces- llevó ambas manos a sus muslos y con un ágil movimiento la levantó.  
Juvia inmediatamente enredó sus piernas en la cintura del hombre.

Desesperada comenzó a abrir la camisa sin apenas tener la paciencia para soltar cada botón. Gray tan ansioso como ella ya le había arrancado el abrigo y se esforzaba por encontrar el cierre de aquel molesto vestido. Sintió como la chica movía su cadera restregando ambas intimidades y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de placer. Para ese punto la erección de su miembro debía ser más que evidente y esa mujer lo había hecho a propósito.

Notó que su camisa finalmente había sido abierta cuando las finas manos de Juvia delinearon uno por uno sus pectorales. Unos húmedos labios se abrieron paso por su cuello dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. El pelinegro que la sostenía por los firmes glúteos apartó una mano para llevarla por entre las piernas abiertas de la peliazul y comenzó a propinar hábiles caricias a sus labios vaginales.

Juvia echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un gemido de placer. Con cada caricia, cada roce y cada beso las sensaciones únicas iban en aumento. Estaba desesperada, ansiosa y totalmente excitada. Regresó la cabeza al espacio del cuello de Gray y en un acto impetuoso le clavó los dientes en el hombro arrancándole un amortiguado gruñido.

-Eso sí que no, muñeca. El que manda y guía aquí soy yo- dicho esto sintió como retiraba su mano de aquel lugar y empezaba a caminar.

Entraron a una espaciosa habitación y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Juvia arqueó la espalda al sentir el repentino contacto de las frías sábanas con su cuerpo.  
Gray la observó removerse para después clavar esos ojos azules llenos de deseo sobre él, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y la visión del sensual cuerpo que se escondía bajo ese vestido lo excitó aún más.

-Serás mía esta noche. Lo haré a mi manera y prometo llevarte al cielo- Ella no dijo nada, había escuchado esa promesa antes pero la fiera mirada en esos ojos grises no pudo menos que reforzar la veracidad de esas palabras.

Gray se terminó de quitar la camisa y Juvia sintió como sus bragas se humedecían aún más al contemplar ese torso. Cada uno de los músculos se marcaba a la perfección y ahora podía notar un extraño tatuaje sobre su pectoral derecho.

-No puedes seguir viéndome de esa forma sin dar nada a cambio- sus palabras las sacaron de las fantasías que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

-Juvia hará lo que pida.

Él sonrió complacido por esa respuesta. Se acercó a ella, le tomó los pies sacándole los tacones uno tras el otro y la hizo arrodillarse de espaldas a él en el borde de la cama. Bajó el cierre del vestido para finalmente deshacerse de tan molesta pieza de tela, dejándola sólo en ropa interior.

Con la mano izquierda estrujó uno de esos grandes senos arrancándole un gemido y con la otra acarició su vientre plano bajando más y más hasta colarla por debajo de su empapada pantaleta y comenzó a masajear esa zona. Los gemidos de la peliazul comenzaron a llenar la habitación, ella sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría a causa de todas esas sensaciones y todo ese placer.

El Fullbaster movió su mano ágilmente para desabrochar su brasier y liberar los prominentes pechos que lo estaban volviendo loco desde que los vio. Juvia dejó que la prenda se deslizara por sus brazos hasta la cama y sintió como él comenzaba a succionar la piel de su hombro ascendiendo hasta volver a hundirse en su cuello y elevándolo para poder disfrutar de su totalidad.

-Ya estás muy mojada y apenas estamos empezando.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella y se deleitó al verla arquear su espalda de placer; los movió en su interior buscando los puntos sensibles. Ella inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y él acudió a besarla devorando esos rojizos labios. Juvia levantó los brazos para tomar los negros cabellos del hombre y atraerlo más hacia su boca.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una batalla por marcar territorio y ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de la chica, pero al notar como sus pechos subían cuando ella enredó las manos en su cabello Gray no pudo resistir la tentación de llevar ambas manos a esos maravillosos montes para estrujarlos.

-N-no- protestó la peliazul cuando él dejó de proporcionarle placer con sus dedos.

-¿No qué?- preguntó juguetón cuando separaron sus bocas. Ella tenía un gesto infantil que expresaba su disgusto, pero aún mantenía las manos en su cabeza, como si necesitara sostenerse para no caer sobre la cama y de sus labios entreabiertos seguían saliendo suspiros cuando él apretaba sus pechos o pellizcaba sus pezones. -Dime qué quieres, nena.

-Juvia quiere que continúe.

-¿Que continúe haciendo qué? Dímelo, ¡quiero oírte!

-Ju-Juvia quiere...ella quiere que vuelva...ah...que vuelva a meter sus...sus dedos en ella.

La voz afectada por el placer que salía de la peliazul encendió aún más a Gray, quien volvió a introducir la mano bajo las bragas de la chica, decidido a complacerla y más.

A los dos dedos -medio y anular- se les unió el dedo índice del pelinegro y atraparon el botoncito rosa de la chica, llevando a Juvia al borde entre el edén y el infierno. Ese calor que sólo una vez había sentido comenzó a acumularse en su vientre con rapidez y estimulada, ahora por la mano de Gray pellizcando su pezón, ahora por los dedos aprisionando su clítoris y moviéndose en su interior, terminó por abrir el umbral del placer perdiéndose en un explosivo orgasmo que la invadió por completo y le arrancó un grito de placer puro.

Gray sintió como las paredes de la peliazul se cerraban sobre sus dedos antes de que un torrente de espesos fluidos resbalara sobre su mano. La espalda de Juvia chocó contra su pecho cuando -sobrepasada por las sensaciones- las fuerzas la abandonaron dejando sólo un cuerpo recorrido por pequeñas convulsiones secundarias del orgasmo.

-Vaya que eres una pervertida, ¿qué forma de venirte es esa cuando sólo te estaba tocando?- preguntó divertido el Fullbaster con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras sostenía el laxo cuerpo de la mujer. En respuesta sólo escuchó una acelerada respiración. –Pero me temo que esto está lejos de terminar.

Con una sola mano la hizo girar para recostarla en la cama y retrocedió un par de pasos para contemplarla. Se veía tan apetecible tumbada en su cama, con el rostro totalmente encendido y sus enormes pechos subiendo y bajando en un intento por normalizar su frecuencia respiratoria; totalmente a su merced.

Levantó la mano derecha y bajo la atenta mirada de la peliazul se introdujo dos de sus dedos cubiertos del espeso líquido a la boca.

-Mmm, sabes realmente bien- ronroneó.

Ayudándose sólo con sus pies se sacó los zapatos antes de escanearla de pies a cabeza y comenzar a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón frotando su duro miembro en el proceso.  
Juvia, más lúcida después de que las convulsiones pasaran, se cubrió los pechos con los brazos cohibida por la penetrante mirada del hombre.

-No te atrevas a hacer eso- se precipitó hacia ella para tomar sus muñecas y levantarlas por encima de su cabeza. –Quiero seguir probándote- dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla en la boca.

Deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula hasta su clavícula y continuó descendiendo dejando un camino de besos, cuando llegó a sus pechos se detuvo para recorrer con la lengua uno de sus rosados pezones. Juvia dejó escapar un gemido de placer ante el tacto de esa fría lengua sobre aquella zona tan sensible, sintió como su piel se erizaba mientras un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. Al ver su reacción Gray mordió ese pequeño bulto que se había endurecido adquiriendo la apariencia de una fresa y la sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo mientras dejaba escapar un gritillo. Complacido por esa reacción continuó con su recorrido llegando a su vientre y depositó un par de besos en su ombligo.

-Mantén las manos allí.

-Sii~...- respondió en medio de un suspiro al sentir su aliento cosquilleando en su piel.  
Con ambas manos libres le abrió las piernas y lentamente la despojó de sus bragas, que a esas alturas ya estaban completamente empapadas. La tomó de las caderas para recorrerla hasta el borde de la cama, abrió más sus piernas y se arrodilló para pasar la lengua lentamente por esa zona.

-Aaah- gimió alto, totalmente avergonzada mientras aferraba con fuerza las sábanas tratando de procesar todo ese placer.

-Sí, eres deliciosa- su aliento se sentía frío contra su caliente y húmeda piel y volvió a estremecerse -¿Te gusta?

-Síí...hmm- Gray abrió sus pliegues y pasó la lengua sobre su clítoris arrancándole un gemido a mitad de la frase. -Ahh- introdujo la lengua haciendo movimientos circulares mientras se deleitaba escuchando los sonidos de placer que salían descontrolados de la chica. -Ahhh, Gray-sama~, no se detenga.

Juvia enredó sus dedos en el desordenado cabello negro empujándolo más contra sí mientras levantaba la cadera para sentirlo más cerca. El Fullbaster chupaba, lamía e incluso utilizaba los dedos para estimularla y no tardó demasiado en llevarla al límite una vez más.

-Ahh-Ahh...Gray-sama, Juvia va...Juvia va a...- no terminó la oración cuando todo se volvió blanco una vez más y sintió cada uno de sus músculos contraerse en otro explosivo orgasmo.  
Juvia trató de contenerse debido a la vergonzosa posición en la que se encontraba pero le fue prácticamente imposible cuando su cuerpo no le respondió más dejándose llevar por el placer. Para su sorpresa el pelinegro recibió todos esos fluidos en su boca entregándole otro par de sensuales roses de su talentosa lengua.

Gray no podía creer la rapidez con la que esa mujer llegaba a su éxtasis, no habían pasado ni 20 minutos y ella ya había tenido dos orgasmos, vaya si sabía tratar el ego de un hombre. Se levantó con dificultad, escucharla gemir de esa forma y tocar cada rincón de ese sensual cuerpo había tenido sus consecuencias y la erección de su miembro comenzaba a dolerle.

Recuperando el aliento, Juvia trató de incorporarse sosteniéndose en los antebrazos y el pelinegro sintió como la presión dentro de sus pantalones aumentaba, y es que verla completamente desnuda, con los ojos brillantes de excitación, unas gotas de sudor perlando su frente y los labios entreabiertos y húmedos lo hacían tener los más sucios pensamientos sobre lo que podía hacerle

Con agilidad se sacó los pantalones y enseguida los bóxers, quedando como dios lo trajo al mundo frente a una atónita Juvia. Vio como su boca se abría ligeramente debido a la sorpresa y otro de esos pensamientos recorrió su cerebro, quería introducir su pene en aquella boquita de cereza y sentirla dándole placer, pero sabía que de hacerlo no podría aguantar demasiado y su miembro reclamaba molesto su premio.

-Es hora de dejar los preliminares o a este paso terminarás exhausta antes de la mejor parte.

A pesar de estar contemplando con fascinación el hinchado miembro del pelinegro Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse desanimada por el rumbo que tomaba la situación. Hasta ese momento había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero la penetración no era algo que la emocionara especialmente, siempre que Lyon lo hacía le resultaba incómodo y sólo podía desear que acabase pronto. La única vez que le resultó placentero había quedado opacada por tantas otras que apenas podía decir que lo recordaba con exactitud.

Gray se subió sobre ella sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y manos para no aplastarla y besó sus pechos mientras con uno de sus dedos recorrió su aún sobrestimulada zona íntima.

-Pareces más que lista- estaba decidido a separar sus piernas para penetrarla pero un pensamiento lo frenó en seco. –Maldición, no tengo condones- mentalmente trató de recordar si en algún lugar de sus desordenadas pertenencias podría hallar alguno, pero no conseguía atinar a ninguna posibilidad.

-No se preocupe- intervino Juvia, quien lo observaba expectante y ansiosa por saber si ese hombre podía cambiar su percepción de la penetración como hasta ahora lo había hecho sobre el sexo en general -Juvia toma la píldora- le informó recordando que cuando inició una nueva vida junto a Lyon había surgido la necesidad de discutir la posibilidad de tener hijos. Él definitivamente deseaba tener una familia pero no pensaba que fuese el momento indicado y finalmente ambos habían acordado cuidarse hasta que "todo en su vida estuviese en donde debía estar y sin sorpresas". –Y Juvia es sana, confíe en ella.- Gray la miró mientras pensaba en cómo actuar a continuación. Su erección comenzó a reclamarle la tardanza.

-Entonces tú también puedes confiar en mí- y dicho eso decidió que ya nada le impedía disfrutar de el exquisito cuerpo que se ofrecía ante él.

Se incorporó, abrió aún más sus piernas para acomodarse mejor entre ellas y sosteniéndola por la cintura para apoyarse mejor comenzó a introducir esa parte de su anatomía en la vagina de Juvia, lenta pero decididamente.

La peliazul tuvo que sostenerse de las sábanas mientras su espalda se arqueaba ofreciéndole una espléndida vista de sus senos a Gray, quien no dudó ni un segundo en enterrar el rostro en el estrecho valle que se formaba entre ellos, inhalando el exquisito olor de su sudor mezclado con perfume y la esencia de su excitación.

El placer golpeó a Juvia como una ola, dejándola aturdida. Él comenzó a moverse en su interior entrando y saliendo a un ritmo potente, introduciéndose hasta la empuñadura cada vez y llenando por completo a la peliazul que no paraba de gemir y suspirar como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

-Eso es, no te contengas- la voz de Gray sonó ronca y profunda -Déjame escuchar esa dulce voz tuya.

-Ahh- no sabía que estaba pasando con ella pero cada pequeño detalle de ese hombre la excitaba sobremanera, desde el afectado tono de su voz hasta el olor que desprendían sus desordenados cabellos. -No...ahh...no se detenga...ahh...Gray-sama...ahh- quizás fuese su apabullada imaginación pero pudo sentir el miembro del chico crecer aún más en su interior.

-¡Maldición! ¡Eres tan estrecha!, no creo poder aguantar mucho así que vamos preciosa, córrete para mí- levantó la cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios, mordiéndolos sensualmente.  
La tomó por las caderas levantándola para poder aumentar el ritmo y ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello para poder sostenerse mientras metía la lengua en la boca de él.

-Más...ahh...más rápido...por favor Gray-sama.

El aludido aumentó la intensidad de sus estocadas perdiendo por completo el control, sus besos se volvieron más bruscos y las manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre la suave piel atrayéndola hacia sí con rudeza. Ella completamente invadida por las sensaciones que dichas acciones le provocaban deslizó las manos por su ancha espalda, presionando los dedos hasta que éstos se pusieron blancos y le comenzaron a doler. La ya familiar sensación se apoderó de su vientre hasta finalmente hacerlo explotar con tal intensidad que creyó que se desmayaría.

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones mientras enterraba sus uñas en la dura espalda de él.

Gray gruñó fuerte al sentir como las uñas se clavaban en su piel al tiempo que las paredes de Juvia se cerraban brutalmente a su alrededor y entonces no se pudo contener más dejando salir todo en su interior.

Totalmente exhausto calló sobre ella para luego rodar a su lado. La respiración de ambos era acelerada y Juvia pudo escuchar a su corazón golpeando frenético contra su pecho, la habitación le daba vueltas y su cuerpo se estremecía levemente pero aun así todo eso no evitó que una gran sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?- la entrecortada voz del pelinegro volvió a su tono sugestivo.

-Eso fue grandioso- susurró con un hilo de voz, estaba completamente exhausta y sentía que no tenía ni las fuerzas necesarias para mantener los párpados arriba. No supo en qué momento se entregó a la inconsciencia.

.

Despertó cuando la luz de la mañana dio contra su rostro y un conocido aroma se filtraba en la habitación. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar desconocido y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente.  
Se incorporó de golpe y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su cabeza la estaba matando. Llevó las manos a ésta presionándola levemente y volvió a reclinarse sobre las almohadas.

Respiró profundo y se estiró entre las sábanas, estaba desnuda y una extraña sensación en su zona íntima le confirmaba los maravillosos recuerdos que tenía. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y desapareció dos segundos después, cuando su conciencia -ahora más lúcida en su totalidad- comenzó a recriminarle por sus acciones, ¡ella estaba casada! No podía ir acostándose con extraños, le debía respeto a Lyon. Giró el frío anillo en su dedo anular mientras se sentía la peor persona del mundo, no tanto por lo que había hecho, sino más bien porque no se arrepentía de nada y estaba segura de volver a hacerlo.

 _"Una vez"_ dijo esa voz en su cabeza " _No afectará a nadie que vivas lo que realmente quieres en tan sólo una ocasión"_ por primera vez en su vida le prestó atención _"Piénsalo bien, han sido años de nada y él en una sola noche te hizo llegar tres veces. Además lo mereces, sabes bien que no has sido la única mujer de Lyon, es justo que tú también experimentes"_

-Pero Lyon-sama- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

 _"Entonces, dime de que servirá que comiences a lamentarte, lo único que conseguirás es arruinar la que fue la mejor noche de tu vida"_ no podía debatir eso _"Disfruta de este momento y deja las lamentaciones para después, seguro él está allá"_

Volteó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que según recordaba conducía a la estancia, se mordió el labio al evocar recuerdos del cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro y sólo eso necesitó para decidirse.  
Sacó la pequeña argolla dorada de su dedo, no sabía si él se había percatado de ella la noche anterior, pero si no lo había hecho no se arriesgaría.

Se puso de pie jalando una sábana gris para cubrir su desnudez y buscó su vestido para guardar el anillo entre los pliegues de la tela.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero apenas dio dos pasos se detuvo en seco. Giró sobre sus talones repasando con la vista la amplia habitación hasta reparar en una segunda puerta abierta y se dirigió veloz en esa dirección.

Entró al baño sorprendiéndose no sólo por el tamaño y elegancia sino porque estaba prácticamente vacío. Una vez se encargó de sus necesidades fisiológicas, se paró frente al amplio espejo, lavó su cara y arregló lo mejor que pudo su cabello.

Al salir se acomodó la sábana comprobando cuidadosamente su aspecto, nunca le había importado demasiado pero en esta ocasión agradecía que sus pechos fuesen grandes; quería asegurarse que se vieran apetecibles y resaltasen aún cubiertos por la tela grisácea ya que recordaba al pelinegro alagándolos mientras los manoseaba.

Más conforme con su apariencia -aunque nunca del todo- juntó todo el valor que pudo para salir en busca de ese hombre que había estremecido su mundo como si de un terremoto se tratase. Pero cuando se dispuso a dar el primer paso la puerta se abrió dando paso al susodicho.

Vestía solamente un pantalón, dejando su desnudo torso como blanco de la intensa mirada de Juvia, quien no perdió tiempo para repasarlo en su totalidad. Ahora con más luz y tranquilidad podía apreciar el tatuaje en su pectoral derecho, aun no reconocía la extraña figura tatuada en tinta azul marino, pero eso no impedía que junto al dije plateado que colgaba de su cuello le diese un aspecto jodidamente sexy. Se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, paralizada.

Se había creado toda una conversación en su cabeza, pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que diría, pero su mente quedó completamente en blanco apenas él le dejó ver sus dos blancas hileras de perlas en una sonrisa lasciva después de recorrerla con la vista de pies a cabeza.

-Vaya, finalmente has despertado.- esa voz profunda le trajo recuerdos demasiado explícitos –Aunque me temo que me has privado de ver ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre la cama- ronroneó de tal forma que el rostro de la peliazul se coloreó de escarlata.

-Ahh...Juvia...- su mente estaba en blanco y no era capaz de enlazar las palabras para formar una frase coherente. Frustrada y avergonzada bajó la mirada hasta sus pies.  
Gray levantó una ceja, había vuelto a ser la chiquilla que le derramó las bebidas la noche anterior, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Por favor, después de todo lo que hicimos ayer la vergüenza está demás.

Las mejillas de la peliazul estaban al rojo vivo, pero se forzó a levantar la vista hasta esos penetrantes ojos.

-Juvia...lo sabe...buenos días, Gray-sama.- él trató de disimular su sorpresa, esa forma de nombrarlo lo había vuelto loco la noche anterior, pero dicho ahora con esa voz dulce y tímida hacían que un manojo de pensamientos inmorales se agolparan en su mente.

-Como podrás notar no estoy precisamente instalado aún, así que no tengo nada más que un café mal diluido para ofrecerte de desayunar.- se pasó la mano por la nuca, tenía años que no se encontraba en una situación como esa y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarse -Sin embargo a unas cuadras hay una cafetería que entrega a domicilio.

-No necesita molestarse, Gray-sama. Juvia estará bien con el café.

-No, déjalo, yo también muero de hambre, aunque ayer disfruté mucho de la cena.- le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente -El baño esta allí, puedes tomar lo que necesites aunque como te dije no tengo demasiadas cosas.- ambos se quedaron de pie sin mirarse, Juvia trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos de forma coherente y Gray simplemente trataba de no verla, tenía que llegar al trabajo en una hora y sabía que si se dejaba llevar por ese delicioso cuerpo otra vez, no saldría de su casa en al menos toda la mañana. -Bueno iré a buscar el número.

-Espere Gray-sama- lo llamó la peliazul apenas vio que avanzaba un paso -¿De casualidad sabe en dónde está la bolsa de Juvia?- preguntó viendo sus dedos cuando él levantó la mirada en su dirección -Es que Juvia necesita su celular.

-Para serte franco estaba más interesado en donde ponías tus manos que tus cosas, pero debe estar en algún lugar de la entrada- se encogió de hombros.

Con una sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro salió de la habitación para volver algunos minutos después cuando ella comenzaba a levantar la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

-Ten- le entregó el pequeño bolso negro. Se agachó para rebuscar en una de las maletas a medio desempacar que había en la habitación, hasta que sacó una camisa blanca.

-¿Sucede algo, Gray-sama?- preguntó cuando le coartó su deleite al ponerse la camisa.

-Debo salir por un momento.- se colocó los zapatos con rapidez.

-Juvia se vestirá en un segundo- dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar su ropa interior con una expresión desilusionada.

-Está bien, tómate tu tiempo yo no tardaré demasiado.- ella inclinó la cabeza confundida, ¿qué no le estaba pidiendo que se apresurase para que se fuera antes que él? -Siéntete con confianza de tomar una ducha o lo que sea.

-Pero Gray-sama saldrá dejando a Juvia aquí...eso no es muy seguro, ¿no cree?- él le dedicó una mirada divertido -Es decir...ambos se acaban de conocer.

-No me preocupa

-¿Habla enserio?

-No pareces la clase de mujer de la que deba desconfiar, además- se acercó a ella hasta que su esencia inundó sus fosas nasales y al instante se arrepintió, olía diferente a la noche anterior, ahora, mezclado con su aroma también estaba el propio, recordándole que la había hecho suya. Pudo sentir como un escalofrío se dirigía hacia el sur de su anatomía. -Sí te portas bien quizás te recompense cuando vuelva.

La voz de Gray salió ronca y la peliazul no pudo menos que derretirse, haría lo que sea si tan solo él la volvía a llevar al paraíso con sus caricias.

-Lo que usted le ordene a Juvia, Gray-sama.

Otro escalofrío y comenzó a notar como su miembro despertaba bajo sus bóxers. Maldita sea, si de él dependiese la tumbaría en la cama ahora mismo para deleitarse con esa boquita suya de aspecto tan inocente, ¡pero no podía!  
¿Cómo era posible que con una simple frase y esa expresión de corderito suplicante lo encendiera tanto?

Ocupó las manos en abotonarse la camisa para no ceder a la tentación de quitarle ese pedazo de tela.

-Entonces se una buena chica.- dijo dando media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando el pelinegro salió de la habitación, Juvia se apresuró a buscar su celular y para su suerte el pequeño aparato aun contaba con suficiente batería y la pantalla se iluminó apenas apretó el botón.  
Dio un gritillo de sorpresa.

 _13 llamadas perdidas  
10 mensajes nuevos_

Deslizó rápidamente el dedo por la pantalla sin patrón de desbloqueo y el listado de notificaciones se desplegó:

 _Meredy (11 llamadas perdidas)  
Lyon-sama (2 llamadas perdidas)_

Todos los mensajes eran de Meredy, y básicamente se dedicaban a expresarle su preocupación porque no la había llamado y no respondía ni el teléfono de su casa ni su celular.

Juvia se recriminó por haber olvidado algo así al imaginar lo nerviosa que debía encontrarse su amiga. A pesar de eso primero debía llamar al peliblanco, quien afortunadamente se encontraba fuera del país.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo mientras pensaba bien qué le diría y las dudas comenzaron a angustiarla; ¿y si Meredy en su preocupación le había llamado a Lyon? ¿Cómo le explicaría que había pasado la noche con otro hombre?

"Por supuesto que no le dirás nada de Gray-sama"

-Pero Juvia tendría que mentirle.

"Como si no le mintieras todos los días fingiendo que eres feliz"

-Juvia es...- dejó la frase inconclusa por varias razones: la primera, porque estaba hablando sola al discutir consigo misma, y justo ahí se encontraba la segunda razón, no podía mentirse a ella misma, aunque había tenido varios momentos de felicidad no podía decir que estuviese plenamente satisfecha de la vida que llevaba; y finalmente la tercera razón era que debía darse prisa antes de que Gray volviese.

Seleccionó el contacto, apretó la tecla para marcar y lo sostuvo temblorosamente junto a su oído.

-Juvia-chan- no había marcado el segundo tono cuando la animada voz de Lyon atendió, causando un extraño revoloteo en la base de su estómago.

-Buenos días, Lyon-sama- trató de que su voz saliera lo más fluida que pudo –Juvia lamenta no haber atendido cuando llamaste.

-No tienes que disculparte, fue mi culpa, debí asumir que dormirías hasta tarde- hizo una pausa para dejar salir una corta y silenciosa risilla –¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche?, ¿Meredy no te torturó demasiado?- Juvia no supo bien que contestar, debía decir algo que no levantase sospechas.

-Pues...sabes que a Juvia no le agradan demasiado ese tipo de lugares.- Otra risilla se escuchó por el auricular.

-Aun así me alegra que decidieses asistir, no me gusta la idea de que te quedes sola en casa.

-Sabes que a Juvia no le molesta, además Meredy la visita todos los días.

-Pero eres joven, deberías salir más seguido a divertirte, en especial cuando no estoy para hacerte compañía.- ¡Oh!, si Lyon supiese lo que esas palabras causaban en Juvia nunca la hubiese pronunciado.

-Juvia te agrádese que te preocupes por ella, pero sabes que Juvia aprovecha ese tiempo para trabajar.- hizo una pausa para considerar sus siguientes palabras –Aun así Juvia tratará de hacerlo con más frecuencia...ella la pasó bien anoche.- lo último fue más bien un susurro.

El silenció se hizo presente por lo que pudieron ser tan sólo unos segundos, pero que a la peliazul le parecieron minutos.

-Y... ¿cómo he ido el viaje, Lyon-sama?

-Es lo de siempre, no veo la hora de regresar. Si por mí fuera y tú me lo pidieses regresaría hoy mismo.

-Lyon-sama, sabes que debes estar allí-

-Lo sé, pero no veo la hora de no tener que hacer más estos viajes, instalarme y que podamos continuar con nuestra vida como lo planeamos.

" _Como él lo ha planeado"_

Juvia ignoró ese último pensamiento. Al otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar como llamaban al albino y él ponía una mano para amortiguar una respuesta que aun así Juvia pudo escuchar.

-Oh, Juvia ya no te quitará más tiempo, Lyon-sama.

-No lo haces. De tener que elegir entre hablar con mi hermosa esposa o entrar a una sala llena de hombres serios y aburridos, creo que resulta obvia mi elección.

-Juvia te lo agradece, pero Lyon-sama, sabes que debes ir. Piensa que entre más pronto vayas más pronto terminarás.

-Y más pronto estaré en casa.

Si hace algunos años alguien le hubiese pedido a Juvia que enumerara las cosas que nunca haría, el mentirle a su esposo mientras se encontraba desnuda sobre la cama de otro hombre habría encabezado la lista; o quizás ni siquiera le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza en listarla. Sin embargo ahora mismo la vida le recordaba la improbabilidad de obtener lo que ella quería.

-Así es.

-Entonces más vale que me dé prisa. Te veré pronto, amor.

-Juvia esperará ansiosa, Lyon-sama.

Esperó a que él colgara para poder apartar el celular de su oreja. Suspiró y se declaró la peor mujer del mundo, pero también declaró que eso ya no le preocuparía hoy.

Una llamada entró al aparato y atendió al primer timbrazo, ya había torturado demasiado a la pobre chica que la llamaba.

-Buenos días, Med.

-¡Juvia!- la peliazul tuvo que alejarse ligeramente para que no la dejase sorda -¿Eres tú?

-Por supuesto. Juvia lamenta no haber llamado ni atendido antes.- su voz fue totalmente sincera, pero por alguna razón a Meredy le dio la impresión de que estaba más feliz de lo normal, y eso la hizo enojar, esa maldita le había dado un susto de muerte.

-¡Maldita sea, Juvia!- no pensaba contenerse, dejaría salir toda su frustración con ella -¡¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve de ir con la policía?! Voy saliendo de tu casa, ¿en dónde mierda estás?

-Juvia está bien, Med-

No pudo evitar que su voz flaquease cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga la había descubierto.

-¿Y en dónde estás entonces?

-Juvia...- no podía ocultarle algo así a su mejor amiga, sin embargo no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado, Gray podría regresar pronto. -Juvia te lo contará todo más tarde. ¿Qué tal si ambas se ven para comer en tu restaurante favorito?

-Sólo si pedimos pastel de limón- Meredy intuyó que Juvia ocultaba algo importante y quería reafirmarle que siempre podía contar con ella.

-Por supuesto.- más relajadas acordaron la hora y se despidieron alegremente.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se tomó un momento para pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo, no era propio de ella ese tipo de comportamiento y ciertamente Lyon le había dado tanto que no merecía ese tipo de pago. Por otro parte, su lado egoísta le decía que se debía a sí misma disfrutar, al menos por una vez.

Finalmente se bajó de la cama decidida a no perder ese momento, había despertado más feliz que nunca en su vida y quería mantenerse así, ya después habría tiempo para pensar en lo demás.  
Se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. La regadera se encontraba conjunta con la blanca bañera que contrastaba elegantemente con los azulejos negros y las puertas de vidrio; abrió la llave del agua y se sacó la sábana con la que se cubría para entrar bajo el agua.

Como él le había advertido no contaba más que con una barra de jabón, una esponja y una pequeña botella de champú.

Se duchó de forma rápida y al salir se envolvió en la única toalla que permanecía doblada en la repisa.

Frente al espejo se extendía una barra sobre la que descansaban dos lavamanos de mármol blanco y junto a uno de ellos se encontraba un estuche con todo lo necesario para el aseo personal de un hombre, era muy parecido al estuche de viaje que alguna vez le regaló a Lyon.

Guiada por la curiosidad se acercó a inspeccionar el contenido del neceser. Se encontraba ligeramente desordenado, el cepillo de dientes y la pasta estaban afuera, al igual que la maquinilla de afeitar; el resto del contenido estaba bien acomodado en el interior, pero no daba el aspecto de que hubiesen sido utilizados de forma reciente. Había también un par de pequeños frascos de loción que Juvia comprobó en busca de un aroma en particular, un aroma que finalmente encontró en la botella de loción para después de afeitar.

Era muy similar al olor que la noche anterior había embriagado sus sentidos, solo que mezclado con la esencia propia de ese hombre, pero algo era algo. De su bolso sacó un pequeño pañuelo de tela blanca para impregnarlo de ese aroma. Emocionada estrujó su nueva adquisición contra su pecho para después guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos laterales de su bolsa, junto a su alianza.

Cuando Gray volvió se encontró no sólo con que la hermosa peliazul estaba completamente vestida, sino que además estaba intentando convertir los pocos restos de café que quedaban, en algo decente.

-Deja eso- ella dio un respingo al oír su voz pero se volteó ofreciéndole una sonrisa -Traje algo.

Juvia aceptó el vaso de Starbucks, respondiendo a la penetrante mirada de esos ojos grises que parecían atravesarla. Sintió como en vez de soltar el vaso tomaba su mano y la atraía hacia él.

Sus labios se unieron buscando con avidez la sensación de la noche anterior, y no necesitaron esperar demasiado hasta que esa corriente eléctrica se deslizó por sus cuerpos.

-Juvia se portó bien- susurró entre sus labios y eso le dio luz verde al pelinegro.

Dejó el vaso de café sobre la barra de la cocina y en cambio deslizó ambas manos por su trasero para levantarla y obligarla a sostenerse de su cintura. Sin mucha dificultad la llevó de regreso a la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y eso es todo por este capítulo.

 **Sole** : Hola  
No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso (o más bien leer XP).  
Entonces me tendre que imaginar yo misma a que partes te refieres ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jaja ok, no; pero espero que te siga gustando la historia aunque se aleje de tus experiencias personales y si las cosas comienzan a parecerse más a tu vida...habrás descubierto que tal vez te stalkeo XD

P.S: Según encontré en internet y lo que venía en el evento, las hojas de laurel sí son una tradición en Inglaterra...pero como no soy inglesa, no te lo podría asegurar al 100%. Yo también lo intentaré el año que viene jaja  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer n_n

 **Lymar Vastya:** Hola  
Bueno tú comentaste en mi otra historia, pero era algo relacionado a ésta y por allá no te podía responder ;)  
No te preocupes, planeo continuar con esta historia y apenas vamos iniciando, así que nos queda mucho drama y sobretodo mucha zukulencia XD  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer n_n

 **Kiara Namikaze:** Hola  
Bueno tú también comentaste en mi otra historia, pero no te quería dejar sin respuesta n_n  
Muchas gracias por eso, me hace inmensamente feliz que les gustase la idea y lo encuentren interesante.  
Esperaré por saber noticias de ti entonces y muchas gracias por leer ;D


	3. ¿Tenemos un trato?

_Hola, aquí les tengo el tercer capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado_

 _Déjenme contarles que hace poco fue mi cumpleaños, ¿qué les parece si me regalan un hermoso Review con su opinión (sea buena, alguna crítica o sugerencia)?_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno (U.A.)  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capítulo 3_  
 _"¿Tenemos un trato?"_

Dejó el vaso de café sobre la barra de la cocina y en cambio deslizó ambas manos por su trasero para levantarla y obligarla a sostenerse de su cintura. Sin mucha dificultad la llevó de regreso a la habitación.

.

Era casi la una de la tarde cuando Gray se terminó de vestir, Juvia se había vuelto a poner ese ajustado vestido y él trataba de no verla demasiado, ahora sí tenía que llegar al trabajo.

-Juvia debe irse, Gray-sama- la vio tomar su abrigo y su bolso -Juvia le agradece mucho...por...por todo.- se veía jodidamente adorable tan sonrojada y avergonzada. Era tan diferente a la chica que llena de seguridad le había arrancado la ropa un par de horas antes.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?

-Juvia va al centro.

-Estamos en el centro, muñeca.- la expresión que puso la chica no tuvo precio y Gray no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿enserio esa mujer se había ido con un extraño y sin siquiera fijarse a dónde la había llevado? -¿Vives por aquí?

-No, Juvia vive en el norte de Magnolia, pero ella irá a 8-island para ver a su amiga.

-La pelirrosa- no fue una pregunta, pero aun así ella asintió antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Gray la siguió a paso rápido, tenía el celular junto a su oído y parecía estar llamando un taxi.

-Eso no es necesario- él la adelantó, abrió la puerta del frente y cuando ella salió le señaló el negro vehículo -Sube, el 8-island me queda de camino.

El camino fue silencioso, Gray mantenía la vista al frente y ella no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo, la noche anterior no habían cruzado más de 5 palabras que no tuviesen alguna insinuación de trasfondo, por lo que eran prácticamente extraños.

Cuando finalmente detuvo el automóvil frente al concurrido establecimiento ella llevó sus ojos hasta los orbes grises y lo observó con la expresión de una niña que sale del parque de atracciones en el que pasó el mejor día de su vida.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo, Gray-sama.

-Lo mismo digo, Juvia- le sonrió galantemente -Ojalá podamos volver a vernos, no me molestaría repetir lo de hoy.- agregó cuando ella había salido del vehículo y antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Gray le hizo un giño con el ojo mientras arrancaba el vehículo y se incorporaba a la carretera.

.

Meredy ya había llegado al restaurante, pidió la mesa que siempre ocupaban y ordenó el platillo favorito de su amiga mientras esperaba.  
Aun no habían traído la comida cuando vio una cabellera azul abrirse paso entre las concurridas mesas.  
De no haberla conocido desde hacía años, Meredy habría obtenido una pista de lo que ocurría cuando se percató de que vestía la misma ropa que el día anterior, ¡pero se trataba de Juvia, por amor de dios!

-El verte en una sola pieza sólo hace que me den más ganas de asesinarte- dijo cuando ella tomó asiento, pero su expresión no engañaba a nadie, estaba aliviada de verla sana y salva.

-Juvia lo lamenta mucho, Meredy.

-Sería más creíble si llegaras con los brazos rotos, sólo así tendrías excusa para no contestar mis malditas llamadas- Juvia se limitó a sonreírle con franqueza, no podía culparla por haberse preocupado. -Pero supongo que debes tener una magnífica historia para justificarte y claro que quiero oírla- señaló con un gesto la ropa que usaba.

Juvia abrió la boca para confesar todo, pero la cerró al ver que una mesera se acercaba con las bandejas de comida.  
Una vez se retiró, Meredy clavó su mirada esmeralda en ella.

-Anoche Juvia no fue a casa- hizo una pausa pensando las palabras correctas -Luego de que Meredy se fue ella estuvo un rato más bailando y después...- buscó los ojos de su mejor amiga y al encontrarlos tan amables como siempre se llenó de confianza -Y después Juvia se fue con un hombre que conoció en el club. Juvia pasó toda la noche con él, por eso ella no pudo responder las llamadas de Meredy- confesó todo con una sola bocanada de aire, por lo que tuvo que inhalar hondo cuando terminó.

A la pelirrosa casi se le salen los ojos y agradeció no tener nada en la boca, porque seguro se habría atragantado.

Juvia la vio girar la cabeza a todos lados y rebuscar entre los adornos de la mesa.

-Y entonces, ¿en dónde están?

-¿Meredy?

-Las cámaras, casi me la trago.- se rió alegremente, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga su risa derivó en una más bien nerviosa -Porque bromeas, ¿cierto?- Juvia negó un tanto cohibida, esperando su reacción. -Oh, cielos- dijo tras unos segundos en completo silencio -¿...y cómo estuvo?

-¿Cómo?- Juvia parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. Meredy se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose un poco más a su amiga.

-Hablo de los detalles, ¿era guapo, fue bueno o era un completo perdedor?

No era como si Juvia esperase ser juzgada o algo, pero definitivamente esa reacción de parte de su amiga la tomó por sorpresa y Meredy lo notó.

-Vamos no me mires así, durante años me la pasé incitándote a vivir más, ¿quién soy para reprocharte cuando finalmente lo haces...aunque decidiste hacerme caso algunos años después.- le restó importancia al asunto y corrió su silla para estar más cerca de ella y no perderse ningún detalle -Anda suéltalo ya, quiero detalles.

-Bueno, Juvia cree- una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al rememorar las últimas horas, ¡estaba tan feliz de poder hablar sobre eso con alguien! -Fue grandioso- dijo decidida mientras las mejillas comenzaban a teñírsele de rojo -Gray-sama es increíblemente atractivo y muy bueno para...- la cara de Juvia se tiñó de escarlata en su totalidad y Meredy sonrió ampliamente al comprender lo que quería decir.

-Maldita sea, Juvia, tú siempre eres tan afortunada. Ya me imagino que debió ser más que sexy para que lograra llevarte a su casa. Yo no tuve suerte.

-Pero Meredy, Juvia recuerda que ayer te fuiste con un chico rubio, ¿no?- ella asintió en respuesta -¿No te fue bien con él?

-Con un idiota, querrás decir. No bien terminó tomó sus cosas y se fue, así sin más.- hizo un gesto para restarle importancia -Te lo juro Juvia, o bien los hombres son todos unos tarados o yo sólo atraigo de esa clase.

-No digas eso Meredy.

-Hablo enserio, ¿sabes por qué ahora siempre me aseguro de ir a mi casa?, porque en una ocasión un imbécil me sacó de su apartamento no bien habíamos acabamos de follar. Al menos así me aseguro de no terminar en la calle en la madrugada sintiéndome como una ramera.- Juvia agradeció que el bullicio reinante en el lugar no dejaba que oídos curiosos se entrometieran en su conversación. -¿Dónde quedaron los hombres que te llevaban el desayuno al día siguiente?- eso le recordó a la peliazul que no había comido nada en todo el día. Miró el delicioso platillo frente a ella y pudo escuchar un gruñido proveniente de su abdomen.

-Juvia cree que sólo es una mala coincidencia. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico...Sting-san?, él era muy amable.- tomó los cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

-Sí, es verdad, y era bastante guapo.- concedió imitando las acciones de su amiga. -Es una lástima que se fuese a otro país. Pero no hablemos de mí ahora, ¡quiero escuchar TODOS los detalles!

Juvia le contó la magnífica noche que había pasado en los brazos del pelinegro, omitiendo cuidadosamente algunos detalles y comparaciones. Meredy era su mejor amiga, pero ni siquiera ella conocía la verdad sobre los problemas que tenía en cuanto a la atracción sexual con su esposo, nadie lo sabía.

-Juvia, no pienso juzgarte- susurró cuando al pastel sobre sus platos ya le faltaba más de la mitad -Pero creo que sabes que lo que pasó no fue precisamente...

-Juvia sabe...lo que le hizo a Lyon-sama fue terrible.- levantó los ojos azules a los esmeralda -¿Meredy cree que Juvia deba contarle a Lyon-sama?

-¿Bromeas?- la pelirrosada se tomó un segundo para pensar bien lo que respondería -Juvia, como tu amiga te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras...no importa que tan buenos o dulces sean, a ningún hombre le gustará saber que fue engañado, así se tratase de una sola vez. Aunque siempre será tu decisión, conoces el carácter de Lyon mejor que yo.

La peliazul se mordió el labio, lo que ella conocía de su esposo había sido básicamente su gentileza. No era que jamás hubiesen tenido peleas y gritos, pero nunca eran demasiado grandes o duraderas, Lyon se caracterizaba por ser muy condescendiente...al menos para con ella. Había escuchado sobre acaloradas discusiones e incluso peleas en las que su marido había tomado parte y por anécdotas de boca del propio albino podía concluir que era tan humano como cualquier otro hombre.

Pensó en las palabras de su amiga y decidió que aún si había dos posibilidades -una en la que se enojara con ella y otra en la que la perdonara- el resultado directo de ambas sería el mismo, lo lastimaría, sobre todo cuando al verla a los ojos se diera cuenta de que no estaba realmente arrepentida.

-Meredy tiene razón, no sería algo agradable.

-Una cosa más, Juv- la mujer de ojos esmeralda puso su mano sobre la blanca muñeca de la peliazul -Está bien tener una aventura de una noche, mientras se quede en eso, en una noche- la aludida clavó sus azulados orbes en el rostro de su amiga -No me lo tomes a mal, pareces demasiado entusiasmada con ese desconocido.

Juvia no supo que responder, por su mente no había cruzado la posibilidad de volver a ver a Gray, es decir, su nombre era lo único que sabía de él; y luego estaba ese pequeño anillo dorado que representaba su atadura a otro hombre, un hombre que sólo había sido bueno con ella.

-Juvia lo sabe, Meredy.- bajó la cabeza

-¿Por qué no vamos de compras?- preguntó tratando de animarla un poco -Así podemos buscar un conjunto sensual para que recibas a Lyon, ¿qué mejor forma de olvidar ese desliz que tener una maravillosa noche con tu sexy esposo?

Meredy no lo decía con mala intención, estaba feliz de ver que su amiga se había dejado llevar por una vez, sin embargo no quería que una noche de sexo afectara el feliz matrimonio de su mejor amiga, porque ante sus ojos al igual que ante los demás, así era la vida de Juvia.

La peliazul sonrió, deseando haberle contado sobre la falta de emociones que tenía para con Lyon. Pero no lo había hecho y por lo tanto no esperaba que comprendiera, así que se limitó a sonreír y disfrutar de su compañía el resto de la tarde.

Y cuando esa noche estuvo de vuelta en su hogar trató de convencerse a sí misma de que las palabras de su mejor amiga no podían ser más ciertas; que había hecho promesas a Lyon y tenía obligaciones para con él.

Observó la reluciente alianza que descansaba en su dedo una vez más y suspiró resignada.  
Toda esta situación era sólo su culpa, se había cerrado creyendo que con el tiempo podría corresponder sentimientos que no tenía y cuando al cabo de unos años se dio por vencida ya era tarde. Lyon era "perfecto" y la vida que llevaban juntos era "perfecta", se veían bien juntos y su convivencia era cordial, Juvia estaba consciente de lo afortunada que era, ella no creía merecer la mitad de lo que tenía y por ende deseaba no decepcionar a las personas que se lo habían dado.

 _"No todos tenemos lo que queremos, pero si tenemos lo que necesitamos debemos conformarnos con eso y estar agradecidos"_ las palabras de la directora del orfanato resonaron en su cabeza y recordó cuando las escuchó por primera vez.

Había sido poco después de que finalmente la adoptaron, se trataba de una familia asidua a las adopciones que, bajo las apariencias que le dejaban ver al sistema, eran una familia por demás disfuncional, y con la cual Juvia siempre fue infeliz.  
Recordaba que sabiéndose menos miserable en el orfanato había tratado de volver, y fue entonces cuando la normalmente gruñona anciana le había dicho eso a modo de consejo de vida.

En ese tiempo no comprendía por qué, si a esa familia no les agradaban los niños, entonces habían acopiado a tantos; y sería hasta muchos años después que entendería que esa razón estaba escrita con tinta sobre un cheque bancario y según las normas del estado correspondían a uno por cada cabeza acopiada.  
Fue tiempo después que también comprendió que el concejo básicamente consistían en recordarle que ella era una niña sin hogar ni familia que le brindase un sustento, si esas personas eran capaces de ofrecerle un techo sobre su cabeza y un pan para llevarse a la boca, lo demás no importaba. Podrías sobrevivir sin amor, pero no sin comida o abrigo para el invierno.

En ese punto se deshizo de sus pensamientos, no quería recordar esos días. ¡Oh, les debía tanto a Gajeel y a Lyon!

Se levantó del cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentada, dejando de lado el libro que había tomado para leer, no estaba de humor para trabajar. Subió las escaleras de vidrio templado y se encaminó al baño de su habitación, puso a llenar la tina y agregó un poco de sales de jazmín; quería relajarse un poco para despejar su mente de todo tipo de pensamientos y así poder regresar a su vida al día siguiente.

Se desnudó con calma y entró a la cálida agua. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie por lo que tomó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Lyon y así no tener que llamarle como solía hacerlo todas las noches que él se encontraba fuera.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que recibiera una respuesta deseándole dulces sueños, que hizo que una espina se clavase en el corazón de Juvia. Colocó el pequeño aparato en la repisa más lejana que le fue posible alcanzar y se acomodó en la bañera cerrando los ojos e intentando no pensar en nada, sin embargo su mente no compartió sus planes, porque imágenes explícitas de la noche anterior comenzaron a invadirla apenas cerró los ojos.

No podía olvidarlo y eso lejos de relajarla estaba empezando a tensar su cuerpo, ¡necesitaba volver a sentir algo así!

Deslizó su mano a través del agua rosando su vientre mientras en su cabeza se fijaba la imagen de Gray acariciando su piel en busca de un objetivo en específico.  
No era la primera vez que ella hacía algo como eso, tiempo atrás ya había intentado revivir su única experiencia placentera por sí misma, aunque por desgracia no resultó como ella esperaba. Y por demás estaba decir de que nunca lo había hecho pensando en alguien.

Cuando su mano finalmente llegó a su intimidad paseó su dedo medio por los pliegues, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a rozar su clítoris y comenzó a masajear ese centro de placer como recordaba que Gray lo había hecho la noche anterior. Se sentía bien, pero no lo suficiente, no como cuando él lo había hecho. Para estimularse más rememoró las palabras que le había susurrado exigiéndole decir cuánto deseaba que introdujera sus dedos en ella.

-Juvia quiere más, Gray-sama. Juvia quiere sentir sus dedos adentro.- las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella fuese plenamente consciente.

Deseosa de sentir que eran las manos del pelinegro las que la masturbaban introdujo su dedo índice en su vagina y comenzó a moverlo, primero de forma lenta pero luego comenzó a incrementar la velocidad a tiempo que con su otra mano apretaba uno de sus pechos que sobresalía ligeramente del agua.

-Gray-sama, Juvia quiere más, ¡Juvia quiere sentirlo!- protestó frustrada.

No se sentía mal, imaginarse a Gray tocándola mejoraba bastante las sensaciones, pero no lograba que esa presión comenzara a acumularse en su vientre.  
Quería escuchar su voz ronca de excitación, quería sentir su mano grande cubriendo la mayoría de su pecho y no sólo los roces de la pequeña suya, quería que el varonil olor de sus sudor invadiera sus sentidos, ¡demonios quería sentirlo dentro de ella!

Había abierto sus piernas por completo y para este punto su cuerpo se había deslizado bajo el agua hasta que el borde de ésta le cubrió la mitad del cuello. Cansada echó la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el borde de la bañera y sacó la mano de su cuerpo. Resopló. Empezaba a creer que eso ya era patológico; en cuestión de minutos Gray la había llevado a su primer orgasmo de esa forma, ¡¿porque ella no podía hacerlo?!  
¡Que mierda, ¿era demasiado pedir el poder disfrutar de sensaciones como esas?!

Permaneció bajo el agua un rato más, con la mente totalmente en blanco, tan sólo contemplando el techo del baño y cuando empezó a sentir un poco de frío finalmente salió envolviéndose en su toalla.

Dejó que la bañera se vaciara y se secó para poder ponerse su bata de baño. Estaba demasiado cansada y frustrada para arreglarse, así que sin nada más cubriendo su cuerpo y con el cabello aún húmedo se metió a la cama.

.

Al día siguiente se quedó en su casa y se excusó con Meredy diciendo que tenía trabajo por hacer, era domingo después de todo y el plazo de entrega era esa misma noche, lo único que no mencionó fue que había terminado ese mismo viernes antes de salir.

Juvia era escritora, cuando Metallicana la había acogido le había permitido ir a la universidad y tomar la carrera que mejor le pareciera. Ella eligió literatura y letras, y movida por deseo propio había tomado de forma simultánea la carrera de artes plásticas y visuales.

A ella le gustaba crear, impregnar sus sentimientos en lo que sus manos hacían y si desde pequeña crear era de las pocas cosas que la hacían feliz, la idea de dedicarse a ello no parecía nada descabellado.  
Pero de nuevo la vida no siempre era lo que esperaba -o al menos ese parecía ser su caso-.  
Poco después de recibir su título comenzó un trabajo en la revista Weekly Sorcerer como columnista. Se encargaba de las reseñas literarias, lo que no estaba tan mal, cada dos semanas debía leer un nuevo libro -solicitado por el público o a elección propia- y dar su opinión.  
Era un buen trabajo, le pagaban bien y era bastante estable.

Tomó uno de los libros que habían enviado solicitando su aparición en la revista. Pasaron un par de horas durante las cuales que intentó concentrarse en las palabras escritas sobre las hojas que pasaba y pasaba.  
Cuando su estómago comenzó a reclamarle la falta de alimento ya iba en la página 50 y no se había enterado de que trataba el libro.

Su mente divagaba entre recuerdos e imaginaciones. Trató de ocuparse en diferentes actividades pero hiciera lo que hiciera no le era posible sacar la imagen de esos penetrantes ojos grises atravesándola mientras su dueño la embestía, llevándola a la gloria.

-Juvia debe olvidarlo- se recriminó cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a subir de tono y un ligero cosquilleo se apoderó de su intimidad.

-Juvia no lo volverá a ver...ni aunque quiera hacerlo- se mordió el labio inferior -Aunque Juvia sí quiere...¡pero no!, Juvia no puede, ella ni siquiera sabría como volverlo a ver, Gray-sama no le pidió su número a Juvia ni le dio el suyo, pensar en esa posibilidad es absurdo.

Como si estuviera peleando consigo misma, su mente le recordó el trayecto que Gray había recorrido al llevarla al restaurante donde se encontró con Meredy. Si realmente quería podía ir.  
Su voluntad flaqueó ligeramente, pero ¿quién le aseguraba que estaría en casa o que quisiera volver a tener algo con ella?, ¿y si estaba con otra mujer?, después de todo resultaba lógico que un hombre como ese pudiera llevarse a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Juvia bien podía haber sido la conquista de esa noche.  
Además por lo que había vivido, experiencia no le faltaba...y en cambio ella ¿qué podía ofrecerle?, no se podía describir a la altura de él, apenas y se aceptaba bonita. De experiencia no podía ni hablar, Lyon era más bien tradicional, habían probado diferentes posiciones y estimulado el uno al otro con las manos, pero eso no le había servido con Gray ya que apenas la tocó ella cayó rendida a sus pies incapaz de hacer nada que él no le ordenase.

Posó la vista en las bolsas de compras, aun no había acomodado nada. Las llevó a la habitación y vació el contenido en la gran cama.  
Había comprado un par de vestidos y faldas, pero la fuente de su interés eran los conjuntos de lencería que había adquirido por consejo de su amiga. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sostener frente a sí las prendas de encaje y transparencias.

Sin pensarlo mucho se deshizo de su ropa y se puso esas dos delicadas prendas. Se miró en el espejo de su recámara y tuvo que admitir que se veía bien, el color contrastaba con su pálida piel y el corpiño le ajustaba perfectamente en los pechos, levantándolos y marcándolos aun más; el encaje bajaba hasta unirse a una traslúcida tela de gasa del mismo color que descendía haciendo ondas hasta la mitad de su trasero, en su espalda un escote en forma de rombo se extendía desde donde se abrochaba el sostén hasta su espalda baja y era contorneado por delicado encaje. Le gustaba, no se veía como pensó que lo haría, ni se sentía incómoda.

Levantó la vista hacia el reloj junto a su cama, apenas eran las 5 de la tarde y entonces tomó una decisión.

.

El timbre de la entrada sonó y Gray puso los ojos en blanco. Dejó la cerveza que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesita de café frente al sofá en el que estaba por sentarse. De mala gana se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué mierda quieres, flamitas?- reclamó al abrir.

Sin embargo al otro lado de la puerta en lugar de encontrar a la persona que esperaba ver, se encontró con una delgada mujer de largo y ondulado cabello azul, quien lo observaba nerviosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron demás debido a la impresión, la recordaba, era la mujer que había conocido en el club dos noches atrás.

-Ahh...- de sus labios salieron algunos sonidos que él no pudo interpretar, pero los cuales asumió eran un intento de saludo. Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro, de cierta forma le gustaba verla quedarse sin palabras y se preguntaba si era así normalmente o sólo le ocurría con él.

-Ésta sí que es una sorpresa...Juvia, ¿cierto?

-S-sí- susurró -Juvia sólo...ella sólo...- se exprimía los sesos intentando hallar una forma de decir lo que quería, pero ¿cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para pedirle otra noche de sexo? -¿Juvia lo interrumpe?

 _"Gallina"_ se recriminó mentalmente _"Sólo dilo, antes de que te cierre la puerta en la cara"_

-No, supongo que no.-

Elevó la vista hacia la calle y después de repasarla volvió a concentrarse en la chica que tenía enfrente, se veía diferente. Lo primero que notó fueron sus penetrantes ojos, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas pintadas de negro que en conjunto con el delineador del mismo color le daban una profundidad casi abrumadora a su mirada. Sus labios estaban coloreados de un tono carmesí que los hacía ver realmente apetitosos. Por entre el ligero maquillaje de su rostro se podía apreciar el natural rubor de sus mejillas.

-Juvia vino porque...

-¿Por qué no continuamos esta charla adentro?- la interrumpió tomándola de la muñeca para introducirla en la casa, aun era temprano y no le gustaban los vecinos entrometidos.

La peliazul no opuso resistencia alguna, y una vez adentró lo vio caminar hasta la sala para tomar una botella de cerveza y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá clavar la mirada en ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí otra vez?- ella no contestó enseguida, caminó hacía él con paso titubeante y gracias a que la estancia estaba más iluminada pudo apreciar mejor su rostro de porcelana seductoramente maquillado.

En esta ocasión también llevaba un vestido, pero éste sólo se ceñía a su cintura, marcándola antes de caer en una amplia falda que terminaba arriba de sus rodillas.  
Por alguna razón Gray no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que resultaría abrir sus piernas, con una falda así no sería necesario quitarle el vestido para poder introducirse en ella.  
La necesidad de volver a escucharla gemir su nombre mientras yacía bajo él se apoderó de su ser, despertando su virilidad.  
Le dio un trago a su cerveza para apartar esas ideas y recordó la razón por la que debía dejar de observarla con la única intención de rememorar su cuerpo desnudo.

-Juvia está aquí porque ella pensó que...que tal vez Juvia y Gray-sama podrían volver a...- su rostro estaba encendido pero se esforzaba en atrapar la mirada de esos relucientes ojos grises -¿Gray-sama recuerda lo último que le dijo a Juvia?

-Escucha, bonita, lo de la otra noche fue muy divertido y todo, pero no creo que sea buena idea repetirlo- la expresión de Juvia se volvió triste, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que ella podría gustarle para más de una noche? -No me malinterpretes- continuó como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos -Eres muy sexy y todo, pero no creo que te queden ganas de estar aquí cuando te lo diga.

-¿Qué cosa?- la voz de la peliazul sonó nerviosa, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una enfermedad venérea.

Gray levantó su mano izquierda para mostrarle la argolla, incrédulo de que no lo hubiese notado antes.

-No estaba en ese club buscando sexo, no te confundas.- Juvia abrió mucho sus ojos, pero no dijo nada -Deberías estar alagada, nunca había sentido ese nivel de tensión sexual con alguien, no me detuve a pensarlo demasiado.

-Juvia entiende- susurró de forma apenas audible e inconscientemente.

-No te ofendas has sido el desliz más exquisito que he tenido, pero pareces la clase de mujer que busca algo serio y yo no te puedo ayudar en eso.- los ojos azules de Juvia lo observaban fijamente y él comenzaba a desesperarse, habría esperado molestia o alguna clase de drama, pero ella no parecía reaccionar -Y es una lástima, porque el sexo no estuvo nada mal.

La vio rebuscar entre su bolsa y sacar un pequeño aro dorado.

-Juvia está en las mismas circunstancias, Gray-sama. A Juvia no le importa, siempre y cuando a Gray-sama no le importe.

El pelinegro abrió demás los ojos, la mujer frente a él había sacado un anillo de matrimonio, pero le decía que no le importaba, ¿a caso le estaba pidiendo tener una aventura?

-Juvia no le pedirá nada, si Gray-sama la hace disfrutar tanto como la otra vez, Juvia se dará por bien servida, y a cambio Gray-sama puede utilizar el cuerpo de Juvia para satisfacerse.

Casi al instante en que las palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.  
 _"Ahora pensará que eres una cualquiera"_

ante sus palabras Gray no pudo más que dejarse invadir por sus deseos y sin perder tiempo se apoderó de sus labios haciéndola avanzar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y una vez la tuvo acorralada separó sus bocas.

-¿Hablas enserio?, ¿estás dispuesta?

-Sí- Juvia respondió jadeante y se lanzó contra él, buscando volver a unir sus labios.

Las manos del pelinegro repasaron las redondas caderas por encima de la amplia falda de la mujer y se abrieron paso entre los pliegues de la tela hasta poder acariciar sus piernas.  
Juvia se sostuvo de los hombros del ojigris cuando interrumpieron el beso debido a la falta de aire y los labios de él se deslizaron a su cuello. Sintió como pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de éste hasta llegar a la piel detrás de su oreja haciéndola estremecer y pudo escucharlo reír debido a su reacción.

-No empieces algo que después no puedas terminar, linda.- sus manos habían subido por debajo de la falda hasta encontrarse con la pequeña tanguita.

-Juvia habla enserio, podrá hacerle lo que quiera a Juvia siempre y cuando Gray-sama...

-Haga esto, ¿no?- la interrumpió al tiempo que hacía a un lado la delgada tela y de una sola vez metía en su interior dos de sus dedos. La espalda de Juvia se arqueó de tal forma que su cabeza se golpeó contra la pared, pero eso poco le importó a ambos.

-Mmm- ronroneó ella mientras movía la cadera para hacer fricción con los dedos de él.

-¿Te gusta no es así?- inquirió con voz prepotente -Eres toda una pervertida, una zorrita pervertida.

-Juvia lo es...- Gray no había comenzado a mover los dedos en su interior y ella trataba de mover sus caderas para incitarlo -Juvia quiere sentirlo.

-Ven acá- dijo con rudeza mientras sacaba los dedos y dejaba sus piernas para tomarla de la cintura y la giraba para hacerla apoyar las manos en la pared. Levantó la amplia falda y le sacó el vestido de un sólo movimiento. –Vaya, vaya pero qué tenemos aquí-

Se alejó un par de pasos para poder contemplarla mejor y Juvia, libre de su agarre, se giró para verlo de frente.  
Al sentir el pequeño encaje de la tanguita Gray se había imaginado que la peliazul vestía ropa más interesante que la noche en que la conoció, sin embargo no llegó a pensar que usara algo así. Pudo sentir como su miembro se endurecía.

Juvia sonrió al ver la reacción del hombre, le había gustado, podía notarlo no sólo por el bulto de sus pantalones, sino por esos grises y fieros ojos que parecían querer arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba.

-Entonces, Gray-sama, ¿quiere cerrar el trato con Juvia?- se acercó a él contoneando las caderas, deleitándose con la forma en que sus ojos la seguían en cada movimiento. Una vez frente a él pasó sus brazos alrededor del masculino cuello y decidida se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran.

-Juvia será una buena chica- dijo con voz suave, no sabía mucho sobre seducción, pero recordaba vagamente lo que había visto en una película. Se frotó contra su cuerpo sintiendo el montículo de su erección contra su vientre bajo.

Gray mandó al diablo todos sus debates mentales y se sacó los finos brazos de encima para poder tomar una de las pequeñas manos y llevarla por debajo de su pantalón.

-En ese caso espero que te responsabilices de lo que has provocado- Juvia sonrió, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, usted deje a Juvia ocuparse de eso, ella sabe justo en donde ponerlo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Seguro que lo sabes, pero yo tengo una mejor idea- con la mano libre pasó uno de sus dedos por el rojizo labio inferior separándolo ligeramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, sé que algunas esperaban un poco de "mañanero", pero ya será para otra ocasión ;D

Pero entonces cuéntenme ¿la sorprendí aunque sea un poquito con este cap?

Por último no les quiero prometer nada seguro, pero está semana tendré tiempo libre así que puede ser que les suba otro capítulo durante ella, haré todo lo posible, y por supuesto que ese sí traerá un poco más de lemmon 7u7

 **Lymar Vastya** ¿y quién no?, Gray es demasiado sexy como para poder resistirse, y con semejante hombre nadie podrá culpar a Juvia (Ok, mala excusa)  
¿más hot?, créeme que trataré de que eso no falte ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Que comience el juego

_Hola a tod s  
lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les dejo el capítulo, me quedó un poco largo pero aun así espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un Review con su opinión (sea buena, alguna crítica o sugerencia)?_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas (o sí, Lemmon!)  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados y le dejaré un pequeña nota**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4  
"Que empiece el juego"

 _-Seguro que lo sabes, pero yo tengo una mejor idea- con la mano libre pasó uno de sus dedos por el rojizo labio inferior separándolo ligeramente._

Ella no comprendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero tal como había prometido no dijo nada y se dejó guiar hacia la habitación.

Sentía como un ligero y satisfactorio cosquilleo se instalaba en su vientre cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa mientras atravesaban la estancia; y entonces decidió que definitivamente no lo dejaría ir con facilidad. A lo largo de su vida había visto a más de un hombre semidesnudo -e incluso más, tratándose de su esposo- pero con ninguno de ellos experimentó algo cercano a esa necesidad casi salvaje de arrancarle la ropa para tenerlo sobre ella, moviéndose frenético en su interior.  
Demonios, quería lamer cada uno de esos bien marcados músculos de su espalda y seguir por los de su pecho.

Para cuando finalmente estaban frente a la cama lo único que le quedaba a Gray eran sus calzoncillos, ambos habían perdido los zapatos en alguna parte del trayecto y eso no podía importarles menos.  
Gray se volteó para verla de frente y se bajó su última prenda, dejándola deslizarse hasta el suelo y permitiéndole contemplarlo en su totalidad.

Los ojos azules se abrieron grandemente de la sorpresa, ¿acaso pensaba ir directamente al acto principal, así sin más? No era como que le molestase, sentirlo en su interior era de hecho lo que más deseaba, pero para ser sincera había esperado gozar del juego previo como esa noche...bueno eso no importaba demasiado, se removió ligeramente para comprobar lo que ya sabía, estaba lo bastante excitada como para saltar los preliminares.

-¿A qué esperas niña?, ven acá- protestó Gray al ver que se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta, por ningún motivo se privaría esta vez del placer de sentir esa hermosa boca sobre su miembro. –Vamos, ven aquí y dame una buena mamada.-

-¿Co-cómo?- su expresión era de clara confusión y se sintió levemente desorientada.

-¡Que me lo chupes!- dijo un tanto desesperado y es que ya le traía suficientes ganas a esa boquita.

Juvia no era ninguna tonta, comprendía a lo que se refería, pero no se sentía segura de cómo debía proceder, nunca antes había hecho algo así. Lo había pensado en probar, pero nunca logró llenarse del valor suficiente para hacérselo a Lyon y, por otra parte él nunca se lo había pedido.

Había prometido no protestar, así que tratando de no pensar demasiado se acercó hasta quedar frente al pelinegro y se arrodilló sobre la alfombra gris que sobresalía desde debajo de la cama. El pene de Gray quedó a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro y las dudas comenzaron a invadirla, ¿y si no lo hacía bien o no le agradaba?...¿qué pasaba si después de eso él decidía que no valía la pena?; es decir hasta hace algunos minutos en su mente competía con un sinfín de mujeres sin rostro, pero ahora todo era diferente, sólo competía con una y eso lejos de hacerla sentir mejor la ponía más nerviosa ya que, aun con el escaso tiempo que llevaba sabiendo de su existencia su imaginación se había encargado de idealizarla con un montón de virtudes y ningún defecto...era la mujer que había logrado atrapar a semejante hombre, después de todo.

-Ju-Juvia no tiene mucha experiencia haciendo esto, Gray-sama...ella no está segura de cómo hacerlo- en el momento en que sus palabras abandonaron su garganta se recriminó mentalmente, _¡no es necesario mostrarle tu inexperiencia, dudo mucho que él quiera sexo con una niñita tonta!, algo debiste aprender de los videos de Gajeel._

-Debes estar de broma- los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un instante

En la mente de Juvia todo dependía de la forma en la que decidiese actuar a continuación y ya había decidido no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta descubrir que tenía él que la hacía sentir de esa forma con apenas el sonido de su voz. Así que se dijo que no tenía nada más que pensar y que haría su mayor esfuerzo por complacerlo.

-Deje todo en manos de Juvia, ella se encargará de hacer sentir a Gray-sama tan bien como él hizo sentir a Juvia.

-Pero no lo quiero en tus manos, nena, lo quiero en tu boca.- el rostro de la peliazul se puso aún más rojo y él la vio divertido. Esa mujer lo fascinaba bastante, ¿cómo era posible que en un minuto fuese tan desinhibida para decirle "estoy casada, pero quiero seguir teniendo sexo contigo" y al otro minuto tuviese una expresión tan inocente en el rostro como si estuviese a punto de robarle la virginidad?

Decidida a no hacerlo esperar más sostuvo el erecto miembro entre sus manos, contemplándolo a detalle. Se acercó lentamente y de forma tímida sacó su lengua para pasarla sobre el ápice. No había resultado desagradable ni nada parecido así que con un poco más de confianza dio otro par de lengüetazos a ese lugar y pudo notar como Gray echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiraba complacido mientras esa parte de él se volvía más grande entre sus blancas manos.  
Sonrió y con la seguridad que esa reacción le brindó no dudó en pasar su lengua desde el tronco hasta la cabeza, repitió esta acción una, dos veces, mientras sus manos se aventuraban un poco más al sur en busca de las dos sensibles bolas que colgaban desde la base.

Sin saber muy bien como continuar se decidió por prestarle mayor atención a la cabeza, utilizando su lengua para hacer pequeños torbellinos en la punta mientras frotaba el tronco con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzaba a acariciar sus testículos.

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo en un intento por contener un gemido de placer que quería dejar sus labios. –Pero ya métetelo a la boca de una vez.

-¿Dónde quiere Gray-sama que Juvia ponga qué?- inquirió ella divertida, separando ligeramente su boca del ya muy hinchado pene.

-Oh, eres muy graciosa- respondió con voz afectada. Había entendido perfectamente la referencia, pero no le daría lo que quería, él pondría las reglas. –Tan sólo hazlo, no me hagas tener que follarte esa pequeña boquita.

-Por favor, Gray-sama, dígale a Juvia que debe hacer- repitió con un hilillo de voz que sonó tan dulce e inocente al grado que Gray se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza para observarla y asegurarse de que seguía siendo la misma mujer que recordaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la habitación, el rostro femenino estaba totalmente arrebolado, tenía los ojos encendidos con un brillo de excitación, por la comisura de sus rojizos labios -ya de por sí húmedos- se asomaba un filo hilo de saliva y como toque final sus facciones formaban la expresión más inocente que él había visto en alguien mayor de tres años. Todo esto mientras sus pequeñas manos sostenían el erecto falo junto a su rostro.

Gray tuvo que parpadear una vez y luego apartar la vista mientras un casi inexistente sonrojo se instalaba en sus pómulos. _De acuerdo_ , pensó, si lo que querían eran palabras sucias, entonces eso tendría.

-Lo que quiero es que metas mi pene en tu boca y quiero escuchar que te gusta, eso quiero.- su tono de voz era profundo y quedo, pero demandante. Se balanceó hacia adelante provocando que su ingle se pegara al rostro de ella, haciéndola sobresaltar ligeramente.

Juvia sonrió, sabía que ese hombre era capaz de hablar de forma muy sucia y quería escucharlo, pero de momento se conformaría con eso.

Volvió a pasar la lengua por toda la extensión y después comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, despacio, mientras frotaba su lengua contra la punta y luego el glande, hasta que ya no quedo más espacio para jugar libremente.

Gray reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás una vez más y llevó sus manos a la cabellera azul al sentir la caliente y húmeda cavidad de la chica rodear su pene, no lo había introducido todo pero aun así se comenzaba a sentir exquisito.

-Justo así, lindura, no te detengas, más adentro.

Ella obedeció al instante, el tono de satisfacción que impregnaba la voz de Gray estaba comenzando a encenderla, al grado que podía sentir como su interior se iba lubricando cada vez más.  
Lo introdujo aún más en su boca, hasta que de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y se vio obligada a sacarlo.

-Juvia no puede, es que Gray-sama es tan grande- otra vez esa dulce voz.

Gray sonrió, no sabía si lo había dicho con esa intención o no, pero su ego disfrutaba del comentario. Acarició sus mechones azules.

-Mételo y sácalo lentamente, ayúdate con las manos y se cuidadosa con los dientes.

De nuevo hizo lo que le pidió, una y otra vez, adquiriendo un torturante ritmo que comenzaba a volver loco al oji gris.  
La mano izquierda de Juvia se deslizaba sobre la base del pene de Gray al compas que marcaba su boca, mientras la mano derecha se entretenía en acariciar y juguetear con los testículos.

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie cuando ella comenzó a enredar su lengua por todas partes, Gray se sentó en el borde de la cama, atrayéndola consigo por la cabeza para que no se separase ni un instante de él.

Juvia perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y tuvo que llevar su mano derecha a una de las rodillas de él para sostenerse.  
El cambio de altura la obligó a inclinarse para poder continuar su trabajo. Pensó en acercarse un poco más para así poder sentarse sobre sus piernas y volver a tener ambas manos libres, pero con la nueva posición sintió como la tela traslúcida dejaba completamente al descubierto su trasero y sonrió mentalmente al pensar que eso podría captar la atención del pelinegro, así que decidida apoyó mejor su mano en la masculina rodilla para sostenerse y continuó con lo suyo.

-¡No hagas eso!- le reclamó al instante -Continúa como lo hacías hace un momento, sígueme tocando.

Era una exigencia expresada con la voz más sensual que ella había escuchado así que no tuvo más opción que acatarla. Hizo fuerza con todo su torso para poder mantenerse en esa posición y retiró su mano para llevarla una vez más a las apetecibles bolitas que reclamaban su atención.

-¿Así le gusta, Gray-sama?- preguntó de forma traviesa apartándose momentáneamente. -¿Juvia lo está haciendo bien?

-Sí, así vas bien, no te detengas y te recompensaré.

Ella volvió a introducirlo en su boca y cubriendo sus dientes con los labios aumentó el ritmo. Él acarició su cabello mientras la acompañaba en ese vaivén.

Gray se sintió en el paraíso, no estaba lejos de llegar al éxtasis, lo sabía y por si fuese poco ella había sacado su pene para comenzar a hacer movimientos circulares sobre la vibrante punta, como previniendo lo que se acercaba.

Estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo para levantarla cuando ella volvió a cubrirlo en su totalidad con su boca, reiniciando sus movimientos.

-Espera, Juvia...ya no aguantaré más- tuvo que reprimir un gemido para terminar la frase.

-Juvia lo sabe, Gray-sama.- lo dijo rápidamente en el intervalo que hacía entre el "adentro-afuera".

-¿Entonces qué haces?, si sigues así me voy a venir en tu b...hmm- esta vez no pudo refrenarse y el sonido de placer abandonó sus labios.

El pecho de Juvia se llenó de orgullo, ver su rostro y escucharlo de esa forma a causa de sus acciones le impedían separarse del palpitante miembro.

-A Juvia no le importa...

Gray se sorprendió levemente, habían pasado demasiados años desde que tuvo una mujer a la que no le molestase que él terminara de esa forma. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho en eso, ella había estrujado suavemente sus testículos, provocándole una descarga de placer.  
Llegó al orgasmo con un fuerte gruñido cuando la azulada lo apretaba con sus labios al tiempo que sacaba su miembro lentamente.

Juvia se sobresaltó al sentir el líquido caliente en su boca y tuvo que toser un poco antes de que resbalara por su garganta.  
Sin soltarlo elevó los ojos para ver la expresión del pelinegro, quería grabar en su mente esa imagen de él con los ojos cerrados y las facciones contraídas de satisfacción. Succionó un par de veces como si intentase vaciarlo por completo.

Los ojos grises se abrieron para clavarse directo en ese rostro sonrojado, se inclinó en su dirección para tomarla por el brazo y la haló hacia sí obligándola a incorporarse. Limpió con su pulgar una pequeña gota de semen que se escurría por la comisura de los labios de ella y se permitió perderse en el mar azul que eran los suyos.

-¿Gray-sama lo disfrutó?, porque Juvia sí. Gray-sama también es delicioso.- paseó su lengua por los aun rojos labios.

-Ven aquí- la tomó de la barbilla para llevarla hasta su boca y la hizo subirse a la cama, haciéndole espacio entre sus piernas. –Lo hiciste bastante bien, y ahora tendrás tu recompensa.

La hizo girar para dejarla acostada sobre la cama, le separó las piernas y con los dientes prácticamente le arrancó la diminuta pieza de tela que la cubría. Apoyó uno de sus pies en el colchón y levantó la otra pierna, dejándola descansar sobre su hombro.

-Que magnífica vista- Juvia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, pero no dijo nada, de verdad deseaba sentirlo más cerca de esa zona. –Veamos.

Deslizó dos de sus dedos por entre sus pliegues, rozando sensualmente su clítoris en el proceso y los sacó para mostrárselos totalmente húmedos mientras hacía una expresión divertida.

Ella había abierto sus dedos para ver a través de ellos, pero en ese instante los volvió a cerrar, estaba segura de saber que era lo que él pensaba decir y prefería que no viese en sus ojos la confirmación de lo pervertida que se había vuelto en esos pocos días. No pensaba dejarle saber que esos fluidos habían comenzado a aparecer apenas se abrió la puerta y fue capaz de vislumbrar su bien trabajado pecho por entre la camisa abierta.

Apartó los dedos de su rostro cuando sintió su fresco aliento cosquillear en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Ahh...Gray-sama- suspiró al sentir una lengua penetrándola.

-Te regresaré el favor, así que relájate.

Gray se deleitó al sentirla estremecerse con cada movimiento que hacía dentro de ella. Introdujo dos dedos en su vagina y con su lengua se ocupó de estimular su clítoris mientras deslizaba la otra mano por debajo de la delgada tela, en busca de sus pechos. Ella tomó esa mano para guiarla hasta su objetivo, subiendo las copas de tela que sostenían sus pechos y lo incitó a apretar su ya erecto pezón

Apretó el rosado botoncito con sus dientes y la espalda de Juvia se contrajo a la vez que la pierna sobre su hombro hacía lo mismo, empujándolo más contra la intimidad femenina.

No pasó demasiado para que finalmente todas las sensaciones se acumularan, haciendo finalmente explotar a Juvia entre gemidos y gritillos de placer.

-¿Quieres continuar?- preguntó socarronamente cuando se incorporó y la vio lánguida sobre la cama con los ojos nublados. –Espero que estés consciente de que seguiré sin importar lo que digas- aclaró con una sonrisa burlona cuando ella se recobró apenas lo suficiente para centrar sus ojos en él.

-¿Y a qué espera?- su tono fue ligeramente altanero. Hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de la que pudo disponer en ese momento y con ayuda de sus piernas logró girar para ponerlo debajo y quedar sentada sobre su pecho.

Rió divertida y se recorrió hasta quedar sobre su ingle, restregándose contra ese miembro que había tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperarse y ya comenzaba a erguirse una vez más.

Gray quedó bastante sorprendido de la iniciativa que había tomado y se preguntó mentalmente si esa chica tendría alguna especie de trastorno de doble personalidad o algo por el estilo, ya que a momentos tenía a la adorable niña tímida y a momentos tenía a la mujer desinhibida que parecía consciente de lo mucho que lo excitaba.  
De cualquier forma en esos momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto. Aprovechó la posición en que lo había dejado para sacarle esa última prenda y poder contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Desde esa perspectiva sus senos lucían aun mucho más apetecibles, pero no pensaba dejarla tomar el control, al menos no en esa ocasión.

Fue una suerte que la cama fuese bastante espaciosa ya que decidido a tomar las riendas el pelinegro la tomó por los hombros para volver a rodar hasta aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

-¿Qué crees que haces, nena?, ¿has olvidado quién pone las reglas en este lugar?

Sin darle tiempo a responder volvió a llevar la blanca pierna hasta su hombro y de una sola vez entró en ella.

-Ammhh- gimió alto y llena de placer.

Él retrocedió para volver a embestirla y así comenzó un ritmo que poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza. La habitación se llenó de los gemidos y suspiros de la peliazul, cada uno provocado ya fuese por las potentes estocadas o bien por los besos y mordiscos que Gray le proporcionaba a sus pechos.

-Más...ahh, dele más duro, Gray-sama...por favor...más duro.- casi suspiró entre cada gemido.

Gray incrementó la velocidad de sus penetraciones, pero en la posición en la que se encontraba le costaba mantener la fuerza y el equilibrio.  
Aferró su cintura con una mano mientras llevaba la otra por debajo de su trasero para levantar su cadera. En respuesta Juvia enredó una pierna derecha en la cadera de él y flexionó la otra –que se mantenía sobre el bien marcado hombro– para poder atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo.

El Fullbuster sonrió, esas largas y esculturales piernas blancas lo hacían enloquecer, y sentirse aprisionado entre ellas habría sido realmente excitante en otro momento, pero ahora, en esa posición, no hacían otra cosa que restringirle aún más los movimientos. Desesperado soltó su cadera y desenredó la pierna que aprisionaba su cadera para sostenerla en el aire mientras cambiaba a un ritmo más profundo pero también más lento.

-Nooo- protestó ella y trató de volver a enredarse en él –¡Juvia quiere sentirlo más adentro, más duro!

Parecía una niña pequeña protestando y haciendo pataleta en un intento por volver a aprisionarlo contra ella y exigiendo que la embistiera con mayor intensidad. Gray se desesperó rápidamente.

-¡Ya cierra la maldita boca!- logró someterla con bastante más facilidad de la que pensó y logró sostenerla en la misma posición en la que la tenía. –Ya te he dicho que yo decido como se hacen las cosas.

Sus ojos eran tan intensos que Juvia no pudo protestar y se decidió a dejarlo actuar, rindiéndose ante sus brazos y disfrutando de las lentas pero profundas penetraciones que a pesar de todo no dejaban de resultarle satisfactorias.

El pelinegro continuó moviéndose en su interior, entrando y saliendo hasta que Juvia dejó escapar un repentino y estruendoso gemido, entonces él la observó con arrogancia.

-Lo tengo, es aquí ¿no?- se movió, frotando ese punto exacto y haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Ahh, sí, sí ahí, vuelva a hacer eso Gray-sama- suspiró mientras se aferraba a las sábanas con una mano y con la otra se colgaba del cuello de él.

-¿Qué?, ¿te gusta?, pensé que no era así como lo querías- se burló y cuando ella iba a responder él volvió a estimular ese punto. –No te escucho.

-Ahh...Dios, Gray-sama...a Juvia le encanta...sí, sí.

Continuó con ese movimiento un par de veces más hasta que sintió como las paredes de Juvia comenzaban a contraerse. Era demasiado pronto así que pensó en cambiar la posición, pero justo cuando iba a bajar sus piernas la sintió estremecerse a causa del orgasmo.  
La miró mal.

-Juvia lo lamenta, Gray-sama- se apresuró a decir de forma entrecortada mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿A caso crees que ya acabamos? De ninguna manera-

Salió de ella y la volteó para que le diese la espalda. Levantó su trasero deleitándose con lo hermosamente redondo que era y en esa posición volvió a introducir su miembro.  
Sin perder tiempo empezó de forma potente, tal como ella había pedido en un principio. Los gemidos y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar, Juvia había resultado ser bastante escandalosa en el sexo y eso lejos de molestarlo avivaba el ego de Gray.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió como el orgasmo se aproximaba, pero una vez más ella llegó primero al clímax, derrumbándose sobre la cama. Gray sostuvo su trasero y dio otro par de embestidas antes de alcanzarla en la descarga del placer.

Dejó salir todo en su interior y al sentir el tibio esperma resbalar por toda su intimidad Juvia no pudo evitar dejarse invadir por placentero corrientazo, sintiéndose totalmente sin energía tras su tercer orgasmo.

El Fullbaster salió de ella, le dio un ligero empujón a su trasero para que cayese sobre el colchón por completo y finalmente él también se recostó. Estaba cansado y por suerte la mujer junto a él parecía encontrarse en las mismas condiciones.

Quedaron frente a frente, con el rostro del otro a poca distancia y ambos con la respiración acelerada.  
La observó fijamente por casi un minuto, contemplando su exquisita faz decorada con algunas gotitas de sudor, el cabello alborotado y el labial ligeramente corrido. Vio como sus párpados luchaban por no cerrarse y no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque el efecto que le confería a su mirada era abrumadoramente sensual, le gustaban más esas espesas pestañas del natural color azul que eran.  
Su rostro parecía sacado de un cuento infantil y su cuerpo, dios, su cuerpo parecía sacado de una película pornográfica.

-Tu esposo es un completo imbécil si tiene semejante mujer en su cama y no la satisface apropiadamente.

Ella escuchó claramente pero no respondió nada, no estaba dispuesta a discutir sus problemas maritales con quien era prácticamente un desconocido. Sin embargo la mención de su unión con otro le recordó que él también tenía un anillo en el dedo anular.

-Juvia debe irse, ¿no es así?

-¿De qué hablas?- la miró sin comprender y luego levantó la vista hacia el reloj digital que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Iban a dar las 12, su devaneo les había consumido apenas un par de horas. -¿Tu querido esposo se molesta si llegas tarde?- inquirió burlonamente -Me pregunto qué dirá si también llegas oliendo a otro hombre.

-El esposo de Juvia no está en el país- respondió con tranquilidad mientras inconscientemente su mano se acercaba a la mejilla del pelinegro para deslizar un dedo por ésta. -Pero Juvia se pregunta si su mujer tardará en llegar a casa. Si encuentra a Juvia aquí no sería una situación agradable.

-No lo hará- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la alejaba de su rostro -Ella aún no llega a la ciudad- con un gesto de la cabeza señaló en dirección a una de las maletas que aún guardaba cosas en su interior.

-¿Gray-sama vive solo?

-De momento así es.

-¿Y Juvia puede quedarse?- los ojos azules brillaron emocionados, si le permitía quedarse habría más posibilidades de tener una estupenda mañana.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, a mí no me importa.

Gray jaló las cobijas, apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

..

Al despuntar el día Juvia abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente sola en la espaciosa y revuelta cama. Se incorporó sosteniendo la sábana contra su pecho y buscó con la mirada al hombre con el que había dormido.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado la puerta del baño se abrió para dar paso a un Gray cubierto únicamente por una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Juvia se quedó embobada observando como algunas gotas de agua descendían por la piel de su pecho mientras él frotaba otra toalla más pequeña por sus húmedos mechones negros.

-¿Tiendes a dormir tanto o es sólo que quedaste exhausta?- le dedicó una sonrisa ladina al notar su presencia y le sostuvo la mirada para verla sonrojarse.

-Puede que un poco de ambas.- vio la hora y confiada se levantó de la cama para acercarse a esos labios que la fascinaban.

Él la recibió con gusto mientras ceñía su cintura y estrujaba su trasero por encima de la delgada tela. El beso incluyó ambas lenguas desde un principio, pero cuando Gray sintió que una de las suaves manos abandonaba su cuello y descendía hasta el borde de la toalla para tratar de soltarla tuvo que detenerla.  
Mordió sus carnosos labios antes de apartarse de ella.

-No hay tiempo para eso ahora, es lunes y debo ir al trabajo temprano.- Juvia hizo puchero pero el tan sólo rio divertido antes de volver a morder uno de sus labios. -¿Qué hay de ti, trabajas?

-Juvia trabaja, pero no en una oficina y su horario es muy flexible.

-Eso suena interesante- le prestó toda su atención mientras terminaba de secar su cabello -¿Cómo te ganas la vida?

-Juvia es escritora.

-Eso es aun más interesante, ¿qué escribes?, ¿he leído algo tuyo?

-...bueno Juvia es columnista, escribe para una revista...así que ella no cree que Gray-sama haya leído su trabajo.

-Ya veo, supongo entonces que es así si se trata de una revista local, después de todo soy nuevo en el país.- sacó ropa limpia de una de las maletas –Toma un baño mientras yo me alisto.

Obedeció y resignada a no tener acción matutina se dio una rápida ducha.  
Por lo general no se maquillaba así que se llevó un gran susto al verse en el espejo, tenía tanto el delineador como el rímel corrido y del labial tan sólo quedaba una ligera sombra sobre su labio superior. Se maldijo un par de veces, ¿cómo no pensó en su aspecto antes de darle la cara al pelinegro?, ahora le parecía perfectamente lógica su reacción. Limpió su rostro lo mejor que pudo y cuando finalmente salió se volvió a maldecir, su vestido se había quedado en la entrada.

Buscó su ropa interior pero para su mala suerte de la parte baja sólo quedaba un pedazo de tela inservible, los colores le subieron al rostro y sin saber que hacer se puso el top.

-Oye no quiero ser descortés, pero de verdad tengo algo de prisa.- dijo Gray entrando al cuarto cuando pasó bastante tiempo y ella aún no salía. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó al verla correr a esconderse detrás de la cama.

-Juvia tiene un problema, Gray-sama.- respondió asomando únicamente su cabeza por encima del colchón, estaba realmente apenada y sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

-¿Y ahora qué?- la actitud infantil que en otro momento le había divertido ahora lo irritaba, ¿qué podía ser tan grave para que se comportase así?

Ella no pudo responder y se limitó a señalar un punto sobre la cama mientras escondía el rostro en la otra mano.

Gray frunció la cejas y sin entender se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Una carcajada escapó de su garganta y tomó el vestigio de la tanga.

-No veo el problema, no uses nada y ya.

-¡Gray-sama!- se quejó

-De acuerdo, pero si no la quieres más, entonces la conservaré yo- tenía el pequeño pedazo de tela en una mano y lo llevó hacia su nariz para olfatearlo –Sí, me la quedaré, tiene un olor a perversión.- le guiñó un ojo y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ella casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza.

Entre risas se acercó a su ropa para tomar una prenda y arrojarla en su dirección.

-Ponte eso, con el vestido que traías no debería suponer ningún problema.- Juvia observó lo que tenía en sus manos, se trataba de unos cortos bóxers de color negro, supuso por el tamaño que debían ser un modelo más ajustado que los que le había visto puestos antes y se sonrojó aun más al imaginarlo.

Se vistió rápidamente y corrió a la estancia a buscar el resto de su ropa. Cuando estuvo lista Gray le ofreció una taza de café mientras él se servía en un vaso desechable reutilizado.

-Gray-sama compró café nuevo.- comentó tratando de llenar los silencios.

-Bueno hoy en día es una prioridad casi vital.- ella observó que a excepción de la vajilla, en la cocina parecía haber todo lo necesario.

-¿Juvia puede preguntar por qué vive solo si está casado?- él la observó con esos intensos ojos color plata pulida –O quizás es demasiado impertinente...

-Lo es, pero no importa- se encogió de hombros –Vine a Magnolia por cuestiones de trabajo; mi esposa también trabaja así que no podía dejar todo de pronto y yo no podía esperar- le dio un trago a su café –En fin compramos la casa, yo vine antes para cubrir mi puesto y ella se quedó para poner en orden sus asuntos antes de mudarse también.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Juvia y Gray-sama tienen tiempo para seguirse viendo?- fue directo al grano y eso le hizo sonreír.

-No lo pensé así en ese momento, pero de haber sabido de esta posibilidad, con gusto habría llegado antes.

Tras el mudo acuerdo ambos salieron de la casa y tomaron caminos diferentes.

.

Por el resto del día una vez más Juvia no pudo apartar de su mente al sensual pelinegro, trataba de no pensar en el anillo en su mano izquierda porque cada vez que lo hacía su mente se empeñaba en mostrarle a la perfección hecha mujer: inteligente, hermosa y divertida.

" _No seas tan pesimista, de ser así él no te habría prestado atención, al menos en algo le debemos de ganar"_

Esa voz que durante tantos años odió comenzaba a convertirse en una buena aliada

-Sí, en que Juvia está aquí-

" _Entonces hay que aprovecharlo"_

Pasó el día esperando impacientemente a que llegase la noche, pensó en llamar a Meredy, pero se dijo a sí misma que si la veía tan ansiosa se daría cuenta de que algo ocurría.

 _-No puedes volver a verlo-_ sus palabras resonaron en su mente.

¡No!, no podía perder lo que recién acababa de descubrir y la hacía tan feliz. Se convenció de que no le haría daño a nadie si disfrutaba un poco de los placeres que la vida le ofrecía...que Meredy estaría mejor si no se veía involucrada. Ella sola cargaría con todo, la culpa, los secretos y el pecado, guardaría ese secreto tan profundamente en su pecho como lo había hecho con su infelicidad.

Cuando el sol se había ocultado tras el horizonte la mujer de larga cabellera azul salió de su hogar en dirección a la casa en donde había pasado las dos mejores noches de su vida.

Aparcó su carro junto al del dueño del lugar, se vio en el espejo para comprobar su apariencia antes de plantarse frente a la puerta y tocar el timbre.

Apenas él abrió la puerta y comprobó que se trataba de la persona que esperaba la tomó del brazo introduciéndola bruscamente a la casa. Cerró la puerta y pegó el sensual cuerpo contra ésta para apoderarse de sus labios al tiempo que sus manos tocaban sin pudor cada parte de su anatomía.

-¿Gray-sama extrañó a Juvia?- preguntó con un deje de diversión mientras se derretía ante sus caricias.

-Cierra la boca- la levantó por el trasero y apoyándola contra la puerta le sacó la blusa. –Tuve un día muy pesado y necesito liberar tensión.- mordió una de sus clavículas, succionando su delicada piel con tal fuerza que ella estuvo segura que le dejaría una marca.

-De eso se encargará Juvia.-

Empezó a caminar con ella en brazos, pero en esta ocasión la besaba de forma tan desesperada que tuvo que detenerse un par de veces para apoyarla contra una pared y así poder respirar y recorrer sus curvas con las manos.

-Maldita sea, ¿y tenías que escoger pantalones precisamente hoy?

-Ahh...lo lamenta...ahh.- su espalda pegó bruscamente contra la puerta de la habitación antes de que la mano de Gray se encargase de girar el pomo para abrirles paso.

La arrojó contra la cama y se dispuso a pelear con el estúpido botón de ese entallado pantalón.

.

El timbre de su teléfono despertó a Juvia, quien rápidamente se estiró sin salir de la cama para buscar su pantalón en el suelo. Cuando lo encontró metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros y sacó el ruidoso aparato.

Su primer pensamiento fue desviar la llamada para que dejase de sonar y no despertara al hombre que dormía a su lado, pero apenas vio la foto y nombre del contacto mandó esa idea por la borda. Salió de la cama de un salto mientras ponía una mano sobre la bocina para amortiguar el sonido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- demasiado tarde, el ruido y movimientos lo habían despertado.

-Juvia lo lamenta, Gray-sama, pero ella necesita atender.

Sin decir nada más tomó una de las prendas del suelo y corrió en dirección al baño.

Gray la observó confundido, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se talló los ojos. Aun no estaba precisamente consiente. Giró la cabeza para ver el pequeño reloj digital que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Eran las 2:38 de la mañana, aun no había pasado ni media hora desde que se quedó dormido.

Por su parte Juvia sí estaba bastante lúcida, cerró la puerta tras de sí, respiró un par de veces y apretó el botón para responder.

-Lyon-sama- habló con voz queda, después de todo era de madrugada -Ahh...Juvia no escuchó el teléfono, ella se disculpa- escuchó atenta pero con el alma en la mano -¿Cómo dices?, pero Juvia pensó que no llegarías hasta el Miércoles- sintió como la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un soñoliento Gray entró, sólo traía puestos unos bóxers y Juvia tuvo que bajar la vista para comprobar qué era lo que ella llevaba, recordaba haberlos tomado del suelo para cubrirse.

-Juvia entiende- volvió a prestarle atención a la persona al otro lado de la línea y le hizo un gesto al hombre de ojos grises pidiéndole que guardase silencio -¿Quieres que Juvia vaya a recogerte?- Gray frunció las cejas -No, en lo absoluto, Juvia puede hacerlo, ella te verá allí en un momento.- estuvo a punto de colgar, pero su interlocutor dijo algo más, ella levantó la mirada en dirección al rostro del pelinegro, no podía decir lo que seguramente su esposo quería oír con él ahí -Juvia igual- fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de colgar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- no pudo evitar volver a preguntar al verla frotarse la cara nerviosamente.

-Juvia tiene que irse- dijo mientras pasaba apresuradamente a su lado para volver a la habitación.

-¿Estás loca?, ¡son las 2 de la mañana!- la siguió y encendió la luz de la habitación, ella ya había comenzado a ponerse el sostén.

-Juvia lo lamenta mucho Gray-sama, pero ella de verdad no se puede quedar más.

-Entonces te acompañaré, así quizás podamos tener una cuarta ronda en tu auto, luce muy cómodo- dijo con picardía mientras traviesamente se acercaba por detrás y desabrochaba la prenda para volver a liberar sus pechos. Juvia se sobresaltó y juntó sus brazos para evitar que la prenda cayese del todo. -Además, me parece que esto es mío- estiró el elástico de los bóxers con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra por debajo, acariciando la suave piel de su vientre. Juvia reprimió un suspiro, debía mantenerse centrada.

-No, Gray-sama...Juvia no puede...ella debe irse.

-¿Y por qué?, no parece que de verdad quieras hacerlo- sus dedos toquetearon su zona íntima y la peliazul tuvo que zafarse de su agarre y alejarse de él para poder mantener la cordura.

-Juvia habla enserio, Gray-sama.- volvió a abrochar su sostén –Ly...el esposo de Juvia volvió y ella tiene que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

-¿No se suponía que llegaría hasta dentro de dos días?- preguntó con un tono de molestia y es que nunca en sus años de soltero ninguna mujer había dejado su cama para ir con otro hombre, ¡había sido él quien había llegado a hacer eso!

-Juvia también lo creyó, pero adelantó su viaje sin decirle a Juvia.- se colocó la blusa y procedió a quitarse la ropa interior de Gray para ponerse la propia.

-Pues vaya que es un perdedor si llega de madrugada y te hace ir por él.

-Parece que él planeaba llegar esta tarde pero su vuelo se retrasó.- Gray entrecerró los ojos, ¿por qué lo defendía si les había arruinado la noche?

-¡Ja! seguramente trataba de darte una sorpresa- comentó con gesto despectivo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para verla ponerse los ajustados pantalones –Su mala suerte fue nuestra fortuna o el sorprendido hubiese sido él.

Ella no respondió nada. A su parecer Lyon no podía haber elegido un peor día para querer sorprenderla, no sólo porque ella no quería irse, sino porque el tener que salir de la cama de su "amante" para ir a buscar a su "esposo" le echaba en cara que estaba siendo una maldita mentirosa; y no quería pensar en eso.

Gray la acompañó hasta la puerta cuando ella terminó de arreglarse y de juntar sus cosas.

-Pues fue divertido, preciosa.- dijo en forma de despedida parándose frente a la puerta para sostenerla mientras la peliazul salía. –Es una lástima que volviese antes, habría planeado algo entretenido para la última noche.- Juvia lo observó con una expresión asustada.

-Pero su esposa aún no llega, ustedes aún podrían seguirse viendo, ¿no?- su voz sonó suplicante, no podía soportar el pensar que esa fuese la última noche con él.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-

Juvia asintió rápidamente y el pelinegro no pudo ocultar del todo su asombro, ninguno había especificado el tiempo que mantendrían esos encuentros pero él había asumido que la aventura terminaría cuando su marido regresara de viaje o Ultear -su esposa- finalmente llegara a la ciudad. No había contemplado que existiese la opción de mantener un amorío regular con esa mujer, aunque, para ser sincero, no le desagradaba para nada la idea.

-Si no fueses tan jodidamente sexy jamás contemplaría ser el segundo.- dijo recorriéndola con una de esas miradas lascivas que hacían que todo el cuerpo de Juvia se estremeciera. -Pero si esto va a continuar de esta forma, tendremos que ser más cuidadosos.

Sin esperar una respuesta se apoderó de sus labios y descendió hasta su cuello, en donde inhaló profundamente causándole un escalofrío a la chica.

-No dejes que se acerque a tu cuello, o se dará cuenta- dejó un beso antes de apartarse y cerrar la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y eso es todo por hoy**

 **¿Alguien dijo cliché?  
Jaja, ok admito que era bastante predecible, pero ya lo tenía todo planeado y así, aunque debo admitir que la idea de **Sole Cheney **sobre un JennyxGray me dejó bastante intrigada, nunca lo habría pensado pero la pareja no suena nada mal 7v7**

 **Bueno, bueno como el siguiente capítulo será en dos semanas (o menos si me es posible), lo que quería en esta pequeña nota era pedirles su opinión:  
Entré a un evento por primavera (claro, como sólo tengo un montón de exámenes y tareas para este mes XD) y aunque tengo varias ideas para mi OS me quedé estancada sobre el rumbo que debía tomar, y es que no logro decidirme entre Romántico-tierno, Triste-trágico, o bien zukulencia (por qué no 7w7).  
Y como algunas de ustedes, encantos, también se han dado una vuelta por mi otra historia, me pareció una buena idea preguntarles su opinión...la agradecería mucho.**

 **Pero en fin, gracias por leer**

 _Guest:_ Hola  
Bueno no sé si llegues a leer esto en tu vida, pero aún así agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de ver mi fic y comentar, lamento mucho si la trama no fue de tu agrado, de verdad que concuerdo contigo, pero trataba de hacer una historia un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro...aunque sí es un tema un poco delicado. Aun así muchas gracias por tus deseos ;)

 _Lymar Vastya:_ Hola  
Jaja "pasión prohibida", si fuese buena poniendo nombres es habría sido un buen nombre para el fic XD  
Que bueno que el capítulo te gustó y sorprendió.  
Ahora bien, déjame decirte que ese tipo de música por lo general no me va, pero por ti la escuché y OMG ya entendí porque me la recomendabas, me agradó 7w7... cualquier parecido con el fic es mera coincidencia jaja


	5. Y vuelvo a caer

Hola a todos mis amados lectores, ¿me extrañaron aunque sea un poquito?, yo sí los extrañé :3. Perdón por la demora, pero anoche estaba demasiado cansada como para terminar de revisar el capítulo y no quería subirles algo con más errores de lo normal, así que preferí tomarlo con más calma y actualizar hasta hoy.

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a HiroMashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ *****_ _ **Universo Alterno  
**_ _ *****_ _ **OoC  
**_ _ *****_ _ **Lenguaje y acciones explícitas (Lemmon**_ _ **, pero en este capítulo no tanto XP**_ _ **)**_

 _ *****_ _ **Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados ;)**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana cuando Juvia finalmente aparcó en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Suspiró un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta, aún estaba muy cansada y esperaba que sus labios no estuvieran hinchados o algo por el estilo.

Se frotó el rostro un par de veces antes de enterrarlo entre ambas manos, se sentía mal, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no era correcto y una parte de su conciencia le exigía ir directo a decirle lo que había hecho e implorar su perdón. Pero una vez más rememoró las palabras de su amiga.

Volvió a suspirar y tomó una resolución, no volvería a ver a Gray. Haría lo que Meredy le había sugerido, dejando esos eventos en el pasado, como un simple desliz, un error...uno delicioso, pero error al final de cuentas.

Bajó del automóvil y se dirigió al área de comida en donde había quedado de ver a Lyon.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pero aun así pudo notar como más de una mirada se posaba en ella de forma poco usual e incluso creyó percatarse de cómo algunas señoras de edad avanzada la veían de forma recriminante.  
Ligeramente incómoda comenzó a rectificar que su ropa estuviese en orden y su cabello no luciera demasiado mal, pero fue hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron que entendió la causa de todas esas miradas.

La blusa que vestía tenía un profundo escote en V, que de ninguna forma llegaba a parecer vulgar y su abrigo cubría la mayoría de la piel de su escote. Aun así a través del reflejo que le ofrecían las relucientes paredes del elevador ella misma fue capaz de notar la mancha fiusha sobre su clavícula izquierda.  
Entró en pánico, había sido una completa idiota al no recordarlo. Las puertas se abrieron y prácticamente corrió en dirección al baño más cercano, al llegar se paró frente al enorme espejo y analizó la marca con mayor detalle mientras su mente maldecía al pelinegro, ¡esa cosa tardaría días en desaparecer!

Rebuscó en su bolso con la esperanza de encontrar algo de maquillaje para tratar de cubrirla, pero resultó inútil, no llevaba ni un triste polvo facial y la única esperanza que vio fue una pañoleta afortunadamente larga.

Pasó la fina tela por detrás de su cuello y la anudó del lado de la marca, abultándola sobre el abrigo. Era una verdadera suerte que el frío viento otoñal refrescase la noche lo suficiente para que no resultará raro verla así de cubierta.

Evitando cuidadosamente ver su mirada en el espejo salió y a paso veloz llegó al punto de reunión.

Lyon se encontraba recargado contra una de las blancas columnas de la instalación, inspeccionando con la vista a todas las personas que iban y venían en busca de un lugar en donde acomodarse para descansar o esperar. Sus ojos negros finalmente localizaron una larga y ondulada cabellera azul que bailaba de un lado a otro mientras su dueña giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones. Sonrió al poder ver su rostro y reconocer a la mujer con la que compartía su vida.  
Recogió su maleta y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Juvia-chan!- la llamó agitando una mano en el aire. Ella enfocó sus ojos en él y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Lyon-sama- dijo a forma de saludo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?, ¿todo salió bien?

-¿Acabo de llegar después de cuatro días y lo primero que haces es preguntar eso?- puso la maleta en el suelo y la rodeó por la cintura -Mejor bésame.

Antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de reaccionar él unió ambos labios en un beso cadencioso y suave, tan diferente a los salvajes que Juvia había degustado en esos días. Aun así se sacudió cualquier pensamiento comparativo y se adaptó al beso que marcaba su esposo.

Casi después de un minuto él se separó un poco, pero llevó una mano sobre la blanca mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-Te extrañé tanto- le dijo con voz aterciopelada -¿Tú me extrañaste?

Juvia volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él con la esperanza de que tomara esa acción como una respuesta y la interpretase como mejor le pareciera.

-Volvamos a casa, estoy cansado de tanta gente.

Durante todo el camino de regreso Juvia no hizo más que animar a Lyon para que hablase sobre su viaje, ya que a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho así misma, no creía tener las agallas suficiente para evitar confesar lo que había estado haciendo en esos días. Y como la mente es astuta y siempre trata de autoprotegerse la suya trataba por todos los medios posibles de no tener un sólo momento libre en el cual decirlo todo

Se detuvo en la luz roja y pudo ver sus propios ojos por el espejo retrovisor, y se dio asco por pensar que debía elegir entre la evasión o la mentira, y se llamó cobarde por preferir terminar todo con una mentira que seguir torturándose con evasiones, temiendo el momento en que se viese arrinconada por un perseguidor que aún no existía.

Faltaba poco para las 4 de la mañana cuando Lyon cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando su maleta junto a la entrada y deshaciéndose de su chaqueta se adentró en su hogar.

Juvia suspiró y regresó a recoger las pertenencias de su esposo, sabía que si ella no se encargaba de ordenarlas sería fácil que las cosas se quedasen empacadas en ese lugar hasta el próximo viaje.

-Deja eso por ahora- le pidió al adivinar sus pensamientos-Es de madrugada, vamos a la cama.- y sin intenciones de dejarla protestar la puso sobre su hombro en un ágil movimiento y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación.

Juvia dio un gritillo pero aterrada de que ambos cayesen de la escalera se quedó muy quieta hasta que él la deslizó dejándola de pie en el piso, muy pegada contra el masculino cuerpo.

-Oh eres tan hermosa, mi Juvia- la besó mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cintura, acariciando su espalda en el proceso. Ella no vio otra opción que dejarlo actuar, de la misma forma en que tantas veces antes lo había hecho. -¿Por qué traes tanta ropa el día de hoy?

Comenzó a desabotonarle el abrigo con una mano mientras con la otra descendía de la estrecha cintura al redondo trasero y su boca se dirigía una vez más hacia la de ella.

Hasta ese momento Juvia reaccionaba únicamente por inercia, comprobando que para su desgracia estaba de vuelta en el inerte vórtice en donde no sentía nada, o así era hasta que el peliblanco le sacó el abrigo y se dirigió ahora por la pañoleta que le cubría el cuello y buena parte del pecho, en ese momento sintió pánico, retrocedió un paso notando como sus piernas chocaban con la cama. Lyon le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad, pero al ver que ella no dijo ni hizo nada más volvió a acercarse en un nuevo intento por quitarle la prenda.

La peliazul se dijo que debía calmarse o él se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal. Sostuvo la mano del hombre contra su pecho para impedirle continuar desvistiéndola.

-Lyon-sama, ahora no- lo observó de frente para analizar su reacción -Pronto amanecerá y debe ir a trabajar mañana, ¿no?

-Vamos, he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ti- se quejó con voz dulce -Lo que más extraño durante estos constantes y ridículos viajes es tener tu precioso cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-Por favor, Lyon-sama dijo que estaba agitado del vuelo, duerma, Juvia no irá a ninguna parte.- lo último lo dijo más como una sentencia, pero él no notó el trasfondo y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Fui muy desconsiderado al despertarte, ¿no?- paseó uno de sus dedos por debajo de las ligeras ojeras que se formaban bajo los ojos azules -Debí haber tomado un taxi, luces exhausta.

-No, no diga eso, Lyon-sama.- esa frase era realmente sincera, si bien antes pensaba lo contrario ahora veía claramente lo afortunada que era de haber recibido esa llamada, ya que no habría podido explicar porque no se encontraba en casa.

Se cambió colocándose una blusa que cubriese la marca, se ató el cabello para evitar que él percibiera la esencia del pelinegro y entró en la cama con su esposo, quién enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos acurrucándola en su pecho.

Para ella esa posición era la descripción de su matrimonio, en sus brazos sentía paz y seguridad como nunca antes.

No podían acusarla de no querer a ese hombre, claro que lo hacía, era una persona realmente importante para ella y esa misma era la razón por la que sentía una gran presión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que la verdadera razón de su tristeza era la idea de no volver a ver al pelinegro.

Tal vez lo único que debía hacer era aceptar que no todos podían obtener el amor que se describe en las historias y películas, un amor lleno de dulzura, pasión y la felicidad que ambas cosas conllevaban.

Ella tenía a Lyon y con él toda la dulzura y alegría. Sí, quizá no se derretía de deseo como le ocurría con el pelinegro de ojos grises, pero ¿y eso qué? El deseo sexual que sentía para con ese hombre bien podía ser sólo el resultado de una interacción química, es decir feromonas y esas cosas que no significaba nada. No cuando ambos ya tenían una vida hecha y apenas se conocían...más allá de lo físico obviamente.

No valía la pena arriesgarse a entrar a un juego en donde lo único seguro era alguno de los involucrados -directa o indirectamente- saliera lastimado.

Y convencida de esto se quedó dormida, arrullada por los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Lyon.

.

La alarma sonó apenas unas pocas horas después haciendo que Juvia despertara sobresaltada.

-Lo lamento, amor- dijo Lyon entre risas mientras silenciaba el aparato sin salir de la cama -Olvidé apagarla.

El estridente sonido desapareció pero cuando ella se disponía a volver a cerrar los ojos sintió como Lyon se movía ágilmente para colocarse sobre ella.

-Descansé muy bien y aún es temprano- la besó mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de su blusa para masajear sus pechos.

Juvia respondió al beso de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre y lo dejó tocarla cuanto quisiese, después de todo no se podía negar a su esposo.  
Mientras Lyon continuaba degustando sus labios y pechos ella trataba de encontrar una forma de explicar la marca que claramente vería cuando le quitara la blusa, pero la única forma que se le ocurrió fue tratar de cubrirla con su cabello y para eso no debía estar abajo.

Tomó a Lyon por las mejillas para continuar el beso y trató de incorporarse para colocarse arriba. Él complacido por su buena disposición le dio la completa libertad de actuar dejándola sentarse sobre su desnudo abdomen.

En esta posición su memoria corporal le jugó una mala broma rememorando algunas escenas de dos noches atrás y sin ser plenamente consciente apretó sus piernas alrededor de la silueta masculina para no dejarlo escapar al tiempo que acariciaba el marcado pecho de su esposo, que si bien no era tan escultural como el de Gray, tampoco se quedaba atrás. Cerró los ojos para dejarse inundar por las memorias y pudo sentir como un tenue cosquilleo parecía aparecer en su vientre.

A pesar de que el hombre ya tenía una mano bajo su blusa y la otra en su pantalón ella aún no se podía decir excitada, lo único que deseaba era que ese cosquilleo se apoderase de ella.

Dos sonidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos: el timbre del celular de Lyon y la voz de éste.

-Quítatela- pidió mientras intentaba levantar la prenda que cubría sus pechos.

El tono de voz la trajo a la realidad y la melodía la hizo abrir los ojos, rompiendo la ilusión que se había formado.

-Es el teléfono de Lyon-sama.- él quiso decirle que se olvidara de eso, pero reconoció el tono de llamada que tenía para Jura, su jefe directo.

-Debo atender- susurró casi como una disculpa mientras dejaba de tocarla y la sostenía por la cadera para bajarla de sí.

Él se levantó y contestó alejándose un par de pasos. La peliazul aprovechó ese momento para desentenderse del asunto y corrió a tomar una ducha.  
Debía parar de hacer comparaciones entre ambos hombres, debía dejar de esperar sentir algo que claramente no sentiría y sobre todo debía dejar de pensar en Gray.

Al salir del baño envuelta en su bata se encontró con que el peliblanco ya había arreglado la cama y estaba sacando ropa del armario.

-Lo siento, amor, pero me temo que debo irme, Jura llamó y dijo que era necesario que me presentase lo antes posible...ya no podremos...- se sonrojó mientras mentalmente maldecía a su jefe.

-Está bien, a Juvia no le importa- se adelantó hasta quedar junto a él y tomó la ropa de sus manos –Juvia se encargará de preparar todo, vaya a ducharse.

Él obedeció y como si estuviese previsto apenas la puerta se cerró tras Lyon el celular de Juvia se encendió produciendo un leve timbrazo que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje.

La peliazul creyendo que se trataba de Meredy se apresuró a revisarlo, encontrándose –para su sorpresa– con que ni el número ni el nombre de contacto correspondían al de su amiga, a decir verdad no recordaba siquiera haber registrado dicho número...aunque por supuesto que reconocía el nombre.

" _ **Gray:  
¿Qué dijo tu esposo sobre el pequeño recuerdo que te dejé?"**_

Su cara enrojeció pero sus facciones adoptaron un gesto de nerviosismo.  
¿En qué momento había tomado Gray su celular el tiempo suficiente guardar el contacto?...bueno en realidad eso no importaba ya, se había decidido a no verlo más y no pensaba retroceder en su resolución.

Hizo clic sobre el contacto y llevó el dedo al icono de eliminar pero no fue capaz de presionarlo sobre la pantalla, en cambio se quedó estática viendo los números hasta que la iluminación descendió como un aviso de que en breve se apagaría. Antes de que el propio aparato cumpliese su muda amenaza ella apretó el botón de bloqueo y guardó el celular en uno de sus cajones para luego salir a toda prisa en dirección a la cocina.

Trató de ocuparse en preparar el desayuno pero cada 30 segundos giraba la cabeza hacia la habitación pensando en el mensaje.

-Luce delicioso- la voz de su esposo la hizo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y que era momento de voltear los panqueques.

-Lyon-sama debe desayunar bien para tener energía, Juvia sólo hace su mejor esfuerzo.

-Preferiría estar enfermo para quedarme el día entero recostado en tus piernas- la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella seguía atendiendo la comida sobre el sartén -Soy un mal marido, llego de madrugada y me voy temprano, apenas y he pasado tiempo contigo.

\- Lyon-sama no debe decir esas cosas, Juvia entiende que es su trabajo.

-¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero?

-Juvia también, Lyon-sama, pero ahora es momento de desayunar.

Él la dejó ir para que pudiese terminar de servir, sin embargo apenas probó bocado cuando ya estaba tomando sus cosas para irse.

-¡Lyon-sama!, ¿Qué acaba de decir Juvia sobre un buen desayuno?, vuelva acá y coma como es apropiado antes de irse- lo reprendió con tono serio.

-No te molestes conmigo, es que tengo prisa y demasiado trabajo...pero haré lo posible por venir a comer.

-¿Quiere que Juvia le prepare el almuerzo por si no puede volver para la comida?

-No será necesario, además aún te vez cansada, vuelve a la cama, te veré más tarde.- sin darle tiempo de volver a espetar algo, dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios y salió cerrando tras de sí.

Ella suspiró resignada y regresó a terminar sus alimentos para luego tomar la maleta que no había podido ordenar antes, la llevó a la habitación para separar la ropa sucia y acomodar la limpia, pero como siempre Lyon las había mezclado al guardar todo para el regreso y no le quedó más remedio que poner toda para la lavandería.

Mientras se encargaba del resto su mirada encontraba todo tipo de pretextos para posarse en el cajón donde había guardado su celular hasta que finamente no pudo resistirlo más y tomó el pequeño aparato para volver a leer el mensaje. Debió repasarlo al menos 4 veces cuando se encontró a sí misma escribiendo una respuesta.

 _"No fue nada divertido para Juvia, esa marca no se quitará con facilidad.  
Por cierto, ¿en qué momento tomó el móvil de Juvia?"_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba la respuesta, pasó un minuto entero con el aparato entre las manos hasta que volvió a desentenderse.

 _ **"Gray:  
No te escuché quejarte cuando lo hice, no para que me detuviera al menos.  
Creí haber mencionado que duermes demasiado, lo hice la noche que fuiste a buscarme, supuse que si nuestros encuentros se **__**volvían**_ _ **frecuentes sería necesaria una forma de mantenernos en contacto.  
¿**_ _ **Además t**_ _ **e parece seguro no tener una clave de desbloqueo?"**_

 _"Juvia no lo necesita, ya que es la primera vez que alguien toma su celular sin el permiso de Juvia."_

 _ **"Gray:  
Y es la primera vez que a mí me dejan con ganas de follar así que ya pensaré después en un buen castigo para ti."**_

Juvia casi pudo escuchar el sensual tono con el que habría dicho aquella insinuación y un ligero pero agradable escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando su mente jugó con imágenes y situaciones para nada inocentes. Decidió no contestar para no verse tentada a ir a buscarlo una vez más.

El resto del día se obligó a mantener todo lo relacionado con ese hombre fuera de su cabeza, pero la soledad no fue su aliada y apenas y pudo trabajar en su siguiente reseña, en especial cuando otro mensaje de Gray llegó a su celular.

 _ **"Preciosa hoy no llegaré temprano a mi casa, así que si nos veremos tendrá que ser o por la tarde o muy noche. Avísame en qué momento él no te echaría de menos por un par de horas"**_ **  
**

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responderle que quería verlo en ese mismo instante.

Para cuando el reloj marcó las 11 de la noche Juvia ya se encontraba en su cama, las luces estaban apagadas y sobre el comedor sólo estaba la cena de Lyon cubierta por un pequeño paño de tela y muy seguramente ya fría. No había llegado a comer y ella lo había esperado hasta que el sueño y el hambre finalmente la vencieron.

.

Cuando la alarma volvió a despertarla se encontraba entre los brazos del Vastia y ningún rayo de sol se colaba en la alcoba a pesar de que el reloj indicaba las 7 a.m.

-Lyon-sama, es hora de despertar.

Y la misma rutina del día anterior y de casi todos los días en el último par de años inició.

Él se disculpó por llegar tarde la noche anterior, pero esta vez no prometió llegar a comer. Al parecer el viaje realizado había resultado más que prolífico y ahora estaba al frente de un nuevo proyecto de inversión.

La tarde de pronto se tornó monótona y si en el pasado trabajar desde su casa con un horario poco exigente le había parecido ideal, ahora le resultaba asfixiante.

Meredy estaba ocupada con su primo y de Gajeel no sabía nada -bien podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo-, así que no tenía una forma de deshacerse de esa sensación.

.

Las labores domésticas no eran para nada algo que Gray disfrutara, sin embargo finalmente se había visto obligado a ocuparse de la lavandería cuando se dio cuenta de que la camisa que llevaba puesta era literalmente la última prenda limpia que le quedaba. Así que por la mañana había llevado toda su ropa a un centro de lavado recomendado por una compañera del trabajo para recogerla más tarde.

El recinto se encontraba prácticamente vacío así que recogió las prendas sin prestar demasiada atención hasta que al girar para dirigirse a la caja se encontró de frente con unos grandes y conocidos ojos azules. La sorpresa que aquel encuentro les causó fue igual para ambos pero resultaba más evidente en el rostro de ella.

-G...Gray-sama- el pelinegro pudo ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaron para después perder abruptamente el color, él simplemente pasó a su lado continuando con su camino.

-Tranquilízate, no te molestaré.

Juvia no supo que decir y a pesar de que se negaba a admitirlo le desilusionó la reacción que ese hombre tuvo al verla.

-Juvia no...- lo siguió hasta el mostrador donde una chica atendía la caja.

-No te molestes entendí la indirecta y no soy la clase de hombre que va rogando detrás de una mujer- habló sin verla de frente, mientras le entregaba la nota y el correspondiente dinero a la cajera.

-No, Gray-sama, lo que ocurre es que Juvia...ella no sabía cómo...ella pensó...- el se giró para verla

-Tú pediste volver a vernos, ¿debo entender que la falta de respuesta por tu parte significa que cambiaste de opinión?

-Tú recibo- interrumpió la castaña cajera antes de que Juvia pudiera responder -Y mi número- le tendió los dos papeles al oji gris -Yo siempre respondo, al menos para ti, guapo.

Batió las pestañas mientras sus pintarrajeados labios se levantan en una sugestiva sonrisa. Gray parpadeó una vez confundido pero enseguida le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que recibía ambos trozos de papel.

-Esa es una interesante información...Mindy, lo tendré en cuenta.- la cautivadora sonrisa que Gray le mostraba a esa mujer hicieron que algo en el interior de Juvia se encendiera y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando la empleada se reclinó sobre el mostrador dándole una espléndida vista de su escote al tiempo que los labios del pelinegro se curveaban más.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a esa zorra?, apenas viendo una oportunidad se lanzaba sobre él, ¿Es que acaso estaba tan desesperada?...¡¿es que acaso la muy idiota no veía el anillo en su dedo?!  
¿Y qué mierda hacía Gray siguiéndole la corriente?

"No estaba en ese lugar buscando sexo" ahora el recuerdo le sonaba a palabrería, pero aun así no le pondría fácil tirarse a la cajerita.

-Gray-sama- trató de que su voz sonase suave y provocativa, pero una clara pizca de molestia logró matizarla -Juvia lo lamenta mucho, y cree que es mejor ir a casa para que la castigue apropiadamente.

Estiró la zurda para tomarlo por la mano, levantándola lo necesario para asegurarse de que la descarada mujer viese la argolla, pero no el suficiente tiempo para que notase que ambas eran diferentes.  
Gray se dejó arrastrar hacia la salida del local con una expresión de clara diversión debido a que la peliazul ni siquiera había dejado su ropa sucia para el servicio.

-¿A casa?- arqueó una ceja cuando cruzaron la puerta -¿Dices a la tuya o a la mía, nena?

-¿Con cuántas más mujeres aparte de Juvia se ha acostado mientras está casado?

-¿Qué?

-¿Con cuántas mujeres?

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo- su mirada fue seria -Ni aunque tú y yo aun tuviésemos algo que ver.

-Gray-sama dijo que dormir con Juvia aquella noche fue un accidente, un desliz; ¿eso era cierto?

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Te dije que no estaba para nada serio y tú que eso no te importaba, que querías seguir viéndome, después de la nada ya no sé de ti y ahora llegas a montarme una escenita- su voz era baja pero dura -Para eso ya tengo suficiente con mi esposa y no tendría que tolerarlo de ti por más bueno que sea el sexo.

-Lo único que Juvia quería también era sexo, pero parece que en realidad no le hace falta, tiene más de una voluntaria.- las mejillas de la peliazul se habían encendido con la misma molestia que impregnaba su voz.

-No voy por la vida acostándome con todo lo que se mueve, si es lo que insinúas-el Fullbaster frunció las cejas al tiempo que respondía con desdén. -Si lo hice contigo fue porque tienes algo que me hace querer arrancarte la ropa y tomarte sin perder un segundo- el agarre se había revertido y ahora era él quien la sostenía atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo al tiempo que la pegaba contra la pared más cercana -Incluso ahora.

La fuerte presión sobre su muñeca que la retenía con facilidad, su cuerpo arrinconado por el masculino y amplio pecho que le bloqueaba la salida, el fresco aliento que rosaba su rostro y el embriagador y varonil aroma que desprendía su piel, todo eso acabó por doblegar la resolución de Juvia al grado que ya ni siquiera supo por qué estaba molesta o qué era lo que le impedía derretirse entre sus brazos.

-Hágalo- susurró de forma suave y necesitada.

Gray se quedó confundido por su respuesta, otra vez había dado un giro emocional de 180°. Posó una de sus piernas abriendo las de ella con la finalidad de probar su resolución y en respuesta no sólo obtuvo una reacción sumisa, sino que la sintió frotarse sensualmente en ella.

\- Debes estar bromeando.- dijo más para sí que para ella.

-No pueden hacer eso aquí, están en plena calle.- el policía había carraspeado para llamar su atención y su voz sonó hastiada.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor- la dejó libre y se alejó un par de pasos de ella, acomodando mejor los paquetes de ropa limpia bajo el brazo. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y avanzó un paso más –Si realmente quieres algo debes acatar mis condiciones- levantó la muñeca derecha para consultar su reloj –Aún me queda poco más de media hora de mi descanso así que, si estas dispuesta ya sabes a donde ir.

Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió a donde había aparcado su vehículo, arrancó y con una considerable velocidad no tardó en llegar a su hogar, seguido apenas unos segundos más tarde por Juvia.

-Si entras estás aceptando mis términos: esto es únicamente sexo y nada de involucrarse en los asuntos del otro, si yo no pregunto por tu vida privada tú no preguntarás por la mía.- aclaró reclinándose en el marco de la entrada, bloqueándole el paso.

-Juvia lo odia.- fue toda su respuesta antes de colgársele al cuello para besarlo con desesperación –Lo odia tanto...por irrumpir en su vida de esta forma.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?- dijo Gray mientras deslizaba sus labios al fino cuello y rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos la introducía en la casa.

En cualquier otra oportunidad se abría deleitado con alguna clase de juego erótico para torturarla y hacerla pagar todas las que le había hecho pasar desde que se fue aquella madrugada, pero justo en ese momento no disponía ni del tiempo ni de la paciencia así que apenas la ropa dejó de interponerse se introdujo en ella, abriendo las puertas del placer a punta de fuertes estocadas.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, quedando tumbados y exhaustos sobre la revuelta cama que había sido testigo de sus múltiples arrebatos pasionales.

-No te duermas- ordenó Gray al ver como los blancos párpados trataban de mantenerse arriba con gran dificultad –Debo volver al trabajo y supongo que tú también debes regresar.

-Juvia lo sabe- clavó la vista en algún punto en el techo y su voz sonó extraña.

-¿Te has vuelto a arrepentir?, porque parecías disfrutarlo unos minutos atrás.

-No, fue grandioso, pero...Juvia no debió hacer esto, ¿verdad?- no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. –No de nuevo.

-Eso es arrepentirse.

-Bueno, es que Juvia...

-Lo que ocurre es que no pareces saber lo que quieres- le tomó el rostro por la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos –Te ayudaré a decidir, ¿disfrutaste de estos encuentros?- ella intentó soltarse pero Gray no se lo permitió.

-S-sí.

-¿te gusta esto?- sin soltar su barbilla se colocó sobre ella y con su mano libre empezó a acariciar su cuerpo.

-Ahh...sí.

-Bueno, yo también lo disfruto, lo hago tanto que creo que vale la pena arriesgarse, ¿qué hay de ti, crees que lo vale?

-Lo vale...Gray-sama sabe que Juvia hará cualquier cosa que pida- ella sabía que lo que decía estaba mal, pero cada vez que él le ponía las manos encima no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que acceder a todo.

-Entonces ya está.- se levantó de la cama dejándola deseosa de continuar –Además recuerda las condiciones, si no hay nada más que placer físico de por medio no tiene que ser algo necesariamente malo.- tras decir esto la dejó vestirse en completo silencio.

-Juvia le ha quitado su hora de almuerzo, lo lamenta.- dijo la peliazul cuando ambos ya estaban frente a la entrada.

-No me molesta, creo que aproveché el tiempo de mejor forma- respondió al tiempo que le tocaba el trasero y ella se sonrojaba violentamente.

-¿Puede Juvia verlo mañana a esta misma hora?

-Mejor a las 3, muñeca. De ese modo tendremos más tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- se acercó a él y deslizó sus manos por su torneado pecho, delineándolo sobre la camisa, besó sus labios con el mismo ritmo salvaje que siempre tenían y mientras él acariciaba su trasero ella coló sus dedos al interior del bolsillo sobre su pectoral izquierdo –Pero entonces Gray-sama ya no necesitará esto.- sacó el pedazo de papel con los datos de la mujer castaña y rompiéndolo por la mitad se despidió de su ahora amante formal y subió a su auto.

..

Juvia estaba viviendo la experiencia más surrealista y placentera de su vida, podía verse a sí misma cayendo sobre las desordenadas sábanas grises, tenía las piernas abiertas y un atractivo hombre se movía frenéticamente entre ellas, llevándola hacia el paraíso. Sus pechos rebotaban al compás del intenso ritmo que él marcaba y de su boca no salían más que suspiros de satisfacción.

De pronto unas fuertes manos se cerraron sobre su cintura y sin mucha consideración la levantaron obligándola a quedar sentada a horcajas. Su boca chocó contra la de él, quien no tardó ni un segundo en devorarla, explorando y adueñándose de cada rincón con su lengua.

En esa posición continuó moviéndose en su interior y ella rodeó los fuertes hombros con sus lánguidos brazos escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su cabeza y hombro, donde podía embriagarse de la deliciosa esencia que desprendía su sudor.

Él hizo un movimiento con su cadera y ella exhaló un suspiro contra su cuello, provocando que la piel de esa zona se erizara.

Lo sintió estremecerse en un intento por sacudirse los delgados brazos, pero ella se negaba a soltarlo. Y justo cuando él separaba las manos de su espalda baja con el obvio propósito de deshacer el abrazo Juvia volvió a exhalar contra su piel antes de clavarle los dientes en el cuello.

Gray gruñó alto y sin poder contenerse llegó al éxtasis eyaculando en el estrecho interior de la peliazul, quien a su vez, al sentir los calientes fluidos de él derramándose no pudo evitar acompañarlo en el orgasmo mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, siendo sostenida apenas por los brazos del pelinegro.

-Maldita sea.- se quejó con voz ronca -Mira lo que hiciste, eso fue demasiado pronto.

Juvia aún se estremecía de placer, pero Gray soltó su espalda, dejando que el laxo cuerpo volviese a caer sin cuidado alguno sobre el mullido colchón.

Dijo algo más pero ella apenas prestaba atención, tenía la visión nublada y la habitación le daba vueltas.

El Fullbaster salió de ella y se apartó, sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama mientras normalizaba su respiración.

Las piernas de Juvia estaban flexionadas y había juntado las rodillas, bloqueándole con ellas la vista, por lo que Gray tomó una con cada mano para separarlas.

-Así está mejor.

En esa posición y por entre ambos pilares blancos podía apreciar no sólo su rosada intimidad, sino también su plano y suave vientre para finalmente llegar a las dos magníficas montañas que subían y bajaban a un ritmo acompasado.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se fue acercando sigilosamente al sexo femenino para darle una ligera mordida a sus labios exteriores una vez los tuvo frente a sí.

Juvia soltó un gritillo, esa zona se encontraba aún muy sensible y la había tomado desprevenida.

\- Espere, Gray-sama...dele a Juvia un segundo.

-Olvídalo, hiciste que me corriera antes y ahora voy a entretenerme con tu cuerpo hasta que vuelva a entrar en ti, y más te vale controlarte, porque aunque no tengas fuerzas para continuar yo no me detendré.

Esa amenaza sonó deliciosa en los oídos de Juvia y de inmediato acomodó sus caderas para facilitarle el acceso.

Ni lento ni perezoso Gray comenzó a devorar la sonrosada piel de esa zona, mientras sonidos de placer llegaban a sus oídos y un par de pequeñas manos halaban de sus cabellos negros.

El timbre del teléfono se alzó por sobre los gemidos, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención hasta que la contestadora tomó la llamada.

 _"-Gray, soy yo.-" dijo una voz femenina y luego hizo una pausa, como esperando a que alguien respondiese. "-Pensé que hoy era tu día libre, pero bueno. Finalmente conseguí arreglar todo."_

Algo hizo clic en el pelinegro y levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas para poder prestar atención a lo que decía la voz en la bocina, ignorando los pequeños empujones que un par de manos le propinaban en un intento por volverlo a llevar a la intimidad de la peliazul.

 _"-Mi vuelo sale esta noche, por lo que deberé llegar a Magnolia mañana a eso de las 6, te llamo para preguntarte si no necesitas que lleve nada ya que ésta es tu última oportunidad por s_ _i_ _olvidaste algo. En fin, llámame antes de las 8...horario de Venecia..._

 _A sí, casi lo olvido, mi vuelo es el 437 así que no llegues tarde, no quisiera pasar todo el día en el aeropuerto esperándote."_

Y un pitido puso fin a la llamada, dejando un penetrante silencio en la habitación.

-¿Esa era su esposa, Gray-sama?

Los ojos grises dejaron de ver a un punto inespecífico para centrarse en los azules.

-Sí, era ella.

-Entonces llegará pronto, ¿no es así?- su voz fue triste y de alguna forma Gray creyó ver que esos lagos azules se cristalizaban sin ninguna razón. Apartó esa idea de su mente y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero no justo ahora.- y dicho esto volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre los muslos de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Juvia quería decir algo más, pero cuando sintió la áspera lengua recorrer su clítoris no pudo recordar de qué se trataba. Los sonidos volvieron a llenar la alcoba pero lo que esa llamada ocasionó no abandonó la mente de ninguno durante el resto del día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que no tuvo mucho lemmon XP, pero necesitaba un apartado así antes de seguir con lo bueno.

Para el próximo capítulo no les tengo una fecha de entrega exacta porque no les quisiera mentir, pero sí les prometo más zukulencia, drama y casi me veo venir un "lo sabía" de **doramassilvisil** XD.

En fin creo que no me queda nada más por decir así que si pueden déjenme un hermoso review con sus opiniones, quejas o cualquier comentario que gusten, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerl s n_n

 **LymarVastya**

 **Te tomaré la palabra y ya sé en qué capítulo utilizaré ese título 7v7, en cuanto a la canción trataré de incluirla también, sólo que necesitaría pensar bien de qué forma ;)**

 **Espero que hayas disfrutado tanto del capítulo pasado como de éste, te mando muchos abrazos y espero leernos pronto.**


	6. No lo sabía

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno (U.A.)  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 6  
"No lo sabía"

Sin ningún motivo en específico Juvia se sentía especialmente feliz esa mañana, se despertó antes del sonar de la alarma y tras preparar la ropa de Lyon lo despertó con suavidad.

–Lo más hermoso del día es abrir los ojos y ver tu rostro.- Juvia sonrió ante esas palabras y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

–Muy buenos días, Lyon-sama.- lo volvió a besar de forma lenta -Juvia espera que haya tenido dulces sueños.

–Puede que siga dormido, pero si es así no quiero despertar.

La tomó por la cintura y la aló para recostarla junto a él para poder dejar un montón de pequeños besos en su rostro haciéndola reír.

–Se hará tarde, Lyon-sama ya es hora de levantarse.

–5 minutos más- ella sostuvo su rostro por ambas mejillas para que la viese de frente.

–Juvia lo quiere.- condujo sus labios sobre los propios para volverlo a besar.

–De acuerdo, como siempre sabes cómo convencerme de hacer lo que pides- susurró con una sonrisa, se levantó e inclinándose teatralmente agregó: –Dígame que desea mi señora.- ella dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

–Juvia desea...- se llevó un dedo al mentón para pensar su respuesta –Juvia desea que Lyon-sama termine su desayuno antes de salir.- dijo con un gesto que intentaba parecer serio.

–Eres fácil de complacer, así que tus deseos son órdenes- haciendo toda la cómica ceremonia que pudo se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, dejando tras de sí a su risueña mujer.

El buen humor de Juvia muy probablemente se debía a que la tarde anterior cuando regresaba de casa del pelinegro había teorizado que tal vez podría lograr un equilibrio en tan liosa situación: el amor dulce de Lyon y la pasión desenfrenada de Gray, podría tener ambas y dejar de intentar forzar las cosas con el albino; al fin de cuentas si ya se había formado frente a las puertas del infierno para comprobar que le era imposible alejarse de la tentación, lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar.

Era pues de esta forma que ahora sentíase inusualmente feliz, como si se hubiera quitado una presión de encima y totalmente dispuesta a gozar de lo que Lyon le ofrecía sin oscurecer sus días pensando en lo que no.

..

No tenía mucho que el reloj había marcado las 5 de la tarde cuando Gray cerró su computador y suspiró mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

–¡Gray!- la molesta voz de su mejor amigo resonó alto cuando irrumpió en su oficina –Lissana me dijo que escuchó que alguien dijo que se había enterado que mañana vuelve Erza.- habló de forma atropellada y Gray sólo lo observó un tanto ofuscado.

–¿Qué?

–Mierda, Gray- el chico de cabello rosado chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio –Que mañana llega Erza y antes de irse me amenazó de que si no ordenaba todo el papeleo de producción...

–¿Te haría qué?- inquirió al ver que él no continuaba.

–No lo sé, dejó la amenaza en un "o si no...", pero seguro que es algo horrible.

–¿Y entonces?, ¿vienes a decirme que puedo quedarme con tus cosas o algo por el estilo?- replicó de forma sarcástica para que fuera directo al punto.

–No imbécil, vine porque no hice nada del maldito papeleo y quiero que me ayudes a terminarlo antes de que la Titania llegue a patearme el trasero.

–No me importa lo que le pase a tu trasero, Natsu- se recostó en el respaldo de su mullida silla y se apretó el cuello mientras lo reclinaba hacia un costado –Además hoy no puedo, debo ir a recoger a Ultear en una hora, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llego tarde.

–Vaya, le dieron el cambio bastante rápido, no creí que su compañía le diese el mismo puesto en la división del país.

–De eso no tengo idea, no he hablado con ella, dejó un mensaje en mi contestador.

–Hoy te vas temprano y el miércoles tomaste más de dos horas para almorzar, si el abuelo se entera te echará un discurso.

–No creo que le importe siempre y cuando termine el trabajo y de momento no tengo mucho que hacer, lo cual es cosa del consejo, no mía.

–Entonces deberías estar ayudándome, soy demasiado joven para morir.

–Prefiero ver cómo te reprenden a que Ultear lo haga conmigo.- se levantó tomando su celular y abrigo–Me voy, cerebro de flama, suerte mañana con Erza.

–Deberías decirle que te afloje un poco la correa.- se mofó al verlo dirigirse a la salida.

–A ti te reprime Erza de a gratis, yo al menos puedo tener sexo.- agregó en tono socarrón antes de cruzar la puerta.

–¡Claro que tengo sexo!, pero si no me involucro de esa forma con Erza es porque valoro mi vida.- gritó para que su amigo no tuviese la última palabra y como respuesta sólo obtuvo una carcajada.

Gray no era de las personas más pacientes, pero había preferido llegar con suficiente tiempo de antelación para no arriesgarse a quedar atrapado en el tráfico o cualquier otro contratiempo.  
Incluso había podido ir a su casa y cambiarse el atuendo por algo más casual. Se sentó en una de las salas de espera para los arribosinternacionales y después de leer que el vuelo llegaría con un ligero retardo sacó su celular para entretenerse.

 _ **"Juvia:  
¿Cuándo podrá Juvia volver a ver a Gray-sama?"**_

No le resultó para nada inesperado encontrarse con el mensaje de la peliazul, una sonrisa ladina se instaló en su rostro.

 _"¿Acaso hay prisa?, ¿el marido no cumple con sus obligaciones?  
Por lo pronto no será hoy, nena"_

 __ _ **  
"Juvia:  
Es muy cruel por parte de Gray-sama decir eso, en especial después de que Juvia aceptó sus términos de privacidad. Además Gray-sama es ahora el amante de Juvia, ¿no es así?  
¿o es que acaso ya tiene juguete nuevo?"**_

 _ ****_ _  
"Aunque lo tuviese, dudo que me divirti_ _era_ _tanto como tú. Sólo era una pregunta retórica, dime ¿qué traes puesto?"_

 _ **"Juvia:  
¿A qué se refiere?, Juvia lleva una falda."**_

Gray bufó, en ocasiones llegaba a creer que la inocencia que le mostraba era más bien una forma de burlarse de él.

 _"¿Y debajo?, vamos nena, ¿por qué no me muestras un poco de lo que me_ _estoy_ _perdiendo justo ahora?"_

Está vez tardó bastante más en contestar, al grado que Gray comenzaba a preguntarse si una vez más lo dejaría colgado.

El sofisticado aparato vibró anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje y al ver que se trataba de la respuesta de la peliazul él sonrió con suficiencia y abrió la conversación.

Una imagen, eso había recibido, y vaya qué imagen, se trataba de un acercamiento a su escote: al parecer vestía una blusa de intenso color púrpura que imaginó sería ya bastante tentadora por sí sola pero que de ninguna forma se podría comparar con esa percepción, había bajado el cierre delantero hasta dejar que la prenda resbalase por sus hombros y con una mano la sostenía a la altura de su abdomen mientras que con la diestra parecía haber tomado la foto ya que se encontraba ligeramente levantada.  
No se podía ver su rostro ya que en el borde superior de la imagen sólo se podía apreciar un fino mentón virado hacia la izquierda para permitir una mejor vista de la blancura de su piel que se extendía por su cuello y hombros -únicamente interrumpida por una marca en su clavícula izquierda que ya estaba desapareciendo- hasta llegar a sus redondos pechos contenidos en un sostén de satén azul decorado con delicados encajes negros y como complemento perfecto un delgado mechón de ondulado cabello azul descansaba sobre su seno derecho.

Al pie de la foto un pequeño texto: "¿Le gusta, Gray-sama? ¿No se siente un poco tentado?, porque Juvia sí"

Gray pudo sentir como su "amiguito" reaccionaba aún ante ese pequeño estímulo y tuvo que enderezarse en su asiento para despejar su mente y detener la erección que amenazaba con aparecer.

》El vuelo 753 procedente de Nueva York y el vuelo 437 procedente de Venecia estarán descendiendo en breve.《

Un toque de realidad lo ayudó a centrar sus pensamientos y se levantó para poder visualizar mejor a la gente que ya empezaba a aparecer por entre las grandes puertas de cristal.

A su alrededor comenzaron a hacerse presentes reencuentros y bienvenidas de todo tipo, desde las más cursis hasta las programadas con letreros impresos en membretadas hojas blancas.

Y finalmente la vio, llevaba un elegante abrigo beige ceñido a su cintura y adornado con una pañoleta en donde se unen las solapas, le llegaba varios centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas cubiertas por unas vaporosas medias negras.

Con cada mano alaba de dos grandes maletas, sobre cada una de las cuales había otra más, además de llevar su bolso en el hombro derecho. La vio levantar su mirada escudriñando a la multitud pero sus ojos parecían no poder encontrarse así que finalmente se decidió a ir hasta ella.

–Ultear- la llamó al ver que se disponía a girar en dirección opuesta.

Los relucientes ojos rojos finalmente se enfocaron en él y una sonrisa se dibujó sobre los rojos labios femeninos.

-Vaya sorpresa, llegaste temprano.- comentó cuando él estuvo a su lado.

–No, querida, tú llegaste tarde.

–Y que lo digas, fue realmente estresante, sabes lo mucho que detesto los vuelos largos.

–Sin embargo siempre es mejor que perder el tiempo haciendo múltiples escalas.- estiró la mano para tomar una de las maletas –Me sorprende ver que traes muy poco equipaje, ¿a caso no se supone que planeas quedarte?- preguntó divertido.

–¿Ehh?, no claro que no es todo- dijo buscando a alguien y estirando un brazo.

Un hombre uniformado se acercó con un carrito para transportar equipaje que contenía al menos 5 maletas más.

–Nos haremos cargo a partir de aquí, gracias.- dijo la pelinegra para despachar al hombre y Gray tan sólo se llevó una mano a la nuca, claro, era obvio esperar ese tipo de cosas de ella.

–Llegaste muy pronto, ¿no?- comentó él cuando comenzaba a subir las valijas al carrito y el servidor ya se había retirado –Habíamos calculado al menos un mes para que consiguieses el cambio.

–Pues ya ves, una oportunidad se presentó y era ilógico no aprovecharla, ¿por qué preguntas?, ¿a caso llegué en mal momento?

Su voz fue pícara, le enredó sus brazos en el cuello atrayéndolo para poder besarlo. Gray la recibió estrechando su cintura, Ultear era más baja que él por lo que le era costumbre levantarla de esa forma, pero los odiosos tacones que insistía en utilizar la ponían a su altura, imposibilitándole hacerlo.

–Claro, tan inoportuna como siempre.- por supuesto que ella interpretó su respuesta como una de sus caprichosas bromas, ignorando hasta que punto su precipitada llegada lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

–De acuerdo, pero ya estoy aquí, así que vamos a casa- le pasó el resto de su equipaje y lo instó a mostrarle el camino –Tengo mucho por desempacar, además de que supongo que también mucho que remodelar.

–No esperaría menos.- tomó el carrito y la guió en el trayecto hacia el estacionamiento.

–¿Cómo han ido las cosas en tú...trabajo...es lo que esperabas al venir a Magnolia?- cuestionó cuando ambos ya estaban en el auto y Gray conducía en dirección a su nuevo hogar.

–Supongo que sí, entiendo las razones que tenía el viejo para quererme aquí, ahora recibo las propuestas más rápido y eso me da tiempo para analizar los detalles más a fondo y...- había apartado la vista del camino un segundo para contemplarla, topándose con que ella sostenía su celular tecleando velozmente. –¿Siquiera estabas prestando atención?, maldita sea acabas de llegar de un viaje de casi 10 horas, ¿dime a quién diablos tendrías que estar texteando?

–Es precisamente por eso, tengo que ponerme al tanto de todo, para saber cuándo y en dónde me tengo que presentar. No es para tanto, Gray.

–Esas son excusas, dame acá- estiró la diestra para tratar de tomar el aparato, ella lo esquivó sin despegar la vista del texto –Dámelo ya- una vez más apartó los ojos del frente y con un ágil movimiento se lo quitó.

–No, Gray hablo en serio, devuélvemelo.- esta vez fue él quien de forma astuta lo pasó a su mano izquierda y regresando la vista a la carretera lo sostuvo lejos de su alcance.

–No, querida, ahora me vas a escuchar quieras o no, y más vale que me prestes atención porque si sacas otro celular de ese bolso olvídate del buen esposo.

–Pues cuando quieras me lo puedes presentar, porque me gustaría conocerlo antes de perderlo.

–Ja-ja, y después dices que yo soy el frío, hasta ayer literalmente no había sabido nada de ti en medio mes y cuando llegas simplemente me ignoras.- su voz fue seria y ella lo contempló un tanto sorprendida.

–No te conocía ese lado tan cursi, cielito- aunque su voz no delató nada y él no había visto su expresión Gray casi pudo estar seguro de que lo decía de forma sarcástica y le urgió la necesidad de responderle con una seña de dedo, sin embargo se contuvo por sentido común, de cierta forma la había extrañado bastante y no quería pelear con ella en su primer día en la ciudad.

–Y hacía tiempo que...

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que la sirena de una patrulla llamó su atención y al levantar la vista se topó con las molestas luces azules.

–Mierda.

–¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Te pasaste la luz roja?

–No, no lo creo- se orilló para esperar a que la patrulla hiciera lo mismo.

–¿No lo crees?, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

–No he pasado ninguna luz roja, de acuerdo- apagó el vehículo cuando el carro azul y blanco aparcó detrás de él –A lo mucho una amarilla.- Ultear se golpeó la cara con una mano –Relájate, yo me encargo.

–Buenas noches, señor- dijo el policía al llegar junto a la ventana de Gray.

–¿Cuál es el problema, oficial?- en respuesta el hombre bajó la vista hasta la mano izquierda que el pelinegro sostenía junto a la ventana.

–No puede hablar por celular mientras conduce- agregó como si no fuese necesario obviar el hecho.

Ultear dejó escapar una risilla nada discreta y Gray quiso golpearse la cabeza en el volante, que idiota había sido al sostener el aparato de esa forma.

–No, yo no estaba hablando por teléfono.- trató de explicarse

–Lleva más de tres cuadras así y debería saber que no está permitido conducir y ocupar el celular al mismo tiempo. Me temo que tendré que expedirle una infracción, permítame su licencia para conducir.

Con un suspiro de resignación le tendió el celular a su esposa y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder sacar su cartera.

Casi una hora después de eso estaban cruzando la puerta de entrada.

–Debo admitir que supera mis expectativas, es más bonita de lo que pensé.

–Tú elegiste la casa, ¿no lo recuerdas?- respondió mientras comenzaba a bajar las maletas del carro, resignado a dar más de una vuelta para poder meter todo mientras la mujer de cabello negro recorría la estancia.

Muchos podrían pensar que dicha despreocupación al dejarlo bajando todo el equipaje él solo se podría deber a su matrimonio, pero Gray la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no tenía nada que ver con eso, a Ultear simplemente le gustaba dárselas de princesa y siempre eran los hombres cercanos los que terminaban orillados a cumplir sus mudas demandas.

–Sí, pero aun así no es lo mismo verla en vivo.- le escuchó comentar cuando entró por segunda vez para dejar maletas.

Tras el 4° viaje había terminado y se encaminó a la cocina para tomar una cerveza, se recargó sobre la barra y entonces notó que ella ya no estaba allí.

–Tráelas a la alcoba.

–Olvídalo, ¿acaso te trajiste también los cimientos del apartamento?

–Exageras otra vez- su voz fue amable cuando la vio aparecer por el corredor, se había sacado los zapatos y andaba descalza por el piso de duela. -Vamos te ayudaré y tú me ayudarás a desempacar, también traje más ropa tuya.

Andaba de forma veloz en dirección a la fila de valijas cuando Gray la tomó de la cintura para detenerla, la levantó feliz de que se hubiese deshecho de los ridículos tacones y la sentó sobre la barra.

–¿Cuál es la prisa?- le dio otro trago a la cerveza y ella se la quitó de las manos para llevarla a su propia boca.

–Te lo dije, tengo mucho por hacer, mañana tengo que presentarme al trabajo y aún no tengo muy claro de en donde quedan las oficinas, debo que hablar con Jellal.

–Dudo mucho que las oficinas de tu compañía se hayan movido de lugar.- ella inclinó la cabeza sin comprender hasta que pareció recordar algo.

–Es verdad, aun no te he dicho nada, renuncié a la compañía de Ades.- se bajó de un salto y tomando una maleta se dirigió a la habitación.

–¿Qué?- Gray se quedó sin palabras. Ocupó ambas manos con una maleta y la siguió. –¿Cómo puedes renunciar a una empresa en donde tu puesto lo aseguraban las acciones de las que eras dueña?

–Tú dímelo, seguí tu ejemplo, querido.- él frunció las cejas.

–Sabes que lo que hice fue diferente

–Es verdad, yo no regalé mis acciones por nada.

–Tenía mis razones...

–Conozco tus razones, vienen a cenar casi cada semana o se van de bares los sábados.

–¡Ultear!- ella suspiró y se giró para verlo.

–De acuerdo, lo lamento.- Gray sabía que su repentino cambio laboral no terminaba de convencerla pero lo había apoyado al venir a Magnolia y se lo agradecía. –Pero debes admitir que tengo razón y si esta vez fui yo la que me precipité puedes confiar en que fue por una razón segura y conveniente- le hizo un giño.

–¿Y sería mucho pedir que me contaras?

–Lo haré- acarició su mejilla –Pero más tarde.- se giró para abrir la puerta de la alcoba y él puso los ojos en blanco. –No me lo creo, está todo en su lugar.

–¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿una pila de ropa sucia en el rincón, cajas de comida rápida y la cama sin tender desde que llegué?

–No, no esperaba cajas de comida rápida.

–Muy graciosa, recuerda que ya no soy el mocoso irresponsable de 20 años.- ella le obsequió una risilla de diversión.

Por mucho que ese tipo de labores le causaran fastidio había algunas de las que no podía escapar, como el fondo del cajón de ropa limpia o la necesidad de cambiar el juego de sábanas para evitar que Ultear percibiera el dulce olor de los cabellos de Juvia que parecía haber quedado invariablemente adherido a las fundas de las almohadas.

Ultear pasó horas ordenando su ropa, desterrándolo a la sala hasta pasadas las 11 de la noche, momento en el cual finalmente pudo sacarse todo menos los bóxers para entrar a la cama junto a la mujer que seguía entretenida en su celular, giró un par de veces antes de atravesar su brazo y buena parte de su cuerpo sobre la silueta de Ultear.

–Ahora no, Gray- dijo ella ante su cercanía –Ya te dije que estoy cansada y mañana tengo mucho por hacer, quizás otro día.

–¿Eh?, no yo sólo quería apagar la luz.- respondió terminando de estirar el brazo hasta el interruptor de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche que estaba del lado de la morena y regresando a su lugar.

–Sí que te he encontrado cambiado, no sueles ser tan dócil, por lo general tratas de ser más...persuasivo.- él soltó una carcajada.

–¿A sí?, ¿entonces qué tan "persuasivo" debería de ser?- deslizó una mano por debajo de las sábanas, rozando la tersa piel de uno de sus muslos –Avísame en qué momento podría quebrar tu voluntad.

–Pórtate bien y quizás lo considere en otro momento.

.

Tras un día en la nueva casa Ultear decidió que hacían falta varias cosas indispensables y de alguna manera había convencido al pelinegro para llevarla a las tiendas departamentales del centro.  
Así pues era como en una tarde de domingo ambos habían acabado recorriendo los pasillos de múltiples y lujosas tiendas en busca de quien sabe qué clase de nuevo sillón o mesa. No era necesario hacer hincapié en lo terriblemente aburrido y fastidiado que se encontraba Gray, quien no acababa de entender por qué no compraba el primer ridículo comedor que le había gustado -el cual además le parecía totalmente innecesario debido a que siempre desayunaban o cenaban en la barra de la cocina-, o qué tenía de malo el sofá que ya tenían.

–Repíteme por qué estoy yo aquí.

–Porque vivimos juntos, por si no lo recuerdas, y tú opinión es importante.

–Seamos realistas, cielo, acabarás comprando lo que mejor te parezca, como esas horrendas cortinas que pusiste en el otro departamento.

–No me provoques porque aun tengo esas cortinas- deslizó su dedo índice por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

–Tan sólo recuerda que no estamos para costosos caprichos- recalcó al verla acercarse a los estantes de decoraciones.

–Lo sé, pero eso no implica que no podamos darnos un par de gustos- le dedicó un giño con el ojo.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- preguntó ella casualmente mientras revisaba detalladamente una pieza de cristalería.

–Trabajar, muy seguramente...al igual que tú, ¿no?

–Trabajas el horario completo los sábados porque tienes otro día de descanso- el asintió aunque no fue una pregunta –¿Qué día es?, porque creía que era el jueves.

–Lo es, no veo a dónde quieres llegar- ella se mostró ligeramente indecisa sobre como preguntar –Si tienes que decir algo sólo dilo, no sueles ser de las personas que se andan con rodeos.

–Cuándo llamé era jueves, ¿en dónde estabas?- su tono no fue altanero, sino más bien curioso.

–No porque esté de descanso significa que me quedaré todo el día en la casa, fui temprano al gimnasio y después estuve con Natsu.- mintió en la última parte.

–Claro, lo siento.

–No es propio de ti, tu costumbre por decir lo que piensas sin anestesia era algo que me gustaba de ti.

–Yo creí que te parecía linda.

–Eres sexy y atractiva, pero linda no me lo has parecido desde que tenía 8 años y me arrojaste al lago helado desde ese acantilado.- ella rió al recordar

–No era un acantilado, cuando mucho era una pendiente demasiado inclinada.

–A esa edad no lo recuerdo así.

–Hablando de los viejos tiempos, ayer hablé con Lyon, ¿sabías que él y su esposa viven en Magnolia?

–No veo por qué debía saberlo.

–En fin, como no fuimos a su boda quería presentarnos a su esposa y no sé, quizás así reunirnos después de tanto tiempo.

–Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

–Por favor, Gray- su voz trataba de sonar casual –Han pasado casi 5 años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

–Hasta donde recuerdo eras tú quien no quería verlo.

–Vamos es nuestro hermano.

–Querida es TÚ hermano- aclaró haciendo hincapié en cada palabra –Si fuera de ambos lo nuestro sería algo enfermo.

–Sabes a que me refiero- puso los ojos en blanco –Crecimos juntos, además estas casado conmigo y eso lo hace también tu hermano.

–No sé porqué siento que no me estas preguntando- ella desvió su mirada –Porque no lo estás haciendo, ya lo acordaste ¿no es así, amorcito?

–Será divertido, no será una ridícula "cena familiar"- se puso frente a él, deteniendo su andar –Los veremos en el baile del Martes.

–¿Qué?- Gray no trató de ocultar su sorpresa -¿En qué se supone que trabaja ese idiota ahora?, a ese evento no acude cualquier persona- hizo una pausa y sus cejas se fruncieron –¿O es que irá como representante de Ice Make en lugar del viejo?

–No...no creo que Silver...

–¿Y por qué no?- dijo serio –Tú renunciaste a la parte que te había dejado tu madre y a mí me echó, Lyon es el único que queda y es después de todo tu hermano.

–Me lo hubiese dicho, además tú también asistirás y no precisamente como dueño.

–Aun en Fairy Tail no soy cualquier persona, Makarov me pidió que asistiera.

–Sea como sea, Gray- se encogió de hombros –Él irá y yo le dije que iría contigo así que trata de pasarlo por alto esta vez y no te precipites a sacar conclusiones.

–Con una condición- puso su mano en una de las tersas mejillas de ella.

–¿Cuál?- él se acercó más para poder susurrarle en el oído.

–Vámonos de aquí, me aburro hasta la muerte.- ella rió en respuesta

–Bien, nos iremos...después de pasar por el departamento de blancos.

..

Era domingo por la noche y casi al otro lado de la ciudad Juvia se preparaba para dormir, se sentía decepcionada de que sobre la mesa aun estuviese el plato de comida intacto de su esposo. No solía ser uno de esos hombres adictos al trabajo, pero desde que llegó de su viaje parecía tener algo que hacer a cada minuto, había salido muy temprano ese día con la promesa de regresar para comer juntos y era la hora que no volvía a casa.

Pudo escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrándose, pero no quiso bajar a comprobar que se trataba del albino, en lugar de eso terminó de atar su cabello y terminó de ponerse su pijama.

–Juvia, amor- entró a la alcoba despacio, como tanteando el terreno.

–Bienvenido, Lyon-sama, a Juvia le alegra que haya vuelto.- el peliblanco no tuvo que ser adivino para entender que se encontraba en problemas a pesar del tono tranquilo de la voz de su esposa.

–No fue mi intención dejarte plantada, perdí la noción del tiempo y no pude escaparme de la junta que terminó hasta muy tarde.- ella no respondió nada tan sólo asintió y eso le partió el corazón al Vastia –Te lo compensaré, lo juro- se apresuró a cruzar la habitación y tomar sus manos -Este martes por la noche será el baile anual de Fiore y gracias a mi reciente buena suerte con los inversionistas Suizos fui invitado, así que pasaremos una velada encantadora.

-¿Un baile?- preguntó con un hilo de voz -P-pero Juvia...Lyon-sama sabe que Juvia no es buena bailando.

-Es una excusa, en realidad no es otra cosa que un evento elegante, además, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé de mi hermana?

-¿La hija de la mujer que adoptó a Lyon-sama?- frunció levemente las cejas intentando recordar.

Lyon al igual que Juvia había quedado huérfano a una corta edad, pero a diferencia de ella el pequeño Vastia de 6 años no había pasado mucho tiempo bajo el cuidado del estado cuando una amable y cariñosa mujer lo adoptó, su nombre era Ul y a pesar de ser soltera tenía una niña apenas un año mayor que el propio Lyon.

Juvia no conocía a ninguna de las dos ya que Ul había muerto cuando él tan solo tenía 16 años, y hacían demasiados que Lyon no veía a su hermanastra, limitando su contacto a muy ocasionales llamadas telefónicas o correos electrónicos que a veces no llegaban a ser anuales.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije que era casada?- Juvia asintió sabiendo que era toda la información que poseía ligada a ese nombre -Pues al parecer ella y su esposo se mudaron a Magnolia por cuestiones de trabajo y también asistirán al baile, así que finalmente los conocerás.

-Juvia estará encantada- respondió de forma condescendiente.

-Vaya, será agradable reunirnos los tres después de 5 años.

-¿Los tres?

-Es verdad ahora seremos los 4, lo siento cielo.- frotó sus mejillas antes de entrar bajo las cobijas -Es sólo que los 3 crecimos juntos...de hecho por eso resultó un poco extraño que ella y Gray se casaran- Juvia se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre -Sabes es gracioso si lo piensas ahora ya que nadie, incluido yo, daba un centavo por que su matrimonio durase y por el contrario demostraron ser una pareja estable.- se acomodó de lado apoyándose en su codo para verla mejor -Supongo que al final sus caracteres fuertes se complementan.

-¿Gray?- Juvia se sentía tonta preguntando pero no había escuchado nada más después de la mención de ese nombre.

-Sí, Gray Fullbuster, creo que no te había mencionado su nombre antes- se rascó la cabeza confundido por la reacción de la peliazul -Creo que conociste a su padre, Silver Fullbuster, fue a nuestra boda, el hombre que cuido tanto de Ultear como de mí tras la muerte de Ul.

A la mente de Juvia llegó el tenue recuerdo de un hombre de sonrisa gentil y contagiosa, pero sólo eso. Se llamó boba a sí misma por ponerse así ante la sola mención de un nombre, por dios que su amante no podía ser el único hombre en toda la ciudad o el mundo que se llamase de esa forma.

Además ella ya había escuchado el apellido Fullbuster, se trataba del dueño de la cadena de compañías Ice Make, uno de los principales productores de hielo -de cualquier tipo- en todo el mundo y a pesar de que si bien su Gray parecía vivir bastante bien no podía llegar a compararlo con el nivel del hijo y heredero de tal compañía multinacional.

Silver Fullbuster solía ser socio de la madre adoptiva de Lyon, y cuando ella murió quien heredaría su puesto como socia sería su hija, por lo que, a diferencia de su esposo, a Juvia no le parecía tan sorprendente que ésta y el único hijo del Fullbuster se casaran.

..

Finalmente era martes y Gray terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de su atuendo, aunque debido a su trabajo ya estaba acostumbrado a vestir de manera formal, aun no terminaba de sentirse cómodo en el traje de gala que Ultear le había preparado. Suspiró cansinamente, al menos había ganado el llevar una corbata normal y no aquel ridículo moño negro con el que se sentía asfixiado.

-¿Ul, ya estas lista?- inquirió mientras se apartaba del espejo que había en la estancia y veía su reloj -Llevas horas arreglándote, ¿qué tanto haces?

-Dame un segundo, algunas personas si tratamos de vernos bien- respondió desde la alcoba.

-Pues suerte con eso.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Que...dudo mucho que sea posible hacer que luzcas más hermosa- se apresuró a enmendar sus palabras en un acto que le recordó a Natsu y agradeció que él no estuviese presente para regresarle todas las burlas.

Sabiendo que el segundo de Ultear bien podía equivaler a media hora en tiempo real fue directo al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza y se dejó caer en el sofá para beberla más a gusto.

No había vuelto a ver a Juvia, parecía que ella también había estado ocupada y a excepción de un par de mensajes sobre lo que harían cuando pudieran encontrarse no habían tenido contacto.

-Estoy lista, y ya sabes que odio que me llamen Ul.- la voz de la pelinegra lo sacó de sus pensamientos -Por amor de dios Gray, no te sientes así con el saco puesto, harás que se arrugue, anda levántate ya que además se hace tarde.

-Dilo por ti misma, yo terminé rápido.

-Sí lo sé- lo dijo con tal tono risueño que Gray estuvo seguro de que ya no hablaban de la misma cosa.

-Muy graciosa, sabes que eso nunca me pasa y la única vez que ocurrió fue bajo circunstancias especiales, estaba realmente muy ebrio y drogado.

-Como tú digas- respondió entre risas -Vamos ya, que se hace tarde.

El Fullbuster dejó la botella casi llena sobre la mesita de café y se levantó tomando sus llaves.

-Espera- lo detuvo a pocos metros de la puerta -No has dicho nada, ¿cómo me veo?

-No lo creí necesario, siempre te vez bien.

-Está vez no podrás zafarte con tus respuestas ingeniosas, mírame bien.- dio una lenta vuelta para permitirle ver cada ángulo de su atuendo -Y entonces, ¿qué piensas?

Ella lucía un vestido rojo escarlata que llegaba hasta el suelo únicamente interrumpido por una abertura desde la mitad de su muslo izquierdo. Tenía mangas largas pero a cambio poseía un muy profundo escote en V que terminaba en el punto justo para contener sus prominentes senos, lugar en donde también se fruncía la tela de todo el vestido, ajustándolo a sus curvas.

-Pienso que quizás es demasiado escote.

-No, no lo creo.- respondió y salió de la casa.

El pelinegro se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz para contener la frustración, siempre hacía lo mismo, no entendía entonces para qué pedía su opinión.

El evento se iba a llevar a cabo en un muy lujoso y espacioso salón de recepciones ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.  
Juvia y Lyon llegaron cuando la gran mayoría de los asistente ya había entrado y para su sorpresa la chica de cabello azul se sintió más cómoda de lo que había pensado, la última vez que recordaba haber estado en un evento así fue en compañía de Gajeel y sólo recordaba una sensación de desasosiego y nerviosismo durante toda la velada, pero ahora era una mujer diferente.

Después de saludar a todos sus conocidos Lyon se quedó platicando con algunos colegas por lo que Juvia tuvo que elegir entre quedarse a su lado o ir a charlar con la única mujer que conocía, Cherry, escultural y atrevida chica de en el pasado había estado detrás del peliblanco. Hoy en día estaba casada con un abogado de la distinguida firma "Blue Pegasus", pero aun así a Juvia no terminaba de agradarle a esa mujer.

-Juvia volverá enseguida.- dijo tras pasar más de 10 minutos escuchando una conversación sobre números y el estado de la bolsa de valores en diferentes países; no era como que no entendiese de que hablaban, estaba plenamente consciente de la situación económica actual, era sólo que no era su ideal de charla amena y no tenía mucho que opinar al respecto.

Paseó por el contorno del amplio salón de recepción y bordeó la pista de baile para dirigirse hacia el servicio de damas cuando algo llamó su atención.

El inconfundible brillo de unos relucientes ojos color plata, retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado para contemplar a la fuente de su distracción y tras la emoción inicial el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

Estaba conversando muy animadamente con un hombre de cabello rosado y otro de cabello rubio, le pareció que se veía extraordinariamente atractivo con ese traje negro que hacía juego con su rebelde cabello...y esa sonrisa tan radiante...y seguramente llevaba aquella loción tan sexy...

Los pensamientos de Juvia recorrían cada aspecto de su apariencia mientrasse refugiaba contra una de las paredes para no ser vista.

Gray por su parte comenzó a experimentar la extraña sensación de cuando te sientes observado y elevó la vista por el recinto en busca de la fuente de esa sensación.  
Y allí entre la multitud sus ojos se encontraron, reconociéndose sin la necesidad de repasar todos los rasgos del otro.

El Fullbuster sonrió para sí mismo y apresuró su copa de champagne.

-Los veo más tarde, chicos.- y sin más se alejó de ambos para ir en la dirección de la chica de cabellera azul.

Juvia se asustó al pensar que Lyon estaba no muy lejos de allí y al verlo caminar hacia ella dio media vuelta para tratar de perderse en la multitud sin cruzarse con ninguno de los dos hombres hasta llegar a su destino, en donde podría estar a salvo por unos segundos mientras pensaba que hacer.

El pelinegro atravesó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo pero la perdió de vista, quedando a mitad de la pista de baile mientras se preguntaba si no la había imaginado, porque, después de todo, ¿qué haría ella en ese lugar?

-Gray- oyó a Ultear llamándolo al tiempo que se acercaba a él –Te he estado buscando, ven conmigo.

Después de que tres mujeres hubieron entrado y salido de los servicios sin que ella se moviera ni un centímetro, decidió que obviamente no podía permanecer la noche entera ahí y juntando todo el valor del que era poseedora se obligó a volver al lado de Lyon para tratar de convencerlo de volver a casa. No tuvo que recorrer mucho hasta encontrarlo.

-Juvia, linda ¿en dónde te habías metido?- la tomó por el brazo para guiarla –Te presentaré con el resto de mi familia.

-Sí, Lyon-sama...pero Juvia quisiera...- las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando vio hacia donde se dirigían.

-Juvia, déjame presentarte a mi hermana Ultear y a su esposo Gray Fullbuster.- el rostro de la peliazul perdió todo el color de golpe al grado que la cabeza le dio vueltas. –Chicos, ella es Juvia, mi adorada esposa.

Las palabras del Vastia le sonaron lejanas y tuvo que aferrarse a su brazo por temor a que sus piernas fallasen o se desvaneciera de la impresión. Frente a ella estaba aquel hombre que había conocido una noche y con el que había tenido más de un encuentro sexual, su amante...no podía ser posible que ahora Lyon viniese a presentárselo como el esposo de su hermanastra y viejo amigo de la infancia, simplemente el universo no podía ser tan caprichosamente cruel.

-Es un placer conocerte, Juvia- esta vez habló la mujer de largo cabello negro al tiempo que le tomaba una mano para estrecharla –Lyon habla mucho sobre ti, ¿no es así, cielo?

Gray no contestó, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos como la aludida, trataba de recordar una pista que le debiese haber advertido de la identidad de esa mujer de cabellos y ojos azules como el mar, no podía tener tan jodida mala suerte. El codo de su esposa se clavó en su costado haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-Claro...es todo un gusto- le tendió la mano y al instante de rozar su piel supo que no era ningún sueño ni broma de mal gusto, era ella.

-Es una increíble coincidencia que todos estemos ahora en Magnolia ¿no lo creen?- sin comprender la atmosfera de incomodidad que se cernía sobre su esposa Lyon seguía muy animado –Y díganme ¿Silver también está aquí o sólo te mandó a ti, Gray?

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- frunció las cejas

-No hemos hablado con Silver desde...ya sabes.- intervino la morena al ver la repentina reacción de Gray.

-¿Cómo?, pero...- Lyon dudó de si era adecuado preguntar al ver que el carácter explosivo de su casi hermano no había cambiado –Creí que estabas aquí por Ice Make, como Ultear dijo que habían venido por trabajo.

-Nada ha cambiado con él, estoy aquí como miembro de Fairy Tail, soy consultor de proyectos e inversiones.

-Ya veo, lo siento- de pronto ya no sólo eran Juvia y Gray, la atmosfera general se había vuelto densa.

-Ju-Juvia irá por algo de beber.

-No, por favor permíteme ir- dijo enseguida el Vastia.

-No... Juvia irá, descuide Lyon-sama.

Apresuró el paso hasta encontrarse lo más lejos posible de esa incómoda reunión y se recargó contra una pared respirando profundamente en un intento por calmarse. La música cambió y la pista frente a ella se vio más concurrida que antes.

-Con que Juvia Vastia.- no tuvo que girar para saber de quién se trataba. –¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Al ver que no volteaba a darle la cara la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a hacerlo, su rostro aún estaba demasiado pálido, contrastando de forma fantasmagórica con su largo vestido negro. La música de fondo cambió.

-Gray-sama, Juvia cree que no es conveniente que los vean hablando juntos.- trató de zafarse para alejarse lo más posible, a esas alturas estaba dispuesta a esperar en el auto a que Lyon quisiera irse.

-Por lo visto no resultará tan extraño ya que no somos dos desconocidos, pero si no quieres entonces bailemos- su voz era áspera y cerró la mano con más firmeza sobre el brazo de ella -Así tendremos una excusa para que nos vean conversando.

-N-no, Juvia no baila. _ ******_

La ignoró olímpicamente dejando claro que en ningún momento fue una pregunta y prácticamente la arrastró a la pista. Deslizó el agarre de su brazo a su mano y posó la zurda en su cintura, pegándola a él para comenzar la cadencia requerida en aquella parte de la canción. Juvia trastabilló torpemente y se tuvo que sostener de él para no tropezar, quería salir corriendo pero estaban tan cerca uno del otro que había quedado hechizada por el olor de su loción, que en efecto era la que había predicho.

-Ju-Juvia de verdad no sabe bailar.- elevó sus ojos suplicantes hacia los grises con la esperanza de que tuviese compasión de ella.

-La mayoría de los bailes son un 80% cosa de hombres, pero este es en especial un baile de dos- tomó su mano izquierda y con más suavidad de la mostrada anteriormente la guió hasta dejarla sobre su hombro, manteniendo la derecha asida entre la suya para flexionarla hacia ellos. -Aún así supongo que puedo pasarlo por alto en esta ocasión- la pegó más a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura -Tan sólo tienes que dejarte llevar.

Volvió a seguir el compás de la música, pero esta vez llevando a la peliazul consigo.

Ella bajó la vista para buscar sus pies ya que no estaba segura de si la estaba cargando o de verdad era ella quien se sostenía as sí misma, desde su perspectiva se sentía deslizándose entre las nubes, sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

-¡Levanta la cara, veme!- ella obedeció y comprobó que su rostro expresaba la misma molestia que su voz, ella también frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía para hablarle así? -Así que tu esposo es Lyon Vastia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Juvia no sabía que se lo tenía que informar, en especial cuando Gray-sama dijo que no hablarían de asuntos privados- respondió de forma arrogante.

-Que graciosa, mira el embrollo en el que nos hemos metido.

-No es sólo culpa de Juvia, ¿por qué no le dijo que su nombre era Fullbuster?

-Porque no parecías muy interesada en escuchar mi nombre, sino más bien en comerme con la mirada.- ella tenía las mejillas enrojecidas pero debido a la expresión en su rostro él no supo distinguir si era de molestia o vergüenza.

-Pues Gray-sama tampoco parecía muy interesado en el nombre de Juvia...ni siquiera se lo preguntó.

-¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas, nena? Dices tu nombre más que cualquier otra palabra- era frías, como si estuviese tratando de contener un explosivo sentimiento. –Llega a ser irritante, ¿a caso nadie te enseñó a hablar como una adulta?

-No, nadie lo hizo y ella no le oyó quejarse antes, supongo que es una suerte que no tenga que escucharla todo el día.- no recordaba haberle hablado así a alguien, pero sus comentarios mezclados con el estrés de la situación y un deje de celos por haber conocido a la esposa, habían logrado hacerla llegar a su límite, a tal punto que le costaba modular su voz para no llamar la atención de las parejas a su alrededor.

-No, no lo había hecho- sintió que estaba más cerca de lo prudente para las normas sociales y para su buen juicio así que trató de soltarse de su agarre para alejarse pero cuando él consintió soltarla su espalda chocó con una pared, sobresaltada volteó a todas partes para tratar de ubicarse, estaban en un corredor desierto pero por el cual aún podía ver el salón de baile en la lejanía...¿en qué momento se habían movido tanto sin que ella lo notase? –Porque escucharte pedirme más con ese tonito es más excitante de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Recargó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para impedirle escapar.

-Juvia no puede estar aquí con usted.

-¿Por qué no?, estoy seguro de que hace media hora hubieses estado gustosa.

-Pero ya no...

-Debo agregar que tuve suerte al adivinar la clase de imbécil que es tu esposo.

-¡No llame imbécil a Lyon-sama!

-¿Existe acaso otra palabra para alguien que después de varios años de matrimonio no es capaz de satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer como tú?

-Eso no es...

-Veamos entonces, si no mal recuerdo deben llevar al menos 3 años de casados ¿tan rápido te aburriste de él?, porque dudo mucho que pueda llegar a aburrirse de esto- recorrió con una mano la femenina silueta.

-Ya basta...- los ojos azules se habían cristalizado amenazando con dejar escapar una lágrima. –¿Por qué Gray-sama está siendo tan cruel?

-Yo no soy el cruel...esto no debió pasar- sus palabras fueron menos agresivas, pero no menos frías -No debí haber tomado a la muñequita de Lyon...y tú no debiste permitirlo.

-No puede culpar sólo a Juvia, ¿qué hay de su esposa?- levantó la barbilla y se tragó las lágrimas -Lo mejor sería si cada uno se queda con su respectiva mujer y olvidamos esto.

-El problema es que sí lo hice, te hice mía y no sólo una vez- Juvia no supo si hablaba con él mismo y simplemente la había ignorado.

-Eso ya no importa.

-Importa- sus ojos se encontraron y no supo interpretar lo que había en los de él -Importa porque soy egoísta.

Hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Juvia, que estaba desnudo debido al recogido que se había hecho en el cabello, provocando que se sobresaltase con un escalofrío al sentir un camino de húmedos besos.

-N-no.

-¿Por qué no?, eres mía y lo sabes tan bien como yo- su aliento le hizo erizar la piel.

-Juvia no le pertenece a nadie.

-Tú misma te me entregaste y has vuelto a mí una y otra vez.

-También se entregó a Lyon-sama.

Se quedó estático ante sus palabras y levantó la cabeza apartándose de su cuello.

-¿Y qué?, ¿a caso sabe que ya no eres sólo suya?- no tuvo que escucharla, su rostro respondió al instante -Eso supuse, ¿qué crees que diría si vuelvo a marcar tu piel?- pasó la lengua por el lugar en el que una vez estuvo la mancha lila y Juvia se apresuró a alejarlo, tomándolo por el cabello.

-Noo.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces lo haremos de otra forma- deslizó una mano por sus piernas y tomó la tela negra, subiéndola hasta que pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel.

De inmediato Juvia trató de apartarse pero él recargó su cuerpo más contra el de ella.

-¿Qué le hará a Juvia?- preguntó un tanto asustada.

-Lo que llevas días pidiéndome.- sin pudor alguno llevó la mano al punto de unión de sus piernas y colando los dedos por debajo de las bragas la acarició, comprobando que aún a pesar de todo, la humedad se estaba instalando en esa zona -Y parece ser que aún lo quieres.

"Al diablo" pensó Juvia al reprimir un suspiro "De cualquier forma ya estás maldita"

Tomó la pelinegra cabeza en sus manos y lo guió hasta su boca para fundirse en un desesperado beso. En el extremo del pasillo la música volvió a cambiar y se pudieron escuchar diversos pasos.

-Aquí no, Gray-sama- susurró contra su oido, exhalando una bocanada de aire caliente al sentir el roce de unos dedos contra su centro de placer –Los pueden ver.

Gray sonrió al saberla rendida ante él y levantó la vista para analizar el lugar en el que estaban, sacó la mano de entre su vestido deleitándose con el puchero que hizo en protesta.

-Sígueme entonces- la tomó de la cintura guiándola hacia el fondo del pasillo que hacía un giro de 90° para avanzar algunos metros antes de terminar definitivamente frente a una puerta que parecía ser una bodega.

Doblaron la esquina y volvió a recargarla contra la pared, desde ese ángulo y gracias a la poca iluminación estaba seguro que no podrían descubrirlos, al tiempo que él mismo vería a alguien acercándose con tiempo para no quedaren una situación tan embarazosa.

Con desesperación Juvia comenzó a abrirle el saco del traje, seguido de la hebilla de su pantalón y mientras el Fullbuster no se quedó atrás, apresurándose a levantar la falda del vestido.

-Abre las piernas- susurró mientras terminaba de bajar su bragueta, Juvia obedeció sin dudarlo y tras hacer a un lado la ropa interior se introdujo en ella sin más rodeos, arrancándole un quejido que apenas logró cubrir con sus labios. –Me encanta escucharte gemir, preciosa, pero si haces eso ahora, nos descubrirán.

Ella se mordió los labios en un intento por contenerse pero a medida que el placer incrementaba sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y al notarlo Gray la tomó por los glúteos para montarla sobre su cadera, profundizando su contacto cuando las blancas piernas le envolvieron la cintura y él tuvo que recargarla contra la pared para poder seguir con sus envestidas.

-Ahh, siga, Juvia se lo ruega...ahh...más rápido...ahh...- al ver que no paraba de gemir posó la mano derecha sobre su boca para amortiguar los sonidos.

-No llegaremos a ninguna parte así...gr...y pronto notarán nuestra ausencia- retiró la mano lentamente, ralentizando el ritmo para evitar que otro gemido se le escapara –Voy a ir más rápido, pero no puedes gritar o me detendré.

-Juvia tratará...ahh...lo promete- sabiendo que no le resultaría fácil, la empujó más fuerte contra el muro y pegando ambas ingles la sostuvo para poder liberar sus manos.

La peliazul movió las caderas para seguir frotándose contra él mientras lo veía abrirse la corbata y después la camisa.

-Aquí- le señaló su hombro derecho –Pon tu boca aquí y si no puedes controlarte muérdeme para ahogar los sonidos.

-¿Morderlo?

-Estaré bien, sólo trata de no dejar marca.

Llevó de nuevo las manos a su trasero y tras acomodarla empezó con un ritmo veloz, profundo. Al sentir los dientes clavándose en su hombro tuvo que tragarse un gruñido y así continuaron un par de minutos más hasta que la boca se cerró con más fuerza en su piel, anunciándole que ella había llegado al clímax y entonces se dejó ir.

Tras recobrar el aliento la puso en el suelo, dejando que la falda del vestido regresara a su lugar, cubriendo por completo sus piernas y él por su parte comenzó a acomodarse la ropa.

-Toma- sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y se lo tendió –Límpiate y luego regresa con el resto de forma discreta.

-Sí, Gray-sama.

Salió por el corredor y al encontrarse una vez más en el concurrido salón se frotó el rostro intentando despejarse.

-Calzoncillos-man, ¿en dónde te habías metido?

-En ninguna parte, llamitas- Natsu se acercó trayendo del brazo a una chica de corto cabello blanco y ojos azules –Hola Lisana, no te había visto antes- saludó cortésmente a su compañera de trabajo y luego se dirigió a su amigo –¿Me necesitabas para algo?

-Yo no, pero quizás quieras ir a donde tu esposa.- el ojigris siguió la dirección que señaló el pelirrosa y vio a una claramente incómoda Ultear en compañía de un pequeño hombrecillo de aspecto extraño y cabello castaño-anaranjado.

-No me digas que es...

-Oh sí

-¿Qué hace aquí, no tiene una firma que dirigir?

-Supongo que se tomó un descanso para disfrutar de nuevas "fragancias".

-Agh, ese hombre me provoca escalofríos, pero será mejor que vaya a ayudarla.- avanzó a grandes pasos hasta llegar a lado de ambos –Ichiya Vandalay, que gusto...ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Gray Fullbuster, es cierto, casi un año desde que tuve el gusto de ver al prodigio emergente de Makarov y a tu bellísima esposa.- Ultear le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado a su salvador y él entendió enseguida.

-Claro, pero espero que no te importe que te la robe.

-Adelante chico, eres muy afortunado de tener tan exquisito "parfum".- a pesar de haber dicho eso su vista estaba concentrada en otra parte de la anatomía femenina.

-Ese hombre es un depravado- declaró la mujer de ojos rojizos cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

-Te dije que era demasiado escote.

-Esa no es excusa. Volvamos a casa, estoy cansada.

-Claro, iré por tu abrigo.- respondió mientras su mirada seguía a una mujer de cabellera azul y elegante vestido negro, vio como un hombre de cabellos blancos la recibía en sus brazos diciéndole algo que adivinó sería referente a su ausencia, para después volver a su conversación. –Ha sido un día muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí el capítulo maratónico de esta entrega... como que me explayé demasiado, ¿no? XD, considérenlo como una compensación por la tardanza general ;)

Como verán las piezas ya se están acomodando en el tablero...entonces **doramassilvisil,** ¿están jodidos? XP, me acordé que mencionaste algo así en una teoría sobre cómo irían las cosas jaja

En fin, espero que lo disfrutaran y si es así les agradecería muuucho si me dejan un review con su opinión, comentario, crítica constructiva, saludo o lo que quieran.

 _ ******_ _La canción que pensé para esta parte se llama Assassin´s Tango, si pueden escúchenla, es muy sexy XD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Lymar Vastya: Hola,  
jaja se acabaron las noches de parranda para Gray XP  
Yo sé que muchas quieren colgarme por hacer sufrir al pobre Lyon, pero les juró que todo tiene un por qué en la historia y que al final o eventualmente todo caerá en su lugar ;), pero de momento dejemos que Lyon siga sin enterarse de nada jeje.  
No tienes que agradecer, aprecio todo tipo ****d** **e concejos o sugerencias, por cierto te recomiendo que no te pierdas el próximo** **capítulo** **;D**

 **Katree: Hola,  
Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, sé que son pocas, soy nueva en FanFiction y escribiendo Gruvia...pero no tengo planes próximos para detenerme.  
Bienvenida a este fic de zukulencia y drama, esperamos que disfrutes de la historia XD  
Sobre mi otro fic...bueno tendría que pensarlo ya que de momento no cuento con mucho tiempo XS**


	7. Pasión Prohibida

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas (volvió el lemon, pero no será sólo Gruvia 7v7)  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados  
*Nota al final del capítulo **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 7  
"Pasión Prohibida"

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior -si bien le habían dejado un tanto fastidiado-, no le habían robado el sueño al Fullbuster.

El shock inicial de saber quién era realmente la mujer con la que estaba teniendo una aventura había pasado tras unos minutos dejándole no sólo molestia, si no también unas injustificadas ganas de marcar territorio frente al hombre con el que había competido gran parte de su infancia...y lo hizo, aunque no de forma pública sí se había asegurado de recordarle a la peliazul quién era el que tenía más control sobre sus deseos, provocando con ello que de forma sumisa se entregase al ganador.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía lo que quería cuando quería y le resultaba refrescante un poco más de emoción en su vida.  
Y era gracias a ese reciente cambio que se encontraba realmente animado cuando al día siguiente llegó a las oficinas de Fairy Tail.

No tardó en acabar el informe y resolución sobre el proyecto que se le había asignado al llegar a Magnolia y sólo hacía falta esperar el regreso de Makarov para entregarlo. Así pues dado que no tenía otro proyecto pendiente y el consejo estaba disperso, podía disfrutar de tiempo libre.

 _"Para tú buena suerte podríamos vernos hoy, tendré tiempo hasta las 4, ¿qué opinas, crees poder escaparte del idiota?"_

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando recibió una respuesta:

 _ **"Juvia:  
Por favor no siga llamándolo así.  
Juvia lo lamenta mucho, pero ella no podrá verlo hoy ya que verá a Lyon-sama para comer juntos... pero mañana Gray-sama no trabaja, ¿cierto? Y ellos podrían verse en su casa."**_

Gray frunció los labios ligeramente, había cosas que tenía que cambiar.

 _"No creo que sea buena idea seguir viéndonos en mi casa, además de que Ultear estará allí toda la semana. Así que debemos encontrar otro lugar."_

" _ **Juvia:  
Podría resultar más complicado si no quieren que nadie los descubra...¿Gray-sama conoce The River Hotel?, es muy bonito y podría ser una buena opción."**_

La idea de empezar a encontrarse en algún hotel no le resultaba especialmente atractiva pero francamente no veía otra alternativa.

" _Lo conozco, pero no es opción ya que algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo viven en esa zona...y no sería buena idea que nos vean juntos allí."_

 _ **"Juvia:  
Entonces proponga algún lugar, cualquier parte **__**en el**_ _ **centro de la ciudad le vendrá bien a Juvia."**_

Él ya no respondió ese mensaje, necesitaba tiempo para pensar el sitio más apropiado en el que corriesen el mínimo riesgo de ser reconocidos o en dado caso pudiesen justificar su presencia juntos, y su falta de conocimiento sobre la ciudad no era de mucha ayuda.

No viendo una respuesta inmediata decidió entonces ocuparse en otro asunto. Se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo y al igual que él solía hacer entró sin avisar.

-Cerebro de flama, hoy te podré ayudar con el dichoso papeleo y así aprovecharemos que los rumores del regreso de Erza eran falsos...

-Ahora no, Gray- respondió el aludido mientras se levantaba y rápidamente evitaba la mirada del recién llegado.

-¿Cómo que ahora no?, creí que era máxima prioridad o algo así...- al notar la extraña actitud del pelirrosa Gray paseó la vista por toda la habitación -¿Y Happy?, es extraño no verlo aquí- apuntó un tanto desconcertado -¿Le ocurrió algo?, ¿todo está bien?

-Él está bien- su voz era apagada -Sólo le pedí a alguien que lo cuidase por hoy...tenía asuntos que aclarar.

-Oh, ya veo- de forma despreocupada tomó asiento mientras el dueño de la oficina permanecía de pie frente al cristal que brindaba una espléndida vista de la ciudad. -Está con Lisanna, ¿no? Bueno sólo sean cuidadosos y recuerda que ella también tiene que trabajar.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que Happy ya no le quitará el tiempo en absoluto...ni siquiera está con ella.

-Bien tú ganas, cerilla con patas- exclamó el pelinegro al percibir el desgano de su voz -Algo te ocurre, ¿qué diablos es?

-¿Crees que soy raro?

-Claro que sí.

-Se serio por una vez- finalmente le dio la cara, sus ojos se veían apagados y tristes.

-Soy serio, cretino- replicó pero con un gesto de las cejas le indicó que se comportaría -Cuéntame que ocurrió, según recuerdo ayer estabas en las nubes con Lisanna.

-Discutimos, quería volver temprano a mi casa porque Happy se había quedado sólo pero Lisanna aún quería quedarse, le ofrecí irnos y que pasara la noche allí para...bueno ya sabes- el pelinegro hizo un gesto con la mano para informarle que no necesitaba entrar en detalles -Pero ella dijo que casi nunca salíamos a divertirnos los dos solos, que no era normal que priorizara y llevase a Happy a todas partes...¿puedes creerlo? ¡Ella, quien creí comprendía lo importante que es él para mí!

-Tranquilízate Natsu- apeló a su buen juicio cuando comenzó a subir el tono -Puede que lo dijera sin pensar, ¿hablaste hoy con ella?

-No, de momento no quiere hablar conmigo y para ser sincero yo tampoco.

-¿Y piensas quedarte aquí encerrado lamentándote de algo que se solucionará hasta que hablen?

-No, eventualmente iré a mi casa.- Gray suspiró. -Pero ya que estás aquí podrías ser de ayuda, conozco a tu esposa y es más difícil que Lisanna, ¿cómo haces para lidiar con ella en asuntos así?

-Verás Natsu, he convivido con la misma mujer por cinco años y lo único que he logrado aprender respecto a eso es que en ocasiones es mejor ceder...

-Se trata de Happy, Gray - reprochó ante su consejo -No es como que pueda simplemente sacarlo a la calle para que ella esté feliz.

-Y dudo mucho que ella te pidiese eso- su voz trató de mantenerse tranquila, debía hablar con él respecto a ese tema y aquel podía ser un buen momento -Pero debes admitir que es una queja plausible y quizás debas revisar tus prioridades. En mi opinión sólo de esa forma lo solucionarás.

-Pues entonces ya está- el hombre de bufanda a cuadros frunció el ceño -Si no puede aceptar a Happy no podremos avanzar- declaró de forma tan firme que dio a entender lo poco inclinado que estaba a mover el dedo del renglón sobre el asunto.

-Deberías pensarlo bien y...

-No hay nada que pensar, hielo andante- salió del lugar dando un portazo mientras Gray ponía los ojos en blanco. Pasados algunos segundos la puerta se volvió a abrir -¡No, esta es mi oficina, así que largo!

-Idiota- proclamó el Fullbuster al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba un montón de carpetas del escritorio para finalmente salir por el umbral que el pelirrosa mantenía abierto.

Pasó el resto de la mañana ocupado con parte del papeleo de Natsu, el cual dejaba muy en claro la cantidad de meses que lo había pospuesto.

Cuando su reloj marcó las tres de la tarde ya había terminado más de la mitad así que se dispuso a salir para buscar algo de comer.

En el centro de Magnolia había un parque en el que a Juvia le gustaba pasar las tardes leyendo, pero ese día en especial estaba allí con otro propósito que incluía la cesta de comida que tenía sobre la pequeña y rústica mesa de piedra en la que esperaba un tanto impaciente.

Vio su celular con el doble propósito de chequear la hora y su bandeja de mensajes. Nada. No había señal de ninguno de los dos hombres. Suspiró.

-Éste sí que es un mundo pequeño.- levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa al escuchar esa voz -Aunque después de lo de ayer decirlo está de más.

-¡Gray-sama!- se levantó de un salto -¿Cómo supo que ella estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía, estaba trabajado y salí para comer. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- dirigió la vista a lo que llevaba -¿Esperas a alguien?

-Juvia espera a Lyon-sama, él le prometió que comerían juntos...pero...- volvió a corroborar la hora -Él está algo retrasado...una hora...- bajó la vista acongojada y en respuesta recibió una carcajada.

-Ahora me queda claro porque buscas en otro lo que él no te da- ella frunció ligeramente las cejas -Si no tiene la capacidad de complacerte en la cama al menos debería cumplirte de otra forma.

-No diga eso...él nunca es así, es sólo que ha estado muy ocupado.

-Y nosotros también, ¿no?- una idea cruzó por su mente y su sonrisa se volvió sugestiva -Aunque si quieres puedes devolvérsela.- ella lo observó sin comprender -Mi auto no está muy lejos y te puedo proponer una mejor forma de pasar la siguiente hora.

-Juvia no pue…

-Juvia-chan- ambos se tensaron cuando un hombre alto y de buen porte llegó a su lado -Lamento mucho la tardanza es que...- se fijó en el hombre sentado junto a su esposa y no pudo evitar la sorpresa al reconocerlo -Gray, ¡que sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Es un mundo pequeño, Lyon- repitió con cierta sorna. -Sólo pasaba por aquí cuando la vi- la mirada de la mujer era de un nerviosismo tal que logró divertir al pelinegro -Y por supuesto me acerqué a saludar.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo dijiste que trabajabas para Fairy Tail. Yo estoy en Lamia Scale, no muy lejos de aquí.- le ofreció una gran sonrisa y se sentó junto a Juvia para quedar de frente a él.

-Sí, que bueno- arqueó una ceja ante la actitud demasiado amistosa del Vastia -En fin, los dejo solos ya que no quisiera interrumpir...lo que sea que tengan aquí.

-¡Quédate!, por favor- se apresuró a decir cuando el azabache se levantaba y tanto el aludido como la mujer a su lado lo vieron sorprendidos -¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?, me gustaría disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer- pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la peliazul -No te molesta, ¿verdad cielo?

-Ah...por Juvia está bien, hay suficiente comida.

El Fullbuster estaba decidido a negar la invitación, pero al ver que los grandes ojos azules le suplicaban que hiciese precisamente eso, decidió acceder con el único propósito de ver su expresión.

-Me quedo entonces, de todas formas estos días Ultear tiene en la cabeza la idea de "somos familia".

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Sin perder tiempo y para ocultar su nerviosismo Juvia comenzó a servir la comida -agradeciendo mentalmente haber llevado un plato extra-.

-Como te dije quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mencionar lo de Silver, no me había imaginado que habías entrado a las filas de Fairy Tail y eras el hombre del que tanto habla Makarov.

-Seré sincero, Lyon- respondió con voz seria -No es como que me interese demasiado, trataré de hacer las cosas fáciles porque tu hermana es mi esposa y sería absurdo fingir indiferencia hacia ti.

-Yo no le conté a tu padre sobre su matrimonio- soltó el Vastia de golpe y Juvia no pudo evitar prestar más atención a su conversación para saber la causa de la aparente tensión en el ambiente. -No tengo idea de quién fue y no intentaré adivinar, yo me enteré hasta que Silver lo hizo.

-Sólo tres personas sabíamos de la boda.

-Y yo no era una de ellas.- la mirada gris chocó con la negra y la tensión subió pero el albino no estuvo dispuesto a desviarla.

-Como sea, eso háblalo con Ultear no conmigo- fue finalmente Gray el que cedió.

-Ya lo hice y ahora quiero hablarlo contigo porque admito que cometí un error al subestimarlos. Creía que era otra de sus tonterías y acepto que me equivoqué, no lo comprendía hasta que...- tomó la mano de la mujer a su lado y la atrajo hacía él -Hasta que yo también me enamoré. Desde la primera vez que vi a Juvia supe que era la indicada y no quise esperar más tiempo. -Las mejillas de la susodicha enrojecieron de vergüenza, ¿por qué justo frente a Gray? -No soy nadie para juzgar las formas en las que llega el amor.

 _"¡Hay maldita sea!, ¡que estupidez!"_ Pensó el pelinegro ante sus palabras.  
Ahora odiaba más a Lyon por haberle quitado su nueva diversión.

-Como sea- repitió -Me tengo que ir- se levantó y les dio la espalda -Estamos bien, Lyon.

Y sin dar tiempo a más quejas apresuró el paso para alejarse de ambos mientras seguía maldiciendo en su interior.  
¿Por qué Lyon tenía que seguir siendo tan estúpido?

-¡Gray-sama!- trató de fingir que no escuchaba aquella voz, pero al poco tiempo una mano lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-Vuelve con tu esposo, no creo que esto sea lo más discreto.

-Juvia tiene una excusa- una sonrisa reluciente y le tendió un envoltorio blanco -Ella lo preparó, así que espera sea de su agrado.

-Vuelve con él- repitió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Juvia lo hará, pero ella quiere saber en dónde se verán mañana.

-No lo haremos, creo que ya fue suficiente de esta tontería- usó un tono rudo y seco. -Dadas las circunstancias sólo puede acabar mal.

Juvia experimentó varios estados de ánimo que fueron desde la decepción hasta la molestia, ¿cómo le salía con esas después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho en el baile?

-Juvia no lo entiende, ayer le dijo que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente y ahora dice eso, Gray-sama se está contradiciendo- puso su mano en su hombro para levantarse en puntillas y tratar de alcanzar sus labios pero él la esquivó haciéndose a un lado y provocando que se soltase -¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?- exigió saber.

-En mí nada, parece que sigo siendo el mismo cretino- tan frío -Pero a él lo tienes idiotizado así que lidia con lo que hiciste, yo tengo una mujer a quien responderle.

Se dio media vuelta y la dejó sola a medio parque sin mirar atrás.

A su vista Lyon siempre fue débil e ingenuo, pero hasta ese momento nunca le había visto aquella expresión de ciega devoción a alguien y prefería no ser él quien se la arrebatara, ya había hecho suficiente daño a ambos hijos de Ul en el pasado.

La molestia y la culpa se debatían en su interior, escenificando una batalla en la que la segunda había cobrado un buen tramo; y era gracias a esto que a cada minuto que pasaba se convencía más de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Terminó con su jornada laboral y se dijo que todo lo que necesitaba era volver a su hogar con su esposa, quien después de todo no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a sensualidad.

-Estoy de vuelta...- dijo apenas cruzó la puerta, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al llegar a la estancia y contemplar más de un cambio.

El que primero saltó a su vista fue un elegante comedor de 6 plazas, la decoración también era diferente con lámparas y cortinas nuevas, además de una obviamente nueva sala.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia y cálida que le había visto en años.

-Supongo que no tan bien como a ti.

-Sí...bueno - esa sonrisa radiante otra vez -Hice unos pequeños cambios, no sé si lo notaste...

-Oh, claro que lo noté- dejó sus cosas -dime algo, cielo, ¿no habíamos quedado en esperar un poco...y que no necesitábamos cambiar el sofá?

-Pero es que se ve tan bonito...- avanzó hasta él y enredó los brazos en su cuello elevándose en las puntas de los pies -¿A caso no te gusta?

La tomó por la cintura y levantándola ligeramente la besó con cariño.

-Supongo que sólo me queda decir que sí.

-No seas caprichoso- dejó un pequeño beso en su nariz -Compré los sillones que te gustaron, ¿ves?- señaló toda la sala -Soy condescendiente aunque siga creyendo que los otros eran más elegantes.

-Eres muy considerada- se burló de ella. -¿Qué mosca te picó hoy?, andas de muy buen humor.

-Bueno no es por nada pero...estás viendo a la nueva vicepresidenta de Crime Sorciere.

-Eso...eso suena bien, ¿me contarás finalmente los detalles o mejor jugamos a las 20 preguntas?- ella rió divertida y aunque desde un comienzo la sonrisa de Gray fue franca no pudo evitar contagiarse más de esa alegría.

-Quería esperar a que todo estuviese asentado y ya lo está, así que ven- lo guió hasta la sala -Siéntate conmigo para que te cuente todo y brindaremos con...creo que hay un poco de whisky en la repisa...

-De ninguna manera- se apresuró a interrumpirla -Vicepresidenta dijiste así que eso merece celebrar, saldremos a cenar, conozco un restaurante que seguro te gusta.

-Eso es magnífico, parece que tú también estas de buen humor hoy- lo besó rápidamente -Dame un segundo para cambiarme y saldremos.

-No hace falta, te ves hermosa.

-¿Bromeas?, esta no es ropa para un restaurante, no me demoraré y mientras tú cámbiate la camisa.

Sin más remedio obedeció, esa noche quería pasarla con su esposa e impregnarse de ella para no pensar en el olor de otra cabellera...

Cuando quería -que por desgracia no era todos los días- Ultear podía llegar a ser una mujer realmente encantadora, pero esa noche lo era, reafirmando inconscientemente la decisión del pelinegro, quien lo único que deseaba era pasar de página y para terminar el capítulo sólo le quedaba hacer algo.

Le observó de forma discreta mientras ella analizaba la carta, debía decirle lo que había ocurrido.

Es decir, no tenía que llegar de golpe y decirle "por cierto Ul, me acosté con la esposa de tu hermano...pero en mi defensa no sabía quién era hasta la noche pasada"; pero al menos debía poder admitir que tuvo una aventura mientras ella no estaba, omitiendo la identidad de la mujer e incluso sin mencionar que se había prolongado hasta ese día.

Sabía que en su relación existía la confianza suficiente para ello y que si bien la noticia no la pondría precisamente feliz, encontrarían la forma de solucionarlo, de la misma forma que ya lo habían hecho antes, siempre superando los obstáculos juntos.

Detalló sus finas y artísticamente maquilladas facciones, se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar divagar entre los recuerdos de aquel día...

 _Flashback_

 _Llevaban casados poco más de un año y en ese entonces vivían en un pequeño apartamento de alquiler en Francia. Ultear había llenado su vida de muchos cambios que no le_ _acababan_ _de cuadrar, por si fuese poco el carácter fuerte y autoritario de ambos chocaba constantemente derivando en ocasionales riñas._

 _Esa noche las cosas se habían salido de control y lo que empezó como una pequeña discusión terminó por desembocar en la mayor pelea que recordase, ambos se habían gritado todo tipo de cosas hirientes a la cara. Recordaba haber desquitado todas sus frustraciones con ella y en respuesta la pelinegra no se había quedado atrás, haciendo lo propio. Cuando ambos llegaron al límite verbal y lo cruzaron ella lo echó a la calle sin consideración alguna y él se fue directo a una cantina._

 _Pasó el resto de la velada con una excéntrica mujer que encontró en dicho lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió que mandaría todo al diablo, quería su antigua vida de vuelta, estaba harto de todo eso y creía firmemente que Ultear no tenía ningún derecho a arrebatársela de esa forma, así que se cobraría todas con esa desconocida._

 _Al siguiente amanecer se encontró a sí mismo revisando su celular cada 5 minutos en busca de alguna llamada o mensaje preguntando en dónde diablos se había metido_ _pero_ _al no encontrar absolutamente nada cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse se dispuso a volver para buscarla, sintiéndose secretamente herido por su falta de interés._

 _Casi presentía que su llave ya no abriría y cuando ésta giró, liberando los pernos con suavidad respiró aliviado. Todo estaba en penumbras y silenciosamente recorrió el pequeño apartamento en dirección a la alcoba, donde un halo de luz se escapaba desde debajo de la puerta._

 _Se preparó mentalmente para encontrar cualquier cosa y abrió la puerta lo más lento que pudo. Nunca olvidaría esa escena, ella estaba sobre la cama, con la cara hundida en una almohada y se escuchaban algunos sollozos, llevaba puesto el camisón de su pijama y a pesar de que no hacía mucho que la oscuridad se instaló en el cielo él supo que eso había vestido todo el día._

 _Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron delatándolo y ella al instante levantó la cabeza de la almohada, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y su expresión era de ira._

 _-¡Dije que lar...!- las palabras se le quedaron en la boca cuando sus miradas se encontraron -...Gray..._

 _El aludido estaba preparado para esquivar cualquier cosa que le fuese a arrojar, pero en lugar de eso sus ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas y se dejó caer en la cama dándoles rienda suelta._

 _-O-oe, no...espera- podía fingirse todo lo duro que quisiera, pero las lágrimas de una mujer siempre acababan por derrumbar todas sus defensas, especialmente si esa mujer era la suya y pocas veces antes la había visto llorando de esa forma._

 _-L-lo lamento, s-sabes que cuando me_ _enojo_ _digo cosas sólo por decirlas- se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, pero no supo si era prudente abrazarla, podía reaccionar peor -N-ni siquiera pienso la mitad de lo que dije...de verdad._

 _-No, no es eso- su voz era temblorosa y sus palabras entrecortadas -Soy yo, soy una maldita...me doy asco._

 _-No digas eso...trata de calmarte- se sentó en el borde de la cama y trató de abrazarla, pero ella manoteó para impedírselo y siguió rehuyendo a su mirada._

 _-No entiendes..._

 _-Explícame entonces._

 _-¡No sabía que eras tú, ¿de acuerdo?!...pensé que era...otro hombre...- levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas con los ojos rojos debido a todo el llanto._

 _Gray no necesitó de más explicaciones, no era ningún estúpido y a pesar de que él había estado en la misma situación sintió como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago._

 _-¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimó?- se acercó más a ella ignorando sus intentos por alejarlo._

 _-¿No entiendes?, me acosté con otro..._

 _-Lo entendí- se apresuró a interrumpirla -¿Quiero saber si tú estás bien?, luces algo alterada._

 _La tomó por ambos brazos y de forma gentil pero firme la contuvo para poder ponerla sobre su regazo._

 _-¿Po-por qué no estás gritándome?- posó sus irritados ojos en él con una clara expresión de lastimera sorpresa -¿Es acaso que ya ni siquiera te importa?_

 _-No, claro que me importa, tú sigues siendo mi esposa. Es sólo que...ya me cansé de gritar- lo dijo de la forma más suave que pudo, temiendo sonar condescendiente y que lo mal interpretara -Creo que ya nos gritamos lo suficiente la otra noche.- levantó su rostro para evitar que rehuyese a su mirada -Y antes de tirar todo esto a la basura por una estupidez me gustaría proponerte volver a empezar._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- habló entre un sollozo._

 _-Hemos hecho mucho juntos y no quisiera darle el placer de decirles que tenían razón a todos esos idiotas que subestimaron lo nuestro. Además me importas demasiado y quiero tenerte a mi lado.- otro par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y el las enjugó con sus pulgares -Ya_ _nos_ _desahogamos uno con el otro así que supongo ahora podremos sentarnos a conversar ya que también hay algo que me gustaría decirte._

 _La acunó en sus brazos toda la noche y en esa posición se contaron todo, así, sin más anestesia que la omisión de los detalles, y se prometieron olvidarlo después de dicho, para poder perdonarse y avanzar juntos._

 _Fin del flashback_

Desde ese día había sabido que podía contarle cualquier cosa a Ultear, así como ella a él, su matrimonio no se derrumbaría por una noche de calentura...pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía simplemente decirle lo ocurrido con Juvia?, era algo a lo que ya le había puesto fin.

-Gray- el llamado a voz tenue lo devolvió al presente -¿Está todo en orden?, luces contrariado.- puso su delgada mano sobre la que él tenía en la mesa.

-No es nada- respondió llevando su otra mano sobre la de ella, dejándola atrapada entre ambas.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- ella no retiró la mano, dejándolo estrecharla.

-Lo sé, es sólo que...parece ser que Natsu y Lisanna terminarán- utilizó ese pretexto para salirse por la tangente. Ultear frunció ligeramente las cejas sin comprender la conexión que lo llevó a hacer semejante declaración. -Quizás te suene raro, pero es que todos jurábamos que llegaban al altar, porque ya sabes cómo es Natsu...

-¿Me dices esto porque quieres tiempo para irte a embriagar con él en señal de solidaridad?- no fue ni reproche ni sarcasmo, simplemente lo preguntó con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

-No...no lo sé, depende de cómo lo tome- aclaró devolviéndole la sonrisa -Te lo digo porque me hace pensar en lo rápido que cambian las cosas, al parecer Lisanna no estaba tan feliz con Happy como todos creíamos y me hizo pensar en que...- la vio directo a los ojos mientras acunaba su mano -Nunca fue secreto que no estabas muy de acuerdo con mi cambio de trabajo ni la mudanza a Magnolia.

-Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no?

-Sí y te lo agradezco, pero al punto al que quiero llegar es que me preocupa que termines resentida o guardándome rencor por todos estos cambios, si tienes algo en contra será mejor que me lo digas ahora y buscaremos como resolverlo antes de que no haya retorno.

Ultear río con ganas pero discreta para no llamar la atención del resto de los comensales, se inclinó sobre la mesa y liberando su mano de entre las de él lo tomó por el rostro para besarle.

-Puedes llegar a ser tan dulce.- se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y le dio un trago a su copa -No, nuca traté de ocultar mi desacuerdo con que te convirtieses en un simple empleado de Fairy Tail, pero estos últimos días te has visto bastante feliz, así que asumo que te agrada.

》Por otra parte venir a Magnolia abrió mi mundo, finalmente mandé al diablo a Hades y ahora estoy con Jellal en Crime Sorciere, lo cual me resulta increíblemente favorable.- volvió a posar su mano sobre las de él -Así que no debes preocuparte por mí, este lugar me resulta muy cómodo. Te puedo prometer que este cambio no nos afectará.

Gray sonrió como toda respuesta.

-¿Me dirás quién es el tal Jellal?, llevas días mencionándolo.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Eso depende de tu respuesta?

-De acuerdo, te contaré de Jellal.

Al parecer Ultear no había tardado en entender lo difícil que le resultaría conseguir el traslado a Magnolia sin tener que aceptar un descenso de cargo en la compañía y aunque trató de aminorar el impacto (haciendo lo posible por conseguir una vacante decente), después de una fuerte discusión con Hades aceptó que no podía tener ambas cosas -la mudanza o su puesto- y tendría que mandar al diablo alguna.

En circunstancias normales la decisión le habría resultado fácil, pero como el cambio conllevaba a Gray la situación se tornó más complicada, y aunque nunca lo admitiría frente al susodicho, tras evaluar todos los pros y los contras se había quedado estancada.

Finalmente y para su fortuna no tuvo que elegir. Conoció a Jellal Fernández en un congreso, después de haberlo visto ir y venir de múltiples lugares que incluían pero no se limitaban al departamento de financiamientos bancarios, registro de patentes y varios recintos gubernamentales de permisos y licencias. Dicho comportamiento, además del hecho de no conocerlo, le había resultado intrigante y después de varias conversaciones se había enterado de que no se trataba de cualquier hombre, había sido un alto funcionario del gobierno pero en esos momentos se encontraba en camino a fundar una empresa propia.

La idea era suya sin embargo al renunciar a sus cargos había aceptado dejar de lado todo el estatus que éste le brindaba y le estaba costando trabajo encontrar los socios o financiamiento requerido.

Ultear no era sólo una cara bonita, siempre había sido una mujer inteligente y tras escuchar los detalles más relevantes del proyecto decidió que la idea valía la pena, era sí que había convencido a Jellal de permitirle unirse al proyecto. Vendió sus acciones en la empresa de Hades y con eso puso fin a su sociedad para poder empezar una nueva con Jellal, ahora era la cofundadora de Crime Sorciere.

-Fue algo arriesgado, ¿no?- comentó cuando le entregaron la cuenta –Es decir, ¿qué tan bien conoces a ese hombre?

-Ya deja a Jellal, es una buena persona.

-Sí, claro...- dijo con un gesto extraño cuando salieron del restaurante.

Algunas horas después ambos se encontraban en la cama, Ultear gemía alto al sentir más oleadas de placer que su orgasmo le había producido y, por otra parte, Gray seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior con un ritmo constante.

-¿Acabarás?- inquirio agitadamente cuando pasaron algunos minutos más y el seguía con la misma cadencia y posición.

-No te quejabas antes de llegar- respondió bruscamente.

-No me quejo, Gray- protestó mientras enredaba las piernas en su cadera -Me desconcierta la actitud que estás tomando, sueles ser más agresivo en la cama.- lo tomó por el cuello y se acercó a su oído -Como aquella vez que fuimos al festival de esa ciudad en Viena, ¿lo recuerdas?, me acorralaste en ese callejón apenas iluminado y no aceptaste un no por respuesta, ni siquiera cuando te abofetee...ahh.

-Lo recuerdo, estabas muy molesta- apretó sus grandes pechos hasta hacerla dar un gritillo -Me mordiste tan fuerte que casi haces que necesite sutura.

-Ahh...jaja...y tú dijiste que mejor utilizara la boca para algo útil y me soltaste en ese asqueroso suelo...¿qué pasó con ese Gray?

-¿Lo quieres así?, pues entonces cambiemos de lado...sabes cuánto me gusta tu trasero.

Y tal como ella había pedido no esperó a que respondiese, salió de ella, le dio la vuelta para apoyarla sobre las almohadas y levantando su trasero la penetró por su segunda entrada. Ella arqueó la espalda al tiempo que gritaba con fuerza.

-¿Así lo prefieres?- en respuesta se mordió los labios y asintió repetidamente -¡Te hice una pregunta!- deslizó sus manos alrededor de su torso y la levantó pegándola a su pecho.

-Ahhh, sí, lo sabes...

-No me importa, quiero oírte decirlo.- por alguna extraña razón lo sentía como una necesidad de la que no recordaba depender antes.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta ser tan ruidoso, ...

No la dejó terminar, bajó la mano hasta su vagina y utilizando dos de sus dedos se introdujo por ese orificio también, arrancándole otro gemido.

... Dos noches después en otra parte de Magnolia ...

La luz lunar entraba por los cristales, como única fuente para iluminar la habitación de los Vastia, confiriéndole un aura platinada. Sobre la cama dos cuerpos desnudos se movían uno contra otro, la silueta femenina se erguía sentada sobre el cuerpo recostado en el colchón, se movía frenéticamente subiendo y bajando las caderas para poder profundizar la unión física.

En la alcoba se oían algunos ocasionales gruñidos de placer acompañados con quejidos causados por el esfuerzo.

-C-cielo vas muy rápido- dijo el peliblanco afectadamente mientras llevaba sus manos a las redondas caderas para tratar de aminorar el ritmo.

-Nooo, Lyon-sama- se quejó pero aun así pudo mantener el ritmo debido a que el agarre no era para nada fuerte. -Más rápido, Juvia quiere sentirlo adentro...- fue una súplica, quería desesperadamente experimentar aquel placer que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez que ese otro hombre introducía cualquier parte de su anatomía en ella.

El aludido dejó salir otro sonido de satisfacción que hizo desesperar más a la peliazul, ¿cómo era que ella no podía disfrutarlo de la forma que él lo hacía?

-Si continuas así...no podré...- Lyon tuvo que contenerse para no dejarse llevar por el placer.

Al recuperar el control decidió que si mantenían aquella posición acabaría mucho antes de lo previsto y eso era lo último que quería. Cerró más su agarre y procurando no ser brusco la pegó contra su cuerpo antes de hacerla girar hasta ponerla debajo suyo.

-Con calma, no es sólo sexo, quiero hacerte el amor.- ahora que el controlaba el ritmo marcó un paso más lento y profundo, mientras sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo con la delicadeza de la seda.

Juvia estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero suspiró al sentir un ligero cosquilleo recorrer su vientre. Esa forma de cambiar las cosas aun contra su voluntad no era propia de su esposo y aunque no quisiera le traía otro tipo de recuerdos.

-Lyon-sama...- dejó escapar cuando él pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

-Te ves tan linda sonrojada y suspirando mi nombre.- deslizó los labios por el blanco cuello, impregnándose del delicioso olor que desprendía su piel –Había extrañado tanto sentirte así.

Juvia esperaba con ansias que ese nuevo ritmo tomase el rumbo que lo había hecho con el Fullbuster pero ese deseo nunca se cumplió y algunos minutos después notó como él se tensaba antes de liberar el tibio líquido en su interior. Suspiró para ocultar su frustración y apretó los ojos mientras se aferraba a sus brazos para fingir el placer que nunca llegó.

-Te amo- susurró entrecortadamente en su oído.

-Juvia también- respondió con un hilo de voz mientras le acomodaba la cabeza contra su pecho y se juraba hacer todo lo posible por recuperar al hombre que le brindaba los placeres que Lyon parecía no poder darle.

...

Su celular sonó, vio el mismo nombre en la pantalla y por tercera vez en el día Gray volvió a desviar la llamada.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo distrajeron de los sombríos pensamientos que había desatado la llamada.

-Adelante.

-Hola, muchacho- por la puerta entró un pequeño y viejo hombrecillo -¿Interrumpo?

-¡Viejo!- de inmediato Gray se levantó como cortesía -Para nada.

-Está bien, niño, no te molestes yo me sentaré así que no vale la pena.- el pelinegro le señaló una silla frente al escritorio y volvió a acomodarse en su sitio.

-Me alegra verte por aquí, contigo y Erza fuera no puedo decir que todo funcione como un reloj suizo.- comentó divertido y el hombrecillo dejó oír una carcajada. -Aún así me alivia saber que tú llegaste primero, Natsu casi se muere de miedo al escuchar que Erza volvía.

-Bueno ese era el plan pero un contratiempo inesperado la retendrá por algunos días más.

Makarov, a pesar de ser el dueño de toda Fairy Tail, era un hombre gentil y amable que se tomaba la molestia de conocer a todos y cada uno de sus empleados, inculcando la política de que más que una empresa eran una familia. Era quizá por esa razón que todos lo apreciaban y respetaban tanto.

-Lamento no haber llegado hace dos días para asistir al baile- prosiguió -Aunque según escuché Laxus, Natsu y tú te ocupasteis bien de hacer notar a Fairy Tail.

-Asumiré que es un buen cumplido ya que según recuerdo no hubo ningún destrozo- replicó entre risas.

-Es justo por eso que vine, para asegurarme que mis mocosos siguen siendo los mismos y no alguna clase de impostores.

En su defensa lo único que el Fullbuster podía hacer era reír ya que por lo general cada vez que asistían a un evento importante terminaba ofreciendo disculpas y firmando cheques por daños a terceros.

-En fin, vine hasta acá para verlos a ambos...pero me dicen que Natsu no se ha parado por aquí desde el jueves, y que el mismo miércoles no volvió después del almuerzo.- Gray de inmediato entendió que más que molesto estaba tan preocupado como él mismo -No suele ser así, por lo general aunque no tenga trabajo pendiente está destrozando algo por ahí.

-Está algo deprimido...pos-ruptura.

-¿No me digas que...

-Sí, y creo que ver a Lisanna justo ahora es lo que menos quiere.

-Supuse que algo así podía pasar si las relaciones superaban el ámbito laboral pero nunca lo creí de esos dos, se veían muy unidos.

-Diferencia de perspectivas y prioridades.- dijo dejando claro que era lo único que se sentía cómodo explicando y que si deseaba más detalles sería mejor acudir con los implicados.

-Ya veo y me imagino la razón, espero que esto no le afecte demasiado- clavó sus ojos en los grises -Sobre todo ahora que escuché tu esposa ya está en la ciudad.

-Yo me ocuparé de él, Ultear lo entiende.

Makarov asintió como toda respuesta y tras una breve charla sobre trabajo se despidió. Un par de horas después Gray se retiró temprano, era sábado y quería ir en busca de su amigo para sacarlo aunque fuese a algún bar cercano. Creía firmemente que embriagarse y desahogar todo era mil veces mejor que encerrarse a deprimirse solo, le propondría un "fin de semana de chicos" -como solía llamarlos la pelinegra- y así él también podría olvidarse de sus propios problemas.

Sin embargo cuando llegó a su casa -pasadas las 4 de la tarde- para cambiarse se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar un conocido Volvo V40 color gris, sobre el que una mujer de cabellera azul estaba recargada y parecía llevar ya algún tiempo allí esperando.

Suspiró en reproche a su maldita suerte y aparcó en su lugar de siempre para después apagar el vehículo y salir a enfrentar su error.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-A Juvia no le quedó más remedio que venir hasta su casa porque Gray-sama no le responde las llamadas ni mensajes.

-Creía que ya había dejado las cosas claras, y como tus mensajes no tenían nada que ver con asuntos familiares no pensé necesario responderlos- sacó sus llaves del bolsillo.

-Entonces los leyó- una sonrisa pícara se apoderó de sus labios.

Gray abrió la puerta pero dudó de si debía entrar, dejarla a fuera o pedirle que entrara, y demoró tanto en estos pensamientos que fue la misma Juvia quien -al comprender que no recibiría una invitación- pasó a su lado entrando sin preguntar.

-Eres muy tonta al venir aquí, ¿qué hubiese pasado si Ultear llega antes que yo? - la siguió hasta la estancia -¿Qué habrías hecho?

-Juvia no es ninguna tonta, ella sabía que su esposa no estaría en casa- el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de interrogante sorpresa y ella decidió concederle una explicación -Le contó a Lyon-sama que tendría una reunión con Jellal y Juvia lo conoce, así que pudo enterarse fácilmente de cuándo y a qué hora sería- los ojos grises se ensombrecieron levemente -Además como Gray-sama dijo, Juvia no es ninguna desconocida, no resultaría raro que ella viniera a conversar.- le hizo un guiño con el ojo.

-Eso sí que me sorprende, últimamente escucho ese nombre por todas partes, ¿qué es de ti, otro de tus amantes?- su tono fue brusco, ya se estaba cansando de escuchar Jellal por aquí, Jellal por allá.

-¡Claro que no!- sus mejillas se enrojecieron de indignación -Juvia no es una cualquiera, además de Lyon-sama sólo ha dormido con usted, ella simplemente lo conoce.

-No suenas muy confiable diciendo esa clase de cosas, no te confundas, no es como que me importe, pero me gustaría saber qué clase de hombre es Fernández.

-No creo que Gray-sama esté en posición de juzgar, pero si de verdad quiere saber- se encogió de hombros -Juvia lo conoce porque es primo de su amiga, ¿recuerda a Meredy?

-Aja, ¿y a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Juvia cree que no es justa la forma en que Gray-sama la trata, es por eso que ella no aceptará su decisión.

-¿Disculpa?- el pelinegro estaba entre sorprendido y divertido -¿Te crees que fue pregunta?

-Ella cree que su opinión merece ser tomada en cuenta y Juvia aún no quiere que esto termine.

-Te recuerdo que es un juego de dos y puedo decidir no participar.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo terriblemente injusto que es?, Juvia entiende que esto- señaló a ambos -Está mal y ella quiso dejarlo cuando se enteró de quién era Gray-sama, pero no la dejó- él desvió la mirada y ella se movió para no salir de su campo visual. -La volvió a tomar, recordándole por qué volvió a buscarlo, no puede simplemente dejarla botada por algo de lo que Juvia no es responsable, a ella no le importa que es lo que Gray-sama siente con su esposa siempre y cuando…

-No es lo mismo- la interrumpió -En cambio me pides lidiar con ver al hermano de mi esposa y sonreírle como si fuésemos viejos conocidos, cuando me acuesto con su mujer a cada oportunidad, y por más que no sea mi persona favorita creo que eso sería demasiado.

-Juvia entiende su sentir, pero Gray-sama le preguntó una vez si creía que valía la pena y ella decidió que lo vale...Oh, es que quizá no cree que Juvia lo vale...

La peliazul se sintió estúpida, ¿en qué momento había pasado por su mente que podría competir con alguien como Ultear, quien era por mucho lo peor que su imaginación había estereotipado, es decir era bonita con su largo cabello negro, piel clara e inusuales ojos rojos; era increíblemente sexy con su cuerpo escultural y bien formado; además de ser muy inteligente -según palabras del propio Lyon-.

Por otra parte pocas virtudes podía sumarse a sí misma, además del ya evidente hecho de que su cuerpo le resultaba atractivo.

Apretó los labios y se obligó a no pensar en ello, debía haber algo en su persona que lograse tentarlo y ese día estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo y aprovecharlo.

-Bueno Juvia tratará de ser persuasiva para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Dicho esto se desabrochó el abrigo por completo dejando ver un entallado atuendo negro que obligó a Gray a desviar una vez más la vista.

-No estés de broma, Ultear puede llegar y si te ve con eso no te creerá que vinieses a charlar.

-¿Y si entonces se lo quita?- el no respondió y en lugar de eso se sacó el abrigo antes de dirigirse a uno de los estantes para servirse un trago. -Venga, Gray-sama, ¿o preferiría que Juvia lo haga para usted?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque se lo debe a Juvia, ¿ya olvidó como la trató en el baile?

-Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

-Sí, es por eso que está aquí.- se acercó a él y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello -Ahora ella le devolverá el favor.

-¿Qué acaso piensas obligarme?- inquirió con tono sarcástico.

-Si Juvia tiene que hacerlo...

-Deja de jugar, Ultear puede llegar- trató de sacarse sus brazos de encima.

-No, aun tienen tiempo.

La seguridad en su voz le ofuscó levemente, ¿cómo era posible que supiese más del horario de su esposa que él mismo?

-Y Juvia no está jugando, ¿cuántas veces se lo tiene que repetir.

Sin darle tiempo para volver a desacreditar sus planes lo empujó contra el sillón haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sobre los mullidos cojines, además de derramar un poco del contenido de la bebida sobre la camisa.

-¡Oe!- se quejó él mientras pasaba el pequeño vaso a otro lado y analizaba la mancha.

-Ups, no fue la intención de Juvia, pero- se mordió el labio inferior -¿No le trae recuerdos, Gray-sama?

El aludido no necesitó demasiadas pistas para comprender a qué se refería y sacudió levemente la cabeza para apartar las memorias de esa noche. Juvia, en cambio, aprovechó ese momento para subirse también al sillón, quedando a horcajas sobre él.

El Fullbuster abrió la boca para protestar pero ella se lo impidió con sus labios.

-Gray-sama se ha portado muy mal con Juvia, así que tendrá que castigarlo.- rápidamente volvió a besarle, pero esta vez mordió y estiró su labio inferior.

Algo en los pantalones de Gray ya no pudo resistirlo más y despertó completamente, dejando en evidencia su poco autocontrol.

-Para ya...

-¿Por qué?, Gray-sama parece estar disfrutando- bajó el trasero sentándose en su erección y se frotó suave, torturante.

El pelinegro reprimió un gruñido, pero sus manos se encontraron moviéndose solas para detenerla cuando ella trató de levantarse, y la pegaron más contra sí, estimulándola a mover las caderas.

-Justo así, ve Gray-sama está disfrutando...y puede disfrutar todo lo que quiera de su castigo.

-Creo que no tienes un buen concepto de lo que es un castigo, nena.

-Juvia trata de ser amable, siempre y cuando Gray-sama acceda ahora.

-Esto se pone interesante, me siento tentado a ver qué pasa si continúo resistiéndome.

Ella sonrió para sí al comprender que eso significaba que había cedido.  
Lo besó con pasión, pero él siguió sin responder, limitándose a dejarla explorar toda su boca. Se deshizo de sus manos para poder levantarse sin despegar sus labios y de la misma forma se bajó del sillón.

-A dónde vas...- lo silenció con un dedo.

-No se mueva de ahí- se llevó las manos a la blusa y comenzó a desabrocharla -En vista de que Gray-sama no quiere desvestirla, Juvia lo hará.

Terminó de sacarse la entallada prenda, dejando ver un corsé de encaje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su blanca piel y combinaba con sus azulados y ondulados cabellos. Lo siguiente en salir fue la corta falda, que a su vez reveló una diminuta tanga a juego.

Gray tuvo que desviar la vista mientras sentía como su miembro palpitaba reclamándole por no tenerla ya gritando de placer.  
Estiró un brazo para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla de nuevo a su regazo, pero ella salió rápidamente de su alcance.

-Gray-sama no puede tocar, porque no quiso hacerlo antes.

-¿Entonces qué harás, porque según recuerdo no bailas, a menos que estés muy ebria, como la noche en que nos conocimos y si debes conducir a tu casa no puedo ofrecerte nada de beber- arqueó una ceja para retarla.

-Bueno Juvia sí puede tocarlo- se acercó un poco más y se arrodilló frente a él.

No necesitó ser un genio para saber lo que se proponía cuando comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón seguido del pantalón, el cual no tardó en bajar junto con sus bóxers, liberando su ya muy hinchado pene.

Ella acercó la boca lentamente y el la detuvo a escasos centímetros, la hizo levantar el rostro.

-Te das cuenta de que si te dejo hacer eso...significará que somos igualmente culpables de condenarnos y ya no hay vuelta de hoja, me pertenecerás a mí antes que a él.

-Sí, Gray-sama, lo vale.- sus ojos brillaban de excitación y eso acabó de tentarlo.

-Lo vale...- la dejó libre para actuar y se reclinó en el sofá.

Juvia propinó una lamida a toda su extensión para después llevárselo a la boca, succionando y presionando a intervalos. Tal como la vez anterior prestó especial atención a la cabeza y jugueteó con sus sensibles testículos, arrancándole algún suspiro ahogado.

Él acarició su cabello para presionarla a ir más rápido, pero en lugar de conseguirlo Juvia se apartó para sacudírselo.

-No la puede tocar o ella se detendrá.

-Al diablo, ven acá.

-¡No!, Gray-sama quería un castigo y eso hará Juvia.- de alguna forma le atrapó las manos y ayudándose de las suyas lo retuvo para poder volver a inclinarse entre sus piernas.

El rápido roce de sus labios, acompañado de la intercalada succión y presión casi lograron sobrepasarlo y al sentirse llegando al límite se soltó con un rápido y rudo movimiento para levantarla.

-¿Cuántas veces tiene que repetirle Juvia a Gray-sama que no puede...

-Ya fue suficiente, ven aquí.- la besó con rudeza y ágilmente le comenzó a soltar el corsé, liberando la mitad superior de su torso.

-¡No!- se quejó -Estaba a punto de terminar, Juvia quería saborear a Gray-sama

-Shh...- presionó sus labios para acallar sus quejas -Ya me tentaste lo suficiente ahora quiero sentir tu interior.

La subió de nuevo al sillón y manteniéndola de rodillas llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su atuendo para deshacerse de esa barrera que se interponía.

-Espere un segundo, Juvia la...- demasiado tarde, tan sólo escuchó como la tela se desgarraba -¿Por qué hizo eso?, Juvia habría podido quitárselas.

-Así fue más rápido- su sonrisa picará la derritió por completo –Sube tu pierna derecha a mi hombro- le indicó.

-Pero Gray-sama, estamos en el sofá y...

-¿Temes que te deje caer?- sonrió de lado -Confía en mí, haré que incluso un buen golpe valga la pena.

Se mordió el labio pero acabó accediendo. Gray posó una de sus manos en su cintura para sostenerla mientras ella elevaba sin mucha dificultad el pie -apoyándose aún en la otra rodilla- hasta recargarlo justo donde él había instruido. Dicha posición le permitió reclinarse hacia atrás y con forme lo hacía el agarre del pelinegro se deslizaba más arriba en su torso para impedir que se fuese a escapar de sus manos y terminara en el suelo.

Con la otra mano la tomó por el tobillo y lo elevó más para tener un mejor acceso a su intimidad.

-G-Gray-sama esto es muy vergonzoso...- el aludido no veía su rostro, pero casi se imaginó que estaría coloreado en escarlata hasta la punta de la nariz y no pudo contener una carcajada.

-No veo la razón, no es como si fuese la primera vez que gozo de tan buena vista- dijo socarronamente para después acercar más su rostro a los húmedos pliegues y soplar su frío aliento.

-Ahhmm...- echó la cabeza más hacia atrás, al grado de poder ver el reluciente piso.

-De eso hablo, ya sé de qué forma hacerte perder la cordura.

Juvia pasó sus brazos hasta las rodillas abiertas de él para poder sostenerse un poco mejor pero resultó irrelevante cuando sintió su talentosa lengua rozar su centro de placer. Era básicamente Gray quien le impedía irse de cabeza, él decidía que tan lejos o cerca estaba del suelo, era él quien tenía todo el control y eso los excitaba a ambos.

-Ahh, ¡Sí!- gimió al sentirlo succionar su clítoris, mamándolo, una y otra vez.

Quería tomar sus cabellos para pegarlo más contra ella, pero estaba segura de no poder alcanzarlo desde esa posición y no quería incorporarse para arriesgarse a perder esas sensaciones.

Desde la perspectiva de Juvia el mundo estaba de cabeza y eso, aunado a los roces y succiones, la hacían sentir en las nubes.

-¡Meta su lengua en Juvia!, ella quiere sentirla como si fuese su enorme pene...

El Fullbuster respondió a su petición, complacido y encendido de oírla de esa forma. De esa forma, succionando y ayudándose de ocasionales mordidas hizo que todo el cuerpo de Juvia se tensara antes de comenzar a temblar.

-J-Juvia va a...ella no puede...ella siente que...

-Sólo cállate y córrete de una vez- le gruñó apartándose sólo los segundos necesarios para hablar -En cuanto acabes te voy a follar tan duro que quedarás pidiendo más una y otra vez.

-¡Sí!- ella lo tomó como una promesa -¡Siempre, siempre más!...ahhh ¡Gray-sama!

Su cuerpo se convulsionó en un escandaloso orgasmo y el azabache tuvo que cerrar sus manos más fuertemente para detenerla.  
Aprovechándose de lo ligera que era la incorporó y se levantó del sillón para obligarla a quedar recostada sobre uno de los recargamanos, dándole la espalda. La movió a su antojo sin ninguna dificultad aprovechándose de que su cuerpo era un fideo laxo aún recorrido por espasmos y su vista estaba nublada.

Se paró detrás de ella y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse de la oleada de placer la penetró de una sola vez. La escuchó gemir alto al tiempo que enterraba las uñas en los cojines.

Tenía las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba y él se apoyó de sus pies para poder embestirla rápidamente, una y otra vez mientras ella suspiraba y gemía complacida.

-Eso es, ahora no te contengas- un sonido gutural salió de sus labios -Quiero escuchar cuanto te gusta.

-A-ahh...a Juvia le encanta...sí, Gray-sama se siente tan bien.

-Mejor que cualquier otro que hayas tenido, ¿no?- más rápido, más fuerte -Te encanta sentir mi pene adentro de ti, ¿cierto?

-Ahh, sí, sólo el pene de Gray-sama~

-Eres toda una zorra al venir aquí a tentarme- más rudo, sus manos abandonaron los finos pies y se posaron en su cintura para moverla con más fuerza -Dime algo...¿sabe tu amado idiota que su hermosa muñequita prefiere el juguete de otros hombres?- su voz arrogante era entrecortada por ocasionales sonidos bajos.

-¡No de otros hombres!...ahh...¡sólo el suyo!... ahh...- protestó enseguida, no le molestaba que la llamase "zorra", habría sido hipócrita dada la situación, lo que le resultaba molesto era que creyese que andaba por ahí acostándose con quien se le pusiera enfrente, es decir, hasta ella tenía límites.

-No veo la diferencia, una zorra es una zorra.- otra estocada más salvaje y una mano se hundió en su centro para estimular su clítoris.

-Ahh...¡dios!. ..ahh...- trató de controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca para hilar una oración coherente pero la mano y miembro del pelinegro no parecían dispuestos a darle tregua -¿Y...Y qué hay de su esposa?...ahh...¿ella sabe que Gray-sama cambió de muñeca?

-Yo no juego con muñecas, nena.- levantó sus caderas para hacerla apoyar las rodillas en el recargamanos y la penetró con más fuerza.

Los brazos de Juvia -que sostenían su torso para compensar el cambio de altura- flaquearon cuando todo en su interior explotó llevándola al éxtasis y exhausta cayó de lleno en el sofá.

-Agh- al sentir sus paredes vaginales contraerse alrededor de su miembro no pudo evitar seguirla en el orgasmo, eyaculando en el cuerpo sin fuerza de la mujer.

-Siempre es magnífico con Gray-sama~- susurró mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y poder ver al susodicho recorrer su cuerpo con un brillo salvaje en los ojos. Estaba ya completamente desnudo y Juvia lo contempló preguntándose en qué momento se había sacado la camisa.

-Esto aun no acaba y...

El sonido de un carro aparcando en el frente llamó su atención y ambos se observaron fijamente con nerviosismo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Gray, soy yo, abre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y como ven aun hay algunas cosas al aire: ¿quién o qué es Happy en esta historia?, ¿qué ocurrió en el pasado de Gray, Silver y los demás?, ¿ya los descubrieron con las manos en la masa?, ¿por qué no ha aparecido Gajeel? Y más importante ¿quién será la pareja secundaria del fic?

...sean sinceras ¿les molesta o desagrada que los capítulos sean tan largos?, es que he tenido experiencias en donde es así y pues si lo prefieren podría hacerlos más cortos u.u

Gracias a todas por leer, las quiero mucho y ya saben que les agradezco infinitamente si me dejan un review con su opinión, comentario, crítica constructiva, saludo o lo que quieran.

Trataré de tenerles continuación esta semana...trataré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Guest: Hola,  
¡Esa es la actitud! :D,  
Jaja, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta la historia y te aseguro que habrá varios momentos de tensión, drama y zukulencia para todos los gustos 7v7  
Bienvenida a "My woman" y espero sigas disfrutando.**

 **Lymar Vastya: Hola,  
Uno cumplido y falta uno, para ser sincera quería incluir la canción en este cap (cuando se encuentran los tres en el parque), pero lo sentí un poco más forzado de lo que me gustaría y pues se me ocurrió otra escena, ya verás que trataré de no decepcionarte ;)  
De verdad que ustedes son malas con Ultear XP, pero me temo que entre más odian a un personaje más me esfuerzo por hacer que lo amen, así que acepto el reto jaja**


	8. Un amigo siempre será un amigo

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, por eso no suelo prometer tenerlo en una semana, en fin les cuento que el siguiente capítulo tardará también dos ya que seguiré muy ocupada, pero después tendré mucho tiempo libre y las entregas demorarán menos ;D

En fin sin más preámbulos les dejo su sensual y totalmente predecible capítulo.

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados  
**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 8  
"Un amigo siempre será un amigo"

 _El sonido de un carro aparcando en el frente llamó su atención y ambos se observaron fijamente con nerviosismo._

 _Un par de golpes en la puerta._

 _-Gray, soy yo, abre._

Ella le dedicó una mirada de pánico pero Gray trató de mantenerse tranquilo, el problema no era tan grave y considerando las circunstancias podía ser peor.

–Es Natsu, un compañero de trabajo- explicó con voz queda y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que no hablara.

–Sé que estás ahí, hielo andante, tu carro está estacionado al frente.

Gray buscó sus pantalones y ropa interior al tiempo que le pasaba a Juvia las prendas que no le pertenecían.

–Tengo que abrirle, ve al cuarto y quédate allí.

–Pero...Gray-sama...- su intento de protesta fue en vano.

La puso en pie con un sólo movimiento y tras poner el resto de las prendas femeninas en sus manos la empujó en dirección al corredor que conectaba con las habitaciones.

– ¿Espera que Juvia salga por la ventana para que su esposa no la vea cuando llegue?

–No, me lo llevaré a otra parte- terminó de cerrarse el pantalón -Tú quédate en donde te dije y cuando nos hayamos ido podrás volver a tu casa.

–Pero le prometió algo a Juvia- hizo un mohín que resultó infantil.

– ¿Esperas que le abra y le invite a unirse?- volvió a su acostumbrado tono sarcástico –Trabajo con él y conoce a Ultear, así que si quieres que esto continúe harás lo que te digo. Ya después continuaremos.

– ¿Cuándo?- exigió saber plantándose firme en su lugar para darle a entender que no se movería hasta obtener una respuesta.

–El lunes quizá- ella mantuvo la expresión y él se desesperó -Si no puedes esperar pues dile a Lyon lo que quieres y si tiene dudas que me llame para darle algunos consejos de cómo ser un hombre.

–Ya deje en paz a Lyon-sama.

–Elige entonces tus prioridades, linda.

–Sigue siendo injusto con Juvia- replicó pero obediente se dirigió al pasillo. –Espere, Gray-sama- el aludido ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta –Rompió las bragas de Juvia.- parecía que el color rojo ya se había instalado permanentemente en sus mejillas.

–Busca en los cajones algo que ponerte y si prefieres unas "bragas"- entrecomilló con los dedos –Tan pequeñas y sensuales como las que traías el armario de Ultear es el de la derecha- le guiñó un ojo y acabó con el tramo que lo separaba de la puerta.

La peliazul desapareció por el corredor y Gray giró el pomo de la entrada principal para poder abrirla.

Frente a la puerta estaba su mejor amigo con la mirada apagada y la boca fruncida en un gesto que quería parecer despreocupado.

– ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto?

–Estaba distraído, cerebro de carbón.

–Te la estabas jalando, ¿no es verdad, estríper de mierda?- lo señaló con un gesto de la cabeza y Gray notó que su torso aún estaba desnudo y su cabello revuelto.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!- se apresuró a protestar –No todos tenemos que llegar a eso.- quiso hacer una alusión a su suerte con las mujeres pero su subconsciente no lo juzgó oportuno –Es mi casa y puedo vestir lo que mejor me parezca, ¿a qué has venido?- aunque cecas, las palabras no tuvieron la intención de ser bruscas.

–Ya es definitivo, Lisanna y yo terminamos.

Lo dijo de forma tranquila pero a su interlocutor le quedó claro lo triste que se sentía.

–Creí que se estaban dando un tiempo o algo así- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

–Eso hicimos, por unos días- sin perder tiempo Natsu fue directo a la nevera en busca de las cervezas frías. –De hecho vengo de estar con ella.

Como si se tratase de su casa se dirigió a la sala en donde se quedó observando con desconfianza el revuelto sofá de tres plazas. Le dedicó una mirada socarrona mientras levantaba una ceja y Gray en respuesta hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto, a lo que el pelirrosado decidió que era mejor no indagar más y sentarse sobre la mesita de café junto a los restos del trago que el azabache había servido antes. Tomó el vaso y de una sola vez hizo desaparecer el líquido restante para después darle un gran trago a la botella.

–Cuando me llamó pensé que todo se arreglaría, pero me equivoqué. Hicimos el amor y luego me dijo que todo se había acabado- otro largo trago –Me dio sexo de despedida, ¿puedes creerlo?- una vez más se llevó la botella a los labios.

– ¿Si sabes que eso no es agua?- el dueño de la casa sabía que debía mostrarse comprensivo con su amigo pero le urgía sacarlo de allí y si comenzaba a embriagarse le resultaría más difícil.

– ¿Y?, ¿acaso importa?- otro trago más y el líquido se acabó.

–Venga Natsu, si te parece pasemos por la licorería y vallamos a tu casa.

– ¿Cuál es la necesidad?, aquí estamos bien.

–No lo creo, Ultear no se pondrá feliz si acabas vomitando sobre los muebles.

–No soy una niñita, tolero el alcohol.- aún así se levantó con desgana –Y lo peor de todo eres tú- lo señaló con un dedo –La mayoría del tiempo eres un cretino y tu esposa, sin importar que esté para darle toda la noche, cuando quiere es más insoportable que Lisanna en su peor día, y aun así mírame soy yo el que término botado mientras ustedes se las arreglan para no asesinarse el uno al otro.

–No sé si debería golpearte por insultarme a mí, a mi esposa o por decir que te la querías tirar; así que simplemente te golpearé.- lo tomó por la bufanda y abrió la puerta para arrastrarlo hacia el exterior.

–Era un cumplido, pero sabes tan bien como yo que de haber querido follarla lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

–Sí, claro.- comprobó que sus llaves aún estuviesen dentro del pantalón y salió junto con él de la casa. –Si te abstienes de comparaciones yo invito los tragos de la noche.

– ¡Tenemos un trato!- empezó a avanzar hacia su vehículo siendo seguido por Gray. –Yo conduzco- le advirtió –Por cierto ¿de quién es ese auto?, pensé que tenías visitas- señaló el Volvo gris aparcado junto al BMW.

–Y qué sé, de algún vecino quizá- Gray trató de sonar desinteresado y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

...

Tal como le había dicho Juvia fue directo al armario de la derecha y abrió uno de los cajones en busca de la prenda que necesitaba.

El recuerdo de Meredy reprochándole la poca madurez de su ropa interior llegó a su mente y comprendió a que se refería con "usar algo más sexy". Allí frente a ella perfectamente acomodadas había varias piezas de lencería de seda y encaje.  
Y aunque muy pocas se podrían llamar "atrevidas" se sintió como una niña pequeña contemplando la ropa de su hermana mayor sin comprender de qué forma se usan esas prendas.

Intimidada cerró el cajón y fue directo al lado de él. Tomó uno de los bóxers para poder volver a vestirse y al acabar se dispuso a salir del lugar con una gran sonrisa, satisfecha de haber cumplido su propósito en esa casa.

...

Natsu Dragneel tenía la misma edad que Gray y era por mucho su mejor amigo -casi hermano-.  
A la muerte de su padre -hacía más de un año- se había convertido en el dueño de las compañías Dragon Fire y al poco tiempo de eso la había incorporado al gremio en el que ahora ambos laboraban.

Como todo cabecilla de una compañía de ese calibre contaba con una excelente solvencia económica, una posición estable, una buena reputación y muchos problemas personales. Y esa era la razón por la que Gray trataba de animarlo.

Tras llamar a Ultear para informarle que se quedaría con Natsu llegaron a la elegante residencia del pelirrosa y apenas la puerta fue abierta, un pequeño gato de pelaje azul apareció para frotarse en las piernas de su amo.

–Volví temprano, Happy- dijo mientras se inclinaba a pasar los dedos sobre el lomo del pequeño animal. –Tuve mala suerte, pero el lado positivo es que hoy no te quedarás solo.

–Meow, meow- emanó del animal a forma de respuesta antes de encabezar el recorrido hacia el interior de la casa.

La manzana de la discordia, Happy, era nada más y nada menos que la mascota y fiel compañero del Dragneel, él lo había acogido de la calle y desde entonces eran prácticamente inseparables, al grado que la insistencia del hombre por llevarlo a todas partes y tenerlo siempre cerca se había tornado en un comportamiento obsesivamente extraño que no tardó en ganarle la censura de más de uno.

–No seas patético, Natsu- resopló el pelinegro –No eres ni al primero ni al último al que botan de esa forma, al menos tú conseguiste sexo.

–Lo diré sólo una vez, las siguientes son las reglas: no me importa tu opinión sobre lo que pasó y definitivamente no me importa lo que pienses sobre mi relación con Happy.

Conocía a Natsu desde que tenía memoria y sabía por experiencia que podía llegar a ser tan terco como él mismo así que simplemente se sentó a su lado a beber cerveza mientras veían un partido de fútbol al que ninguno de los dos era especialmente aficionado.

Al cabo de un par de horas habían dejado de lado la televisión para enfrascarse en uno de esos juegos de habilidad que uno practica en la escuela con la única finalidad de hacer el consumir alcohol más entretenido y otra hora después de eso ambos sólo bebían por beber.

–Y es que lo peor de todo es que cuando llegué a Fairy Tail fue ella quien me dijo que no hiciera caso de esos imbéciles que comenzaban a llamarme raro.- soltó de repente de forma barrida y sin contexto alguno pero Gray comprendió perfectamente de quién hablaba –Dijo que mi afecto hacia Happy no era extraño y que a ella le atraía que no tuviese miedo de mostrarlo...¿y ahora me sale con esta mierda?

– ¿Y qué esperabas?, es una mujer- respondió el pelinegro mientras apresuraba otro vaso de tequila –Todas siempre dicen cosas que ni ellas mismas se creen. Si algo que salga de sus bocas te suena demasiado irreal, es porque lo es.

–Es gracioso que alguien como tú lo diga, viendo que tienes a tu "encantadora esposa"- entrecomilló con los dedos y utilizó un tono burlón para después soltar una carcajada que fue coreada por el Fullbuster.

–Si hay alguien por quien lo digo es precisamente por ella.- sirvió un poco más de la bebida en los dos pequeños vasos -La quiero y todo, pero en ocasiones enloquece más de la cuenta.

–Yo también quiero a Lisanna- articuló a media voz.

Entre hombres tenían el mudo acuerdo de no decir nunca la palabra amor, jamás la habían utilizado y se mantenían renuentes a ser el primero y recibir las burlas del otro.

–Por ejemplo hoy, ella parecía muy de acuerdo cuando le planteé tu situación e incluso sonaba muy tranquila por teléfono hace unas horas, pero te puedo apostar esta botella de...- giró el envase que había tomado del piso y comprobó el nombre –Creo que es brandy, ¿quién compró brandy?

–Y quién va a ser, lo hiciste tú, cerebro de iceberg.- el pelirrosa trató de quitarle la botella pero Gray con tan sólo moverla un poco logró esquivar las torpes manos de Natsu. –Pero continúa que de una vez acepto tu apuesta...¡te patearé el trasero!, ¡estoy encendido!

–No hablo de eso, idiota...¿de qué hablaba?- el pelinegro rebuscó en su cerebro tratando de disipar la nube alcohólica que aturdía sus pensamientos, había perdido algo de su resistencia a la bebida –¡Ya!, decía que te apuesto esta botella a que esperará a que llegue mañana con resaca para empezar a reprocharme.

–Te casaste con la bruja mala del Oeste, sinceramente ¿qué esperabas?

–No te refieras así de ella- se apresuró a decir con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas –Yo no ando por ahí recalcando los defectos de Lisanna.- tomó el contenido de su vaso de un sólo trago y después le arrebató el suyo al ojiverde para hacer lo mismo –Recuerdo que su carácter fuerte y difícil de controlar era una de las cosas que me atrajo de ella.

–Yo creí que sólo le veías el trasero.

–Eso también- concedió volviendo a llenar los vasos –Y no olvides las enormes tetas que tiene.

–Claro, como olvidar ese par de detalles- dijo mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos delante de su torso para hacer alusión a la anatomía de la susodicha. Ambos rieron estruendosamente antes de empinarse el vaso.

–Aún así por una vez quisiera a alguien que no me grite cuando llegue, que por el contrario se alegre de verme y me dedique palabras tiernas- balanceó el recipiente vacío entre sus dedos –Que el centro de su mundo sea yo y nada más, que se preocupe por mí- una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios ante un leve recuerdo –Que haga lo que le pido sin detenerse a dudar.

–Que patético- lo interrumpió recostándose totalmente en el sofá mientras intentaba que la habitación no comenzara a darle vueltas, estaba seguro de haber bebido más que su pelinegro amigo. –Y egoísta, la única forma de lograr que Ultear sea así es si la abdujeran los aliens.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti?- le espetó –Creía que Lisanna era tu prototipo de mujer sumisa y con buen cuerpo.

–No, no lo era. En ocasiones me regañaba, pero aún así la quería...la quise mucho.- lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible –Por eso es mejor quedarme con Happy, él es el único que siempre está a mi lado.- pasó una mano por el lomo del gato que dormía en el mullido cojín junto a él.

–Vete a la mierda, cerilla andante- su tono ligeramente molesto le hizo subir el volumen –¿Y qué putas soy yo?, ¿recuerdas la razón por la que vine a Magnolia o estoy pintado en la pared?, he estado soportándote desde que Igneel murió.

– ¿Y ahora quién está montando una escenita?- resopló más que nada por orgullo ya que sabía que él tenía razón. Gray puso los ojos en blanco pero no agregó nada más. –La chica a la que describías- dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio –Suena bien, continúa hablando de ella.

–Eso es todo, no es como que me gusten ese tipo de mujeres.

–Pero a mí sí, así que sólo sigue para estar atento por si la veo en la calle.

–Amable, dulce y cuyo mundo gire en torno a mí- rememoró sus palabras tras un suspiro mientras trataba de imaginar que más decir, no era su área de especialidad ya que, a diferencia de Natsu, no solía fantasear con mujeres de esa clase en específico. Entonces una idea llegó a su cabeza –Culta, hábil y sexy, entregada, dispuesta a todo sin esperar nada a cambio, atenta a lo que necesites, que te acepte con virtudes y defectos, y dispuesta a esperar por horas sin pensar en reproches para cuando finalmente llegues...

–Te estás saliendo de la realidad, comienzas a describir a una adolescente enamorada y esa clase de sentimientos no duran demasiado, eventualmente llega un golpe de realidad.

–Sí, al poco tiempo el príncipe azul deja de parecer tan perfecto y busca en otra parte lo que no tiene.

–Tú no eres precisamente un príncipe azul- el Dragneel había fruncido las cejas y utilizado un tono brusco al creer que su amigo se estaba burlando de él y su actual situación.

–No, no lo soy- ladeó su sonrisa con arrogancia –Soy lo que no tiene.- Natsu lo observó claramente confundido.

–Ya estás muy ebrio- declaró –Comienzas a decir sinsentidos.

–Hay que ver quién habla.- señaló el montón de botellas vacías regadas por toda la sala

– ¿Cuánto más crees que tenga que beber para dejar de pensar en ella?

-No vale la pena decir nada, creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta- su voz a pesar del tono barrido fue amable.

–Quisiera que me digas una cantidad, me parece que aún tengo algunas cervezas en el refrigerador.- trató de levantarse y torpemente trastabilló hasta volver a sentarse.

–Que tarado- se burló el pelinegro.

–Dudo mucho que tú estés mejor.

–Pues te equivocas...¿recuerdas ese viejo juego de video en el que siempre te apaleaba?

–En el que siempre quedabas humillado, querrás decir- asintió para indicarle que lo recordaba.

–Bueno, veamos quién está más ebrio.

Y con esas últimas palabras ambos se enfrascaron en la difícil y ardua labor de tratar de conectar el juego antes de que las botellas de alcohol se acabasen.

.

A la mañana siguiente el olor a café y comida activó los sentidos del pelinegro haciéndolo despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
Se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá principal y una ligera manta lo cubría a él y a Natsu que se encontraba a su lado aún con los ojos cerrados. Se sobresaltó al tiempo que por reflejo empujaba a su acompañante provocando que cayera al suelo, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a despertar junto a hombres.

–¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?!- la estridente voz del pelirrosa le taladró la cabeza.

–Cállate- se apretó ambos lados del cráneo en un intento por atenuar el dolor. El chico en el suelo le puso mala cara –Invadías mi espacio personal.

–Que bien huele- dijo dejando de lado su molestia y olisqueando el aire a su alrededor –¿Qué es?

–Yo que sé- se incorporó en el sillón y observó la estancia.

Las persianas estaban parcialmente cerradas, las botellas y bolsas de comida que habían cubierto el suelo la noche anterior ya no estaban.

–Señor Dragneel, señor Fullbuster, buenos días- la amable voz de una señora proveniente del umbral que conectaba con el comedor llamó su atención.

– ¡Dorotea!- el ojiverde se levantó de un salto y cual niño pequeño corrió hasta la mujer para ser detenido únicamente por el fuerte palpitar de su cabeza.

–El desayuno está servido, por favor lávense y vengan al comedor.

–Buenos días Dorotea, ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos.- saludó Gray al llegar al comedor y mientras se frotaba los ojos para compensar el cambio de iluminación.

Dorotea era una mujer de edad avanzada, al servicio de la familia Dragneel desde muy corta edad y amiga de toda la vida de Igneel, por lo que prácticamente había criado a Natsu. En la actualidad -a pesar de que el pelirrosa insistía en que no era necesario que siguiese ocupándose de esos trabajos- se encargaba de atender la casa del ojiverde y vigilar la manutención del resto de las mansiones pertenecientes a la familia.

–Es natural que su vida en matrimonio le impida salir a jugar con el señor Dragneel como antes- Gray sonrió ante sus palabras, los seguía tratando cual niños a pesar de que no salían a "jugar" desde los 15 años. –Aún así le agradezco que se tomase el tiempo para animarlo, había estado bastante decaído toda la semana- su voz denotó la sincera preocupación que sentía por el muchacho que había visto crecer –Espero de todo corazón que no le suponga molestias a la señorita Ultear.

–Ella está al tanto de mi paradero, si es lo que preguntas- amablemente tomó la jarra de jugo y le ayudó a llevar el resto de la comida hasta la mesa.

–¡Todo luce delicioso, muchas gracias!- a pesar de la resaca Natsu no parecía dispuesto a dejar su usual tono escandaloso.

Se apresuró a tomar la aspirina y el gran vaso de jugo de naranja que se había dispuesto para él, y acto seguido se dio rienda suelta a probar el desayuno.

–No comas como un animal, tarado, muestra un poco de clase frente a Dorotea o creerá que fue una pérdida de tiempo los años que pasó intentando enseñarte la palabra "modales".

–Estás celoso porque a mí sí me tratan bien- balbuceó tras darle una mordida a una tostada dulce -Esto es todo lo que necesito- tomó el brazo de la mujer cuando pasó a su lado –Dorotea, te amo. Serás mi chica a partir de ahora.

–Muy gracioso, señor Dragneel, pero ni en un millón de años, lo conozco más de lo que quisiera.

Gray casi escupe el jugo al no poder contener la risa y el pelirrosa se quedó sin saber que responder mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

.

No regresó a su casa hasta muy entrada la noche y si bien Ultear no había sido caprichosa tampoco se libró de uno que otro comentario mordaz al que prefirió no responder por pocos ánimos de enfrascarse en un debate sin propósito alguno.

El lunes desde muy temprano estuvo ocupado yendo y viniendo por las diferentes instalaciones de Fairy Tail, sin embargo todo parecía haber vuelto a la nueva versión de normalidad -si no se tenía en cuenta que Natsu y Happy deambulaban evitando a toda costa toparse con Lisanna-.

Había planeado quedarse hasta tarde para concluir con algunos preparativos pendientes y lo último que esperaba era ver a la mujer con quien sostenía una aventura cruzando la puerta de entrada cuando la jornada laboral había concluido.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo mientras comprobaba que no hubiese nadie cerca.

–Juvia vino a verlo para que Gray-sama no olvidase su promesa- le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Yo no prometí nada y no puedes simplemente aparecer por aquí- unos pasos se escucharon en su dirección y Gray se tensó, la tomó por el brazo y la condujo hasta el final del corredor, justo detrás de un macetón cuya planta era lo suficientemente grande para ocultar la delgada silueta. –Si alguien te ve en este lugar empezarán a hacer preguntas que no me apetece responder y que seguramente no querrás lleguen a oídos de Lyon.

–Juvia no quería esperar demasiado y como Gray-sama no había fijado un lugar para verse ella pensó que quizá lo había olvidado.

–No lo olvidé, no he tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello y...

– ¡Hielitos, ¿en dónde diablos te metiste?!- la inconfundible voz de Natsu se alzó por sobre los susurros de ambos.

– ¿Es su amigo otra vez?- Juvia no solía pensar mal de nadie, pero no podía evitar que la palabra "inoportuno" llegara a su mente una y otra vez.

–Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué diablos quiere ahora.- dicho esto la dejó detrás de las hojas verdes y salió hacia la recepción.

No tuvo que alejarse demasiado cuando un hombre alto de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y bufanda a cuadros se cruzara en su camino -siendo seguido un paso atrás por un gato azul-.

–Deja de esconderte por los rincones, no tengo toda la noche para buscarte.- la voz de Natsu aún tenía un tono neutro.

–No eres mi madre- respondió el aludido –Si tienes prisa puedes irte, ¿para qué me buscabas?

–El abuelo me dio esto para ti- le arrojó un gran manojo de llaves que él atrapó por instinto pero casi suelta ante el inesperado peso.

– ¿Qué diablos?

–Dijo que el empleado de intendencia no puede esperarte, así que si te quedas tendrás que cerrar todo.

–Ni de coñ...- estaba a punto de protestar debido a que su plan era sólo retrasarse poco tiempo para sacar algunas copias, pero una idea nada decente cruzó por su cabeza -¿No podía dejarme sólo las llaves de la entrada?

–Le pedí que te lo hiciera de la forma más incómoda posible.

–Miaow...miaow- los ruidos del pequeño animal llamaron la atención de ambos.

Estaba en el corredor de donde Gray había salido y se acercaba lenta y ruidosamente hacia el escondite de la invitada. El pelinegro se crispó sutilmente pero enseguida trató de disimularlo.

– ¿Qué le ocurre a tu gato?

–Happy, ven aquí, ¿qué haces?

–Meow, meow- el aludido se limitó a girar la cabeza en dirección a su amo al tiempo que dejaba salir otro largo maullido.

Detrás de la planta la peliazul contuvo la respiración, ¡ese gato la había descubierto! Se recriminó por estar tan evidentemente oculta, en otras circunstancias habría podido inventar una explicación para su presencia, pero no para su escondite.

– ¿Qué ocurre?, ven aquí- ante la insistencia mostrada por su peludo compañero el ojiverde frunció las cejas antes de dar un paso en la dirección señalada –Creo que hay algo allí, eso es lo que nos quiere mostrar.

–Creía que tenías un gato y no un perro, sólo está raro...seguro quiere algo de comer- con un par de grandes zancadas llegó hasta el animal y lo levantó antes de que llegase a su objetivo. –¿No tenías cosas que hacer, Natsu? Debo volver a lo mío, y yo me encargaré de cerrar- puso a Happy en los brazos del chico de ojos esmeralda.

–El raro aquí eres tú, si no te conociera diría que algo escondes.

–Lo bueno es que me conoces desde que era un crío, ahora deja de molestar.

–Cómo quieras, nos veremos mañana.

Esperó hasta verlo desaparecer en dirección al estacionamiento del edificio.

–Se fue- dijo después de un rato.

Juvia soltó todo el aire de golpe al escucharlo decir esas palabras y salió con pasos dudosos.

–Eso estuvo cerca, Gray-sama.- le dedicó una sonrisa tímida temiendo que la fuese a regañar por volver a ponerlos en una situación complicada. -Quizás sea mejor si Juvia se va ahora.

No pudo dar dos pasos antes de que una mano fuerte la tomase por el brazo para detenerla, con la misma intensidad la haló hacia él haciéndola girar en el proceso y llevándola hasta sus labios.

–No demasiado- susurró muy cerca de ella antes de devorarla en un beso salvaje.

Deslizó las manos alrededor de sus redondas caderas y las acarició por arriba de la tela del vestido que llevaba. Juvia enredó sus brazos en su cuello al tiempo que se sostenía en puntillas y abría la boca para darle acceso a la traviesa lengua que buscaba explorar.

–Juvia pensó...que Gray-sama...- balbuceaba tratando de separarse levemente de él para tomar el aire que le exigían sus pulmones y que el pelinegro no parecía dispuesto a concederle -Que a Gray-sama...no le había gustado...- le costaba hilar sus palabras con los labios del ojigris tratando de cubrir los suyos y cuando él le dio la oportunidad de respirar al deslizarse a su mandíbula le costó hilar sus pensamientos.

–Te escucho, ¿no me había gustado qué?- trató de incitarla a continuar con la frase que había dejado al aire. La pegó más a su cuerpo y desvió el camino de besos hacia la pequeña oreja oculta entre los mechones azules.

– ¿Qué?- preguntó ella en un suspiro al sentirlo llevar una mano a su barbilla y levantarla para tener mejor acceso al hueco de su cuello.

–Decías algo sobre mí- le recordó con una leve sonrisa que se dibujó contra la blanca piel.

–Ahh...hmm...Juvia no lo recuerda- respondió finalmente al sentir su lengua pasearse por la piel detrás del lóbulo de su oreja y avanzar casi hasta su nuca, contorneando la línea de crecimiento de su cabello. Ella giró aún más la cabeza para darle todo el espacio que necesitase.

Sintió la risa del pelinegro cosquillear contra el camino de humedad que iba dejando y como respuesta todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó.

–Me gusta como hueles- aspiró con fuerza causándole un muy satisfactorio escalofrío -Puedo percibir cómo te estás excitando.- con la mano que aún mantenía en su cadera la pegó contra su ingle -¿Sientes que tan excitado estoy yo?

–Sí- deslizó su pequeña mano hasta interponerla entre ambas anatomías –Deje que Juvia lo ayude con eso- acarició el bulto en los pantalones del hombre y pudo sentir como volvía a sonreír contra su piel.

–Eres muy atrevida, ¿has olvidado el lugar en donde estamos?- como acto reflejo ella trató de girar la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie viéndolos. – ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?, podría ser divertido.

–¿Pero y si alguien los descubre?- inquirió dudosa y avergonzada.

–A esta hora somos los únicos en el edificio, tú misma escuchaste a Natsu- todo esto lo susurraba sin dejar de besar su cuello y manteniendo el firme agarre sobre su mandíbula. –Si aceptas correr el riesgo por mí encantado.

Con la lengua de Gray recorriendo una y otra vez su cuello, dejando ocasionales mordiscos en su oreja la peliazul no podía pensar claramente, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era el deseo de sentir esa misma lengua por otras partes de su cuerpo.

– ¿Pero aquí, en plena recepción?

–Por aquí- susurró soltándola pero manteniendo el agarre sobre su cadera.

La condujo a una de las múltiples puertas que rodeaban la amplia estancia y -sin necesidad de utilizar las llaves que su amigo le había proporcionado- la abrió cediéndole el paso.

– ¿Una bodega?

–Es de hecho el cuarto de suministros, pero es esto o sobre el mostrador de Lisanna- aclaró al ver la expresión no muy convencida de la chica.

– ¿Quién es Lisanna?

–Ese no es el punto- volvió a envolver su cadera y la empujó hasta que ambos estuvieron adentro. –Me encanta cuando utilizas vestidos ya que puedo hacer esto- estiró su brazo derecho hasta llegar al borde de la falda y levantando la tela acarició la piel desnuda de sus muslos. Juvia suspiró en respuesta. –Y esto- su mano continuó el recorrido hasta llegar a esa zona que tanto le gustaba tocar, sin embargo se topó con algo inesperado –¿Qué traes puesto?

Ella rió divertida pero no respondió enseguida así que Gray se apartó lo suficiente para verla y le levantó el vestido. Juvia llevaba unos boxers negros que él no tardó demasiado en reconocer.

–Juvia ya no quería que siguiera rompiendo su ropa interior así que se puso la de Gray-sama- explicó divertida pero con las mejillas encendidas por tenerlo viendo bajo su vestido.

–Así que ahora robas mi ropa interior, ese es un nuevo nivel de perversión- declaró con una sonrisa ladina –Dime qué haces con ella, sucia.

–Dígale a Juvia qué hace con la que se quedó de ella- se defendió tratando de contener la risa.

– ¿Yo?, nada. No lo necesito cuando te tengo siempre bien dispuesta.

–Al menos Juvia espera volver a casa con lo mismo que salió.

–De momento sólo me importa quitártelos, no te quedan para nada.

–Pero esta vez Juvia le ayudará- llevó las manos a la cremallera del vestido para tratar de bajar el cierre pero sólo consiguió hacer la mitad del trabajo.

Sostuvo sus muñecas para llevarlas sobre su cabeza y la arrinconó contra uno de los estantes al tiempo que introducía la otra mano en la ropa interior.

–No me equivoqué- susurró contra su rostro cuando rozó sus pliegues con el dedo medio –Ya estás muy excitada- utilizó una de sus rodillas para abrirle las piernas y ella trató de soltar sus manos.

–Juvia quiere tocarlo también- se quejó.

–Pero primero seré yo quien disfrute de tu cuerpo así que sé buena chica.

El vestido que llevaba no tenía tirantes así que cuando él le levantó más los brazos se deslizó dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Bajó la cabeza para lamerlos pero la prenda que los contenía le impidió disfrutar de toda su extensión.

–Mantén las manos ahí- ella asintió pero apenas la soltó la chica fue directo a los botones de la camisa blanca y coló los dedos para acariciar los marcados abdominales. – ¿Qué te dije?

–Juvia también quiere jugar- trató de esquivar la mano que intentaba sujetarla y logró abrir por completo su camisa antes de que él dejara su intimidad para lograr sujetarla.

–Si quieres hacer esto entonces debes ser sumisa, preciosa, no querrás que te lastime.- con esas últimas palabras la imaginación de Juvia voló desenfrenada rememorando algunos de los libros que había leído no hacía demasiado tiempo.

El Fullbuster aprovechó ese momento de descuido para terminar de bajar la cremallera y se deleitó al ver la prenda cayendo hasta el suelo por gravedad, siendo seguida por la controversial prenda hurtada. Bajó hasta ponerse a la altura del sexo femenino y aprovechando la separación de sus piernas pasó su lengua abriendo los blanquecinos labios vaginales.

–Ahhh- gimió con fuerza regresando a la realidad

–Tan exquisita como siempre- otra lamida y un gemido más profundo.

Juvia se sentía desfallecer ante los corrientazos de placer que la invadían a cada lento roce. Apenas y notó cuando el pelinegro apoyó uno de sus muslos en su hombro y levantándose ágilmente hacía lo mismo con el otro.

Quedó sentada sobre sus hombros mientras él mantenía la cara en su intimidad y la sostenía por las nalgas.

–G-Gray-sama- dijo asustada cuando bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba de pie y ella se encontraba a más de metro y medio del suelo –¿Qu-Qué hace?, Juvia se caerá.

– ¿Es que acaso aún no confías en mí?- preguntó entre risas contra la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

–N-No es eso- se sostuvo de la morena cabeza al no encontrar otra opción para asirse –Es que Juvia es pesada y-y ella...y en esta posición...

–En lo absoluto, eres mucho más liviana de lo que imaginé. No te voy a dejar caer, así que ahora shh, disfruta.

El frío aliento del Fullbuster cosquilleaba contra su sensible y humedecida piel provocándole las más deliciosas sensaciones que recordaba.  
La lengua de Gray se abrió paso entre los pliegues de su sexo y se introdujo en el orificio que ya estaba lubricado y receptivo en espera de algo más.

La peliazul gimió con fuerza y tuvo que subir las manos para sostenerse del techo en un intento por no arquear la espalda. En dicha posición continuó gozando del placer que ese hombre le brindaba mientras él se entretenía acariciando y estrujando su trasero.

Una de sus manos dejó su nalga para introducirse entre sus piernas y llegar hasta su vagina, sustituyendo con dos dedos a su lengua en la penetración y dejándole de esta forma el paso libre para estimular el pequeño botoncito rosado con algunas succiones.

–Gray-sama, basta...ahhh...Juvia ya no lo soportará más...ahh.

–No importa, córrete para mí, muñeca. Quiero probar el líquido que salga de ti.- las mejillas de la mujer comenzaron a arder ante ese comentario, pero no fue hasta que sintió un dedo tanteando su segunda entrada que con un grito de sorpresa llegó al éxtasis.

Gray tuvo que retirar ambas manos para llevarlas a la espalda y cintura de ella y de esta forma poder sostenerla.  
Cuando la sintió más relajada deslizó sus piernas para comenzar a bajarla de forma lenta, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo y rozando su aún sobrestimulada intimidad.

Ella se inclinó para recostar su cabeza sobre el marcado pecho mientras sentía como era recargada contra una pared y las manos de él recorrían sin descaro su cuerpo, desabrochando su sostén y liberando sus senos.

Un gruñido sordo salió de la garganta del ojigris cuando sintió la boca de Juvia sobre su pectoral derecho, succionando de su piel con fuerza -aprovechando que en algún momento había perdido su camisa- mientras sus pequeñas manos envolvían su torso. Con firmeza y algo de brusquedad la separó para comprobar lo evidente, le había dejado una marca rojiza justo por arriba de su tatuaje.

–Finalmente Juvia pudo cobrarse el regalo que Gray-sama le dejó aquella vez- rió divertida mientras clavaba sus azulinos ojos en él.

Gray le correspondió a la mirada levemente sorprendido ante tal acto de rebeldía, ella solía ser pasiva durante sus encuentros pero en esa ocasión parecía más dispuesta que nunca a disfrutar de su cuerpo también. Sonrió lujuriosamente al verla de arriba a abajo: tenía el cabello revuelto, el rostro arrebolado y los labios entreabiertos, húmedos y naturalmente enrojecidos.

–Esto tendrás que pagarlo, preciosa- habilidosa y rápidamente se quitó el resto de su ropa y cual cazador a su presa se lanzó sobre la pequeña figura de la peliazul, arrancándole un gritillo cuando la pegó bruscamente contra la pared y la montó sobre su cadera, frotando su erecto miembro contra su lubricada entrada. –Las niñas malas y desobedientes deben recibir un castigo.

–Ahh...¿qué tipo de castigo?- suspiró mientras abría más las piernas y se apretaba contra él para intentar hacer que la penetrara.

–Te voy a follar bien duro- susurró contra su oído antes de darle un mordisco.

–Juvia no ve de qué forma eso sea un castigo- ella bajó la mano para tomar el pene del pelinegro y guiarlo hasta el lugar en que lo quería.

–Ya veremos si te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión.

Apartó su mano y la apretó fuertemente de las caderas para introducirse en ella de una sola y salvaje estocada que la hizo chocar fuertemente contra la pared detrás suyo, Juvia dejó oír un gemido de dolor mezclado con satisfacción. Se besaron con desesperación mientras sus manos se enfrascaban en una lucha por el control qué finalmente ganó el pelinegro cuando se apartó -tras una embestida- de la pared y Juvia tuvo que sostenerse de su cintura y cuello para no caer.

Gray la levantó por el trasero para seguir con los movimientos, ella enredó los dedos entre los mechones negros y deslizó los labios hasta su oído para dar luz verde a los gemidos y quejidos que eran arrancados de sus labios a punta de fuertes penetraciones. En un acto puramente impulsivo cubrió le cubrió el lóbulo con la boca y tras succionarlo un par de veces lo mordió con moderada intensidad. En respuesta le robó un quejido y lo sintió avanzar en un movimiento rápido para estrellarla contra una de las estanterías cercanas.

El dolor del golpe recorrió su espalda al tiempo que todos los objetos caían al suelo y él volvía a empujar en su interior hasta sentarla en uno de los espacios que había sido previamente vaciado por las desesperadas manos de Gray.  
Más estocadas fuertes, bruscas y nuevos golpes contra el frío metal.

– ¡Ahh!- se quejó del dolor y placer mientras contraía la espalda.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga?, sólo tienes que disculparte y prometer ser buena chica.- manoseó uno de sus pechos y se llevó el otro a la boca para lamerlo y mordisquearlo.

–Ahh...Juvia será buena chica...pero sólo si no se detiene...- le enredó el brazo en su cabeza para presionarlo más contra sí y con la otra mano recorrió los firmes músculos de su espalda en un intento de distraerse del placer que le provocaban las punzadas de dolor.

–Respuesta equivocada, nena.

Continuó penetrándola con rudeza hasta que la sintió tensarse y clavarle las uñas en la espalda para después rasguñarlo sin compasión mientras se retorcía a consecuencia de su descarga de placer.

– ¡Ahh, Gray-sama!- el pelinegro la sostuvo con firmeza mientras él también llegaba a su límite y eyaculaba en su interior.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que él salió de ella y la hizo bajar de la estantería.

–Quiero probar otra cosa- le susurró mientras la ponía de espaldas y llevaba su mano al redondo trasero y la otra a su terso vientre. –Me gustaría probarte de todas las formas posibles- ella no entendió a que se refería pero le permitió inclinarla cual perrito dispuesta a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

La puerta hizo un ruido extraño antes de abrirse para dar paso al hombre que ya debía estar muy lejos de ese lugar.

En ese momento muchas reacciones tuvieron lugar al mismo tiempo:

– ¡Pero qué mierda!- exclamó el recién llegado con evidente sorpresa.

Juvia dejó escapar un grito al notar que ya no estaban solos.

– ¡Natsu!- en menos de un segundo la incorporó y por acto reflejo se colocó delante de ella para tratar de ocultarla con su cuerpo. – ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

– ¿Yo?, ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- espetó el recién llegado visiblemente fastidiado – ¿Se supone que éste era el "trabajo pendiente" que tenías?- detrás del pelinegro Juvia buscó a tientas algo con que cubrirse -¡Por todos los cielos Gray, primero ponte algo encima!

Una fina y blanquecina mano se deslizó desde un costado de su cadera y le tendió su ropa interior.  
Natsu inclinó la cabeza para tratar de ver a la mujer que se escondía a espaldas de su amigo pero ella en respuesta se acomodó para seguir cubierta.

– ¿Te importaría salir de aquí, pedazo de carbón?

–E-Ella no es Ultear, ¿verdad?- Gray hubiera preferido que su amigo no se fijase en los detalles.

Los ojos de Juvia se cristalizaron al saberse descubierta, definitivamente para esa situación no había justificación alguna. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar su acuosa mirada y secó con rapidez las gotitas que osaron salir sin permiso, agradeciendo que la atención de ambos hombres estuviese entre ellos.

–No, no es ella.- admitió tras un segundo, podía ver en los penetrantes ojos de Natsu que simplemente no dejaría pasar la situación.

Para este punto el pelinegro ya se había puesto la prenda que ella le había dado y giró levemente la cabeza para observarla, se había cubierto como pudo con su vestido y la camisa. Los ojos azules le dedicaron una expresión al borde del llanto que le indicaba que para volver a vestirse necesitaba más espacio que él.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan descuidado y sin embargo de todas las personas que pudiesen haberlo descubierto agradecía que fuese Natsu. Entonces una idea para solucionar sus más recientes debates se presentó, brindándole más confianza para manejar la situación.

–Ella es Juvia- giró ligeramente para mostrarle a la mujer de largo cabello azulado que se tensó y sonrojó al sentir la mirada escrutante del pelirrosa. Trató de forzarse a sonreír. –Te lo explicaré, pero afuera- avanzó un paso y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para sacarlo del lugar.

–Espera un segundo- se sacudió el agarre y en cambio dio un paso hacia la contrariada mujer. –Yo te conozco- la observó de arriba abajo incomodándola y asustándola sobremanera. Gray estuvo a punto de intervenir –¡Sí, y ya sé de donde!- los ojos acusadores se clavaron esta vez en el pelinegro –¡Tienes que estar de broma, pedazo de imbécil!, ¿en serio ella, la esposa de tu hermano?

El mundo de Juvia se fue de cabeza al suelo y deseó que la tierra se abriese para tragarla, ahora sí no había salida.

– ¡Que Lyon no es mi hermano!- se apresuró a responder.

– ¡Oh, claro, es el de tu esposa y sólo creciste con él, entonces está bien que te la folles en las bodegas!- elevó la voz para igualar a la del pelinegro y un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules, siendo notadas por los presentes.

–Hablaremos de esto más tarde, Natsu- revisó la hora en su reloj y comprobó que aún no era muy tarde –Te veré en el gimnasio. Ahora, si no te molesta- le señaló la puerta y a pesar de que el Dragneel aún quería decir un par de cosas se mordió la lengua por consideración a la chica que parecía haber comenzado a hiperventilar.

–10 minutos, idiota.- dijo antes de retirarse siendo seguido por su fiel y peluda sombra.

La puerta se cerró y Juvia tuvo que hacer acopio de su entereza para no echarse a llorar. Buscó su ropa interior a toda velocidad y se colocó el vestido lo mejor que pudo.

–Tranquilízate- le ordenó de forma despreocupada –Él no le dirá a nadie- declaró mientras se ponía el pantalón y camisa correspondiente –A decir verdad fue un golpe de suerte.- ella no trató de ocultar su incomprensión. –Déjalo en mis manos, te veré mañana a las 4, en ese restaurante en el que te dejé la primera vez que nos vimos.

–Pero...- la silenció con un dedo y limpió su cara con los pulgares.

–Se buena chica.

.

Debían ser más de las ocho de la noche cuando Gray se reunió con Natsu. El pelirrosa ejercitaba los brazos con expresión de pocos amigos mientras el pequeño gato dormitaba sobre la bolsa de entrenamiento de su amo.

– ¿No crees que te estás pasando de la raya?- cuestionó apenas el Fullbuster entró a su campo visual.

–No es como piensas.

– ¿Entonces cómo es?- lo retó con la mirada –Llevas años molesto con Lyon y hoy te encuentro en pleno acto sexual con su esposa, disculpa si no puedo pensar en otra forma que no sea una venganza.

–Y es justo por eso que te digo que te equivocas, yo no sabía quién era hasta la noche del baile.

–Dejando de lado el hecho de que aún así está mal, ¿sí sabes que eso fue hace casi una semana?, ¿Qué hacías aún con ella?- el aludido se encogió de hombros.

– ¿No la viste?, es increíblemente sexy y me gusta el sexo con ella.

–Ya no sé qué decirte- dejó de lado el ejercicio para tratar de medir la veracidad de sus palabras –Yo espero que de verdad sepas que no es correcto que un hombre casado se ande follando a las esposas de otros, en especial si se trata de su familia.

–Estás exagerando, no es como si la obligara o algo, ella me busca y yo lo disfruto.- trató de explicar su extraña situación –Nos vemos para tener sexo y al terminar cada uno regresa a su respectiva vida sin más, sin emociones ni nada de por medio, es ideal...además mientras nadie se entere nadie sale perjudicado.

–Comienzas a desagradarme como persona- declaró al tiempo que tomaba una toalla.

–Si vamos a comenzar a juzgarnos el uno al otro, entonces esta amistad no vale la pena- se sacó la camisa para comenzar con su rutina usual. Natsu entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres?, ¿que no le diga a nadie?, porque no suelo charlar tanto con Lyon y dudo mucho que Ultear escuche nada de lo que diga.- de cualquier forma Natsu nunca había considerado traicionar a su amigo, no lo habría hecho aunque se tratase de un asesinato, tan sólo estaba fastidiado por la sórdida escena que había contemplado cuando la herida de su rompimiento aún estaba fresca. –Ahora algunas cosas comienzan a encajar y comienzo a dudar de la veracidad de otras- su interlocutor se encogió de hombros –¡Y no pueden ir por la vida teniendo sexo en lugares públicos, enfermo sin escrúpulos!

–Eso lo sé. Quiero pedirte tu departamento.

– ¡¿Qué?!, ¡ni mierda que me vas a involucrar en esto!

–Ha estado desocupado desde hace años y me debes una por poner todo tu papeleo en orden.

Y no sólo eso, Natsu sabía que le debía más que unos simples trámites administrativos. Ese hombre era por mucho su mejor amigo, solían confiar el uno en el otro y se cubrían las espaldas cuando era necesario.

–Sé que me arrepentiré de esto muy pronto- el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente –Pero sólo haré eso, y tú te ocuparás del servicio de limpieza, actualmente sólo van una vez al mes porque no hay nadie.

–No te preocupes.

–Y no quiero saber la forma en la que lo utilizan...preferiría seguir pensando en él como hasta ahora.- Gray asintió y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

–Lo tendrás casi en las mismas condiciones.- utilizó un tono socarrón pero fueron sus palabras las que más le llamaron la atención.

– ¿Hasta cuándo piensan mantener la aventura?, porque eventualmente alguien lo notará, sobre todo si...- pasó una manos sobre su estómago simulando un vientre abultado –Dime que no eres tan idiota como para no tenerlo en cuenta.

–No lo soy, al parecer el señor perfecto aún no quiere familia y ella utiliza anticonceptivos.

–Aún no me queda claro cómo fue que precisamente ella acabó en tu cama.

–Fue sólo casualidad.

...

Tal como había indicado a las 4 de la tarde Gray ya estaba frente al siempre concurrido 8island. No tuvo que buscar demasiado hasta que una azulada mujer llegó a su lado con una sonrisa preocupada en el rostro

–Borra esa expresión de tu rostro- le susurró al oído. -Ya te lo he dicho, más allá de un hipócrita sermón moralista Natsu no hará ni dirá nada.

– ¿Está seguro de eso?, porque a Juvia le dio la impresión de que...

–Confío en él más que en nadie- la interrumpió para ponerle fin al asunto.

–Si Gray-sama lo dice, Juvia confiará.- le dedicó una sincera sonrisa – ¿Gray-sama invitará a comer a Juvia?, porque ella creía que no era prudente que los vieran juntos.

–No sueñes, preciosa, esto no es una cita ni nada por el estilo. Tengo un plan para facilitar nuestros encuentros, no podemos seguir follando en las bodegas o pasillos.- ella se sonrojó totalmente.

–En ese caso, ¿podría llevar a Juvia a la editorial de Weekly Sorcere?, es que ella necesita entregarle algo a su editor.

–No soy tu chófer, muñeca- pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la guió al interior del establecimiento -Podrás hacer eso después, ahora quiero que conozcas a alguien.

–Pero Juvia de verdad tiene que ir.

–Será más tarde- se abrió paso a través de la gente –Nos están esperando- le informó al encargado de asignar los lugares y la llevó hasta una mesa en donde se encontraba sentada una mujer rubia de armónicas y femeninas facciones. –Juvia, déjame presentarte a tu nueva mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí por esta entrega. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y son totalmente libres de especular de qué forma intervendrá Lucy en la historia o sobre cualquier otro cabo suelto hasta ahora XD

Gracias a todas por leer, preciosuras y ya saben que les agradezco mucho si me dejan un review con su opinión, comentario, crítica constructiva, saludo o lo que quieran. ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Lymar Vastya: Hola,  
jajaja es Gruvia o nada XD, a mí también me pasa pero al contrario, a Juvia sólo puedo verla con Gray.  
Es que de momento trato de no hacerle demasiado OoC a Juvia, pero acepto tu reto de complicarle la vida a Gray y eventualmente veremos a una Juvia más dominante, además recuerda que no iba precisamente a rogarle ya que estaba más que dispuesta a violarlo si era necesario 7v7 jajaja, ok ya pronto tomaré terapia XD  
¿Es algo bueno o malo?, bueno no importa, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ;D**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	9. Pasión

Hola, heme aquí actualizando desde el único rincón con buena señal de mi cuarto XD

Una disculpa por la tardanza se quedaría corta, pero me sentía estancada con este capítulo, en especial porque como algunas de ustedes me señalaron el personaje de Juvia se me estaba saliendo de las manos...aún no estoy segura de haberla regresado a su buen camino, pero prometo tratar de hacerlo.

Por otra parte entre las buenas noticias figura que ya casi tengo el cap 10, así que planeo subirlo el Martes ;)

Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura.

 ** _D_** ** _isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados _**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 9  
"Pasión"

Rubia, alta, con grandes ojos color chocolate enmarcados por dos hileras de espesas y largas pestañas, además extremadamente bien formada. Fue sólo un sentimiento injustificado, pero simplemente esa mujer no le dio buena espina.

–Que optimista, Gray- dijo la rubia levantándose para saludar y entonces pudo observar su corta, reveladora y ajustada ropa –Aunque siendo sincera sí me gustaría llegar a ser una buena amiga tuya.- le tendió la mano cortésmente pero Juvia se limitó a analizarla con la mirada antes de girarse hacia el azabache pidiendo una explicación. –Gray me dijo que escribías una columna en Weekly Sorcerer- volvió a intentar pero la aludida seguía con los ojos clavados en el hombre.

–Así es. Una de reseñas según recuerdo, ¿no es así, Juvia?- le dio la cara a la peliazul devolviéndole la fuerte mirada –Lucy es reportera y da la casualidad de que en ocasiones también escribe para esa revista. Es un mundo realmente pequeño, ¿no?

La incomodidad de Lucy se hizo evidente con una ligera ricilla fuera de tono y al ver que su gesto no sería correspondido bajó lentamente la mano.

– ¿Por qué no se sientan?- señaló los lugares frente a ella en un intento por no permitir que el silencio se instalara –Gray habías dicho que querías hablarme de algo.

–Se gentil o no avanzaremos a las explicaciones- le advirtió en un susurro a la peliazul señalándole la silla.

–Juvia Vastia- le tendió la mano dejando confundida a la chica de ojos castaños.

–Es un placer, creo que sí he tenido la suerte de leer tu columna.

– ¿En serio?, pues por el contrario Juvia no recuerda haber leído nada de usted.

Ligeramente contrariada Lucy trató de sonreír en respuesta y dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre por el que se encontraban en dicha situación. Gray se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, parecía que la señorita tenía más carácter que el que dejaban entrever sus rizadas pestañas y sonrisa angelical.

–Lucy es una buena amiga, tanto de Natsu y mía- comenzó a explicar para menguar la nada prevista reacción de la mujer de ojos color zafiro –Pensaba que ella podría ayudarnos con nuestro inusual problema.

–Juvia no entiende a que se refiere Gray-sama- apartó su mirada escrutante de Lucy y la clavó en Gray –¿Qué sabe ella de su situación?, Juvia creía que nadie debía enterarse.

–No sabe nada aun. ¿Podrías relajarte?, te dije que tengo un plan.

– ¿Y por qué tiene ella que saber?- le dedicó un mohín.

–Porque ya hablé con Natsu y necesitaba de alguien en quien también pudiese confiar.

– ¿Tan cercanos son?- frunció las cejas y una vez más repasó la pequeña ropa que la rubia vestía –Ella no formará parte de esto.- declaró tras pensarlo por un momento y se levantó para salir del lugar.

– ¡Juvia!- el pelinegro salió tras ella, logrando alcanzarla antes de que llegase a la puerta –¿Puedo saber qué rayos te pasa?, ¿a qué se debe ese comportamiento?

–Eso es lo que ella debería preguntarle a Gray-sama, ¿en serio tiene otra amante a parte de Juvia y su esposa?

– ¡¿Qué?!- Gray la llevó a una esquina ligeramente apartada del resto y hasta ese momento ambos habían mantenido un tono bajo para no llamar la atención –¿Todo fue por eso?- se autoreprimió para bajar la voz –¡Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso! Tú y yo nos vemos sólo para tener sexo y eso no te da ningún derecho a censurar mi vida.

–Juvia no lo hace, pero se niega a ser una más de sus zorras.

–Es muy tarde para eso- la peliazul apretó la mandíbula totalmente molesta pero él continuó hablando –Y aunque no tengo que explicarte nada, Lucy es sólo una amiga. Francamente no me importa si me crees o no, pero si nuestros encuentros continuarán debemos ser discretos, tengo una solución así que compórtate y primero escucha.

–Ah, Gray - intervino la chica de ojos castaños llegando a su lado –Lo siento pero recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo- aclaró.

–Vamos en un segundo, ¿no es así, Juvia?

–De acuerdo.

–Quizá no empezamos con el pie correcto pero me da la impresión de que estás malinterpretando nuestra relación, Gray es casado- agregó dirigiéndose a la peliazul cuando los tres estuvieron una vez más frente a la mesa.

–Juvia lo sabe- su tono distó de ser considerado. El Fullbuster suspiró.

–Iré directo al punto, Lucy- dijo tras un suspiro –Juvia y yo tenemos...una especie de aventura y ella necesita una razón para ir al edificio del departamento de Natsu.

La rubia casi se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras que Juvia bajaba la cabeza con el rostro encendido en un potente tono carmesí.

–¡¿C-Cómo?!- logró articular en voz demasiado alta –¿Bromeas?, porque si es así, fue de muy mal gusto- los ojos grises se mantuvieron impasibles –¿No?, p-pero...pero tú...

–Sí, y también ella.

La peliazul no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, había juzgado demasiado rápido a Lucy debido a la forma en que vestía y lucía que no se detuvo a pensar que la única que merecía el apelativo de resbalosa era ella.

–Oh por dios- sintió como la mirada castaña se clavaba en el pequeño aro de oro en su mano –¿Y...y qué tiene que ver Natsu en todo esto?, no me digas que el idiota y ella también...

– ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondieron los involucrados al unísono.

–No es para nada lo que te imaginas, Natsu tan sólo me prestó el lugar y no resultará extraño que yo me pase por ahí, pero por otra parte ella...

–No entiendo qué esperas que yo haga, es más, ni siquiera estoy segura de querer involucrarme en esto- a diferencia del pelirrosa Lucy no llevaba tanto tiempo de conocer al Fullbuster, a decir verdad no llevaban más de un par de meses de ser amigos. –Yo...yo nunca creí algo así de ti- luego fijó la vista en la mujer sentada junto a él –Y ella, ¿con quién está...?

– ¿Importa?

–No realmente pero...

–Sólo te pido que pasen tiempo juntas, que se relacionen y le des una excusa para frecuentar el edificio.

No respondió y el silencio se estableció en la habitación, ellas se observaban apenas de reojo y la incomodidad era más que palpable. Estaba claro que Gray no había contemplado en sus planes que trataría con mujeres, creía ridícula la forma en la que ambas parecían juzgarse a base de lo que apenas se podían llamar vistazos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía resultar algo como lo que pedía?, es decir si Lucy o incluso Erza le estuviesen pidiendo un favor parecido a él no le costaría nada tomarse un par de cervezas con el sujeto en cuestión e incluso quizá conocerlo un poco. ¡Pero no!, las mujeres tenían que complicar hasta el asunto más sencillo.

– ¿Y entonces?, ¡vamos Lucy, no te estoy pidiendo una coartada para un homicidio!

– ¿Dices que Natsu aceptó?- el asintió –De acuerdo...- se mordió el labio, aun indecisa –Supongo que no pierdo nada y tal vez pueda conocerte mejor ya que me agrada tu trabajo- dijo lo último dirigiéndose hacia la peliazul y tratando de fingir lo mejor posible una sonrisa.

– ¡Perfecto!, ¡Te debo una Lucy!- llamó al mesero con un gesto pero la rubia se disculpó por no poder quedarse más.

Acordaron que Gray le pasaría sus datos de contacto a Juvia y antes de levantarse le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercase, él obedeció. Juvia puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada.

–Gray ella es muy bonita y eso, pero piensa en lo que haces- no podía irse sin antes tratar de persuadirlo –Piensa en Ultear, tu esposa.

–Sé lo que hago, soy un hombre adulto, Lucy- se defendió.

–Entonces compórtate como tal- fue lo último que dijo cerca de su oído y finalmente se despidió de Juvia con una mirada incómoda antes de desaparecer entre las personas.

–Ya cambia ese gesto, se ha ido- dijo el pelinegro inclinándose en dirección a su acompañante –Tienes que acostumbrarte a estar con ella, es la persona indicada, la conozco y gracias a su trabajo tu amistad con ella será fácil de explicar.

–Juvia ya tiene una mejor amiga, se llama Meredy- no parecía querer ceder.

–Escucha, no te estoy pidiendo que se hagan peinados, se pinten las uñas o lo que sea que las mujeres hagan; tan sólo que la frecuentes y le hables de ella a Lyon como una muy buena amiga.- frunció los labios como toda respuesta –Quieres esto tanto como yo, ¿no?- posó su mano sobre la de ella en un intento por cambiar de táctica persuasiva –Tal vez necesitas ver a que me refiero con mi gran plan- revisó la hora en el reloj de su celular y sonrió de lado –Puedo tomarme un rato más, ¿qué opinas si te muestro el lugar del que hablo?, puede que decidas que vale la pena.

–Juvia pensó que almorzarían algo.

–La cuenta, por favor- pidió al mesero cuando se acercó y después le guiñó el ojo a la peliazul.

Media hora después la tenía sobre la cama del amplio apartamento de su mejor amigo. Ella halaba de sus cabellos para conducirlo a su boca mientras él intentaba apartarla para quitarle la blusa.

Volvió a su casa tan tarde que nunca antes había deseado que su esposo tuviese una junta que se prolongara hasta altas horas. La batería de su celular había muerto en algún punto entre su idilio en la mullida cama y su frustrado primer intento de ducha para salir del lugar.

Desde la calle pudo apreciar que las luces de su piso estaban encendidas y se mordió el labio. Lyon ya estaba en casa.

Antes de que su llave terminase de girar la puerta principal fue abierta y tuvo que dedicarle una sonrisa tímida al azorado hombre parado frente a ella.

–Por todos los cielos, Juvia- la estrechó entre sus brazos al tiempo que la introducía a la casa –¿En dónde rayos estabas?- ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que él presionó sus labios contra su boca –Me tenías terriblemente preocupado cuando no te encontré por ningún lado- hablaba entre beso y beso sin darle oportunidad de decir algo.

–Juvia lo lamenta, no fue su intención preocuparlo- logró decir finalmente –Ella tuvo que ir a las oficinas de Weekly Sorcerer para entregar la lista de títulos que le han estado pidiendo.

– ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas y mensajes?

–El celular de Juvia se quedó sin batería- le mostró la pantalla negra del aparato.

– ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste una nota, mandaste un mensaje desde otro teléfono, lo que sea para que supiera que te demorarías tanto?!

–Es que ella no planeaba demorarse tanto- eso era verdad, había planeado almorzar con Gray, a la editorial y quizás tener algo de sexo rápido con el pelinegro para estar en casa antes de que el albino llegase, pero ni siquiera el sexo se había ajustado a sus plan ya que le había consumido toda la tarde y Gray sólo consintió dejarla volver a la realidad cuando su propio celular comenzó a sonar obligándolo a ver la hora.

–Lo importante es que estás aquí- besó su frente y ella se odió a sí misma –Por cierto, no me dijiste que Meredy estaba fuera de la ciudad.

– ¿Eh?...es verdad, Jellal le pidió que la acompañara a Croccus...¿cómo es que Lyon-sama sabe?

–Estaba muy preocupado y le llamé porque pensé que estarías con ella- la sostuvo por la cintura para guiarla en dirección a su dormitorio –A decir verdad deberías llamarla, se quedó algo preocupada.

–Juvia le escribirá antes de dormir.- sintió la mano de Lyon deslizarse para acariciar su trasero –Juvia está realmente agotada hoy.

A la mañana siguiente despertó más tarde que de costumbre por lo que se precipitó escaleras abajo para preparar todo antes de que el Vastia terminase de alistarse.

Cuando Lyon bajó algunos minutos después y se detuvo en la sala para terminar de anudarse la corbata vio el bolso de la peliazul en uno de los sillones y guiado por la curiosidad inspeccionó el sobre que sobresalía. Se trataban de varias hojas con títulos y referencias. El albino frunció las cejas al notar que se trataba de los documentos que se suponía ella había entregado el día anterior. Se sintió desconcertado, Juvia nunca antes le había mentido. Revisó el resto del contenido del pequeño bolso.

–A desayunar o se hará más tarde y...- la peliazul había asomado la cabeza desde la cocina –¿Qué hace Lyon-sama?, ¿necesita algo?

– ¿No se suponía que ayer llegaste muy tarde porque estuviste ocupada entregando esto?- su voz no salió con el tono que él había deseado.

–Juvia...ella se encontró con una amiga...y ella perdió la noción del tiempo...así que no pudo ver a su editor.- intentó sonar lo más normal posible.

– ¿Me estas ocultando algo?- el rostro de ella perdió el color.

– ¿Cómo?...¿Por qué lo haría?

– Eso me gustaría saber, ayer me mentiste.

– ¡No!- casi quiso cruzar los dedos tras su espalda. –Es verdad que ayer pasó mucho tiempo hablando con Lucy-san.

– ¿Al grado de olvidarte de la hora y no avisarme?, eso es muy irresponsable, Juvia- algo en su voz le sonó fastidioso, o quizá era sólo que aún seguía algo afectada por que el día anterior, como casi todos los días, un cuadro en la pared habría tenido más opinión que ella –¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve al llegar a casa y no encontrar nada ni a nadie?

– ¡¿Y qué esperaba Lyon-sama al llegar tarde a casa?, ¿ver a Juvia sentada frente a un plato de comida fría esperando?!- ya no pudo evitarlo más y dejó que parte de su frustración con la vida escapara – ¿De esa forma hubiese estado feliz?- el albino se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que salían con intensidad de la boca de su esposa, no era como si siempre fuese todo color de rosas, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ver todo el tiempo una sonrisa complaciente en el delicado rostro que cualquier tono demasiado brusco sonaba ajeno a su persona –Juvia es siempre buena con Lyon-sama, ¡ella no recuerda haberse quejado cuando la dejó esperando en un parque, sola por horas y quedando como una tonta frente a Gray-sama!

El Vastia quedó ligeramente descolocado ante sus palabras y no sólo por sus inusuales reproches, si no por la forma en la que le había escuchado llamar a Gray. Sabía perfectamente que no era usual en ella referirse de esa forma a cualquiera, es más a parte de él mismo tan sólo se refería con Metallicana -su autonombrado padre adoptivo-, y ahora lo hacía con un hombre al que apenas había visto dos veces.

– ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Gray en todo esto?- no pudo evitar la pregunta –¿A caso te dijo algo?...y aunque así fuera ¿por qué tendrías que escuchar nada de lo que dijera?- la peliazul se mordió los labios al notar que casi se le escapaba algo indebido, y era por eso que usualmente no decía lo que sentía, por miedo a hablar más de la cuenta.

–Ese no es el punto al que Juvia trataba de llegar- puso las manos sobre la cintura y marcó las caderas –¿O ahora tampoco le parecerá que Juvia hable con otras personas?- esta vez definitivamente se mordió la lengua para evitar dejar salir un comentario mordaz.

–Claro que no, Juvia sabes que no me refería a eso.- respondió a media voz que poco a poco se fue elevando –Pero entonces dime a dónde quieres llegar, porque no me paso todo el día jugando en la oficina, ¡hago esto por nosotros!

–De igual forma que Juvia no pasa todo el día en casa tan sólo esperando por Lyon-sama, ella también tiene un trabajo, ella también tiene una vida.- las palabras se quedaron flotaron en el aire.

–Creí que tu vida era yo.- ahora el reproche bailaba en las palabras de él.

–Y Juvia creyó que ella era la suya- el celular de Lyon comenzó a sonar, recordándole que ya debía haber salido de su casa. Juvia sonrió ligeramente irónica –Parece que la vida lo llama, Lyon-sama.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió, sosteniéndola para él.  
Lyon frunció los labios con molestia y tomó sus cosas antes de cruzar el umbral sin decir ni una palabra más.

Cuando él se hubo ido Juvia cerró la puerta con brusquedad y regresó a la cocina a paso rápido, tomó el café que había preparado y con molestia lo arrojó al fregadero, siendo inmediatamente seguido por su propio tazón de cereal y tras el hecho salió sin dirección alguna. Estaba tan frustrada consigo misma que dio un par de vueltas en círculos mientras apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

¿Cómo era posible que revisara sus cosas? Le parecía terriblemente injusto e incluso un tanto insultante, en 3 años nunca le había dado un sólo motivo de queja o duda...era verdad que ahora si los debía tener, pero aun así, es decir ella había sido discreta y estaba segura que él no podía tener ni una sola sospecha.

Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco al darse cuenta lo hipócrita que estaba siendo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar culpar a alguien, porque después de todo si Gray se hubiese tomado tan sólo media hora para llevarla a la editorial esto no hubiese pasado.

 _"Todos los hombres son iguales, tan sólo les interesa lo que ellos quieren, ¿a caso alguno te ha preguntado lo que tú quieres?"_

Esa inoportuna voz era lo último que deseaba escuchar en ese momento así que agradeció a su suerte cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.  
Se apresuró a tomarlo y respondió inmediatamente sin siquiera ver el nombre sobre la pantalla.

 _–Hola, muñeca-_ y como si lo hubiese conjurado ahí estaba _–Escucha se han presentado una serie de eventos afortunados y debido a que Natsu puso algunas reglas sobre su departamento creo sinceramente que deberíamos romperlas-_ Juvia estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo un tanto fastidiada pero el ruido proveniente de la puerta al ser introducida la llave la distrajo _–Hoy saldré ligeramente tarde pero..._

Dejó de escuchar cuando vio la cabellera blanca de Lyon entrando y -tras soltar sus cosas- casi correr en su dirección.

–Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto- dijo al atravesar a grandes zancadas la estancia.

Juvia apartó el aparato de su oído y luego de apretar el icono de colgar lo dejó caer sobre la alfombra para poder recibir a Lyon en sus brazos.  
La besó con la misma ternura que siempre y ella correspondió sin pensarlo.

–Juvia también lo siente.- susurró cuando se separaron y él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

–No, fue mi culpa- le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz –Me he comportado como todo un idiota estas semanas y lo siento mucho- otro beso y acarició su cabello –Pero te amo, eso siempre será una realidad.

–Y Lyon-sama siempre será el hombre más importante para Juvia, ella lamenta haber dicho eso.

–Me lo merecía- la abrazó y permanecieron en esa posición por un buen rato.

– ¿Lyon-sama no debe ir a trabajar?- quizá su pregunta había roto el ambiente pero sabía que así eran las cosas.

–No, ya fue suficiente, hoy me quedaré contigo esperando que puedas perdonarme.

–Juvia no quiere que tenga problemas por su culpa.

–Me reporté enfermo mientras subía de nuevo.

La peliazul sonrió con alegría ante tal detalle para con ella y sentenció a callar a esa voz en su cabeza que se encargaba de recordarle los aspectos negativos de su vida actual. Ese día disfrutaría de Lyon y de todo lo que él podía darle.

–A Juvia le encanta la idea.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos sin salir de su casa, como lo hacían durante su noviazgo, recostados en el sofá viendo viejas series de televisión. Pidieron comida a domicilio, acordaron olvidarse por completo del trabajo al menos por esos instantes y aunque Juvia sí lo hizo Lyon no pudo desconectarse por completo del mundo exterior viéndose obligado a revisar a escondidas su celular para comprobar que su presencia en Lamia Scale no era requerida.

Cuando la noche cayó Juvia sintió que había sido uno de sus días más felices, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no deseaba nada ni a nadie más, o así fue hasta que llegó la mañana y con ella un mensaje del atractivo pelinegro que la hacía perder la razón.

 ** _"Gray:  
Si ya no interrumpo quizá podría hablarte de mi propuesta, te interesará"_**

El sonido de dicho mensaje la había despertado así que tras leerlo se incorporó buscando a su esposo.  
La luz ya se filtraba por las ventanas y Lyon ya no estaba, en su lugar sólo encontró una pequeña nota escrita tras un sobre del correo:

 _"Dormías tan profundo que no quise despertarte.  
Te veré esta noche aunque estaré extrañándote el día entero, ten un buen día.  
Lyon"_

Juvia frunció los labios y agradeció estar vestida, de otra manera hubiese resultado en extremo triste encontrarse sola ahí sentada.  
Tomó su celular y se dispuso a responder el mensaje de su amante.

 _"Juvia estaba algo ocupada, se disculpa por haberle colgado.  
Pero claro que sí quiere escuchar, las propuestas de Gray-sama siempre son interesantes"_

Tuvo tiempo de tomar un baño antes de tener su respuesta.

 ** _"Gray:  
Esta mañana Ultear salió a un pequeño viaje de trabajo, estará fuera al menos hasta pasado mañana. Te propongo toda una noche deliciosa, ¿necesito más para convencerte?"_**

La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior al imaginarse lo que podrían hacer con tanto tiempo, como las primeras veces que se habían visto.  
Un segundo después recordó la reacción que Lyon había tenido al llegar y no encontrarla, ¿de qué forma irse toda una noche?

 _"Pero Gray-sama, Lyon-sama no saldrá en estos días, ella no puede quedarse tanto tiempo"_

Terminó de arreglarse, desayunó ligero y comenzó a ordenar la casa mientras esperaba su contestación pero en lugar del esperado mensaje obtuvo una llamada.

 _–Y éste es el momento en donde me agradeces haberte presentado a Lucy-_ su voz sonaba grave y profunda.

– ¿Cómo?

 _–Dile a Lyon que te quedarás con ella._

– ¿Con una desconocida?- lo escuchó dejar escapar el aire pesadamente.

 _–No se lo plantees así, dile que es tu amiga y que necesita algo, que te es importante ir, usa tu imaginación._

–Pero Gray-sama...- pudo escuchar por el auricular lo que parecían golpes en la puerta.

 _–Piensa en algo. Te veré en el departamento de Natsu, llegaré a eso de las 7-_ se apresuró a decir en lo que era claramente una despedida pero antes de colgar agregó: _–Usa algo sexy._

Suspiró, había vuelto a hacer lo mismo, apenas y la tomaba en cuenta. Tomó las hojas que debía haber entregado dos días antes y salió a hacer su diligencia sin más demora.

Durante todo el trayecto le dio vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, sopesando no quedarse toda la noche e incluso llegó a considerar escribir para decirle que no podía ir, pero al poner en la balanza unas horas del mejor sexo que se podía imaginar contra una noche de espera vacía, resultó obvia la elección y se encontró marcando a Lyon aún antes de entrar a su casa.

Y le mintió. Le dijo que una amiga del trabajo había terminado una relación de mucho tiempo y se encontraba muy deprimida por lo que quería quedarse con ella para apoyarla. No estaba segura de qué le dolió más, el hecho de que le creyese ciegamente o lo rápido que había cedido a su petición.

Dejó la cena preparada y estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento a las 7:30 de la noche. Se había puesto uno de sus vestidos más ajustados y dedicado suficiente tiempo para maquillarse de forma apropiada así que con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios y sintiendo una inusual autoconfianza tocó el timbre.

Fue recibida por un ardiente hombre de alborotados cabellos negros y torso descubierto por lo que no demoró un segundo en recorrerlo con la mirada sin disimulo como si de una exquisita obra de arte se tratase.

–A...a...Ju-Juvia...ella.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia él se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y ella se maldijo por volver a tartamudear aún cuando podía apreciar en su espalda las marcas hechas por sus propias uñas.

– ¿Hoy sí te dejaron quedarte a jugar?

–Ju-Juvia lamenta lo de ayer es sólo que...

–Interrumpí, pude escucharlo- caminaba por el lugar semidesnudo y ella trataba de hilar sus pensamientos –Espero que al menos valiese la pena para no haberme llamado en todo el día.

–Sí- salió solo de su boca y Gray la observó fijamente, esa no era la respuesta que había esperado –De una forma diferente a Gray-sama pero no se arrepiente.

Las cejas del pelinegro se fruncieron sin razón alguna y para deshacerse de esa sensación absurda fue directo a la cocina para tomar su botella de cerveza sin terminar.

– ¿Por qué Gray-sama va sin camisa por todo el lugar?- inquirió cuando intentó sacarse el abrigo pero notó que el lugar estaba inusualmente frío.

–Porque en estos últimos días me he sentido sofocado al no poder quitármela en ningún lado, y debo agradecértelo a ti- señaló la marca en su pecho y luego giró para señalar los arañazos de su espalda –¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿sientes frío?- ella se encogió ligeramente –Ven acá trataré de hacer algo al respecto.

Obedeció y enseguida se dirigió a los labios que siempre lograban "calentarla" en segundos. Tenía un sabor amargo a causa de la bebida.

–Gray-sama siempre está bebiendo esto, ¿puede probar?- el pelinegro llevó la botella hasta los labios de ella y la dejó dar un largo trago. Juvia se apartó haciendo un gesto de desagrado y tosiendo disimuladamente.

–Pareciera que nunca hubieses probado cerveza, nena-preguntó entre risas.

–Juvia no lo había hecho- su vergüenza no tardó en reflejársele en las mejillas y él la observó aún divertido.

–Ya tendremos tiempo para cambiar eso. Por ahora...- la sujetó de la cintura y la levantó hasta sentarla en el comedor –Natsu dijo que nada de revolcarnos en sus muebles o cocina así que ¿qué te parece si empezamos por aquí?

Ella rió mientras lo dejaba sacarle el abrigo y bajar la cremallera de su vestido.

..

Cuando Gray despertó lo primero que pudo ver fue un par de grandes ojos azules, ella estaba demasiado cerca, su intención fue apartarla para poder desperezarse apropiadamente pero entonces notó otro par de detalles: sus manos estaban atadas con gruesos listones que le imposibilitaban el movimiento y su miembro estaba más despierto que él.

–Buenos días, Gray-sama- dijo con la voz más dulce y angelical.

– ¿Pero qué diablos ocurre?, no sé qué demonios intentabas, pero mejor déjalo por la paz.- habló lo más serio que le permitía la situación y tan sólo recibió una risa de campanilla como respuesta.

–No, Juvia no puede hacer eso- explicó al tiempo que se montaba sobre él –Juvia cree que ya es tiempo de que ella también se divierta.- el hombre pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas por a través de las finas sábanas, estaba justo sobre su abdomen bajo y su mente lo contradecía deseando que se deslizara ligeramente más abajo.

–No tienes permitido ese tipo de juegos ya que no me gustan para nada.- trató de soltarse pero su nudo era impecable y firme. –Déjame adivinar ¿líder de las exploradoras?- se mofó.

–Nop- presionó los labios hacia adentro para darle tono a la respuesta y se inclinó sobre su torso para besarlo en la nariz. –Juvia jamás lo fue.

Llevaba puesta su camisa pero no la había abrochado del todo, dejando ver sus grandes pechos rebotar libremente con cada movimiento y por si fuese poco también podía notar que no llevaba bragas. Le dedicó una mirada seria cuando ella se incorporó deslizándose sutilmente hacia adelante y atrás contra la sábana que se interponía, lo estaba tentando eso era más que evidente, pero a él no le gustaba saberse sin el control. Volvió a forcejear inútilmente.

–Juvia sabe que a Gray-sama le gusta que ella acate sus órdenes y deseos, que sea una buena chica- se volvió a inclinar sobre él, regalándole una espléndida vista de sus senos –Pero ¿qué esperaba que ella hiciera si cuando despertó lo primero que notó fue lo animado que estaba Gray-sama?- ronroneó contra su oído –Dígale la verdad ¿estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con Juvia?

– ¿Te sorprende?, pasaste toda la noche demasiado cerca y con un cuerpo como ese enredado en el mío sería raro que no despertara así.

– ¿Entonces Juvia lo excita incluso aún estando inconsciente?- se volvió a frotar contra su torso y Gray pudo comenzar a percibir la humedad que se instalaba en ella.

–Puedo contestarte o mejor te puedo mostrar si me sueltas ya.

–No, Juvia se encargará de todo esta vez y disfrutará todo lo que quiera de Gray-sama, así que por favor coopere para que también pueda disfrutar.

– ¿O qué?

–Juvia lo hará de todas formas- deslizó el trasero más hacia el sur de la masculina anatomía y comprobó que estaba completamente duro y listo –Pero no parece que su cuerpo también quiera negarse.

–Es probable que se deba a que en verdad quiero follarte.

–Gray-sama siempre dice cosas tan dulces- comenzó a besar su torso, delineándolo con su lengua –¿Por qué no mejor le dice a Juvia que desea y así tal vez ella pueda complacerlo?

– ¿Por qué no mejor me desatas y yo te muestro a ti lo que deseas?- Juvia sonrió para sus adentros, ni aun sometido ese hombre perdía la arrogancia.

–No, porque Gray-sama siempre está ordenándole a Juvia y normalmente ella lo dejaría pasar, pero ahora está ligeramente molesta.- deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello y ahí empezó a besar cada centímetro de su piel, alejándose únicamente para susurrar en su oído –"Cierra la boca", "Tienes que acostumbrarte a estar con ella", "Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo"- comenzó a arremedarlo mientras daba ocasionales mordiscos a su oreja –Quizá Juvia y Gray-sama sólo se vean para tener sexo y quizá Juvia se merezca el apelativo de "zorra" por lo que está haciendo, pero ella quiere dejarle algo muy claro.- se enderezó por completo –Juvia no consentirá que siga aprovechando lo mucho que ella desea a Gray-sama cuando es obvio que también él la desea a ella.

– ¿Consideras que me aprovecho de ti?- no pudo evitar arquear una ceja con gesto risible.

–No de Juvia, se aprovecha de la situación para tratar mal a Juvia.

–Creí que podía utilizarte para satisfacerme mientras te hiciera disfrutar, dime cuándo he incumplido mi parte- reiteró con arrogancia al recordar los múltiples y descontrolados gemidos que emanaban de ella en cada uno de sus encuentros.

–Y es verdad, pero si va a seguir utilizando el cuerpo de Juvia de esa forma entonces ella pondrá algunas condiciones.

》Nada de otras mujeres, Juvia será su única amante ya que cuando están juntos no utilizan condón y ella no quiere arriesgarse. Además de que con Juvia y su esposa le debe de bastar.

–Eso no es decisión tuya.

–Lo es si desea seguir entrando en el cuerpo de Juvia, así que si quiere revolcarse con su amiguita la rubia no espere que Juvia se les una.

–Y dale con lo mismo, ya deja en paz a Lucy, te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver con ella. Sería capaz de decirle a Erza que me castre antes que aceptar tener una aventura conmigo.

– ¿Y ahora quién es Erza?- infló las mejillas, no podía ser que ese hombre tuviese tantas mujeres a su disposición, y podía apostar a que sería igual de ridículamente hermosa como la rubia.

–Te estás saliendo del tema y esta conversación pierde sentido, nena.- suspiró resignado a la idea de no poder soltarse y aunque no lo dijese en voz alta tampoco quería perderla ya que se divertía mucho con ella. –Ya te dije que no veo a nadie más. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?, es la primera vez que mantengo un amorío regular con alguien desde que estoy casado. Sabes la razón por la que te presenté a Lucy, además de que creí congeniarían debido a su trabajo, en ningún momento me imaginé que enloquecerías pensando que te estaba proponiendo alguna clase de trío o algo por el estilo, que tú seas una pervertida no es cosa mía.

Las mejillas de la peliazul enrojecieron debido a la vergüenza, pero de inmediato se sacudió esos pensamientos, no debía dejar que él le quitase el control de la situación.

–Bien ella le creerá, así que la siguiente condición es que no puede seguir tratándola como si estuviese a su completa disposición, después de todo Juvia también tiene un trabajo y un esposo...

–Para lo que te sirve- la interrumpió –¿O me vas a decir que después de follar conmigo te quedan ganas de tener algo con tu esposo?

– ¿Qué había dicho Gray-sama sobre la privacidad?- trató de sonar firme pero aun así desvió el rostro para que no la viese volver a sonrojarse. Después de todo era cierto, en esos últimos días no le había ni cruzado por la mente intimar con el albino.

–Y con eso me acabas de confirmar lo que ya sabía, Lyon es un bueno para nada incluso en ese aspecto.

–La tercera y última condición va relacionada con esa actitud, Gray-sama debe dejar de ser tan ofensivo.

–Acepto tus condiciones a excepción de la última.- declaró tras pensarlo por un momento –No puedes censurar la forma en la que soy, después de todo sólo te sirvo para una cosa.

–Juvia no lo hace, pero le gustaría que al menos dejase de referirse así de Lyon-sama.

–Lo haré el día en que deje de ser cierto lo que digo sobre tu amado.

– ¿Acaso Juvia es tan dura con su esposa?

–Bueno te reto a tratar de serlo- las muñecas comenzaban a hormiguearle debido a todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa posición, pero Gray no podía evitar seguir mostrándose tan arrogante con ella –Ultear es hermosa, tiene un rostro de ángel, es sexy, fuerte e inteligente. ¿Qué puedes decir de ella?

La peliazul frunció las cejas obviamente molesta por ese comentario, ¿le estaba echando en cara lo "perfecta" que era su esposa?, ¿y para qué? Es decir, no era alguna especie de competencia, ¿o sí?  
A pesar de quererlo no pudo evitar que su imaginación formase una lista tratando de encontrar virtudes con las cuales hacerle frente.

 _"Es muy simple, ¿con quién está en la cama justo ahora?"_ resonó en su cabeza y en esa ocasión ella acogió a esa voz como aliada _"Tan sólo recuérdale porque al final del día no busca a la señorita mil cualidades para tener sexo"_

– ¿En serio?, entonces ¿por qué necesita a Juvia?- ronroneó mientras volvía a frotarse contra él y al notar que seguía completamente firme –Juvia la vio esa noche y es muy bella, eso sí, ¿será que eso no es suficiente para Gray-sama?

Se inclinó para besarlo de esa forma tan apasionada, casi lasciva, en que él solía hacerlo. Poco a poco deslizó sus labios por su masculino cuello hasta llegar al tatuaje sobre su pectoral derecho, pasó la lengua sobre la sombra de la marca que ya estaba desapareciendo y siguió bajando por su musculoso torso de forma lenta, saboreándolo.

Gray echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reclinarse sobre las almohadas y disfrutar de la sensación de esa pequeña boca caliente sobre su piel, se sentía desesperado por el palpitante dolor de su hinchado miembro que reclamaba atención.  
La sintió recorrerse hasta quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas.

– ¿A caso es que ella no hace esto?- llegó al sur de su torso y tras dejar un contorno de besos en el lugar al que llegaba el borde de la sábana lo descubrió totalmente. Le propinó una descarada lamida a la parte de la anatomía masculina que sobresalía al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada a los intensos ojos grises.

El Fullbuster suspiró audiblemente cuando la sintió cubrirlo totalmente con su boca y deseó poder tomar su azulada cabeza para guiarla en el vaivén cadencioso y torturante que iniciaba.

–No te detengas, preciosa- le advirtió al tiempo que movía la cadera para acompañarla. –Ve más rápido...eso...ahg...te has vuelto muy buena en esto.- Gray no sabía si fijar la vista en el sonrosado rostro que subía y bajaba sobre él o en el prominente y redondo trasero que de ella había sacado al inclinarse y de forma inconsciente balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás.

La Vastia siguió concentrada en su labor deleitándose con los sonidos de placer que lograban escaparse del orgulloso pecho del pelinegro. Entre caricias, succiones y húmedos lengüetazos logró llevarlo a su límite y se negó a darle tregua hasta obtener lo que quería.

–Ahh- dejó escuchar Gray mientras contraía los brazos frustrado por no poder soltarse y presionarla contra él al llegar al orgasmo.

–Hmm- ronroneó la peliazul levantando la cabeza tras recibir el tibio esperma de él en su boca –¿O será acaso que ella no cree que Gray-sama es delicioso?- se limpió con un dedo la pequeña gotita blanca que se escurría por su barbilla.

–Ven acá, ven nena, suéltame ya para poder tocarte.- a pesar de haber tenido su descarga de placer no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose excitado al contemplar su rostro encantadoramente encendido y enmarcado por el revuelto pelo azul que caía hasta sus hombros y pechos desnudos cuando se quitó la única prenda que la cubría.

– ¿Quiere tocarla?- el asintió –Oh, pero Juvia no lo torturaría obligándolo a conformarse con algo inferior- volvió a sentarse sobre su marcado abdomen y comenzó a tocar su propio cuerpo –¿No cree que los pechos de su esposa son más grandes, no los preferiría a los de Juvia?- los estrujó con sus pequeñas manos y Gray se incorporó lo más que pudo para tratar de alcanzarlos con su boca.

– ¡Ay maldita sea!- se quejó cuando ella retrocedió sólo lo suficiente para coartarlo de su objetivo –¡Te deseo más a ti, ¿de acuerdo?!, ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar? La diferencia que tienes con ella es que tu sola presencia me excita sobremanera, no sé la razón y tampoco me importa, ¡sólo quiero hacerte mía!

–De acuerdo, y por ser tan sincero aquí está la recompensa de Gray-sama.- con la sonrisa más grande que sus labios le permitían se acercó a él lo suficiente para permitirle hundir su boca entre sus pechos y acto seguido se deshizo en suspiros ante el placer que las mordidas y lamidas le proporcionaban.

De esta forma se dejó estimular sintiéndose llegar al paraíso.

Por su parte Gray estaba más desesperado a cada instante, al grado que se creía capaz de arrancarse las manos para poder liberarse, de no ser porque las necesitaba para lo que le quería hacer.

–Ahh...Gray-sama, Juvia ya no puede más, por favor dígale que ya está listo para fundirse en ella.

–Libérame ya y te haré sentir por qué algunos pecados son lo mejor del mundo.

Guiada totalmente por su deseo y sin prestarle demasiada atención tomó el nuevamente erecto pene y lo guió hasta su entrada, profundizando la penetración mientras se sentaba sobre él.

–Ahh~- suspiró complacida al sentirlo totalmente en su interior –Gray-sama es tan grande y delicioso.

–Maldita sea Juvia, ésta me la tendrás que pagar.

Lo cabalgó marcando el ritmo y la profundidad, cumpliendo finalmente la promesa de deleitarse con su cuerpo como si de un objeto se tratase. Gray por su parte no sabía si debía estar molesto por la posición en que se encontraba o excitado por la forma en la que ella se movía sobre él y sus grandes senos rebotaban al mismo compás al que bailaban sus risos azulados. Definitivamente la mezcla de ambas sensaciones lo obligó a fijar su concentración en las ataduras sobre sus muñecas, decidió que le resultaría muy complicado vencer la resistencia de los listones por la fuerza así que en cambio se centró en correr los nudos para liberar sus manos.  
Cuando finalmente lo logró estaba tan cerca de su límite como la mujer que cerraba firmemente los ojos mientras movía las caderas a velocidad constante y comenzaba a hundir las uñas sobre su pecho.

No dijo nada, ni tampoco la sujetó para cambiar de posición -como había planeado segundos antes-, en lugar de eso posó sus adormecidas manos sobre la femenina cintura y la sostuvo para guiarla en un ritmo más rápido y salvaje.

Juvia se sobresaltó pero en lugar de abrir los ojos se dejó inundar por las sensaciones que se desbordaban en su interior y un par de penetraciones después Gray la siguió, liberándose en ella.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho del pelinegro y él la recibió en sus brazos para hacerla girar hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras trataban de normalizar su frecuencia respiratoria y cardiaca.

–Eso fue algo nuevo- susurró finalmente Gray cuando el dolor de sus muñecas se sobrepuso al resto de sensaciones que esa mujer le había provocado.

–A Juvia le encantó.

Estuvieron acostados en esa posición por casi media hora hasta que finalmente Gray se levantó para tomar una ducha, entonces Juvia también se levantó, buscó sus bragas y volvió a colocarse la camisa del pelinegro para dirigirse a la cocina, estaba hambrienta.

El sol ya iluminaba la sala del lugar así que se apresuró a revisar lo que había para preparar el desayuno, puso la cafetera y preparó huevos.

Para cuando Gray salió de la habitación, descalzo y vistiendo sólo los pantalones, ella ya se encontraba sentada frente a una laptop que no recordaba haberle visto cuando llegó.

– ¿Qué haces?- ella levantó la cabeza para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa antes de levantarse. Gray pasó saliva al ver lo que llevaba puesto, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que aún tenían tiempo para disfrutar un poco más.

–Juvia trabajaba en la reseña de esta semana. ¿Quiere desayunar, Gray-sama?

Comenzó a servir para ambos al otro lado de la mesa mientras el pelinegro se inclinaba para leer sobre la pantalla.

–Demian. Es una obra poco común, ¿de verdad se apega a lo que los lectores de hoy acostumbran?

– ¿Gray-sama conoce el libro?

–Algo así, fue una de las tareas de las que no pude escapar en la clase de Literatura. Y no es precisamente que los jóvenes hagan fila para leerlo.

–Es verdad, pero a Juvia le gusta y esta semana no tuvo tiempo para leer nada- le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Gray tomó asiento junto a ella para desayunar.

–Será bueno que algún crío se interese por algo profundo para variar- comenzó a comer. –Deben gustarte mucho los libros.-Juvia se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba.

–Igual que a todo el mundo.

–Bromeas, ¿no?- él levantó una ceja pero ella sólo le sostuvo la mirada –Lucy me habló de tu columna, es semanal, lo que implica que debes leer un libro por semana. La gente normal no suele hacer eso.- ella volvió a encogerse de hombros y Gray creyó haber descubierto el problema –¿Siempre soñaste con un trabajo así cuando pensabas en ser escritora?

Juvia levantó las cejas, la pregunta del pelinegro le resultaba extraña.

– ¿Gray-sama siempre soñó con el trabajo que tiene?- le devolvió la pregunta entre risas.

–Es diferente, nena. No escuchas a ningún crío diciéndole a su madre "quiero ser consultor de proyectos e inversiones de un gremio de compañías multinacionales", no pasa, mientras que escucharlos atormentar a sus padres con el "quiero ser escritor, astronauta o bombero" es tan común que casi es una etapa reconocida.

–Bueno Juvia no sabría decirlo ella no tuvo padres y a las personas que la mantenían poco les importaba lo que ella soñara- lo dijo de forma totalmente inexpresiva, llamando inconscientemente la atención del hombre -La columna en Weekly Sorcerer es un buen trabajo, es estable y pagan bien así que Juvia no tiene problema con él- y una vez más levantó los hombros para restarle importancia.

– ¿Y?- aunque parecía que ella quería dejar el tema, Gray no parecía dispuesto a ceder –Al diablo si es el trabajo más conveniente del mundo, si no te gusta simplemente lo dejas y vas a por lo que te gusta.

–Eso es algo infantil, ¿no lo cree? Cuando uno es adulto entiende que no todo es lo que soñó, si ese trabajo paga las cuentas y pone comida en la mesa ¿qué puede importar si no se apega a nuestras fantasías?

– ¿Esa fue tu línea de pensamiento para casarte?, porque entonces ya no me sorprende que te aburrieses de él.

– ¡Juvia no se aburrió de Lyon-sama! Además ¿qué le dijo sobre seguir siendo ofensivo?- elevó el tono y frunció el ceño –¿Qué hay de usted y su matrimonio?, porque después de todo ambos están aquí.

–Una vez más no dije una mentira- se defendió –Y yo nunca me conformo, lo que tengo es porque lo quiero y si no me gusta simplemente lo dejo.  
》Creí que serías la clase de persona que entiende lo que es la pasión, por la forma en la que te negaste a terminar lo nuestro. Si algo realmente te gusta y apasiona entonces debes luchar por ello hasta finalmente tenerlo, sin aceptar menos. De otra forma no eres más que patética.

El Fullbuster se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando ella bajó la cabeza como toda respuesta, ¡era tan maleable que resultaba fastidioso!, esa era la razón por la que su tipo de chicas usualmente eran más agresivas, le gustaba que fueran apasionadas y defendiesen sus opiniones, quizás fuese que siempre estuvo rodeado de esa clase de mujeres o quizás que el sexo después de una pelea siempre era más intenso, no lo sabía con exactitud.

Gray se despejó la mente. No importaba si Juvia era o no su tipo porque su cuerpo sí lo era y sólo eso necesitaba y deseaba, después de todo, su relación era sólo física, para lo demás tenía a Ultear y sus siempre firmes opiniones sobre cualquier tema.

–Demian le recuerda a un poco a Gray-sama.- terció tras un momento, juntando las manos para apoyar su barbilla en ella.

–Es justo, mientras no me compares con el ridículo narrador.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con Sinclair?, ¿Gray-sama nunca ha tenido dudas o debates internos?

–Nunca sobre mi sexualidad, te lo aseguro.

– ¿De qué habla?, él estaba enamorado de Eva, una mujer mayor quizá, pero Juvia cree que no existe edad para el amor.- el pelinegro ignoró el comentario claramente infantil.

–Como quieras, pero diferimos totalmente en gustos- dijo tras un largo sorbo a su café, había terminado la comida en su plato y se levantó para llegar hasta la mujer que aún bebía de su tasa –Me gustan las mujeres en toda la extensión de la palabra, facciones finas y suaves- delineó el contorno de su rostro cuando ella colocó la tasa sobre la mesa –Grandes pechos, cintura estrecha- deslizó las manos por su cuerpo y la hizo levantarse para seguir tocándola –Caderas redondas, trasero firme y ¡dios esas perfectas piernas!

–Juvia también cree que Gray-sama es la encarnación de la virilidad- giró en sus brazos para quedar de frente a él y deslizó la mano por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su pantalón y meterla por debajo de la ropa para acariciar la que probablemente fuese la parte favorita de su perfecta anatomía.

–Levanta las manos- le susurró al oído y a regañadientes ella obedeció.

Él llevó las manos a los bordes de la camisa y la levantó hasta sacarla por su cabeza, dejándola cubierta únicamente por su diminuta prenda inferior. Juvia bajó los brazos instintivamente para cubrir sus senos.

–Es hora de mi venganza- declaró el pelinegro mientras la levantaba en sus brazos para llevarla de vuelta a la cama.

No fue sino hasta las tres de la tarde que ambos pudieron vestirse por completo.

–Me gustaría que mañana pases a Fairy Tail en cuanto Lyon se vaya.

– ¿A su gremio?, pero Juvia creyó que no era apropiado que ella fuese a ese lugar.

–Descuida es para que veas a Lucy- ella entrecerró los ojos pero decidió no insistir con el tema, después de todo era a ella con quien tenía esos encuentros.

–Juvia lo hará, pero Gray-sama debe invitarla al almuerzo.

Al llegar a su casa Juvia se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, se sentía realmente cansada debido a toda una mañana de sesiones intensas de sexo, aunado a una noche con pocas horas de sueño por la misma razón. ¡Y es que vaya libido que tenía el pelinegro! No recordaba que Lyon fuese tan demandante ni en su luna de miel, pero después de todo eran muy diferentes, su esposo prefería que se quedaran abrazados muy juntos tras el sexo mientras que si Gray la abrazaba era sólo para volver a penetrarla. Y aún así sólo podía pensar en el rostro contraído de placer del pelinegro.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver al presente y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, pero se encontró con la mirada fija en la escalera que comunicaba con el segundo piso.

La casa en la que vivían no era nada del otro mundo y a pesar de que tuviese dos plantas no se podía describir exactamente como "una casa grande".

En el piso inferior se encontraban por supuesto la cocina, sala, comedor y baño reglamentarios, además del cuarto de lavado y otro cuarto más que hacía las veces de pequeña biblioteca y estudio de Lyon.

Subiendo las escaleras se llegaba a un pasillo sobre el cual se desplegaban tres puertas: la central conducía a la alcoba principal que era la más amplia, completa y con baño propio; en la puerta de la izquierda solía encontrarse la habitación de huéspedes; en la de la derecha otra habitación -que se había pensado para la futura progenie de la pareja-, y por último al final del pasillo una cuarta puerta que conducía a un baño completo. O así era en un principio. Cuando se mudaron Lyon se encargó de que la habitación de huéspedes pasara a convertirse en un estudio de pintura para Juvia y al tener ocasionales visitas que pasaban algunas noches ahí -como Gajeel o Meredy- la segunda habitación había sido destinada para dicho propósito. Al menos de forma temporal.

Desde hacía algún tiempo Juvia no se pasaba por su "estudio de pintura" más que para abrir o cerrar las ventanas y mantener un aseo general. Lyon era un gran fanático del arte y sin duda alguna el principal alentador a que la peliazul invirtiese tiempo en dicho lugar, poniendo inconscientemente una presión sobre los hombros de la mujer que finalmente había caído en un estancamiento que le impedía terminar cualquiera de los proyectos de cuadros que tenía arrumbados en dicho lugar, y vaya que había pasado más de cuatro horas seguidas frente a ellos intentando llevarlos a término.

A partir de entonces entrar a ese lugar con otro propósito que no fuesen las tareas domésticas se había tornado en una frustrante agonía de sentirse completamente inútil, sobre todo cuando su esposo insistía en lo mucho que disfrutaba verla trabajar en "una de sus pasiones". Quizás lo fuese hace algún tiempo, pero en la actualidad ella ya no estaba segura de si lo seguía siendo.

Con las palabras del pelinegro en mente se dirigió a ese lugar e indecisa abrió la puerta. Ese sería el día en que decidiera lo que la pintura significaba para ella, ya fuese que siguiese siendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo o bien que fuese un simple capricho del pasado que ya no tenía lugar en su presente, caso en el cual sería mejor desocupar dicha habitación para aprovechar el espacio.

A pesar de la hora del día el lugar estaba pobremente iluminado así que al encender la luz se vio rodeada de la evidencia de lo poco trascendente que era su vida, ni uno solo de los cuadros que había empezado estaban terminados y tanto su caballete como el resto de los materiales comenzaban a acumular polvo. Sobre una pequeña mesa se encontraba su cuaderno de bocetos, lo abrió sólo para contemplar el mismo triste panorama de bosquejos y trazos sin acabar.

 _"si algo realmente te gusta y apasiona entonces debes luchar por ello hasta finalmente lograrlo"_

Las palabras de Gray hicieron eco en su cabeza y tras un largo suspiro cerró el cuaderno, se dispuso a buscar una bolsa para meter los materiales y deshacerse de todo de una buena vez. Empezó sacando los inútiles cuadros al corredor y continuó con los tubos de pintura, sin embargo al estirarse para poder alcanzar los que estaban sobre una repisa pateó sin querer la pequeña mesa y el cuaderno cayó al suelo quedando abierto en una página totalmente al azar.

Y ahí estaba, un dibujo hecho completamente a carboncillo y lápiz de un paisaje nublado y lluvioso. Juvia dejó lo que hacía y se acercó a contemplar la hoja del cuaderno. No era nada del otro mundo y a decir verdad era una escena bastante deprimente, pero estaba allí, completo e incluso firmado por ella en la esquina inferior derecha. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente por más de un minuto, tratando de decidir si ese nuevo hallazgo cambiaba las cosas, si valía la pena.

No pudo decidirlo ya que cuando fue consciente de sí misma, se encontraba sentada frente a un lienzo en blanco intentando recrear ese bosquejo. No lo pensó, tan sólo se encontró haciéndolo. Y así, perdida en el mar de pintura y el constante cambio de pinceles pasaron las horas sin que ella lo notase. Cuando menos se dio cuenta fue consciente de una mirada sobre ella y vio una sombra en el marco de la puerta. Se espantó sobresaltándose inevitablemente hasta que le puso un rostro conocido a esa figura.

– ¡Lyon-sama!- se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de recuperar la compostura –Casi mata del susto a Juvia.

–Lo lamento, amor- respondió con una evidente alegría en la voz y una sonrisa que parecía imborrable –Lo que pasa es que cuando llegué estuve llamándote y al subir a buscarte porque no respondías me encontré con la escena más hermosa. Parecías tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirte.

–Igualmente lo hizo, así que la próxima vez recuerde que pudo evitarle a Juvia el ataque cardiaco- dejó el pincel sobre la solución limpiadora y se concentró en el hombre frente a ella.

–Lo tendré en cuenta- se adentró en el lugar y caminó hasta situarse detrás de la peliazul para poder contemplar en lo que trabajaba tan afanosamente –Vaya, es...extraordinario.

– ¿Le gusta, Lyon-sama?

–Es bonito, cielo, aunque...- se interrumpió a sí mismo dejando la frase en el aire

–Aunque...- repitió ella para animarlo a continuar, él siguió indeciso –Vamos, Lyon-sama sólo dígalo.

–Me parece quizá un tanto...depresivo.- la peliazul regresó la vista al cuadro e inclinó la cabeza pensando mejor en el adjetivo que el albino había utilizado.

–A Juvia le gusta- declaró finalmente. Él se encogió de hombros y salió comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

– ¿Ya cenaste?- le escuchó preguntar desde el pasillo.

– No, pero Juvia no tiene hambre- respondió y continuó con su trabajo mezclando colores. Un minuto después entendió la referencia y salió corriendo en busca de algo que prepararle a su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí por hoy, rayitos de sol (comí mucha azúcar y estoy muy feliz XP). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
Gracias a todas por leer y ya saben que les agradezco mucho si me dejan un review con su opinión, comentario, crítica constructiva, saludo o lo que quieran para ayudar a esta pequeña historia a mejorar. ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Kale: Hola,**

 **Lo sé, no eres la primera que me lo dice ni muy seguramente la única que lo piensa U_U  
pido sinceras disculpas por eso y prometo cambiar ese aspecto de Juvia para hacerla más asertiva.  
Te agradezco mucho el comentario referente a mi forma de escribir y deseo que continúes interesada en la historia. Si es así también me gustaría que puntualices si mi Juvia te sigue pareciendo de esa forma (es que en ocasiones se me van las cabras al monte XD)**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Lymar Vastya: Hola,**

 **Aunque no lo parezca ese gato también será relevante para la historia XD. ¿Te gustaría un poco de spoiler?, Haré que Gray persiga a Juvia por varios países ;D  
Sobre tu pregunta, bueno eso depende, ¿de qué género: amor/romance, trágico/triste, etc. o un poco de todo? Y también dependiendo de la clasificación, porque si te refieres a uno romántico con clasificación K, entonces sería muy fácil que se volviese super cliché y eso. Pero si hablas de un fic con una temática más adulta (y no creas que hablo sólo de lemon XD, sino a problemas más reales), entonces sería un proyecto bastante interesante.  
¿Por qué la pregunta?, ¿tienes algo en mente o sólo estás interesada en leer algo así?**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar.**


	10. Detrás de ti

_**D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas  
*Hay diálogos tanto en inglés como en francés...no sé de francés así que pedí algo de ayuda, por favor si alguno ve un error en estos, avísenme pera corregirlo :B  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados  
**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 10  
"Detrás de ti"

Por las mañanas Fairy Tail era habitualmente concurrido y ruidoso así que Juvia se sintió aturdida entre la gente que entraba y salía con prisa. No sabía en dónde se encontraba la oficina de Gray y se preguntaba si debía ir a recepción y preguntar sin rodeos por él, o en cambio debía ser más discreta.

Entre el bullicio pudo distinguir una alborotada cabellera rosa palo que se acercaba en su dirección. El hombre fijó los ojos esmeralda en ella y agitó la mano en el aire con una gran sonrisa.

Ella tardó apenas un segundo en reconocer al amigo de su amante, Natsu, si no mal recordaba. La sangre se amontonó en su rostro al recordar la forma en la que lo había conocido pero no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle mientras esperaba que llegase hasta ella.

–Hola...Juvia, ¿verdad?- de cercas y sin estar rehuyendo a su mirada la peliazul pudo apreciar lo bien parecido que era ese hombre, aunque nada del otro mundo, claro.

–Así es, usted es Natsu-san, amigo de Gray-sama, ¿no?

–Supongo que no nos conocimos formalmente, soy Natsu Dragneel. Lamento la forma en la que me comporté ese día...pero todo fue culpa del cabeza de hielo.- se pasó una mano por el cabello.

–No, fue culpa de Juvia- se apresuró a decir sin entender a quien se refería. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y él la observó por demasiado tiempo, detallando su cabello ondulado atado en un moño que bajaba por su hombro izquierdo y su vestido casual.

–Eres una monada así que no puedo culparlo, sígueme- le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse para ir al interior del edificio.

–Natsu-san, Gray-sama le pidió a Juvia que viniese a Fairy Tail- aclaró cuando apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado.

–Ah sí, lo sé.- respondió tras analizar por unos segundos sus palabras, ¿se había referido a ella misma en tercera persona? –Sólo ven conmigo.

Por alguna extraña razón había bastante gente en la entrada principal así que la peliazul tuvo dificultades para permanecer al lado del ágil hombre con bufanda a cuadros. De un momento a otro lo perdió de vista y aun no había terminado de girar 360° para buscarlo cuando el volvió a estar a su lado.

–Trata de no alejarte, si te pierdo ese tarado no dejará que lo olvide, y más importante no terminará de hacer mi balance mensual.- vio con frustración hacia las puertas de la recepción –¡Muevan el maldito trasero!- gritó desesperado y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Juvia para avanzar con mayor rapidez.

Ella se encogió incómoda por su cercanía pero no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse.

– ¡Subimos, Mira!- lo escuchó gritarle a alguien cuando cruzaron por recepción, pasando de largo los ascensores en dirección a las escaleras, donde casi chocan con una chica alta de cabello blanco y corto.

Cruzó miradas con el Dragneel pero ninguno dijo nada antes de continuar con su camino.

–¿Quién era la chica que iba con Natsu?, de alguna forma me suena su rostro- comentó la albina de pelo corto al llegar al mostrador junto a otra mujer muy parecida a ella pero con hermoso pelo largo y gran sonrisa acogedora.

–No lo dijo, pero es muy hermosa, ¿no te parece?- aunque lo dijo con una gran sonrisa el tono fue malicioso.

–Supongo- mantuvo la vista en las escaleras ignorando la dirección a la que iba el comentario de su hermana –¿A dónde iba?, ¿viene por negocios o a ver a alguien?

–Tampoco lo dijo.- la mujer de pelo corto la miró mal

–Te pedí que me cubrieras, Mira-nee, y dejas pasar a cualquiera sin preguntar nada- reclamó más como un reproche.

–Iba con Natsu y parecía que se conocían así que no hay problema.

–Eso no lo decides tú, Mira-nee.

–Ni tú, Lissana.- su sonrisa se tornó un tanto más dura –Si tienes curiosidad sólo ve a hablar con él.

Ella frunció los labios con obstinación pero le resultaba difícil apartar los ojos de las escaleras y rebuscó en sus recuerdos para tratar de identificar ese rostro.

–Mira-nee, ¿tienes las fotografías del baile de Fiore?

–Sí, Laxus me las dio ayer. ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres robar alguna de las que te tomaron con Natsu?- le guiñó un ojo.

– ¡No!- se apresuró a decir –¿Él aún no te las ha pedido?- inquirió más bajo antes de continuar y sólo obtuvo una sonrisa triste al tiempo que le entregaba un elegante álbum. –Como sea- dijo para restarle importancia y comenzó a revisar una por una las tomas. –¡Aquí!- declaró tras un minuto –Sabía que ya la había visto, ¿con quién está?

Mira se acercó para observar lo que su hermana señalaba. Se trataba de una fotografía grupal y Lissana apuntaba a una esbelta silueta de vestido negro, en efecto el rostro enmarcado por suaves tirabuzones azules era el de la mujer que acababa de subir. Junto a ella y ciñendo su cintura se erguía un hombre guapo, peliblanco y expresión jovial.

–Lo conozco- declaró con gran sonrisa -Es Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale, es muy agradable, oh de hecho es hermano de la esposa de Gray.- deslizó el dedo hacía la mujer en cuestión –Ella debe ser su esposa, he escuchado que también es muy linda.

–Es casada- no fue una pregunta pero aun así Mira asintió –Natsu, idiota. Mira-nee, cúbreme- con el ceño fruncido corrió en dirección a los ascensores.

– ¡Lissana, espera, no...!- pero fue inútil, logró colarse en el reluciente cubo de metal justo cuando las puertas se cerraban.

Minutos más tarde entraba a la oficina de Natsu sin llamar a la puerta.

– ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! No creía que podías llegar a hacer algo así.

– ¡Lissana...!- el pelirrosado se levantó sobresaltado y confundido –...¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿qué hice ahora?

– ¿Y todavía preguntas?, escuché que está casada con un tal Vastia de Lamia Scale, ¿desde cuándo ves a esa?, ¿desde el baile? O Gray te la presentó para...

– ¡Lissana, para!- la interrumpió con voz potente al tiempo que una cabeza rubia y otra azulada se asomaban por la puerta a un costado de la oficina y el gato azul se colocaba detrás de su amo. –¡No te precipites!

–Amm, ella vino a verme a mí- dijo Lucy creyendo prudente intervenir y entró al lugar siendo seguida por la mujer de la que hablaban. La albina la analizó de pies a cabeza con una sola mirada.

–Y sí, Juvia es casada, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

–Es amiga de Lucy, quien ahora es asistente de Gray y mía- se apresuró a explicar con las palabras del pelinegro. La tomó por el brazo y la llevó al corredor. –¿Qué ocurre contigo?

–Lo...lo lamento yo pensé que...

–Seré muy idiota pero creo que entendí a que te referías, y en todo caso ¿por qué te importa?, tú misma dijiste que lo nuestro se había acabado...

–Todo listo...Natsu- Gray apareció por el pasillo llevando una caja de documentos y Lisanna aprovechó la interrupción para desaparecer –¿Interrumpí algo?

Natsu se adelantó un par de pasos intentando seguirla pero dubitativo se detuvo a considerarlo al menos dos veces. Frustrado se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–Esa mujer está tratando de confundirme otra vez, pero no, no selo permitiré.

–Ya tienes cara de loco- terció el oji gris –¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

– ¡Gray-sama!- la nueva voz no pasó desapercibida atrayendo a ambas mujeres hacia el pasillo.

Lucy avanzó con paso decidido hacia el pelinegro y antes de decir nada le plantó una decidida bofetada que dejó mudos a los espectadores.

–Yo sí conozco al Lyon Vastia que mencionó Lisanna- el agredido recibió esas palabras como explicación de sus actos –Con que no era importante saber quien, ¿no?

– ¡No golpee a Gray-sama!- intervino la ojiazul interponiéndose.

–Está bien- la hizo a un lado para dirigirse a la rubia –¿Eso cambia en algo las cosas?, porque yo creo que no.

–Lo hace más inadecuado.

–Deberíamos continuar esta conversación adentro.

–No cambia mi petición de ser amiga de Juvia, lo demás no importa.

– ¡Juvia no necesita que Gray-sama le busque amigas!, además es asunto de ambos, solamente.

–Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

–El problema no es que seamos amigos- se dirigió a la peliazul –Pareces muy simpática de verdad.

– ¿No puedes hacerte de la vista gorda por esta ocasión?

– ¡Entren todos a la maldita oficina o esto valdrá un cacahuate!- casi gritó el desplazado pelirrosa y los presentes obedecieron cual infantes regañados.

–Ahora sería un buen momento para ser más amistosa- susurró en el oído de la peliazul mientras entraban y dejaba su cargamento sobre el escritorio –Juvia quiere pedirte algo- se giró hacia la rubia.

–Juvia quiere invitar a Lucy-san a cenar...a su casa- lo dijo a media voz y con gesto infantil pero tras pensarlo mejor levantó la vista llevando sus relucientes orbes azulados hasta los castaños –Por favor, Juvia le agradecería infinitamente su ayuda.

Ambos hombres se conmovieron por la mirada de cachorro que Juvia había puesto y observaron fijamente a Lucy para ver su reacción. La mujer se mordió el labio indecisa hasta que finalmente suspiró.

–De acuerdo, pero lo pensaré- se rindió –Por ahora debo irme, Natsu no olvides que a las 4 debes ir a la sala 5 para entregar lo que Gray acaba de traer- y viendo a la mujer agregó –Te avisaré si puedo ir esta noche, muchas gracias por la invitación.

Los dos hombres estuvieron trabajando por un rato más hasta que Gray salió de la habitación haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera.

En completo silencio avanzaron por el corredor y se detuvieron frente a una elegante puerta negra sobre la cual destacaba una placa metálica en la que sólo se leía el nombre del pelinegro.  
Le cedió el paso y ella se vio en el interior de una sofisticada y espaciosa oficina, que a diferencia de la de Natsu estaba conformada por una sola habitación. En la pared opuesta a la entrada había un par de estantes y libreros, el escritorio era de caoba negra y las sillas delante de él de cuero del mismo tono.

Finalmente como complemento había un par de silloncitos y una pequeña mesa de café justo al lado de la entrada.

–Si no te importa esperar un momento te llevaré a comer en cuanto envíe estos archivos- movió una USB entre sus dedos y encendió su laptop –Ponte cómoda.

– ¿Está bien si Juvia se queda después de que Lucy-san se fue?

–Bueno, las cosas no salieron como esperaba así que qué más da.- se sentó frente al escritorio y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

–Aún tiene la mejilla algo roja, ¿le dolió?- se sobresaltó al sentir la suave mano sobre su rostro y al levantar la vista la vio totalmente inclinada sobre el mueble, ofreciéndole una magnífica vista al haberse quitado el abrigo que llevaba.

–Está bien, no fue nada- trató de regresar los ojos a la pantalla pero parecía imposible.

–Juvia se siente algo culpable.

–Me han tocado cosas peores, pero si quieres puedes hacer algo para que me sienta mejor.- apretó la mano contra su mejilla y le sonrió provocativamente.

–Deje a Juvia intentarlo entonces- sin soltarse del agarre rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar frente a él.

Gray se giró para recibirla. La sentó sobre sus piernas y sin perder tiempo empezó a besarla.  
Ella no se quedó atrás al deslizar sus decididas manos desde los alborotados cabellos hasta su pecho, abriendo los botones de la camisa en el proceso.

Él llevó ambas manos a sus glúteos y la levantó hasta sentarla en el borde del escritorio -empujando la portátil-, aprovechó el agarre para repasar el contorno de aquella parte de la anatomía femenina al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento con la finalidad de tener mejor acceso a su boca. Le abrió las piernas y se acercó más a ella.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpieron justo cuando una de las pequeñas manos se abría paso por el pantalón ya abierto.

–No conteste, quizá piensen que no está aquí- susurró Juvia mientras deslizaba sus besos al cuello de él.

–Tengo que hacerlo, pero tú no hagas ruido- le advirtió y la aludida tan sólo asintió sin despegar la boca de su piel. –¿Qui...quién?- trató de sonar normal pero ella había hundido la cabeza entre su camisa y lamía una de sus tetillas como si de un dulce se tratase.

–Soy yo, Mira- la suave voz de una mujer llegó a oídos de la peliazul y como respuesta se concentró en saborear mejor los firmes músculos que tenía enfrente. –¿Puedo pasar?, es que tengo algo que informarte.

Mira no había acabado su frase cuando el pelinegro se apartó de la mujer que tenía enfrente y buscó con la vista un lugar en donde esconderla de su visitante.

Sin ver otra solución le señaló el escritorio, sí, la idea era todo un cliché pero no veía otra solución. Juvia frunció los labios pero acabó cediendo ante la mirada suplicante de él.  
Gray tomó el abrigo y bolso de la mujer, se las pasó antes de volver a sentarse y desbloquear la computadora.

–Claro, adelante- indicó al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cabello para peinarlo lo mejor posible.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un esbelta albina de largo cabello, ojos azules y rostro afable.

–Lamento interrumpir pero el maestro me pidió informarte que la junta está completa, muy pronto tendrás los archivos en tus manos, así que no te distraigas tanto.

–Estoy sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo la gran Mirajane Strauss hace recados?- inquirió divertido pero sin ánimos de burla.

–Elfman se ocupa de todo y siendo sincera me gusta estar ocupada- respondió ella entre risas –Por cierto Gray, recuerda que el maestro te advirtió de ese hábito tuyo- señaló su camisa abierta y el pelinegro se reprendió mentalmente.

–Lo olvidé.

– ¿Sabes? Hoy vi a tu cuñada, la chica de cabello azul, no sabía que era amiga de Lucy- empezó a contar con la misma voz gentil de siempre.

–Sí, las vi hace un rato en donde Natsu pero siendo franco apenas y la conozco- respondió intentando dar por terminada la conversación debido a que las impacientes manos de la peliazul comenzaban a abrirse paso entre la tela de su ropa interior.

–Es una lástima ya que es muy bonita, creo recordar que su nombre es Juvia.

–Si tu lo dices Mira...yo sólo la he visto un par de veces- mintió con un hilo de voz cuando la pequeña mano en sus pantalones finalmente había llegado a su objetivo, acariciándolo torturantemente lento.

–Me gustaría conocerla, ¿crees que siga en el edificio? Creo que Lucy ya se fue.

–Si la pregunta viene departe de Lisanna y es si está con Natsu, entonces la respuesta es no- aclaró tratando de ignorar el magnífico trabajo que la mujer debajo del escritorio hacia al masturbarlo –Me parece que él merodea por el edificio con una patética nube gris sobre su cabeza. De las chicas no sé nada ni me interesa.

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cortante pero le urgía hacer que se fuese del lugar debido a que Juvia había sacado su erección y ahora le propinaba húmedas lamidas.

–Se lo diré, hasta luego Gray.- conociendo el arisco carácter del hombre, Mirajane decidió no insistir más, después de todo no aprobaba las recientes decisiones de su hermana menor. Dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado Gray echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con la vista en el techo dejó salir un largo suspiro, tras el cual corrió el asiento dejando descubierta la cabellera azul que subía y bajaba ente sus piernas.  
Ella sacó el miembro de su boca y con una sonrisa clavó la mirada en él.

–Alguien ha sido muy traviesa ya que estuve a punto de descubrirnos.

– ¿Gray-sama no cree que Juvia es bonita?- cuestionó sonriente al recordar la declaración que le había arrancado el día anterior.

–Sabes por qué lo dije- contestó y se inclinó en su dirección –Ahora es tiempo de enseñarte a comportarte, en este lugar hay reglas.

La tomó de los brazos para levantarla y hacerla quedar a horcajas sobre él.

Poco después Juvia se escurrió sigilosamente hacia el estacionamiento del gremio, evitando a toda costa que su presencia fuese notada. Esperó unos minutos más hasta que Gray se unió a ella.

–Natsu y Happy almorzarán con nosotros, espero no te suponga ningún problema.

Señaló con un gesto de la cabeza al hombre de cabellos rosáceos que se acercaba seguido por el ya conocido gato. Juvia trató de sonreírle con suavidad a pesar de que se sentía desplazada.

–La ha pasado mal y es mejor mantenerlo ocupado para disipar la pequeña nube de tormenta que se intenta volver a formar sobre su cabeza.- le susurró pidiéndole comprender –Ya te lo compensaré de otra manera.

–No se preocupe, Gray-sama. Su amigo es agradable. Pero ¿quién cuidará del gato?

–Se llama Happy y vendrá con nosotros, no digas nada al respecto, después te lo explico.

–Estoy bien, no necesito tu compasión.- exclamó el susodicho al llegar a su lado.

–Eso quisieras, pero si no vas ¿quién pagará la cuenta?- bromeó golpeándole el brazo.

Los tres terminaron en un restaurante que Juvia nunca antes había frecuentado pero con el cual los hombres parecían bastante familiarizados. Se les asignó una mesa de inmediato y no objetaron en absoluto por la presencia del pequeño animal.

El celular de Juvia sonó avisando de la llegada de un mensaje proveniente de un número sin registrar pero firmado a nombre de Lucy.

– ¿Está todo en orden o ya es hora de que vuelvas?

–Lucy-san dice que si podrá ir a cenar esta noche.- aclaró y Gray sonrió complacido –Entonces Natsu-san, ¿usted y Gray-sama tienen el mismo trabajo?- los hombres intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de echarse a reír. –Es que como dijeron que Lucy-san era asistente de ambos.

–Él no tiene la capacidad y encanto requerido para llevar a cabo un trabajo como el mío.

–La verdadera diferencia es que yo sí trabajo- terció el oji gris.

–Dijo el hombre que últimamente se va de la oficina cuando mejor le parece.

–Más a mi favor, porque terminé a tiempo con mis deberes y te ayudé con los tuyos.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir, ojos caídos?- soltó el pelirrosa inclinando la cabeza retadoramente.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir tú, ojos rasgados?- respondió el Fullbaster.

–Ambos deben tener un trabajo difícil si requieren de ayuda- intervino ella con una sonrisa –¿Pero está bien que sea una sola persona para los dos?- Natsu soltó una carcajada triunfal.

–En realidad sólo es de Natsu, el cabeza hueca no es capaz de llevar su propia agenda...

–Traducción, yo soy el importante.

–El viejo no dejó que él tuviese asistente propia así que me involucró en el asunto- continuó Gray tras ignorar la interrupción. –Como supongo ya sabes Fairy Tail es un gremio empresarial, pues aunque no lo creas este cerebro de carbón es dueño de una de las empresas.

–Eso suena bien, pero Juvia aún no entiende muy bien cómo es que funciona el trabajo de Gray-sama, es decir, Lamia Scale también solventa proyectos nuevos y para ello utiliza una junta que decide cuales son más convenientes- dijo la peliazul mientras jugaba con su tenedor –Lyon-sama quiere ser uno de los miembros. ¿Gray-sama hace algo así?

–Escucha, linda- empezó el pelinegro –Jamás me compares con tu querido esposo, porque el idiota saldrá irremediablemente perdiendo. –Yo estoy por arriba de lo que el aspira.- la chica inclinó la cabeza para expresar su incomprensión.

–En Fairy también hay una junta donde se eligen los proyectos- empezó a explicar el chico de bufanda –Pero ese no es el único filtro, después de la junta está Gray.

–Me encargo de volver a revisar todo, desde la veracidad de ingresos hasta la legalidad de los trámites. Si algo no cuadra o no resulta conveniente rechazo el proyecto.

– ¿Y si Gray-sama lo aprueba entonces queda decidido?

–No, no es tan simple nena, sí me convence entonces debo hablar con los líderes del proyecto para montar y coordinar toda una presentación ante el viejo y el resto de la junta clase S que son un grupo formado por los 5 más importantes miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos toman la decisión final.

– ¡Oh, Gray-sama es realmente muy talentoso!- exclamó con expresión ensoñadora.

– ¿Talentoso?, ¡Dios santo, Gray! ¿de dónde la sacaste?, ¿de una caja de caramelos?- se burló el ojiverde.

–Ella sabe lo que dice, no la puedes culpar.

–Pero parece que Natsu-san también es muy importante, ¿no?

–Es verdad, sabe lo que dice- convino el Dragneel

–Juvia está muy agradecida con Natsu-san por prestarles su apartamento, por favor si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted no dude en pedirlo.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa a la que el aludido no pudo más que corresponder.

–No hay cuidado- respondió. Natsu era por naturaleza demasiado familiar con todos pero de alguna forma al pelinegro no le empezaba a gustar la cercanía que se tomaba con Juvia.

–Se ha hecho tarde, ¿no deberías irte ya?- exclamó de forma seria hacia el ojiverde –Por una reunión o algo así.

–No te preocupes, seguro que puedo quedarme uno o dos minutos más.

–Y yo creo que si pierdes otra junta importante tendrás problemas.- le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado hasta que finalmente el receptor sonrió.

–Sí, seguro.- se levantó calmadamente –Vamos Happy.- se giró en dirección a la chica –Hasta luego Juvia, fue un placer- y con el único propósito de molestar a su amigo le tomó una mano para llevarla a sus labios.

La peliazul se sonrojó ligeramente antes de apartar la mano y Natsu soltó una carcajada al ver las cejas fruncidas de Gray.

–Déjalo, está bien- dijo el pelinegro al ver que antes de irse hacía gesto de sacar su billetera. El aludido tan sólo se encogió de hombros antes de salir en compañía de su peludo seguidor.

–Su amigo parece una buena persona.- él asintió como respuesta. –¿Recuerda lo que le dijo a Juvia ayer?

–Digo muchas cosas, quizá con un poco más de contexto.

–Mire- le pasó su celular para mostrarle una foto del cuadro que había empezado a pintar. –Juvia lo comenzó ayer, después de pensar en lo que le dijo.

–Entonces pintas.

–Cuando Juvia era más joven ella sí tenía un sueño, quería crear, hacer algo que fuese enteramente suyo.

– Ser escritora parece un buen camino a seguir para eso, pero te desviaste ¿por qué tomaste una columna de reseñas?- ella se encogió de hombros.

–Un profesor mostró uno de los trabajos de Juvia al editor de la revista y él le propuso el trabajo incluso antes de que Juvia obtuviese su título, además como ya le había dicho es un buen empleo.

–Lo sencillo usualmente es aburrido. Pero esto es muy bueno- agregó refiriéndose a las fotos –Ahora comprendo la fascinación de Lyon contigo, él es fanático de esta clase de cosas.

–Juvia no había pintado nada en años, pero ayer cuando acababa de decidir dejarlo por completo apareció este viejo dibujo.

–Me alegro por ti- le devolvió el teléfono –Tendremos que planear una forma de celebrarlo- le hizo un pequeño guiño.

–Juvia estaría más que encantada- posó una mano sobre la de él –Gray-sama ha sido muy amable el día de hoy, tal vez merezca una recompensa.

Contrajo el agarre en su dirección provocando que la tela se retirase y la masculina muñeca quedase expuesta. Llevaba una pequeña venda blanca cubriendo esa parte de su piel, la Vastia abrió más los ojos debido a la sorpresa y al notarlo Gray le ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

–Herida de guerra, pero no es nada.

–Oh, Juvia lo lamenta tanto, ella no se dio cuenta.- lo tomó con delicadeza para depositar un suave beso sobre el envés de dicha articulación.

–No tienes por qué, puedes estar segura de que al final resulté ganador y en comparación es un muy pequeño precio.- con habilidad volteó el agarre y llevó los finos dedos hasta su boca –Además ya buscaré la forma de cobrármelo- y le dio un ligero mordisco a las puntas que provocó el sonrojo y una risilla nerviosa de parte de la peliazul.

El celular de Gray vibró un par de veces y al revisarlo llamó para pedir la cuenta. Tras rechazar la iniciativa de su acompañante para pagar ambos salieron del lugar.

–Te agradezco por no decir nada sobre Happy, es muy posible que veas a Natsu en el futuro próximo así que debo avisarte que va con él a todas partes, lo digo para evitar situaciones incómodas.

–No hay problema, a Juvia le gustan los animales. Sin embargo, y disculpe el atrevimiento, pero ¿Juvia puede preguntar la razón?

–Todos tenemos algo- comenzó a decir mientras suspiraba largamente y se reclinaba en el asiento del automóvil –Lyon, por ejemplo, es un idiota y no en el buen sentido, Ultear tiene quizá demasiado carácter, yo obviamente tengo más de un problema de personalidad y tú, con todo respeto preciosa, pareces no saber lo que quieres, por no llamarte conformista. Esas peculiaridades nos pueden orillar a diferentes cosas, por ejemplo lo que tú y yo hacemos es moralmente incorrecto.- la mujer bajó la vista mientras asentía para indicar que seguía sus palabras.

》Pues bien, Natsu es demasiado apegado, no acepta muy bien los cambios.- volvió a suspirar -Hace algo así de un año su padre murió de un ataque cardíaco.

》Por ese entonces él y yo emprendíamos un prometedor negocio y tuvimos que viajar a otro país. Cuando salíamos del aeropuerto y volvió a encender su celular se enteró de lo sucedido y regresó en seguida pero ya era demasiado tarde. A pesar de que el personal llamó una ambulancia no pudieron salvarlo.

》Estaban en buenos términos pero no pudo despedirse de forma apropiada y no se perdonó el haber estado lejos.

–No fue su culpa, aunque Natsu-san hubiese estado en casa puede que no hubiera nada que hacer- agregó conmovida pero sin entender de qué forma se conectaba esa historia con su interrogante.

–No creo que se culpase, Juvia, pero la vida es una maldita.- desvió la vista del camino un segundo –Se suponía que pasara todo el día en su casa ya que era el cumpleaños de Igneel pero éste lo convenció de ir- una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro –Le dijo que no había problema ya que habrían más cumpleaños, irónico ¿no lo crees?

》Conozco a Natsu mejor que nadie y créeme cuando te digo que nunca lo vi tan mal como aquella vez, era la descripción gráfica de la depresión y aunque como su mejor amigo resulte un tanto humillante decirlo ese gato lo recuperó.

– ¿Cómo?

–No lo sé, lo encontró en un callejón abandonado, no era más que una bolsa azul de piel y huesos con una pata lastimada. Lo alimentó, cuidó y curó; desde entonces no se despegan el uno del otro.

》Un tanto ofendido me atrevo a decir que hizo de Happy la familia que le faltaba.

– ¿Ofendido Gray-sama?, pero si es un bonito final.- él aprovechó una luz roja para clavar su mirada en ella.

–Hemos sido amigos desde que usábamos pañales y en menos de un día ese gato lo sacó de su crisis existencial. No juzgo, pero el asunto se ha tornado obsesivamente raro y conoces como es la opinión pública, le ha acarreado problemas, empezando por las juntas y reuniones sociales a las que asiste, es de hecho la razón de que su departamento esté desocupado.  
Él vino a Magnolia mucho antes que yo, pero en el edificio no permiten mascotas. De hecho conoció a Lucy luego de armar jaleo en el lugar.  
Aunque eso resultó bastante bien, Lucy consiguió la cobertura total de la noticia de la incorporación de Dragon Fire a Fairy Tail, Natsu ayuda para encontrar una nueva casa y nosotros un lugar en donde pasarla bien.

–Es injusto, Natsu-san es muy agradable y todos tenemos algo raro- declaró.

Para ese punto ya estaban una vez más en el estacionamiento del gremio.  
Ambos se bajaron del vehículo, Juvia le agradeció por la comida y la charla antes de disponerse a irse.

–Saldré a las 6, ¿nos vemos esta noche allá?- preguntó de forma casual. –¡Muero por devorar esas piernas!

–Juvia no podrá hoy, debe volver temprano. A decir verdad ella le quería decir a Gray-sama que no se podrán ver por dos semanas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Lyon-sama asistirá a un evento que incluye sedes en diferentes países.

–Lo sé, son conferencias y exposiciones, un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Pero eso debería facilitar todo, nada de volver temprano a casa. Además de que empiezan dentro de dos días.

–Es que Juvia lo acompañará, se lo pidió anoche.

–No vallas, quédate aquí- acortó la distancia que había entre ambos para quedar frente a frente -Te podría asegurar que será más divertido que sentarte a esperar por él.

La peliazul se mordió el labio sin poder evitar considerarlo –No, Juvia irá con Lyon-sama- el pelinegro frunció los labios –Pero se lo compensará en otro momento, lo promete- se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores para dejarle un rápido beso en la boca antes de irse.

–Parece que aún no te das cuenta que a mí no me gusta perder- dijo cuando ella ya se perdía de su vista, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y tras buscar el contacto lo llevó a su oído. -¿Viejo?...sobre lo que me dijiste en la mañana...cambié de opinión, sí iré.

..

La cede inaugural fue nada más y nada menos que la resplandeciente ciudad de Paris.

Juvia pasó la mañana con Lyon en uno de los eventos, sin embargo por la tarde su suerte fue exacta la que Gray había descrito y se encontró paseando sola por la ciudad tras aburrirse de esperar a la llegada de su esposo.

En cualquier otra ocasión nunca se hubiese atrevido a salir sin la compañía de alguien que conociese el lugar o al menos entendiese el idioma pero se sentía confiada en poder recordar alguno de los trayectos que años atrás habían recorrido.

Tomó un transporte pero de un momento a otro sus pensamientos se perdieron en el infinito y cuando menos se dio cuenta Morfeo la guió a sus dominios. Para cuando despertó había pasado casi dos horas y no podía reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

Sin perder más tiempo se bajó del vehículo tan sólo para encontrarse en medio de unas atestadas calles que conducían a lo que parecía ser una aun más concurrida plaza.  
Era un lugar extraño y no solamente por el revuelo sino por el aspecto de decadencia general que envolvía el sitio.

Vagabundeó sin rumbo alguno tratando de orientarse e incluso sacó su teléfono en un intento por abrir su GPS para verse frustrada por la falta de señal.

Un par de detonaciones se escucharon demasiado cerca de donde estaba y la pequeña multitud comenzó a moverse para intentar dispersarse. Ella se encontraba desorientada y no sabía bien qué hacer o hacia dónde ir. Recibió más de un brusco empujón, golpe y pisotón de la muchedumbre hasta que finalmente comprendió la razón que les provocaba la necesidad de desaparecer de ese lugar, hombres encapuchados y vestidos de negro se abrían paso entre el torrente de personas, deteniendo a algunas para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras -que ella no entendía-, para después seguir adelante o bien llevarse a algunas.

Uno de esos altos sujetos fijó la vista en ella y un repentino temor la inundó, intentó darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar pero no pudo avanzar demasiado entre el muro humano cuando una mano fuerte la tomó por el brazo obligándola con demasiada brusquedad a retroceder y girar para darles la cara.

Otro hombre más se acercó para retenerla y le hicieron la misma pregunta que había escuchado antes pero que no podía comprender. Trató de que el pánico no se plasmara en sus facciones pero estuvo segura de que era inútil cuando repitieron la pregunta por tercera vez. Ella forcejeó para tratar de soltarse pero sus esfuerzos sólo le ganaron que el agarre se tornase más brusco.

– Are you alone, miss? Are you a tourist?- pronunció el más robusto y una parte del miedo de la peliazul desapareció al poder reconocer las palabras, o al menos así fue por una centésima de segundo antes de que su cerebro las interpretase.

¿Qué se supone que debía responder? ¿Debía decirles la verdad, a un par de encapuchados con pinta de matones?, aunque siendo sincera la segunda pregunta estaba realmente demás, resultaba más que obvio que ella no era del lugar y se encontraba perdida.

– You have to come with us, miss- dijo con tono autoritario al ver que ella no respondía tras un minuto.

– ¡No!- se apresuró a decir llena de miedo mientras trataba de mantenerse en su lugar y hacer que liberasen su brazo.

Todo parecía inútil, el hombre alto era claramente más fuerte que ella y sin mucha dificultad la arrastró un par de metros con tal brusquedad que estuvo segura de que le dejaría el brazo amoratado.

– Hey!- un grito masculino llamó la atención de los tres –Elle est avec moi!- el alma le volvió al cuerpo al reconocer la voz y un segundo después identificar la silueta que se abría paso con rapidez entre las personas. –Elle est avec moi!- repitió con tono intimidante al llegar a su lado.

La fuerza infligida sobre su brazo menguó lo suficiente para permitirle liberarse tras otro forcejeo y enseguida se precipitó hacia su pelinegro salvador.

– ¡Gray-sama!- le rodeó la cintura abrazándolo fuertemente y él se limitó a pasarle el brazo por los hombros para cubrirla pero sin alejar su mirada firme de los hombres frente a él.

–Are the two tourists?- inquirió el robusto.

–Est-ce que la matière?- fue toda la respuesta de Gray.

La conversación no terminó ahí pero continuó en francés sin que ninguno utilizara de nuevo el inglés, dejando a Juvia en la total oscuridad sobre lo que decían. Sus voces sonaban firmes pero sin llegar a la brusquedad y cuando la peliazul se llenó del valor suficiente para levantar la vista pudo ver como un tercer hombre encapuchado se acercaba. Cerró sus brazos más fuertemente sobre Gray pero él tan sólo apretó levemente su hombro para tranquilizarla.

El recién llegado los observó fijamente y Juvia casi pudo jurar que vio un atisbo de sonrisa aparecer por debajo de la máscara.

–D'accord, ils partent.- declaró finalmente antes de asentir a modo de reconocimiento en dirección a Gray, quien a su vez le devolvió el gesto.

El Fullbuster bajó la mano hasta la cintura de la peliazul para poder guiarla a través de la muchedumbre y ella sintiendo el mayor alivio y seguridad que alguna vez experimentó en toda su vida no opuso resistencia alguna.

– ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- le recriminó en voz baja cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de aquellos hombres.

–Juvia se perdió.- su voz aún sonaba temblorosa así que no agregó nada más.

–Sí, eso resultaba más que evidente- a su alrededor la muchedumbre aún se empujaban unos contra otros para tratar de no ser detenidos por aquellos intimidantes sujetos, sin embargo por alguna razón el panorama para Juvia había cambiado, se sentía totalmente a salvo entre los brazos de Gray. –Aún cuando estés completamente desorientada no puedes poner cara de corderito perdido, ¡y mucho menos en un lugar como este! Cuando alguien así se te acerca tú respondes inmediatamente y no le dejas saber tu situación- todo esto se lo decía a media voz pero inclinando la cabeza para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo por sobre los gritos y el bullicio general.

–Pero Juvia no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, ella no habla francés.

– ¡¿Qué?!- se detuvo en seco pero al instante que vio habían vuelto a llamar la atención ciñó más la estrecha cintura y continuó el turbulento camino – ¿Me dices que te saliste de tu hotel a deambular sola por esta clase de lugares y sin hablar el idioma local?, ¿por qué no mejor te pegas un letrero que diga "quiero problemas, soy un blanco fácil"?

–Juvia habla bien el inglés y un poco de italiano pero no el francés, además ella no salió a deambular, ella quería ir a la Torre Eiffel- se apresuró a defenderse para no dejarse regañar de esa forma –Además esto es París, Juvia nunca imaginó que hubiese lugares así.

–No importa si estás en el mismísimo Vaticano siempre habrá lugares tan peligrosos como éste, créeme.- su voz se mantenía seria –Y a todo esto ¿en dónde está el idiota de Lyon?, ¿cómo pudo dejar sola a alguien tan tonta?

– ¡Juvia no es ninguna tonta!- de nuevo más de un par de ojos se fijaron en ellos, sin embargo nadie se les acercó.

– ¡Baja la voz, carajo!- la reprendió -No hay que abusar de nuestra buena suerte, debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible y sin llamar la atención.- ella asintió mordiéndose los labios –Y claro que eres tonta, sólo tú te pierdes buscando uno de los lugares más turísticos del mundo, aún cuando dices saber el que probablemente sea el idioma más hablado por los turistas.- se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que no podía decir nada para excusar su torpeza, eso sólo le pasaba a ella.

Otra detonación se escuchó a lo lejos haciéndola sobresaltar, la expresión de Gray también cambió tornándose un poco más seria y su brazo se contrajo pegándola más contra su costado al tiempo que aceleraba el paso.

–Te daré una lección rápida de francés- se inclinó más hasta llegar a su oído –Il est mon mari- susurró de forma lenta y articulando cada palabra -Repítelo- le ordenó cuando ella lo observó confundida.

– ¿Il est mon mari?

–Bien- concedió complacido –Recuérdalo, como una afirmación y después de mi nombre si es que llegas a separarte de mí antes de que salgamos de aquí.

–Juvia no entiende- si bien no había comprendido una palabra de lo que discutieron antes de dejarlos ir, sí pudo notar que la verdadera razón de su desistimiento había sido la llegada del tercer sujeto, quien francamente parecía familiarizado con el pelinegro –¿Qué hacía Gray-sama aquí en primer lugar?- el aludido dudó un segundo.

–A mí también me pidieron asistir a esa mierda.

– ¿No se supone que las convenciones terminan hasta más tarde?-

–Yo terminé temprano con eso, mi puesto no es tan importante ni lo suficientemente irrelevante para que tenga que estar todo el día allí. Venía aquí a buscar a...un viejo conocido.

– ¿Y viene con su esposa?

–No, ella se quedó- una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella –Acaba de regresar a Magnolia, tiene cosas que hacer.

En menos de lo que pensaron la multitud ya había quedado atrás y apenas vio la oportunidad el ojigris detuvo un taxi y le dio algunas instrucciones que Juvia no entendió, sin embargo la sensación de tranquilidad parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se recargó contra su hombro y como él no dijo nada al respecto se acomodó mejor hasta que poco a poco la somnolencia la venció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eso es todo por ahora querid s.

Yo sé que están pensando, "promete un capítulo unos días después y no lo sube hasta casi tres semanas ¬¬"  
Jeje, perdón...

Mi única excusa es que estuve –más literal que figurativamente– secuestrada y apenas pude volver a mi rutina vacacional regular XD  
Y ahora sí –con una mano en el corazón– le prometo tener un capítulo, si bien más corto, cada semana.

Así que si me perdonan déjenme un hermosísimo review con su opinión, crítica constructiva, reclamo o saludo, me hace inmensamente feliz leerlos :D!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Lymar Vastya:** hola,  
jaja es que debía poner un poco de Nalu a la situación y esa fue la extraña forma en la que se me ocurrió XD  
En cuanto a tu propuesta, lo estuve considerando y definitivamente acepto. Trataré de hacer un fic con el argumento que planteas, sólo te pido un poquito de tiempo para pensar un poco en cómo llevarlo, supongo que para la siguiente semana ya tengo algo escrito y quien sabe puede que hasta decida hacerlo un fic regular ;)  
(También se aceptan ideas jaja)  
Gracias por leer y comentar :D!

 **Sheli Uchiha** hola,  
Muchas gracias :3, no tienes idea de feliz que me hace saber que te ha gustado la historia. De momento no tengo planes para suspenderla y te aseguro que así me desaparezca por un tiempo definitivamente regresaré a continuar XD (ok, mejor no hago eso).  
Yo tampoco veo a Gray siendo demasiado cursi y de verdad que intento no salirme de la personalidad de cada uno, pero en ocasiones se me va un poco la mano, por eso coloco lo de OoC jaja  
De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar :D!


	11. Un amor internacional

Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana esperando que sea de su agrado, recuerden que no hay nada que ame más que todos sus reviews :3

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas  
*Hay diálogos tanto en inglés como en francés...no sé de francés así que pedí algo de ayuda, por favor si alguno ve un error en estos, avísenme para corregirlo :B  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados  
**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 11  
"Un amor internacional"

–Despierta ya- le escuchó susurrar tras lo que le pareció apenas unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la ancha espalda de Gray frente a ella mientras se inclinaba a pagar al conductor para después salir del vehículo y sostener la puerta hasta que ella lo imitó.

– ¿En dónde están?- miró a su alrededor contemplando la transitada calle, el sol comenzaba a descender por el horizonte y al levantar la vista su pregunta se respondió sola.

–Dijiste que habías salido para ver la Torre Eiffel, ¿no?

La gran estructura se podía vislumbrar por detrás de los edificios frente a ellos y Juvia no pudo más que sonreír emocionada, habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar y estaba segura de que nunca se cansaría de ver tan magnífica obra.

Se pasó el bolso por su hombro y miró a ambos lados dispuesta a cruzar la calle en dirección a la atracción. Una mano la retuvo por la suya impidiéndole avanzar.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A ver la Torre- inclinó la cabeza para expresar su confusión.

–Sí, pero no por allí- le señaló el restaurante frente a ambos.

–Pero...- sin darle tiempo a decir nada más la guió hasta el lujoso lugar. Intercambió un par de palabras con el hombre que los recibió y ambos fueron escoltados a un elevador que los condujo a la terraza.

–Para que ir con todos los turistas cuando podemos tener asientos en primera fila.

Juvia no respondió, frente a ella se extendía la vista más hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida. El sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte brindándole un tono rojizo al cielo y justo delante de la mesa a la que los llevaron se podía observar la Torre siendo iluminada para cuando la noche terminase de desplegar su manto. Como complemento ideal la decoración orgánica de la terraza enmarcaba la escena confiriéndole un aspecto de cuento encantado.

–Gray-sama, esto es extraordinario- se sentó en la silla que el encargado le ofreció y el pelinegro hizo lo propio quedando frente a ella.

–Así es siempre todo lo que yo hago, nena.- afirmó al tiempo que les entregaban la carta y él ordenaba una botella de vino.

–Juvia jamás había visto algo parecido.

–Tampoco es como si vinieses mucho a París según parece.

–Juvia sólo estuvo aquí en su luna de miel, pero nunca en un lugar tan hermoso.

–Pues debió ser un completo desperdicio ya que dada nuestra situación dudo mucho que aprovechasen el tiempo de una mejor forma, ¿o en ese entonces era diferente?

–Ella no hablará al respecto.

–Bonne nuit, je m'appelle Kim- una voz femenina interrumpió –Je peux prendre votre commande?

Por supuesto fue Gray quien respondió con animadas palabras de las cuales la peliazul no entendió ni una sola. Sintiéndose como un cuadro en la pared desvió la vista hacia el paisaje mientras rememoraba su anterior viaje a esa misma ciudad.

–Monsieur?- el pelinegro se había distraído contemplando el repentino cambio de ánimo de su acompañante.

–I'm really sorry but I'm not very good in French, Is it ok if we talk in English?- Juvia se sorprendió al poder entender lo último que él había dicho.

–Of course, but if you excuse my boldness I want to tell you that your French is really good.

–Well, thanks for the compliment.- respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Juvia se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

–Do you have any specials?- dijo feliz de poder seguir la conversación.

–We're going to order Merluza al beurre blanc.- dijo el pelinegro antes de que la mesera pudiese responder la pregunta.

–And for the lady?

–The same- declaró dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante a la peliazul, quien tan sólo recargó la barbilla en las manos y le devolvió el gesto con dulzura tras dejar la carta a un lado.

–Ok, I'll be back with your orden in few minutes.

En cuanto la empleada se hubo retirado la botella de vino fue traída y Juvia se limitó a observar fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Le causaba cierta gracia y curiosidad la forma en la que se conducía, es decir, en un momento tenía el encantador gesto de hablar en un idioma que ella pudiera entender y al minuto siguiente volvía a ignorar sus opiniones.

Sin desearlo su mente volvió a compararlo con Lyon, durante su luna de miel su esposo se había comportado a la inversa que el pelinegro, él se había ocupado de todo lo que implicase hablar con alguien pero siempre consultaba su punto de vista o deseos.

– ¿Y a Juvia le gustará la cena?- inquirió con la misma sonrisa.

–Quizá, aunque ya deberías confiar más en mis gustos que en los tuyos- el personal se retiró y ambos quedaron solos, bajo la tenue luz de las velas y lámparas de gas. –Brindemos- dijo tomando su copa de vino y ofreciéndole la otra a ella.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo?- levantó la copa imitando el gesto de él.

–Brindemos por la suprema estupidez de tu esposo, dejando sola a una mujer como tú en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo. Gracias a eso puedo tenerte en mi cama.- ella dejo el recipiente inmóvil pero Gray estiró más la mano para hacer sonar el brindis.

–Eso no fue nada amable, Gray-sama.- le puso mala cara.

–No buscaba serlo.- se llevó la copa a los labios y degustó un largo sorbo mientras ella se limitaba a mantener su expresión –Si esperas que ofrezca una disculpa a lo que dije puedes mejor irlo olvidando. Es lo que pienso y muy seguramente la realidad.

– ¿Suele ser siempre tan cruel con todos o lo hace sólo con Juvia y Lyon-sama?

–Dependerá de la persona a la que le preguntes.- se hizo el silencio mientras servían la comida –Pero si lo prefieres cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo es posible que si no es tu primera vez aquí no sepas nada del idioma?

–Bueno, Juvia no lo necesitó especialmente, Lyon-sama siempre se encargó de todo porque él lo habla bien, así como Gray-sama.

–Francés y al menos otros cinco idiomas, si no ha perdido práctica.- dio un largo trago a su copa y luego sonrió –Recuerdo que Ul nos golpeaba en la cabeza con el diccionario si no pasábamos algún examen...a decir verdad lo hacía con todas las materias, quizás por eso nunca reprobé física.

– ¿Ul, la madre de Lyon-sama?, ¿Gray-sama estudió con él?

–Sí, la madre de Ultear solía cuidar de mí y por desgracia tenía que pasar tiempo con Lyon.

– ¿Puede Juvia saber la razón?- inquirió guiada por la curiosidad al percatarse de una nota de melancolía en su voz.

Gray parpadeó un par de veces y endureciendo el gesto se acomodó en su silla.

–No- llevó un poco de comida a su boca. Ella quedó ligeramente ofuscada por su repentino cambio de humor –No es importante para lo que nos atañe.

–A Juvia le gustaría conocerlo un poco más...

– ¿Y para qué?- no levantó la voz y desvió la vista a la noche que ya se estaba instalando –Lo que de verdad debería interesarnos es la hora en la que sale tu esposo, el hotel en el que me quedo no está muy lejos de aquí- ella suspiró sintiéndose como si le hubiesen dado un portazo en la cara.

–Juvia quiere disfrutar de esto un poco más, es como un sueño.- insistió consciente de que su incómoda condición mensual le impediría complacer sus caprichos.

–Podrás pedirle a Lyon que te traiga en otro momento, pero nosotros deberíamos aprovechar mejor el tiempo del que disponemos. ¿Lo acompañarás a todas las cedes o sólo era cosa de París?

–Como ya había dicho Juvia planea asistir a todas a las que su esposo asista y si Gray-sama irá también entonces tendrán más tiempo. Por ahora podrán disfrutar de éste momento- pasó su mano sobre la de él y con un dedo acarició el dorso de ésta.

Sus miradas se encontraron y por primera vez ella sintió que esos ojos no estaban construidos de plata sólida sino más bien eran un cielo encapotado y tormentoso pero traspasable.

– ¿Te lo estás guardando para tu esposo?, ¿quieres hacérselo con las luces de la ciudad de fondo?, ¡vaya cliché!- utilizó un tono arrogante y frío al tiempo que apartaba su mano de la de ella –Había llegado a pensar que te producía un cierto placer perverso el que él entrara en ti sin saber que horas antes otro hubiese tomado tu cuerpo y horas después volviese a hacer lo mismo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que tenía encima el contenido de la copa que le había dado.

– ¡Ya basta!, ¡Juvia le ha hablado antes sobre esa actitud suya pero no piensa permitir que cruce la línea!- su voz subió casi dos tonos mientras decía esto –¡Puede que para usted Juvia actúe como una, pero no es ninguna puta!

Con gesto socarrón Gray se llevó la servilleta del servicio al rostro para limpiarse el vino. La mujer frente a él comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso y a él le pareció que su ceño fruncido en completa molestia era encantador e incluso un tanto risible.  
Ella sacó algunos billetes de su cartera y los dejó sobre la mesa.

–Puede buscar a Juvia cuando aprenda a comportarse.- se levantó de mal humor.

–Estás siendo infantil, siéntate.

–No, Juvia se irá ahora mismo y no precisamente a lo que usted cree.

Sin más salió del lugar deteniéndose a mirar atrás únicamente cuando cruzó la puerta frontal del restaurante. No lo vio ir tras ella. Siguió su camino hacia la concurrida calle e hizo todo lo posible por detener un taxi, cuando finalmente obtuvo uno lo abordó sin más demora.

Tartamudeó un par de palabras inteligibles -aún en inglés- tratando de darle las instrucciones para llegar a su hotel pero lo único que pareció lograr fue hacerle entender el nombre.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió repentinamente dando paso a una alborotada cabellera negra, el chofer se sobresaltó y dijo algo que ella no entendió pero estuvo segura era una pregunta. Gray respondió enseguida y luego dirigió la vista hacia ella.

–Tranquilízate, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no termines en la Antártida- volvió a intercambiar palabras con el conductor y ella resignada se recostó en el asiento. De un momento a otro le tomó la mano y la atrajo en su dirección para susurrar en su oído –Te veré en Londres, pero esta vez usa uno de esos vestidos que me encantan- y antes de que ella respondiese salió del taxi cerrando la puerta y dejando algo sobre su palma.

El vehículo comenzó su avance y ella pudo ver sobre su mano el dinero que había dejado sobre la mesa y una pequeña nota.

 _"No es por tus servicios"_

No supo si molestarse o sonreír pero su rostro inevitablemente hizo lo segundo.

La siguiente sede fue en Inglaterra y Juvia sintiéndose más segura en una ciudad ya conocida paseó toda la mañana, recorriendo los lugares que solía frecuentar junto con Meredy durante la temporada en que Metallicana tuvo que instalarse allí.

Gray no tardó en encontrarla y de nuevo ganó sus sonrisas a base de comentarios ingeniosos y caricias nada apropiadas. Aunque el pelinegro había pasado su adolescencia en dicho país se calló para dejarse guiar por ella cual turista ingenuo. Su recompensa, escoltarla hasta la habitación de su sofisticado hotel.

No llevaba un vestido como él le había pedido, en su lugar usaba una falda azul rey de vuelo amplio que se cerraba justo debajo del busto combinada con una femenina blusa blanca, un reglamentario abrigo negro y unas medias del mismo color que no llegaban ni a la mitad de sus muslos y las cuales fueron la única prenda que le dejó puesta antes de hacerla suya contra el gran ventanal que actuaba como pared frontal de su cuarto.

–Gray-sama- se quejó en un ronroneo cuando le dio vuelta y oprimió sus pechos contra el frío cristal –Esto es vergonzoso...alguien afuera...podrían...

Su voz se perdió en un suspiro y el pelinegro dejó escapar una risa.

– ¿No me digas que jamás lo has hecho mientras alguien observa?- el rostro de Juvia no se puso más rojo porque el espectro de color se lo impedía.

–N-no- pegó su espalda al desnudo torso de él –¿G-Gray-sama sí?- el aludido respondió con un sonido afirmativo entre risas y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Se le conoce como juventud, nena.- dio un paso atrás llevándola con él para que sus voluptuosos senos quedaran lo suficientemente despegados del vidrio para que pudiese acariciarlos con sus manos –Pero nunca es tarde, alegrémosle el día a algún afortunado que note nuestra presencia.

Dirigió la otra mano a su intimidad y hundió en ella un par de dedos. Juvia gimió con fuerza y recargó todo su peso en el musculoso torso, sus pechos eran estrujados, masajeados e incluso pellizcados mientras ella sentía que rozaba el cielo con las yemas de los dedos.

–He decidido concederte tu tercera condición, me comportaré mejor contigo pero a cambio debes darme algo.

–Tiene...el cuerpo...de Juvia- reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y él le entregó sus labios con desespero.

–Quiero algo más- susurró contra sus labios y ella tan sólo asintió para que volviesen sobre los suyos. –Esa forma que tienes de llamarme...me vuelve loco- presionó su parte baja contra él para que pudiese percibir cómo su miembro cobraba vida.

–Gray-sama...Gray-sama...Gray-sama- empezó a gemir para complacerlo.

–No es únicamente eso- continuó entre risas –No quiero que lo llames así a él ni a nadie más, al menos en mi presencia. Cuando salgas de aquí puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras, pero mientras estés en mis brazos seré tu único "Gray-sama"- movió sus manos con mayor apremio para reforzar sus palabras –A cambio vigilaré mi comportamiento y te haré mía cuantas veces desees, me parece justo.

–Pe...Pero...debe cumplir su palabra.

–Por supuesto. Ahora vamos, bríndale a tu público el exquisito placer de ver tu rostro mientras te corres en mi mano.

–Gray-sama, esto es muy vergonzoso, Juvia no...- pero se sintió llegar al orgasmo de una forma deliciosa.

–Esa es mi chica- la levantó en brazos para llevarla a la cama aprovechando que sus ojos aún estaban perdidos en el placer y su cuerpo no era más que una masa sin fuerzas recorrida por ligeros estremecimientos.

La colocó boca abajo y tomó sus caderas para levantarle el trasero hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron apoyadas en el colchón.

–Tienes un trasero tan perfecto- le dio una pequeña nalgada para disfrutar de su firmeza. Juvia curveó ligeramente la espalda sorprendida de lo placentero que ese acto había resultado –No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces he deseado entrar en él y no estoy dispuesto a esperar más- separó sus glúteos y dispuso a subir a la cama para acomodarse mejor.

– ¡No...no, espere Gray-sama!- se apresuró a decir al sentir el duro miembro demasiado cerca de esa entrada intacta. –Juvia jamás ha tenido sexo anal antes ella...ella aún es...

– ¿Es broma?- inquirió al ver su intento de penetración frustrado, Juvia negó con la cabeza y él pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos azules. Y bueno tenía razones para estar así, después de todo de esa forma no le resultaría especialmente placentero...a ella –Tch, ¿qué demonios es lo que hacía Lyon en la cama contigo? ¿Leerte para dormir?

-Ahh...- pero no la dejó responder al introducir los dedos en su húmedo sexo para después sacarlos totalmente empapados en fluidos al tiempo que comenzaba a manosearla.

–Lo haré de todas formas.

Tras asegurarse que sus rodillas estuviesen lo suficientemente separadas para brindarle el apoyo necesario sondeó su pequeña entrada arrancándole sonidos nada inocentes, introdujo uno a uno los lubricados dedos para comenzar a dilatarla. Con cada movimiento y nueva intromisión un fuerte jadeo escapaba de los labios de la peliazul al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se enterraban en las sábanas.

–Relájate, si estás tensa no podrás disfrutarlo- y para ayudarla a hacer caso de sus palabras llevó la mano libre a sus erectos pezones –Creo que más de una vez te he probado mi capacidad para darte placer, así que trata de no pensar demasiado.

Juvia soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejó de apretar los dedos permitiendo que las caricias poco a lograran relajar su cuerpo. La intromisión de los largos dedos masculinos era ligeramente incómoda y dolorosa, ella trato de no pensar en que eso sólo era el preludio de algo aun más grande.

–Gray-sama, por favor sea gentil con Juvia- su voz impregnada de nerviosismo sonó más inocente que nunca.

–Ahora entraré en ti, muñeca, así que trata de estar lo más calmada posible y verás que eventualmente las sensaciones irán mejorando.- lo vio buscar su cartera en los bolsillos de su pantalón y de ésta sacó un condón

– ¿Gray-sama va a...?

–Para esta ocasión será lo mejor, el lubricante facilitará la penetración.

Se colocó el preservativo y tras retirar los dedos se introdujo lento y pausadamente para causarle el menor dolor posible, aun así la sintió crisparse bajo sus manos. Una vez entró en su totalidad retrocedió de la misma forma para adoptar un ritmo cadencioso y en un intento por distraerla se inclinó hasta pegar sus labios a su espalda y recorrer la blanca piel con besos al tiempo que sus manos la acariciaban con mayor gentileza que nunca antes.

Deslizó los labios hasta la suave concavidad que se formaba en su espalda baja y succionó con fuerza de su piel acompañándola de una ligera mordida.

– ¡Ahh!, ¡Gray-sama, eso dejará una marca!- trató de removerse para apartarlo pero sólo logró que la unión resultara más incómoda. -¡Ay, Gray-sama, espere!

–Lo sé, será tu turno de morir de calor, porque una de las sedes será en Sudamérica.

La experiencia le recordó a su noche de bodas o al menos hasta que el dolor finalmente cedió a base del placer que las expertas manos le brindaron.

– ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella cuando cayó totalmente exhausta y satisfecha sobre la cama, se percató que el cielo a través de la ventana se había tornado obscuro.

–Apenas son las 7- besó su cuello pero estando tan cansado como ella no intentó nada más.

–Es tarde, Juvia debe irse

–Aún es temprano. Todavía no deberán salir.

–Pero Juvia debe volver antes que Lyon-sa...que Lyon para tomar un baño y cambiarse.- giró para que ambos se vieran de frente y sonrió ampliamente –¿Gray-sama seguirá asistiendo a las conferencias?

–Ahora más que nunca no me las perdería. Sobre todo para saber la excusa que darás para usar más ropa de la debida en el trópico, es más, no me molestaría dejarte algunas otras marcas para asegurarme. En cuanto a los rasguños que acabas de hacerme, debo agradecer que no me permitan sacarme la camisa en las oficinas.

–Ni Juvia se perdería a Gray-sama siendo más amable, hoy fue muy bueno con ella.

Gray no se reunió con el resto de sus colegas de Fairy Tail hasta el siguiente día cuando abordaba su vuelo con destino a Venecia.

–Mocoso no te pedí que vinieras para que recorras las ciudades a tus anchas. Ayer no te paraste para nada en las oficinas centrales.

–Lo sé, debía ocuparme de algunos asuntos personales y perdí la noción del tiempo.- se acomodó en su asiento –No volverá a pasar, sabes que nunca te quedaré mal, viejo, pero es que me aburro a muerte con toda esa palabrería. Aunque suene como ese idiota de las llamas, sabes que soy más una persona de acción que de palabras.

El pequeño hombre asintió y no se mencionó más del tema.

En los siguientes días el pelinegro terminaba lo más pronto posible sus ocupaciones para encontrarse con Juvia y recorrer un poco la ciudad antes de acabar en la cama haciendo el amor apasionada y apresuradamente de modo que ella pudiese volver a tiempo para recibir –por fortuna- a un muy cansado Lyon.

Aunque el pelinegro estaba consciente de que Venecia era más llamativa por la noche no tuvo más opción que hacer un recorrido diurno. Se besaron apasionadamente bajo el Puente Rialto y la tomó en la comodidad y libertad de su apartamento.

En Dinamarca se las arregló para encontrar un conjunto de intrincadas calles desiertas en las cuales tuvieron un adelanto de lo que más tarde consumarían en la privacidad de su habitación.

Y finalmente en una calurosa ciudad del trópico americano Juvia rechazó una y otra vez sus propuestas de encuentro debido a que para su mala suerte no fue el único en poder evadir reuniones y Lyon pasó el día entero monopolizándola.

Fue hasta la media noche que le respondió la llamada entre susurros.

–Tenga piedad de Juvia, Gray-sama- suplicó apenas conectó la llamada –Lyon está en la habitación de al lado, Juvia no puede quedarse en el baño hablando con usted...aunque diga cosas tan eróticas como las que escribió- casi sintió la sangre subir a su rostro.

–No eran sólo palabras, ven y te lo demuestro.- la peliazul se mordió el labio inferior y entreabrió la puerta del baño para observar al hombre que dormía pacíficamente.

–Juvia no puede...

– ¿De nuevo interrumpí algo?

–No, Lyon está durmiendo, es por eso que Juvia no puede salir ni estar aquí hablando.

–Todavía mejor, déjalo ahí y ven a buscarme. El que se duerme pierde.

–Juvia no...

–No lo pienses sólo hazlo, estoy seguro de que tú también lo quieres.- podía escuchar un cierto bullicio al otro lado de la línea –Este lugar es para gozarlo y no para ir a la cama temprano, al menos no para dormir, ¿resulta tan difícil elegir entre dos noches totalmente opuestas?

Se frotó el rostro con la mano libre y volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Trataba de pensarlo a detenimiento pero no tuvo que considerarlo demasiado porque su mente le arrojó la respuesta enseguida más clara que un lago en primavera.

– ¿Sigues allí?

–S-sí Gray-sama, ¿en dónde lo verá?- se escuchó la risa complacida del pelinegro.

–Baja que aquí estoy esperando- y colgó.

Juvia abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y levantándose de un salto se arregló lo más rápido y silenciosamente que le fue posible.  
Dejó una pequeña nota diciendo que había salido a tomar aire, en caso de que el peliblanco despertase antes de su regreso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el lobby lo primero que sus ojos fijaron fue la conocida silueta masculina recostada sobre una de las columnas. Se movió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

–Tomaste la mejor decisión del día.

–Juvia sólo tiene unos momentos.

–No, muñeca- la rodeó con sus brazos para jugar con los pliegues de la corta falda que llevaba –Tenemos toda la noche.- la apoyó contra su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído –Te voy a enseñar lo que es la buena vida, de todo lo que te pierdes al retirarte con el sol.

– ¿Cómo?, ¿pero no iremos a la habitación de Gray-sama?

–Tengo algo mejor en mente.- acarició su espalda por sobre la chalina transparente que la cubría –Sólo he venido aquí una vez cuando era muy joven y la pasé tan bien que me gustaría revivirlo. Pero antes quítate esto.

Debido al inusual calor del lugar la peliazul vestía una pequeña falda de holanes y un top a juego debajo de la traslúcida chalina que el Fullbuster ya levantaba por encima de su cabeza.

–P-pero Gray-sama...la marca...en la espalda de Juvia...

–Estás conmigo ahora no importa ocultarlo.- se sacó la ligera camisa que llevaba –En compensación yo haré lo mismo.

Salieron a las concurridas calles que a pesar de la hora parecían más vivas que antes.  
Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser la plaza principal. Juvia no sabía bien que ocurría en ese lugar tan bullicioso pero irremediablemente se le venía a la mente la palabra carnaval. Había música sonando desde quién sabe dónde y gente por todos lados, ya fuese comprando en los diversos puestos del lugar, bailando en la pequeña explanada o simplemente recorriendo el lugar.

Tan entretenida estaba contemplando el lugar que cuando menos se dio cuenta Gray ya le ofrecía un vaso de plástico mientras apuraba el contenido de otro idéntico.

–Tenemos suerte y venimos a divertirnos, preciosa.- apenas lo escuchó decir cuando vio indecisión en sus ojos.

 _"Debes vivir más" "La vida se te escapará sin que te des cuenta"_

Las palabras de sus dos mejores amigos resonaron en su cabeza y tras observar la radiante sonrisa de su acompañante tomó el vaso e imitando las acciones de él bebió rápidamente el contenido sin detenerse a pensarlo más.

Era alcohol, de eso podía estar más que segura pero mezclado con algo más que le confería un sabor entre amargo y ligeramente dulce. Le gustó, le gustó casi tanto como ver lo poco que Gray se percataba de las indecentes miradas que más de una mujer le dirigía por concentrarse en admirarla a ella ya su piel expuesta, porque ese sueño de hombre sería sólo para ella -al menos por aquella noche-, y como queriendo recalcar dicha afirmación se paró de puntillas para unir sus labios y enredar sus lánguidos dedos en el alborotado cabello negro.

Se aseguró de besarle con el suficiente ardor y pasión para que él ciñese su cintura con mayor fuerza y bajando la mano descaradamente la levantase unos centímetros del suelo para profundizar el contacto.

–Hueles a sexo- exhaló muy cerca de su rostro –Aún no te he hecho nada y es obvio que ya estás más que excitada.

–Lleve a Juvia a su hotel.- él rió contra su oído.

–No, y ya deja de tentarme de esa forma. Tendrás que esperar un poco más, me gusta aquí.

–Que cruel, y pensar que Juvia tenía planeado probar algo nuevo.

Gray volvió a besarla pero esta vez mordió sus labios antes de alejarse.

–No puede haber caído con mejor amante, eres muy entusiasta.

Bebieron mientras recorrían el lugar y ella escuchaba con toda atención lo que él le susurraba al oído acerca de la ciudad, las costumbres y alguno que otro chiste ocasional.

–Gray-sama, la música es maravillosa. Juvia desearía poder moverse como todas esas personas

–Ven conmigo y te mostraré lo fácil que es bailar cuando tu compañero sabe lo que hace.

La llevó hasta la multitud y la sostuvo por las caderas para hacer que se moviese a su ritmo.

–Escucha y sólo déjate llevar, que la música te guíe.- dejó que poco a poco fuese encontrando el ritmo.

– ¿Así?- observando a las otras parejas le dio la espalda y echó la cadera hacia atrás, rosándose contra él.

–Eso depende de lo que quieras lograr.

–Gray-sama sabe perfectamente lo que Juvia desea lograr.- más pegada –Ella puede sentirlo justo ahora.

–Eres muy buena, ¿qué esperabas?

– ¿Nos vamos ahora?- el pelinegro la hizo girar con suavidad

–Tengo una mejor idea- sin separarla demasiado de él logró que ambos se apartasen de la multitud lo suficiente para llegar al extremo menos iluminado –Aquí es perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

– ¿A qué se refiere?- lo sintió deslizar los labios más indecorosamente sobre su piel hasta llegar a su prominente escote. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir, de lo que quería hacer –Oh no, ¡definitivamente no! Gray-sama- lo alejó ligeramente pero él sonrió malicioso antes de acortarle el espacio y capturarla entre sus brazos –Juvia ya no lo hará en lugares públicos, no después de lo que pasó la última vez.

– ¿La última vez dices?, pero según recuerdo estar contigo lo convirtió en un gran baile- paseó la punta de su nariz por el húmedo cuello de ella.

–Gray-sama sabe que se refiere a la vez que lo hicieron en Fairy Tail- se tuvo que sostener de sus hombros para que sus piernas no le fallaran, estaba tan cercas y con cada roce de sus manos se sentía a desfallecer de deseo.

–No era un lugar público, era una muy privada bodega.- levantó la cabeza tan sólo para besarla. –Además es la última noche de nuestro viaje.

– ¿Cómo?- no intentó esconder su sorpresa –Pero aun falta una semana para volver. Irán a Portugal, Alemania y Croccus.

–Yo no.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿volverá a Magnolia?- pudo ver como sus ojos se oscurecían –¿Ocurre algo?

–Jamás voy a Portugal- su mirada era intensa, pesada –Ustedes tampoco irán...¿no?- Juvia se encogió de hombros confundida, no entendía por qué su expresión se había ensombrecido de la nada –¿Lyon viajará a Portugal?

–Juvia no lo sabe, ella cree que sí pero nunca preguntó.- al verlo tan ofuscado comenzó a frotarle los hombros intentando que se relajase –¿Ocurre algo?, puede contarle a Juvia.

–Olvídalo.

–Pero...

– ¡Olvídalo!, concéntrate sólo en el ahora y no te resistas más a mí- sus manos recuperaron terreno sobre el fino cuerpo.

Juvia decidió que no era prudente insistir en el asunto, el pelinegro hablaba ligeramente barrido y siendo la última noche hasta regresar a la ciudad prefería que las cosas no terminaran en una discusión.

–Si los descubren aquí ambos podrían terminar en la cárcel por comportamiento inapropiado- Gray dejó escapar una gran carcajada debido a que inesperadamente ella sonaba muy tranquila, estaba a nada de ceder. –Juvia habla enserio, para usted no será gran cosa ya que viene solo pero dígale a Juvia cómo podría explicar a su esposo dicha situación...en especial estando ambos involucrados, se armaría un escándalo.

–Creo que podría arreglármelas con Lyon. ¿Quién piensas que está mejor?- se alejó un par de pasos de ella y comenzó a contraer los músculos de su pecho y brazos para exhibirlos.

La peliazul no pudo evitar reír con ganas al ver las poses acompañadas de expresiones graciosas que hacía, era evidente que estaba muy ebrio.  
Se mordió el labio superior y tuvo que juntar las piernas para contener el reconfortante cosquilleo que la invadía.

–Definitivamente Gray-sama es más sexy, más fuerte, más guapo...pero Juvia nunca permitiría que le hiciera a algo a Lyon.

El pelinegro detuvo su actuación para volver a acercarse a ella con un aspecto ligeramente más amedrentador. Posó sus brazos a cada lado de la azulada cabeza y se inclinó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de ella.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque Juvia no podría permitirlo de ninguna manera- terminó con la distancia y lo besó con dulzura –Pero Gray-sama no debe pensar en eso, por ahora deberíamos irnos ya que ha bebido demasiado.

–O tú lo has hecho muy poco- hablaba separándose únicamente lo necesario para que las palabras saliesen de sus labios –No pienso irme hasta que seas mía.

–Lo será pero no aquí- sentía como sus alientos se mezclaban y eso le encantó.

–Aquí, ahora- por primera vez no sonó para nada arrogante, fue suave como terciopelo –Por favor- clavó sus ojos suplicantes en ella.

Juvia no pudo resistirse más y tomándolo por la cintura lo llevó hasta las sombras para enredar sus brazos en su cuello y besarle. Gray sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que su plan había funcionado, en tan sólo unas semanas logró descubrir de qué forma conseguir lo que quisiera de ella. Con suavidad le hizo darle la espalda, la estrechó más contra él, deslizó una de sus manos por su cadera y con la otra levantó su falda.

–Con cuidado, Gray-sama, que nadie se dé cuenta.

–Tranquila tan sólo yo te veo.

.

– ¿Juvia?- la puerta se abrió y la peliazul asomó la cabeza de la regadera.

–Aquí, Lyon-sama- el hombre sonrió al verla por primera vez en el día. Tenía jabón en el cabello y las mejillas ligeramente encendidas –No fue su intención despertarlo, sólo quería tomar un baño.

– ¿A las 6 de la mañana?- arqueó una ceja y se pasó la mano por el alborotado cabello –¿Está todo bien, cielo?

–Ahm...Juvia no podía dormir- era una excusa tonta pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decir, que acababa de llegar después de estar fuera toda la noche?

–Bueno, entonces al menos déjame entrar contigo.

– ¿A la ducha?

–Sí- sólo llevaba puestos unos bóxers así que no tardó en quedar desnudo frente a ella.

–Juvia no demorará en terminar, si Lyon-sama prefiere...

–No seas cruel. Tenme compasión, el calor me despertó. Es temprano pero no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de clima, recuerda que yo pasé casi 10 años en Inglaterra.

– ¡Lyon-sama creció en Inglaterra!- se dio una palmada en la frente al haber olvidado ese detalle. –Y Gray-sama compartió su infancia con Lyon-sama, entonces...- lo último lo dijo entre dientes de forma inaudible.

– ¿Cómo dices?- inquirió al tiempo que corría por completo el cancel de la regadera y entraba bajo el agua con ella.

–Nada- se apresuró a decir.

–Has actuado de forma extraña estos días, si no te conociera diría que me escondes algo- apartó los mojados cabellos de su rostro y besó su mejilla seguido de su cuello.

–N-No, espere, se hará tarde.

–Shh, es temprano.

–P-Pero, ¿no deben tomar un vuelo a Portugal?- en cuanto escuchó esas palabras detuvo el camino de besos.

–Olvidé mencionarlo, nos saltaremos ese destino- para no desperdiciar más agua y poner un poco de distancia entre ambos, la peliazul se enjuagó el jabón del cuerpo y cabellera –Tenía planeado que nos quedásemos aquí otro día e ir directo a Alemania antes de regresar a Croccus y finalmente volver a Magnolia.

A Juvia le pareció que la misma sombra que había visto en el rostro del pelinegro aparecía ahora en su esposo y la curiosidad creció en su interior.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ninguna razón en específico, sólo es que no me gusta ir a Portugal- evitó su mirada –¿Por qué te cubres de esa manera?, te he visto desnuda más de una vez, de igual forma que tú a mí.- dijo al ver que mantenía una mano sobre sus pechos y la otra en su intimidad, al tiempo que retrocedía lo más que el pequeño espacio le permitía.

–Ah...es que Juvia siente algo de vergüenza- Lyon rió ante su tierna expresión y acarició su mejilla para después besarla con dulzura.

A menos de una hora de haber tenido sexo con el Fullbuster lo último que quería la peliazul era tener intimidad con otro, así que pensaba una forma de evitar la situación mientras los labios de su esposo se movían suavemente sobre los suyos.

–Juvia no se siente bien, Lyon-sama- dijo contra su boca. De inmediato él se apartó para llevar las manos a su frente y rostro. –Quizá se trate del clima, a Juvia no le agrada demasiado el calor.

–Lo siento, fui desconsiderado otra vez.

–No, es culpa de Ju...

La silenció con un dedo, cerró las llaves del agua para después tomar una toalla y envolver el cuerpo de su esposa.

Lyon no volvió a intentar nada el resto del día, pero en cambio estuvo muy pendiente de ella, preocupado porque su malestar pudiera deberse a los recientes viajes de un día para otro.

.

Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno de Magnolia. Era más de la una de la mañana cuando Gray abrió la puerta de su casa y arrojó su maleta hacia el interior de la estancia sin detenerse a ver en donde caía.

Las luces estaban encendidas pero no había nadie y la única voz que se escuchaba provenía de la habitación. Cerró de un golpe, se quitó la empapada chamarra y avanzó en esa dirección.

Ultear sostenía el teléfono entre la cabeza y el hombro mientras revisaba un montón de hojas y hablaba enérgicamente. Escuchó un portazo y al levantar la vista se encontró con su pelinegro esposo empapado hasta los huesos y con cara de pocos amigos. Algo encajó en su mente al recordar el día que era.

–Revisa lo que te envié, continuaremos mañana.- colgó y rápidamente se puso en pie –Santo cielo, Gray lo olvidé. Discúlpame.

–Pude notarlo, ¡te esperé por dos malditas horas! Intenté llamar pero la línea estaba ocupada

–Querido, estás chorreando.

– ¡La fila para los taxis era enorme, acabé tomando un transporte que me dejó a más de 4 cuadras de aquí!, así que sí, estoy completamente mojado porque afuera está lloviendo como para dos años.

–No es para tanto, ven y toma un baño caliente.

–No me molestes, que no quiero decirte algo de lo que después me arrepienta.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada dejándola en una esquina del cuarto.

– ¡Gray, estás mojando el piso!

Él la ignoró por completo y cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo se dirigió al baño para tomar una toalla. Se puso una pantaloneta limpios y entró a la cama.

La pelinegra resignada había llevado las empapadas prendas hasta la bañera para evitar que continuaran mojando la duela.  
Gray mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras de mala gana conectaba su celular al cargador.

– ¿Seguirás molesto por mucho tiempo?, ya te dije que lo sentía.

–Déjame en paz Ultear, tengo derecho a estar de malas.

–Fue mi culpa, lo acepto. Pero no quiero que estés así- se sentó a su lado y trató de acurrucarse en su pecho. Estaba helado. –Te eché de menos.

–Puedo ver que estabas contando los minutos para que volviese.- no la apartó pero tampoco la estrechó en sus brazos.

–No seas cruel y permíteme compensártelo- se hincó frente a él y se quitó la fina bata de seda color durazno, quedando únicamente en el delicado y corto camisón a juego. Pasó sus piernas a cada lado del musculoso cuerpo –Disfruta todo lo que quieras.

Por instinto las manos de Gray viajaron a la estrecha cintura para sostenerla. En cualquier otra ocasión no abría dudado un sólo instante en recostarla en las almohadas para desvestirla pero en ese momento se encontró más pensativo que activo. Y finalmente decidió que no estaba de humor.

–Tengo mucho sueño- la bajó de sí y decidido a dormir haló las sábanas.

Dicho comportamiento le resultó bastante raro a Ultear pero lo atribuyó a lo ocurrido y conociendo su terquedad decidió no insistir.

– ¿Fue un buen viaje?- cuestionó mientras llevaba su bata al tocador.

–Sí, estuvo bien.

– ¿No preguntarás como estuvieron mis semanas?- inquirió después de un rato. Gray se movió para quedar boca arriba y suspiró.

–Supongo que ocupada.

–Pues algo, Jellal tuvo que salir por no sé qué asunto personal y quedé a cargo de todo- empezó a hablar mientras se sentaba frente a su tocador para atar su largo cabello negro –Además de que estuve pidiendo un montón de comida a domicilio, creo que tendré que empezar a ir al gimnasio contigo o me pondré gorda y fea- Gray mantenía la vista clavada en el techo intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, había pensado que sería fácil evitar el Jet-lag pero al parecer estaba equivocado –Llegaron un par de paquetes para ti pero no parece nada importante así que pensé que mañana...

–Ultear- la interrumpió cuando sintió que sus párpados pesaban una tonelada –Ya basta por hoy, te lo suplico.

–Lo siento- susurró poco antes de apagar la luz.

El pelinegro sonrió al notar que esa noche ya se había disculpado más veces que en todo el año. Se acomodó de costado y con ese pensamiento cerró finalmente los ojos, al menos hasta que sintió un par de manos sobre su hombro y el fino rostro de su esposa a escasos centímetros de su oído.

–Gray- su aliento cálido le erizó la piel debido a que él todavía no entraba en calor –Hay algo importante que debo decirte, aun no te duermas.

–Si lo que quieres es hacer que me vaya a pasar la noche al sillón, entonces estás a punto de lograrlo, querida.

–No...- se interrumpió como buscando la forma de decirlo –Hace uno o dos días recibí una llamada de tu padre, viene a Magnolia.- eso bastó para acabar de despertar al pelinegro.

– ¿Qué?- se incorporó rápidamente y encendió la lámpara sobre su mesita de noche –¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda quiere aquí?

–Ah, no lo dijo. Sólo que esperaba poder vernos y eso.

–Pues ya puedes ir mandándolo al carajo si vuelve a llamar, mejor aún, me das ese privilegio a mí.

.

En Alemania hubo dos días de conferencias por la mañana y cenas importantes por la noche, durante ninguno de los cuales pudo encontrarse con Gray, quien al parecer verdaderamente había vuelto a Magnolia.

Para cuando estuvieron en Croccus Lyon la notaba cada vez más distraída y perdida en sus cavilaciones como si el resto del mundo fuese una mala película. Mas sin embargo no la cuestionó y por el contrario le dio su espacio, temiendo que pudiese estar molesto por verse abandonada. Él le había prometido que si lo acompañaba pasarían más tiempo juntos, pero en lugar de llevarla a la cama como a le habría gustado se encontraba llegando por la noche a una habitación con una mujer apenas despierta. No entendía que podía dejarla tan exhausta para dormir tan profundamente, no indagó más pero se juró que al volver a su rutina diaria pasaría más tiempo con ella para darle la atención que merecía.

Por otra parte lo que ocupaba de forma irremediable la mente de la peliazul eran unos penetrantes ojos del gris más profundo, no podía deshacerse de la añoranza de sus manos sobre su piel ni de la sensación que su voz provocaba en ella. Lo extrañaba, esa era la verdad. Lo extrañaba en todos los sentidos que era posible extrañar a alguien. Ya no se trataba de simple deseo, no en esa ocasión al menos.

Como toda niña cuando era pequeña siempre soñó con un caballero de brillante armadura pero al crecer y formar una vida se dio cuenta que no todo era un cuento de hadas, es decir, tenía a su noble caballero sin embargo -al no vivirlo- había acabado por creer que el edén no existía...y estaba bien, aprendió a sobrellevar su realidad, pero entonces ¿por qué a esas alturas el sádicamente caprichoso ser supremo que controlaba su destino le ponía en frente a un apuesto y galante hombre que convertía todo en una explosión de sensaciones?

Había pasado una semana entera desde la última vez que probó sus labios y no había recibido ningún mensaje, llamada o siquiera noticia de él. No quería decir que lo necesitase pero odiaba la sensación que la incertidumbre le provocaba.  
Y como si fuese poco todo lo que veía evocaba su imagen, el borrascoso cielo alemán le recordó la profundidad de sus ojos, la noche sin luna le parecía exactamente del mismo tono azabache que sus alborotados cabellos, cada risa que escuchaba a la lejanía le recordaba su tono socarrón. ¡Maldita su suerte que no le permitía estar tranquila unos días!

A petición de ella tomaron el último tren a Magnolia por la noche. Lyon estaba completamente agotado así que aún sin querer calló rendido a los pocos minutos de haber empezado el trayecto, mientras ella se entretenía con su retomado cuaderno de bocetos, específicamente en la última página que había utilizado para plasmar lo mejor que su memoria le permitía el recuerdo de París.

Trató de cerrar los ojos para unirse a Lyon en la inconsciencia pero enseguida era invadida por los recuerdos de sus encuentros o bien de las pocas palabras amables que le dedicó durante esos días, con cada uno de los cuales su pecho palpitaba aún más rápido.

Fue así que finalmente con la cabeza de su durmiente esposo sobre el regazo y con la vista fija en la infinita obscuridad no vio más remedio que poner en palabras lo que su pecho le gritaba, se estaba enamorando de Gray Fullbuster.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sheli Uchiha** hola,  
Me esfuerzo por ponerle un poco de emoción y ya pronto verás un algo más de drama.  
Creo que todos los autores de fanfics hacemos lo más posible por evitar el OoC y tus palabras me hacen realmente feliz.  
Gracias por leer y comentar :D!

 **Lymar Vastya:** hola,  
Jaja lo he pensado y quien mejor que Natsu que lo conoce tanto para molestar a Gray X3. ¿A qué te refieres con lo que pasó al final?, él sí buscaba a otra persona si es lo que preguntas y si te refieres a esa otra persona...sí lo aclararé un poco más adelante.

Sha veo por donde quieres que vaya el fic, traviesita ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jaja de acuerdo intentaré hacer algo así (pero me temo que sólo vi la película y no leí el libro XP jaja).  
Juvia obvio será súper tierna ya que de otra forma no sería ella pero ya veremos que hago con Gray ya que no quiero que se le lance encima en cuanto la vea XD.  
No tienes que agradecer, me alaga que pienses en mí para pedirlo y por ahora estoy entretenida pensando el nombre...soy mala para eso.  
Gracias por leer y comentar :D!


	12. Blanco y escarlata

Hola,  
¿Alguien recuerda esta historia?, espero que sí :S  
Lamento la desaparición de casi un mes pero se me juntó todo: no sabía cómo unir las ideas de este cap (el cual reescribí más de una vez), quería terminar y publicar el primer capítulo de la otra historia que estoy preparando antes de actualizar aquí (pero no se pudo) y empezó mi semestre :O

En fin ya sé que no hay pretexto pero si le aseguro que ya me organizaré mejor para intentar tener algo cada semana o en su defecto volver a publicar una semana sí y otra no ;)

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas  
*Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados  
**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 12  
"Blanco y escarlata"

Era lunes y en la casa de los Vastia todo volvía a la acostumbrada rutina diaria, pero no exactamente a la que habían llevado el último mes sino más bien a la anterior. Juvia había despertado antes del sonar de la alarma e inquieta como era comenzó a preparar todo para iniciar el día, desde la ropa de Lyon hasta los documentos que éste llevaría a la oficina.

Se sentó en el comedor y mientras esperaba a que el albino bajase tomó un paño húmedo para tratar de limpiar de sus manos el rosado atisbo de pintura que se negaba a salir de su piel, la falta de práctica la había vuelto desastrosa ya que tenía manchas rosas hasta en los codos y el olor de algunas substancias llegaban a marearla.

–Buenos días, cielo– saludó el hombre justo antes de presionar los labios contra los suyos.

–Buenos días, ¿Lyon-sama desayunará hoy? –la pregunta salió por rutina pero sus pensamientos aún divagaban por la luna.

–Por supuesto que sí, de eso quería hablarte.– ella levantó la cabeza para prestarle atención –Sé que estas semanas no he dispuesto del tiempo para estar contigo como mereces e incluso he sido un poco mal agradecido con tus atenciones.

–Lyon-sama, no diga eso...

–Espera que aún no termino, a lo que quiero llegar es que he decidido que a partir de hoy me comportaré como lo mereces, por las mañanas no saldré corriendo, quizá no pueda salir para comer contigo, pero llegaré temprano a casa y no dejaré que el trabajo ocupe más de mi tiempo libre ya que será sólo para ti.

Juvia se quedó sin saber qué decir. Las únicas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza era "saldré temprano", eso sin duda complicaría sus encuentros con Gray así que debían reorganizarlos.

– ¿Y entonces?, estás muy callada, pensé que la noticia te haría feliz.

– ¡Oh, sí! Juvia lo es. – le sonrió –Es sólo que la sorprendió.

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

El teléfono sonó y la peliazul se levantó como un resorte.

" –Buenos días, ¿la residencia Vastia?" – era la voz de una mujer

–Así es- consiguió responder extrañada.

"– ¿Se encuentra el señor...Lyon Vastia?"

–Sí...¿puede Juvia saber quién lo busca?- quizás era hipócrita pero le resultaba rara la situación.

"–Tiene una llamada del señor Silver Fullbuster..."

– ¿Fullbuster?- la interrumpió debido a la sorpresa.

"–Sí...espere un segundo, el señor le hablará."

" – ¿Juvia?-" antes de que pudiese decir nada al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz masculina que la dejó aún más muda debido a lo parecido que sonaba con la de Gray. "–Soy Silver...tal vez no me recuerdes, estuve en su boda..."

–No, Juvia sabe quién es. ¿Cómo ha estado? – era cierto que no lo recordaba, pero al menos estaba al tanto de quién se trataba. Escuchó una contagiosa carcajada desde el otro lado.

"–Muy bien, gracias. Y tu suenas tan amable como recuerdo.-" tenía un tono de voz tan jovial que por sí solo instaba a continuar la charla "–¿Cómo han estado ambos?, hace mucho que no sé de ustedes"

–Bien...quería hablar con Lyon-sama, ¿no?

"– ¿Está en casa?"

–En un segundo Juvia lo comunica. – corrió para llevar el teléfono y el albino la observó con curiosidad –Es el padre de Gray-sama.

De inmediato atendió. Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que Juvia dejó de intentar adivinar la mitad de la conversación que se perdía y subió a cambiarse.

–Dijo que está en la ciudad y que quiere vernos para cenar, el jueves- le explicó apenas la vio aparecer por la escalera –A los cuatro.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Lo hacían a menudo?, es que a Juvia le dio la impresión de que el tema generaba...tensión.

–Esa palabra es la orden del día cuando estamos todos en la misma habitación, pero han pasado años así que puede ser diferente. – vio la hora en su reloj y se sobresaltó al ver que había perdido mucho tiempo. –Tiene una gran excusa para intentar su reconciliación.

Apuró el resto de su café, buscó su abrigo y cosas.

– ¿A qué se refiere Lyon-sama?

–Me tengo que ir, hablamos más tarde. – ella lo detuvo. Estaba cansada de rodeos y la curiosidad le removía los nervios.

–Primero Juvia quiere saber... – él ladeó la cabeza considerándolo y tras una ojeada rápida al reloj decidió que debía comprometerse con lo recién prometido.

–No se hablan, pero dudo mucho que la fecha sea una casualidad ya que después de todo el sábado es cumpleaños de Gray.

Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida, guardó la fecha en su memoria junto con una nota mental de pensar en algo especial para ese día.

– ¿Y por qué no entonces ese día?

–Porque conociéndolo no iría, poniendo de pretexto que ya tenía planes o alguna descortesía peor.

–Pero es su padre, Gray-sama no haría eso. ¿Y qué hay de su madre? ¿Qué opina al respecto?

–Ella murió hace mucho. Dices eso porque no lo conoces, él no necesita una excusa para ser grosero.

La frente de ella se llenó de pequeñas arrugas al escuchar eso y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada en defensa del ausente.

Es verdad que usualmente Gray era bastante rudo al actuar y hablar pero ella podía ver que en el fondo de toda esa actitud fría y distante se escondía algo más, algo que había vislumbrado durante esos momentos secretos.  
Debía haber un Gray dulce y atento, simplemente no se lo podía imaginar así todo el tiempo...incluso con su esposa.

Unos celos incontrolables la invadieron al pensar que las palabras amorosas de él iban dirigidas a esa mujer con la que vivía y en ese momento se propuso convertirse en la única dueña de sus atenciones, la única capaz de abrazarlo sin su coraza de frío hielo.

–Ahora tengo que dejarte, cielo- depositó un suave beso en sus labios y salió.

...

Por desgracia ella y Gray no se vieron durante toda la semana, él parecía estar bastante ocupado mientras que Juvia a parte de estar atrasada con sus reseñas -por pasar demasiado tiempo pintando- no disponía de demasiado tiempo ya que Lyon cumplía su promesa al pie de la letra llegando todos los días antes de las siete y pasando cada minuto a su lado, se sentía bajo el microscopio.

Por boca de la misma Ultear se enteró que Gray no tenía planeado asistir a la cena de su padre.  
 _"No planeo entrometerme en el asunto a pesar de la curiosidad que siento por saber a qué se debe el repentino cambio de Silver",_ le había escuchado decir.

Todo eso sólo acrecentaba la incertidumbre de Juvia por saber cuál era el misterio de su riña, Lyon afirmaba no saber mucho y consideraba inapropiado hablar de lo que no le concernía así que no dijo lo suficiente para aplacar la curiosidad de la peliazul, quien por lo regular no solía ser _chismosa_ , pero su corazón le exigía saber absolutamente todo del hombre que se robaba sus sueños y suspiros.

Entonces ¿qué era más confiable que obtener la información de la fuente directa? Lo calculó todo, el miércoles convenció a Gray de tomarse la tarde libre después del almuerzo y salió temprano de su casa, ataviada con el atuendo más exquisito que había comprado durante su viaje.

Por mucho tiempo se sintió ingenua al creerse todos los cuentos que describían el amor pero ahora se sabía ingenua por dudar, ya que cuando se trataba de Gray todo el diccionario de sentimientos positivos era poco.  
En especial el enjambre de mariposas que le revolvía el estómago al verlo tras lo que sintió fue una eternidad.

El Fullbuster por su parte agradecía distracción ya que en el mundo real el estrés estaba llegando con un gran saludo. El primer proyecto que llegó a sus manos era tan perfecto y prometedor como se podía esperar y Makarov quería una presentación formal para el mismo viernes, lo cual naturalmente recaería en los hombros del joven de ojos grises. Y sin embargo cuando sus labios rozaban la sedosa piel marmolea de Juvia nada a parte de hacerla suya ocupaba su cabeza, era como si su sola esencia desatase su instinto animal liberándolo de las preocupaciones del ser racional.

–Fue un largo tiempo sin mi muñeca preferida, ya lo necesitaba– comentó cuando entraron juntos a la bañera tras haber rodado sobre la cama por algo más de dos horas.

–Juvia escuchó que Gray-sama no asistirá a la cena de su padre– comentó casualmente.

–Pareces muy bien informada.

–Juvia y Lyon irán.

–Qué bien.

–Juvia no entiende el por qué Gray-sama no quiere ir– tomó la pastilla de jabón y la deslizó con suavidad sobre su piel. Sus mejillas sonrojadas evidenciaban que aun no se iba su vergüenza pero el verlo al otro lado de la tina tan desnudo como ella y sentir sus piernas enredados con las de ella le brindaba confianza –Lyon dijo que ustedes no se hablan desde hace mucho, ¿cuál es la razón?

–No te importa– respondió cortante mientras se recostaba en el borde para poder disfrutar mejor pues empezaba a creer que ese espectáculo estaba más enfocado a la seducción que a la limpieza.

–Gray-sama no está cumpliendo su palabra, de nuevo está siendo grosero –interrumpió sus acciones para clavar su mirada en él.

–No soy grosero, es que de verdad no te importa.

–Juvia debería decidir qué le importa y qué no.

–Luego entonces yo debería decidir qué parte de mi vida quiero que sepas y cual no.

La peliazul frunció las cejas, se puso de pie para salir del agua y sin asomo de pena se estiró frente a él para buscar una toalla. Gray resopló.

–No seas caprichosa –sin resultado –¡Ay por favor!, ¿quieres saber?, pues bien no hablo con él porque no me importa y yo no le importo, ¡ni siquiera es mi padre! Y la última persona que necesito que me sermonee ahora eres tú así que ya basta de ese comportamiento y entra al agua conmigo.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la tina, lo había forzado y ahora era el momento de ser condescendiente así que se hizo espacio posicionándose detrás de él para pasar sus largas piernas a los lados de su cintura y envolverle los hombros con los brazos.

– ¿Por qué dice eso?, Juvia pensó que era su padre biológico.– hizo que recargase la cabeza sobre sus pechos y con las manos cubiertas de jabón acarició una y otra vez sus pectorales.

Gray no era ningún tonto, estaba consciente de cuáles eran sus intenciones, después de todo esas caricias parecían más encaminadas a amansar una fiera que a ser simples mimos...y aún así se sentían tan bien que se acomodó mejor sobre sus dos suaves almohadas.

–Una simple donación genética no te hace un padre –oh, estaba tan a gusto y tranquilo que sus labios se movieron por cuenta propia –Hace 5 años trató de comprarme, cuando no le funcionó dijo que ya no era más su hijo y me desheredó. Así que ya no es mi padre.

La siguiente pregunta que llegó a la mente de la peliazul fue un "¿Por qué?", ya que no concebía que un hombre que sonaba tan encantador al teléfono decidiese alejar a su hijo de buenas a primeras, todo tenía una razón de ser. Sin embargo no quería tentar a su suerte con más cuestionamientos así que decidió cambiar su estrategia.

–Gray-sama debe ir– susurró tras unos minutos más de caricias, él había cerrado los ojos y parecía muy tranquilo.

–No- respondió en el mismo tono y sin abrir los ojos –Ya lo decidí y hace años ambos acordamos que no necesitamos nada de él.

 _Ambos_. Juvia tuvo que morderse los labios, era obvio que estaba hablando de su esposa. Se llamó estúpida por sentirse triste cuando era completamente lógico que tomasen esa clase de decisiones juntos.

– ¿Ni aunque juvia se lo pida?

–No veo como eso haría alguna diferencia.

–Pero lo hace –inclinó su cabeza hasta pegar los labios contra la parte alta de su cuello para comenzar a besarlo de forma lenta y suave –Porque si Gray-sama es dulce y le concede ese gusto a Juvia entonces ella se lo compensará.

–Esos suena interesante– se acomodó para permitirle seguir con sus besos –De qué forma, debo saber si me conviene.

–De cualquier forma que Gray-sama lo desee, no importa lo que sea.

–No prometas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después ya que no te permitiré retroceder.

–Jamás.

Tomó una de las largas piernas y la levantó hasta que la pantorrilla estuvo al alcance de sus labios.

–De acuerdo, lo haré.

...

Silver Fullbaster había comprado una elegante mansión en el sur de Magnolia y aunque nada formal se decía muchos pensaban que el lugar tenía otro propósito que servir de hogar temporal para el "magnate de hielo".

Finalmente llegó el jueves por la noche y la gran estancia se vio ocupada primeramente por Juvia y Lyon y minutos después se les unió Natsu -quien fuese invitado por el padre de su mejor amigo- en compañía de Lucy y Happy.

El cabecilla de los Fullbaster no era como Juvia se lo había imaginado, por su voz podía deducir que era un hombre amable pero había omitido lo enérgico y jovial de su carácter.

La memoria le hizo una jugarreta al haber olvidado casi por completo la apariencia de ese hombre ya que si bien era cierto que el día de su boda no habían cruzado más de 10 palabras -limitadas a las cortesías habituales- se seguía preguntando cómo pudo reconocer que Gray era su perfecta copia al carbón.

Debía estar en los cincuenta pero aun así seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo con su cabello negro y expresivos ojos del exacto tono que le había heredado a su primogénito, aunado a una figura con natural porte aristocrático mantenida en buen estado físico.

Juvia no podía apartar los ojos de él cuando fueron recibidos y como producto de ese detallado escrutinio saltó a la vista que no eran dos gotas de agua. Ese hombre era increíblemente simpático con una gran sonrisa que parecía eternamente gravada sobre su rostro, mientras que Gray era más bien serio y arrogante. En el poco tiempo que llevaban en la casa, Silver había demostrado ser todo un caballero con sus perfectos modales, mientras que la palabra atrevido o descarado describía mejor a su amante.  
Sí, había muchas cosas en las que difería pero la que más había llamado su atención fue una peculiaridad de sus ojos ya que mientras que los de Silver brillaban alegres, los de Gray parecían eternamente ensombrecidos.

– ¿Creen que sí vayan a venir?- cuestionó el hombre de mayor edad cuando había pasado una hora y ni su hijo ni su nuera daban señales. –Ultear dijo que haría lo posible por convencerlo pero conozco a mi hijo más de lo que él cree.

Entonces vio tristeza en su expresión y a pesar que se había predispuesto en contra del hombre que le hiciera daño a su amado no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Quizá fuese su gran parecido con Gray o que había despertado en ella una sensación de familiaridad pero repentinamente sintió la necesidad de tomar sus manos y contarle que lo había hecho prometer que se presentaría. Sin embargo y por obvias razones se contuvo.

–Esta mañana a nosotros nos dijo que sí vendrían- intervino Lucy como si hubiese leído la mente de Juvia –¿No es así, Natsu?

–Así es. – él sonrió con ligereza.

–Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación, que ambos lo hicieran– fijó sus ojos en Lucy –Es bueno tener rostros que le resulten más agradables a Gray. – ninguno supo cómo responder a ese comentario.

–En cuanto a ti, Juvia querida– esta vez la atención se desvió hacia la susodicha –Espero que mi hijo se comportase apropiadamente al conocerte, es fácil para él ser algo...

– ¿Cretino? – indagó Lyon y en respuesta recibió un codazo de su esposa.

–Difícil quería decir.

–Hmm, todos conocemos a Gray, habríamos aceptado cretino– se burló el pelirrosa.

El timbre de la entrada sonó haciendo que los labios de Silver y Juvia se curvearon aunque la segunda se apresuró a disimularlo.

El pelinegro se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada en donde se cruzó con uno de los empleados.

–El señor y la señora Fullbuster– anunció.

Todos habían escuchado así que se pusieron en pie para seguir a su anfitrión y saludar a los recién llegados.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Juvia fue a la elegante mujer de cabello negro, creyéndola más hermosa de lo que recordaba, la analizó con la mirada lo más disimuladamente que pudo y los celos se posicionaron como emoción predominante.

Debajo del abrigo color crema que le entregó al hombre que los recibió en la entrada lucía un corto y entallado vestido color rojo intenso, de falda artísticamente fruncida, mangas apenas lo suficientemente largas para ser llamadas con ese nombre y un profundo escote en V sobre el cual ostentaba un hermoso collar.  
A pesar de los zapatos altos y el estilo del vestido Ultear no parecía vulgar, pues su porte y elegancia la hacían capaz de recibir el adjetivo sexy o irresistible con la mayor gracia posible.

Juvia se mordió los labios maldiciendo su elección al haber optado por un vestido sencillo, blanco y totalmente liso de escote redondo por arriba de sus pechos, mangas que terminaban justo por arriba de los codos y falda suelta hasta sus rodillas. Todo para que Gray no se distrajese con su presencia o intentara nada inapropiado durante la velada, ya que se había fijado como objetivo analizar la relación padre-hijo durante esa cena. Sin embargo tras contemplar la belleza que vivía y dormía con él sintió que había sido muy egocéntrica al pensar algo así, para como estaban las cosas esa mujer tenía más chances de tentarlo que ella.

Gray por su parte no prestaba atención a ninguna, estaba levemente girado hacia la pared y al menos cuatro pasos por detrás de la pelinegra.

– ¡Muchachos!, me alegra tanto que estén aquí– Silver saludó con encantadora sonrisa y cuando Ultear le tendió la mano para saludar la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola. –No tienes ni idea de lo grato que es verte, eres tan hermosa como tu madre, querida.

–Ah...claro– respondió sin poder disimular su sorpresa ante dicho gesto y lo único que atinó a decir fue un genérico saludo mientras llevaba la vista a su esposo.

Gray levantó una ceja con ironía pero continuó mascullando indicaciones a una persona que no estaba ahí.

–Hijo– Silver le tendió la mano con nerviosismo pero el aludido apenas se tomó la molestia de dedicarle una mirada. El ambiente se tornó incómodo cuando se vio obligado a bajar la mano después de unos segundos.

–¡Gray!, ya deja eso por favor- reprochó la pelinegra y luego se acercó más para que sólo él la pudiera escuchar –Llevas pegado del teléfono desde que salimos, fuiste tú quien aceptó venir así que compórtate como es adecuado.

El Fullbuster menor la observó directo a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza mientras los demás se sentían totalmente fuera de lugar.

–Encárgate como te lo he dicho, tengo que irme...más tarde hablamos. –dijo finalmente y para terminar la llamada apretó el botón del auricular que llevaba sobre su oído derecho. Se enderezó para encarar al anfitrión y resto de asistentes –Bien terminemos con esta farsa de una vez. – arqueó una ceja con ironía mientras se guardaba el dispositivo en el bolsillo del saco que Ultear le había obligado a vestir.

–Estamos aquí en son de paz, Gray. – respondió Silver.

–No pierdes nada por ser amable una noche, cielo- la voz de Ultear sonó suave pero firme, ya estaban ahí y no permitiría que su esposo hiciera el ambiente más tenso de lo que ya solía ser, además ahora todos eran adultos maduros y capaces de sentarse a dialogar como seres civilizados.

El testarudo pelinegro estaba por protestar pero su atención fue repentinamente capturada por un par de grandes ojos azul cielo y de pronto perdió todo interés en iniciar una discusión.

–Como sea– se encogió de hombros y el anfitrión le indicó a todos que volviesen al saloncito –¿Por qué nos querías aquí?

– ¿Es tan difícil creer que deseo ver a mi familia, en especial cuando el cumpleaños de mi único está tan cerca?- se acomodó en su sillón.

–Pues lo es.- no dijo nada más y en cambio se dedicó a observar disimuladamente a la mujer que lo había convencido de asistir.

Ella sintió la penetrante mirada del hombre que amaba al tiempo que el brazo del hombre que la amaba se cerraba sobre su cintura.  
Inconscientemente se removió incómoda pues tras su autoconfesión se juró hacer todo a su alcance para tener a Gray y con un dolor en su corazón se sentía cada vez más lejos de su esposo.

Natsu acarició el lomo de su fiel compañero, la tensión del ambiente se volvió tan palpable que le hizo creer firmemente que en cualquier momento alguno de los sirvientes entraría con un cuchillo para cortar dicho sentimiento opresivo y lo serviría como aperitivo.

La puerta se abrió pero el empleado no llevaba ningún cuchillo y en su lugar sólo anunció que la cena estaba servida.  
Aliviados por tener una excusa para evitar el elefante en la habitación todos se levantaron para seguir a Silver al comedor.

Juvia trató de arreglar la falda de su vestido recordándose caminar erecta y de forma correcta con sus zapatos altos, quizá no podía competir en atuendo y porte pero tampoco se quedaría atrás.

En su infierno personal Gray sufría de sentimientos encontrados, al llegar se había sentido decepcionado de verla pues su atuendo dejaba absolutamente todo a la imaginación, su maquillaje era sencillo por no decir sutil y para colmo ni siquiera se había levantado el cabello en un peinado que le permitiese apreciar su esbelto y niveo cuello. Nada, no le daba nada a pesar de que él estaba ahí por puro capricho suyo.

Se molestó un poco al pensar que lo había hecho a propósito, o al menos así fue hasta que la vio andar por el salón principal en dirección al comedor. El vestido se amoldaba a su figura liso hasta donde surgían sus caderas, lugar a partir del cual nacía una falda que parecía ondularse sin la necesidad de pliegues, así que el natural contoneo de sus caderas al caminar provocaban que la tela fluyera de una forma que hallaba extremadamente sugerente, casi parecía que pudiese vislumbrar su cuerpo desnudo y su trasero en forma de corazón por a través de la pesada tela blanca.  
Su cabello suelto rebotaba en ondas que no parecían artificiales, las cuales aunadas al permanente rubor de sus mejillas y dulce mirada de enormes ojos azules le conferían un aura de inocencia palpable, a sus ojos lucía cual tierna muchachilla que jamás hubiese conocido caricia de hombre alguno...y eso lo excitó. El deseo de que ese pequeño corderito le perteneciera a él y sólo a él llenó por completo su cabeza.

Avanzó más rápido para poder alcanzarla, quería tocarla, pero fue rápidamente frenado por la mano de Natsu.

–Compórtate bro, que no parezca que te le quieres lanzar encima.

Fingió no prestarle demasiada atención al comentario pero tampoco lo pasó por alto y ralentizó su paso aún sin poder apartar la vista del pausado andar de la peliazul.

Sabía que con todos los presentes era imposible llevar a cabo lo que su mente comenzaba a sugerirle pero se planteó que quizá si se sentaba a su lado durante la cena podría deleitarse con el tacto de sus piernas sumado a la exquisita expresión que haría tratando de contenerse. Oh sí, ya se la podía imaginar.

– ¿Todo en orden, Gray? – indagó la pelinegra cuando entraban a la habitación en donde se encontraba una gran mesa ricamente dispuesta –Tienes las mejillas algo rojas ¿tienes fiebre?

Le pasó las manos por el rostro haciéndolo sentir incómodo y captando la atención del resto de los invitados.  
Juvia frunció el ceño, tragó aire para contener las ansias asesinas que la asaltaron y se dejó caer en la silla que Lyon había corrido para ella. Eran celos, más ardientes y desquiciantes de lo que había sentido nunca - incluso cuando Sherry había asediado a Lyon-, porque quería a Gray sólo para ella y no le gustaba saberse sin el derecho de reclamarlo como suyo delante de todos.

–Estoy bien– se quitó la mano de encima dispuesto a ocupar el lugar que deseaba, sin embargo Lucy fue más rápida, siendo obligado a ir a otro lado.

–Gray escuché que estás trabajando en Fairy Tail, que tienes un buen puesto. – comentó Silver con clara intención de abrir la plática.

–No me sorprende– respondió secamente mientras servían la comida frente a él –Así como supongo también estás enterado de que Ultear es vicepresidenta de Crime Sorciere y que ambos estamos perfectamente bien por nuestra cuenta.

–Gray... – susurró la pelinegra para llamarle la atención.

– ¡Oh, por favor! Ul tu de verdad no creerás que está aquí por simple coincidencia– dirigió la fría mirada al dueño de la casa. –Dinos mejor que diablos quieres y ya.

–No es el momento, cielo. – insistió entre dientes

– ¿Es que acaso lo hay?, ¿debería esperar hasta el postre?- el sarcasmo fluyó fríamente de su boca.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio sin saber que decir.

–Es un hermoso hogar, señor Fullbuster– fue Juvia quien finalmente se animó a romper el hielo.

–Te lo agradezco– le ofreció otra de sus enormes sonrisas y Gray puso los ojos en blanco –Pero por favor llámame Silver, no me gusta ser tan formal, en especial cuando me encantaría considerarte como una hija ya que siempre he visto a Lyon como un hijo.

–Eso es muy amable, siempre he agradecido tu apoyo, Silver– se apresuró a responder el albino.

Uno de los empleados entró anunciando la llegada de más invitados sólo segundos antes de que por el umbral apareciera una alta pelirroja de ojos castaños y vestido negro, en compañía de una delgada mujer de largos cabellos rosados y un hombre con alborotado cabello azul rey y un tatuaje que atravesaba el lado derecho de su rostro.

–Lamentamos la tardanza, el tránsito a esta hora es terrible. – habló la pelirroja.

De inmediato Silver y Lyon se pusieron de pie, siendo seguidos torpemente por Natsu cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos al identificar a la recién llegada. Gray por su parte, negándose a seguir el protocolo social se quedó en su sitio hasta que un codazo proveniente de su amigo lo obligó a volver la vista a los recién llegados y sólo entonces imitó la acción de sus congéneres.

–Erza querida, no te preocupes por eso. Bienvenidos sean todos– saludó con cordialidad.

Juvia identificó el nombre y comprobó sin mucho ánimo que sus suposiciones no eran erradas, ¿es que acaso Gray no podía estar rodeado de chicas un poco menos atractivas?

–Permíteme presentarles a Jellal Fernández– Gray prestó más atención, finalmente veía en persona al famoso hombre –Mi novio– declaró dejando a más de uno estupefacto.

–Pobre desgraciado– susurró el pelirrosa a su amigo –Dudo que sepa en qué se mete.

–Y ella es Meredy, su prima– agregó presentando a la chica de ojos esmeralda –Me temo que aprovechamos que ella también vendría para hacerla llegar tarde.

Gray y Juvia intercambiaron una rápida mirada esperando que no recordase aquella noche en el bar.

–Me tomé la libertad de invitar a la mejor amiga de Juvia– explicó Lyon –Hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, espero que no suponga un problema.

–En lo absoluto, muchacho. Te di luz verde para hacerlo.

– ¿Y Lyon-sama no consideró mencionarlo a Juvia? – cuestionó en voz que sólo él escuchase.

–Creí que te sería agradable la idea- se defendió en el mismo tono –¿Te he molestado? –ella negó.

–Vaya coincidencia– comentó Ultear mientras disponían los lugares para los recién llegados y todos tomaban asiento –Jellal trabaja conmigo, su novia con Gray y parece que su prima es amiga de mi cuñada. ¡Sí que es un mundo pequeño!

–No tienes idea de cuánto– terció Gray con una sonrisa irónica –De la noche a la mañana descubre que eres más cercano de lo que imaginaste al desconocido con el que te cruzaste ayer. – La peliazul sintió la sangre juntándose en su rostro ante dicho comentario con doble intensión.

–De ahí la importancia de una mayor convivencia, ¿no cree? De otra forma no podríamos saber cuántos amigos tenemos en común– se animó a hablar y en respuesta la sonrisa de su amado se ensanchó más, robándole el aliento.

–Te lo concedo sólo porque Lucy es la prueba de ello, quién iba a decir que fueras tan unida a una de mis amigas.

La rubia no pudo más que ostentar una sonrisa nerviosa, en cualquier otro momento les habría rogado que no la involucraran en sus asuntos pero dadas las circunstancias estaba más que hundida en ellos. ¿Acaso nadie más percibía la tensión sexual que cargaba sus palabras? Llevó sus ojos a Natsu esperando que él compartiera su incomodidad pero lo descubrió más concentrado en su comida que en lo que los demás decían.

Cada uno se enfrascó en su propia conversación hasta que la cena terminó y todos hubieron pasado al espacioso salón, momento en el cuál el celular del pelinegro volvió a sonar.

–Debo atender. – declaró cuando la insistente llamada entró por tercera vez.

–Sería descortés, Gray– lo reprendió Erza

–Es que mañana habrá una presentación– lo defendió Natsu

–Supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, no te he visto por el gremio.

–Hace un par de días, pero he estado ocupada y no me ha dado tiempo para ir a verlos. No creas que ya olvidé la revisión de tu trabajo, Natsu– le dedicó una mirada seria que después cambió a una orgullosa –No permitiré que tu falta de organización ensucie el nombre de Fairy Tail.

– Tan entusiasta como siempre, Erza– terció la Fullbuster con una risa nerviosa.

– Silver, ¿hay algún lugar en donde pueda atenderla tranquilo?

–Saliendo a la derecha, sigues el pasillo y en la primera puerta está la biblioteca– respondió con tranquilidad y el muchacho se retiró bajo la atenta mirada de la peliazul.

– ¿De casualidad habrás visto a mi mejor amiga?, su nombre es Juvia Vastia y me ha abandonado– Meredy se acercó silenciosamente a ella –Curiosamente no he sabido nada de ella en más de un mes.

–Es que Juvia no sabía que ya estabas en Magnolia, ¿cuándo llegaste de Croccus?

–Está mañana, Jellal tenía prisa por ver a Erza. Fui a buscarte pero no estabas y fue cuando Lyon me llamó para invitarme, dijo que era mejor si había alguien a quien conocieras más.– frunció ligeramente los labios –Supongo que olvidó que tu amiga la rubia vendría. ¿Por qué jamás me habías hablado de ella?

 _Porque apenas y la conozco_ , quiso responder pero se abstuvo por el bien de su secreto.

– ¿Juvia no lo hizo? – fingió demencia –Que raro, trabaja en la misma revista que Juvia, sólo que Lucy-san es periodista.

–Sí, claro– la de ojos verde se dio cuenta enseguida que algo ocultaba, sin embargo se guardó su interrogatorio para otro momento. –Por cierto que tampoco me hablaste de tus cuñados– cambió de tema drásticamente y bajó el volumen de su voz –Ultear es afortunada, ese chico rudo no está para nada mal, ¿viste qué trasero?

Meredy se mordió el labio y Juvia se ofuscó, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios de parte de su amiga -incluso dirigidos a Lyon a modo de broma-, pero esa vez era diferente. Sintió ganas de advertirle que era suyo y que mejor apartara los ojos de él.

–Él está fuera de tu alcance.– fue lo único que salió con tono moderadamente menos brusco.

–Lo sé, tranquila– se defendió creyendo la había escandalizado con su comentario –Los casados definitivamente están fuera del menú, pero nada perdemos con ver –le picó un ojo –Además teniendo en cuenta que el señor Silver es un hombre mayor y que Jellal es mi primo, lo cual lo vuelve tan atractivo como una anciana, no hay mucho que apreciar esta noche.

–Natsu-san es soltero– se apresuró a decir.

– ¿El pelirrosa con el gato? – lo analizó por unos segundos –Parece un buen chico, pero no es mi tipo.

–Hola, señoritas. ¿Les importa me una?

Meredy se tragó en seco el siguiente comentario que iba a decir referente a la anatomía de Gray verla sentarse junto a ellas.

–Me alegra conocer al fin a la tercera socia, Jellal habla mucho de ti.- su sonrisa fue sincera y bien correspondida.

Ambas comenzaron a platicar y Juvia se sintió extraña, le generaba algo de aversión conocer a la esposa de su _amante_ , de alguna manera prefería mantenerla como un rostro carente de personalidad.

Ubicó a Lucy no muy lejos de ella, dirigió la vista a la puerta, consideró las opciones y acabó decidiendo que había ideas peores, así que caminó hasta a su _amiga_ para susurrar en su oído.

–Por favor acompañe a Juvia– luego levantó la vista hacia el resto y se dirigió al mayor. –Juvia y Lucy-san necesitan pasar al tocador.

–Por supuesto, a la derecha hasta el final, Monica las llevará– señaló a una de las empleadas.

–No es necesario, gracias.

Algo confundido la rubia la siguió siendo fijamente observada por Meredy que no entendía desde cuando Juvia conocía a esa mujer para ser _cercanas_ y no haberle hablado sobre ello.

–Juvia, es por aquí– la llamó Lucy al verla desviarse a una de las puertas –Oh...tienes que estar bromeando, realmente no querías ir al baño, ¿cierto? – se quejó al ver el lugar en donde entraba.

–Cubre a Juvia por unos minutos.

– ¡Estamos en la casa del padre de Gray, y sus esposos están en la otra habitación! – la frustración era palpable en su voz.

–Sólo serán unos minutos en lo que Juvia ve si Gray-sama se encuentra bien.

–Si como no– respondió sarcásticamente pero ya había accedido así que retomó su camino al baño.

Juvia entró a la biblioteca y sin demora ubicó al hombre que buscaba, de espaldas a ella y aun hablando por teléfono, realmente parecía ocupado.  
Hizo algo de ruido para hacerse notar mientras cerraba la puerta y una vez que consiguió se volviese en su dirección llevó las manos a su espalda, con habilidad y rapidez bajó la cremallera y dejó que el vestido se deslizase hasta el suelo quedando semidesnuda frente a la impactada mirada gris.

La sorpresa inicial de Gray fue rápidamente substituida por la lujuria, murmuró algunas palabras inteligibles de las cuales Juvia sólo estuvo segura de oír _"resuélvelo tú"_ antes de que colgase.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó juguetón aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta.

–Gray-sama parecía algo aburrido.

–Creí que me estaba comportando mal.

–Cierto– se llevó un dedo al mentón con gesto pensativo –Entonces era Juvia la aburrida.

Ella llevó ambas manos a su espalda pero fue detenida por Gray, quien en su lugar se agachó para subir el vestido.

– ¿Gray-sama no quiere? – cuestionó cuando comprendió que intentaba volver a vestirla –¿Es por qué hoy Juvia no luce tan atractiva? – maldita la hora en que había elegido ser la "niña" de la fiesta.

–Es cierto. Estoy seguro que lo hiciste con intención y no creas que olvidaré esa mala jugada.– frotó sus brazos ya cubiertos y se acercó a su oído –Pero me temo que tu plan falló, me siento realmente excitado al verte– ella se pegó más a él, correspondiendo al sentimiento –Sin embargo quiero intentar algo nuevo. Finge que no lo deseas.

– ¿Cómo?– echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo, linda. Quiero ver en tu rostro la inocencia que mostraste toda la velada y entonces te tomaré.

–Juvia no está segura de saber cómo.

–Vamos, has tu mejor esfuerzo– pegó los labios en la suave piel de su lóbulo –Por mí– continuó con besos en el cuello.

–Oh, Gray-sama, basta...Juvia comienza a sentirse extraña... ¿Qué intenta hacer?...pare...

Complacido se alejó para observar que en efecto tenía el rostro tenuemente sonrojado en una expresión encantadora, justo como la había imaginado todo ese tiempo.

–Perfecta– siguió besándola por todas partes y ella murmuraba suaves negativas que apenas llegaban a impregnar sus acciones.

Fue rápido debido a lo poco apropiado de la situación.  
Ella lo observó fijamente mientras tomaba del suelo la ropa que se habían quitado.

– ¿Qué dijiste para venir hasta aquí?

–Que Juvia iría al baño, Lucy-san debe estarla esperando ahí.

–Asegúrate de arreglarte el maquillaje– advirtió con una sonrisa al tiempo que le pasaba el pulgar por la comisura de los labios para limpiar el labial corrido y posaba la otra mano sobre los mechones azules –Y el cabello–. La chica se acercó más hasta alcanzar sus labios –Hueles delicioso, nena.

– ¿Juvia huele a Gray-sama?

–Más que eso– se inclinó para hundir la nariz en su cuello, ella se movió para darle más espacio –Me pregunto cómo es que Lyon no se ha dado cuenta.

–Porque sólo Gray-sama se fija tanto en Juvia– acarició sus negros mechones con cariño.

–Pues es muy imbécil.

Sin apartarse de ella levantó la cabeza para deleitarse con la finura de sus facciones y ella detallaba lo que juraba era perfección

–Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama– confesó con voz suave mientras clavaba su centellante mirada azul en los orbes grises.

El hombre abrió los ojos grandemente por un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño, desviar la mirada a un punto cualquiera del lugar y alejarse varios pasos de ella.

–No digas tonterías– respondió con tono frio mientras terminaba de fajarse la camisa.

–No es ninguna tontería, es lo que Juvia realmente siente– argumentó al no obtener la reacción que había imaginado.

–Absolutamente lo es, así que olvídate de ello– se arregló la corbata y abrió para que saliera.

–Juvia no lo hará– sentenció tras alizar su vestido y sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente salió en dirección al baño.

Al estar frente a la estilizada puerta de caoba Juvia agachó la cabeza, no pretendía fingir que se esperaba dicha respuesta ni mucho menos que estaba complacida. Suspiró y levantó el rostro decidida a no abandonarse a la desdicha, ya sabía lo que deseaba y siguiendo el consejo de él no lo dejaría ir.

...

–Apaga eso de una vez. – resonó la pelinegra sacándole el cigarrillo de la boca sin esperar respuesta –Sabes que me molesta y ahora toda la casa apesta. Me dará una jaqueca.

El Fullbuster levantó la cabeza de entre los papeles que tenía delante para mirarla con disgusto. Habían pasado más de dos semanas tras la cena ofrecida por su progenitor y desde ese día su trabajo en la oficina aumentaba exponencialmente. Eran más de la 1 de la mañana y él aún no le veía fin de lo que debía terminar antes de ir a la cama.

Era cierto que llevaba bastante tiempo sin fumar pero las últimas semanas habían resultado tan pesadas que no dudó en comprar una cajetilla para mitigar el estrés y mantenerse despierto.

–No estoy de humor para tus berrinches, Ultear – no fue su intención ser brusco pero llevaba más horas sin dormir de las recomendables –Estoy muy ocupado, creí que te habías ido a dormir.

– ¿No me escuchaste?, toda la casa apesta a esta porquería – llevó el diminuto objeto a la cocina y lo arrojó en la tarja –Al menos debiste tener la delicadeza de abrir las ventanas. – él se abstuvo de empezar una discusión sobre su falta de tacto y mejor sacó otro cigarrillo.

–Como podrás ver tengo mucho trabajo y Laxus no ha dejado de fastidiarme para que me adelante a revisar una propuesta en específico, no creo que sea mucho pedir paz por unos días. Ahora bien si tanto te fastidia ¿te molestaría abrir tú las ventanas justo ahora? – lo encendió dando la primer calada para enfatizar que no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarlo por esa noche.

–Eres un desconsiderado, desde hace unos días no haces más que llegar para sentarte ahí fumando y cometiendo esa porquería mientras le murmuras a la computadora.

–Sí te molesta la comida rápida hay una simple solución pero dudo que alguna vez llegues a considerarla.- ella frunció el ceño, acomodó su corto camisón y dio media vuelta en dirección a la recámara.

– ¡Abre una maldita ventana!- le gritó desde el pasillo y lo siguiente que Gray escuchó fue un portazo.

No durmió. Poco antes de que el sol comenzara a aclarar el cielo tomó una rápida ducha y salió sin despertarla.  
Al llegar a Fairy Tail se dirigió a su oficina y sin distracción alguna continuó su trabajo hasta estar seguro de la decisión tomada. Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando rechazó la propuesta, no sin la sensación de haber desperdiciado su tiempo. Guardó los informes en una carpeta electrónica, la envió por correo y finalmente pudo levantarse a estirar los músculos.

Aun le quedaban dos o tres casos más por analizar. Una llamada entró al teléfono sobre su escritorio y no necesitó responder para saber de quién se trataba, en lo que iba del día Laxus ya había ido unas tres veces y llamado otras cuatro para presionarlo con su amedrentadora posición de nieto y posible heredero de Makarov a empezar -y terminar con mayor premura- un proyecto en específico. Por Fairy se rumoraba que dicho interés nacía de su estado de socio en Raven Tail, la empresa que proponía el proyecto, y aun peor, había llegado a escuchar que detrás de tan peculiar compañía estaba nada menos que el padre desheredado del menor de los Dreyar.

Eran sólo rumores pero aun así se dijo que debía dedicarle especial atención a ese caso.

Largó un suspiro y se recargó en el pequeño ventanal que daba a la calle, una idea, o más bien una añoranza, le sobrevino a tal grado que de inmediato sacó su celular.

Timbró más veces de lo usual hasta que una apagada voz respondió.

–No pareces muy animada de oírme, nena.

– ¡Gray-sama!- el cambio fue inmediato pero aun así parecía aletargada –Es que Juvia acaba de despertar.

– ¿A las 2:30?, que niña más perezosa.

–No, para nada- intentó justificarse claramente avergonzada –Juvia se quedó dormida hace poco.

– Que raro, uno asumiría que en estos días sin vernos dormirías perfectamente.

–Así es, sólo se sintió cansada de repente. ¿Gray-sama necesitaba algo, finalmente ha decidido no ignorar a Juvia?

–No te ignoro, he estado ocupado, linda- aclaró entre risas –Aunque lo mereces por insistir tanto en esa absurdez.

–Insultar los sentimientos de Juvia no los cambiará.

–Quiero verte- informó ignorando la persistente confesión –Hoy no volveré a casa, busca una excusa y ve al departamento de Natsu.

– ¿Toda la noche?- la chica se mordió el labio indecisa de si aceptar. Estar con él era lo que más deseaba pero Lyon había estado especialmente atento esos días, llegaba puntual y le dedicaba todo su tiempo disponible a tal grado que ella creía que ya sospechaba algo.

– ¿Es problema?- que se negase habría sido realmente frustrante para él.

– ¿Gray-sama realmente desea que Juvia se quede con él?

–Sí.

–Entonces ella verá que puede hacer.

–Te veré cuando salga del trabajo.- informó a modo de despedida –Dale mis saludos a Lyon- agregó finalmente con tono sarcástico.

Ese día no se quedó hasta tarde, tomó su portátil junto con algunos archivos y salió en dirección al centro.  
Durante el trayecto llamó a Ultear para informarle que no debía preocuparse por otra noche de mal sueño, se quedaría con Natsu para avanzar en su trabajo.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que Juvia entró al departamento luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro.

–Empezaba a creer que no vendrías.

–Juvia tuvo que esperar a que Lyon llegase y después él insistió en traerla hasta acá.

–Se ha vuelto un poco encimoso, ¿no?

–En realidad él siempre ha sido así – su vista se centró la mesa en donde él había estado trabajando – ¿Gray-sama está ocupado? Si es así no debió llamar a Juvia.

–Para nada, dame un minuto y tendrás toda mi atención – hizo la silla más hacia atrás y la acomodó sobre su regazo antes de seguir trabajando.

Gray se sintió más relajado al sentir los labios de ella sobre su cuello mientras terminaba de escribir un correo electrónico. Para cuando espichó el icono de enviar la mujer sobre sus piernas ya le había abierto la camisa y dejado un rastro de saliva que iba desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su clavícula.

–Me encanta como lucen tus piernas con estos pantalones– susurró mientras las apretaba con una mano y dirigía la otra a sus pechos.

–No, espere– lo detuvo y con dificultad se escapó de sus brazos.

– ¿Qué diablos? Ven acá, eché de menos sentirte.

–Pero Juvia le tiene una sorpresa.

Salió corriendo al baño y Gray, confundido la siguió hasta la habitación.  
Aprovechó el tiempo para quitarse la ropa y recostarse en la cama. Los días de desvelo le estaban pasando la cuenta y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que la vocecilla de Juvia lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

– ¿Le gusta, Gray-sama? – el aludido no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente asombrado al verla aparecer con un provocativo disfraz de gato negro –Juvia lo compró para usted ya que parecen gustarle los juegos.

–Me encanta jugar– se sentó en el borde de la cama y la tomó por la cintura cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella lo alejó y ayudándose con ambos brazos lo arrojó a la cama.

–Alto ahí, Gray-sama. Hoy Juvia lo castigará por abandonarla tanto tiempo.

–Estás fuera de personaje, linda, las gatitas malas no castigan, son castigadas– sin mucho trabajo cambió de posiciones –Permíteme enseñarte como debes comportarte con tu amo.

– ¿Meow?- vocalizó tan dulcemente que él no pudo evitar reír.

.

Durmió profundamente y aunque estaba muy cansado abrió los ojos antes del sonar de su alarma.  
Juvia estaba recostada a su lado, despierta, girada en su dirección y con la cabeza recargada en una de sus manos; lo observaba atentamente y en ese preciso instante acariciaba su rostro con suavidad. Él le devolvió la mirada con el único pensamiento de que lucía muy hermosa con el cabello alborotado y los labios ligeramente hinchados.

–Juvia lo ama.- el moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Hasta cuándo insistirás con eso?

–Hasta que Gray-sama le diga que corresponde a sus sentimientos. – con un dedo repasó su pómulo.

– ¿Y para qué? – puso algunos centímetros de distancia entre ellos –Ambos tenemos vidas separadas y esto terminará en el momento en que Lyon y tú decidan tener un hijo, para lo cual asumo no falta mucho.

Al iniciar su aventura con todas las cartas sobre la mesa habían decidido fijar un final para evitar cualquier complicación, después de todo Juvia estaba consciente de los planes y expectativas de Lyon; y aunque no lo pareciera Gray tenía límites, uno de los cuales era la familia, de ninguna manera involucraría a algún niño en ese embrollo.

–Pero si Gray-sama se lo pide...

–Detente ahí– la interrumpió bruscamente –No digas lo que imagino tienes en mente.

–No importa que Gray-sama diga esas cosas– se incorporó sosteniendo la sábana contra su cuerpo desnudo –Juvia ya ha decidido que lo hará enamorarse de ella porque sólo mientras estén juntos serán felices.

–No quiero discutir contigo pero mi respuesta será la misma, así que mejor no salgas lastimada.

–Deje a Juvia preocuparse por eso.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión en ese momento y que pronto ambos tendrían que volver a sus vidas lejos uno del otro.  
A Gray no le importó que hubiesen dejado la discusión pendiente y aunque sabía que recalcar los límites era crucial prefirió abrazarla para acomodarla sobre su cuerpo. Acto seguido estiró la mano hacia la cómoda, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca para encenderlo.

–A Gray-sama le gusta mucho fumar, ¿verdad? –levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

– ¿Te molesta?

–No, es sólo que no es la primera vez que Juvia percibe ese olor en usted. – giró hasta quedar boca abajo sobre él y con ayuda de sus antebrazos levantó su torso para tener contacto visual. –Gray-sama debió ser todo un chico malo cuando era más joven con sus tatuajes, bebiendo y fumando. Todo un sueño.– bromeó con una sonrisa que fue respondida con la ricilla del hombre al tiempo que exhalaba el humo lejos del rostro de ella.

–La vida se vive una vez y no vuelve, niña. Además la mayoría lo hice para molestar a mi padre.

– ¿No se arrepiente de nada? –se sentía tan fascinada como cualquier adolecente lo estaría.

La mirada de Gray se ensombreció por un instante tan corto que ella no estuvo completamente segura de verlo.

–Sólo de dos cosas, pero todos lo hacemos ¿por qué sería yo la excepción? –algo en su forma de decirlo le advirtió a Juvia que no era buena idea indagar.

–Juvia quiere intentar, ¿puede? –se acercó hasta tomar el pequeño objeto de la boca de él.

Gray sonrió y la dejó tomarlo, indicándole que lo sostuviese con los labios. La peliazul succionó con demasiada fuerza acabando por atragantarse con el humo que debía liberar.  
El hombre soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y hacía a un lado el cigarrillo.

Repentinamente la habitación le dio vueltas y se vio obligada a sostenerse de los brazos del pelinegro para recuperarse, sin embargo la sensación no desapareció tan rápido como esperaba.

–Quizás no deberías volver a intentarlo, además dudo que le agrade a tu esposo, _el señor redimido._

–No, Lyon jamás ha fumado, él es bueno.

–Lo conoces tan poco como él a ti –argumentó con otra carcajada –Ha probado más de lo que te imaginas, que ahora se las dé de santo no cambia nada.

Quiso indagar a qué se refería pero su celular empezó a sonar al tiempo que varios mensajes entraban al de él. Era hora de volver a la realidad.

...

Meredy abrió utilizando la llave de su amiga y la ayudó a entrar lo más cuidadosamente que pudo.

–Juvia, cielo qué bueno que llegaste. Tengo algo que decirte. – la voz de Lyon provino de la segunda planta –¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestionó ligeramente alarmado al aparecer sobre las escaleras y ver como su esposa se sentaba sobre el sillón y reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarse, lucía pálida.

–Creo que es mi culpa– intervino Meredy siendo apenas notada por el hombre –Hoy llevé a Juvia a un restaurante que acaban de abrir en el centro y parece que le ha caído mal, vomitó en el taxi.

–No, fue culpa de Juvia, no debió haber pedido ese segundo plato.

–No te ves bien. – Juvia deseó dedicarle una mirada sarcástica pero prefirió quedarse en esa posición –Te llevaré arriba y llamaré a un doctor. – dijo cuando estuvo frente a ellas –Gracias por traerla Meredy.

–Un doctor no es necesario por intoxicación alimenticia, Juvia sólo necesita descansar.

–Entonces te llevaré arriba– la levantó en brazos con facilidad para emprender el camino de regreso.

–Si no va más lento Juvia volverá a vomitar. – recargó la cabeza el en hombro de él para poder ver hacia atrás. –Ella lo siente, Med.

–No hay problema, mejórate pronto, Juv– tomó sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

–Espera, en un segundo bajo– le pidió el albino cortésmente.

Acomodó a la peliazul en la cama y tras asegurarse que no necesitara nada volvió para atender a su invitada.

–Lyon no quiero importunar, ya me voy.

–En lo absoluto, es que me extrañó verte por aquí, pensé que estaría con Lucy.

–Lo estaba pero le pedí que me acompañara a hacer algunos trámites, por eso se nos hizo tarde.

–Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Lucy, ¿no te lo parece? Y aun así escuché que modificó su columna de semanal a dos al mes.

–Yo...no lo sabía.

–El tiempo que no está fuera lo pasa pintando y eso me alegra pero la noto algo taciturna de unas semanas para acá. – Meredy lo vio extrañada.

–Al contrario yo creo que ha estado bastante animada, al menos hoy...pero tampoco la he visto muy seguido– inconscientemente hizo un puchero que le causó cierta gracia al albino, debido al tiempo que pasaban juntas ella y Juvia tenían muchos gestos en común.

–Me gustaría saber qué le ocurre, creo tener una idea– frunció los labios y su mirar se tornó seria –Haré algo al respecto pero aun así, si te dice algo que pueda ayudar ¿te molestaría hacérmelo saber?

–Si me es posible decírtelo lo haré, pero quizá deberías preguntarle a Lucy– no pudo evitar el tono brusco, sentía que esa chica rubia salida de quien sabe donde le trataba de quitar a su mejor amiga.

Se despidieron cortésmente y él regresó a la habitación.  
Juvia estaba lavando sus dientes, ya se había cambiado por ropa mucho más cómoda pero la palidez de su rostro no había desaparecido.  
Le pasó las manos por el rostro para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre.

–Estás fría– afirmó finalmente al apretar sus brazos y manos.

–Hace frío afuera, Juvia se pondrá un suéter– susurró antes de tratar de esquivarlo para salir del baño pero Lyon la retuvo por la mano antes de que se alejara.

–Ya sé que es lo que te ocurre– su voz era tan seria como la mueca en su rostro –Tenemos que hablar–. El corazón se le detuvo e intentó tartamudear una excusa –Y será justo ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CHANCHANCHAN

¿Qué se imaginan que va a pasar ahora?, apuesto a que no ven venir lo siguiente, el siguiente capi será dramatime y para las que gustan de escenas _más subidas de tono_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), así que si son adeptas a una de estas dos no se lo pierdan ;D

**Creo recordar que había contestado uno que otro review...pero no sé bien, así que si no les contesté una disculpa y háganmelo saber porfa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sheli Uchiha:** Hola!  
Es hora de que la historia vaya un poco más rápido así que ya me centraré más en el drama, lo que incluye a Silver y todo, I promise xD  
Me alegra que te guste mi Gray, aunque aún te falta por ver más etapas de él y te aseguro que lo odiarás en algunas jeje  
A partir de ahora volveré a actualizar, gracias por leer y comentar, besos ;D

 **Lymar Vastya:** Hola!  
Cielo querida, tengo muuucho que decirte. Empezando por un gran abrazo, te amo por saber que piensas en mi historia al grado de pensar en ella cuando escuchabas esas canciones :3, claro que las escuché todas (una ya la conocía, pero no la había relacionado hasta tu comentario xP) y ahora hasta las traigo en mi cel, incluyendo la de "Eres mía" que me habías mencionado antes xD, además de que encontré otra, escucha "El malo" también de Aventura (me has hundido en ese género, mujer :X).  
Por otra parte, no me mates ya casi tengo el otro fic que me pediste, pero ando algo corta de imaginación en el tema, a decir verdad lo quería publicar antes de actualizar este fic pero se me cruzó todo y ya ves que terminé por desaparecer, aún así yo creo que antes del siguiente cap ya lo tengo listo ;D  
Gracias por leer y comentar, besos

 **Kat:** Hola!  
Tus deseos son órdenes ;)  
A partir de ahora volveré a actualizar, gracias por leer y comentar, besos

 **Pepa 3:** Hola!  
Ahh, dios me he tardado tanto que espero aún tengas uñas xD jeje, pero ya he vuelto a las andadas y no dejaré las cosas botadas otra vez.  
Gracias por leer y comentar, besos


	13. Lo que no quiero escuchar

He aquí un nuevo y esta vez zukulento capítulo así que lean con precaución y traten de recordar lo que va de la historia...lo necesitarán para más adelante ;)

 _P.S._ ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que el título del capítulo pasado estaba mal?, que pena u_u

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 ***Universo Alterno**  
 ***OoC**  
 ***Lenguaje y acciones explícitas -** En algún momento una lectora me habló sobre algo un poco más hard?, pues bueno, creo que en este cap las escenas pueden resultar un poco más subidas de tono para algunas personas más que para otras así que les dejo la _**pequeña advertencia**_ ;P  
 ***Al final contestaré los reviews de los invitados**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 13

"Lo que no quiero escuchar"

– _Ya sé que es lo que te ocurre– su voz era tan seria como la mueca en su rostro –Tenemos que hablar–. El corazón se le detuvo e intentó tartamudear una excusa –Y será justo ahora._

Más de una vez y más de una persona -incluyéndose a sí misma- habían llamado cobarde a Juvia pero para ser completamente sincera hasta ese momento nunca había sentido tantas ganas de esconderse bajo una roca como en ese momento.

Las palabras de Lyon echaron a andar su imaginación de la peor manera. No era ninguna tonta ni tan ingenua como la mayoría pensaba, sabía perfectamente que Lyon había notado los cambios que le sobrevinieron en las últimas semanas, pasando de ser normalmente cariñosa y atenta a esquiva e incluso distante. Al principio trataba de ser sutil permitiéndole acariciarla y besarla antes de buscar alguna excusa para librarse de él cuando intentaba subir el tono de las cosas, pero los últimos días anticipaba su cercanía para poder evadirlo lo antes posible.

No quería ser cruel pero desde que pasase un par de noches de insomnio contemplando su vida entera y cada decisión tomada contra los últimos meses al lado de Gray, concluyendo que la palabra amor era la única capaz de abarcar lo que Gray le hacía sentir, no soportaba que otro hombre la abrazara siquiera por más de cinco minutos.

Las cosas eran claras, sí, Lyon era especial en su vida y lo quería como a pocos pero no lo amaba y continuar pretendiendo que lo hacía era tan injusto para ella como para él. Sin embargo la voz egoísta de su cabeza le exigía obtener una respuesta de Gray en la que le asegurase tener las mismas intensiones de dejar a Ultear para amarla a ella antes de precipitarse a una decisión.

 _"Aunque ya sepa o sospeche que tienes una aventura no hay forma de que sepa que se trata de Gray"_ le dijo esa amienemiga voz en su cabeza " _De ser así ya se habría armado un escándalo"._

–Lyon-sama, Juvia... – _"finge no saber de qué está hablando y niégalo todo"._

–Déjame hablar por favor. No soy tonto Juvia, me he dado cuenta de que estás molesta conmigo.

–Juvia no...¿eh?

–Estos días has estado taciturna y esquiva, tal como prometí hice arreglos para pasar más tiempo contigo y tú te encierras en tu estudio o vas a quedarte donde tu amiga

–Bu-bueno es verdad que Juvia ha estado ocupada pero eso no implica nada – decidió seguirle el juego para no echarse de cabeza ella sola.

–No eres buena mintiendo, cielo– ella levantó ligeramente una ceja ante dicha afirmación –Y estos años no han corrido en balde, te conozco mejor que nadie. Estás molesta conmigo y claro que sé la razón.

Juvia ya no le estaba prestando toda su atención. "Te conozco mejor que nadie." Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza más bien como una burla que la hizo enojar -esos días se sentía más volátil de lo normal-. Sí como no, ¿él qué diablos sabía de ella?, no estaba ni cerca de ser la mujer perfecta que él imaginaba.

 _"Ni siquiera conoce tu cuerpo lo suficiente como para darte placer"_ atacó esa voz en su cabeza en un obvio intento por compararlo con Gray.

–He sido injusto contigo, llevándote a ciudades hermosas y luego abandonándote todo el día. Pensé que podía disculparme fácilmente por eso, pero me doy cuenta de que también te he negado lo que más deseas–. Juvia lo observó intrigada por saber de qué hablaba. –Prometí que al estabilizar nuestra situación económica empezaríamos nuestra familia, estuve pensando que han pasado tres años y creo que a pesar de todo podríamos arreglárnosla. ¡En especial porque me han dado un aumento!– puso sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de ella y le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

–Lyon-sama tal vez se está precipitando...

–Será un gran paso pero si regresas a tus actividades normales en la editorial y yo me esfuerzo más en el gremio no tendremos problemas para tener una familia tan grande como tú desees. De hecho hace unos días Sherry habló de un hermoso lugar, pasaremos las vacaciones ahí para empezar a intentar embarazarnos.

Juvia no supo que fue lo que más la descolocó, de nuevo iba muy rápido. Ella no quería hijos, no en ese momento y mucho menos de él pues estaba segura de que apenas Gray se enterase terminaría todo tipo de contacto. De igual forma no entendía por qué trataba de devolverla a ese trabajo que -tras las palabras del Fullbuster- la estaba comenzando a aburrir.

–Estás muy callada, pensé que te haría feliz escuchar esto ya que siempre quisiste una familia tanto como yo.– deslizó una mano a su mejilla para que elevase su vista a él.

–Juvia está bien como está todo justo ahora.

–Vamos, dame una oportunidad– ella se sintió atravesada por sus ojos oscuros, como si pudiese ver sus mentiras tal cual estuviesen grabadas en su rostro. –Siento que te alejas de mí, evades mi contacto y compañía.

–No, Juvia no...

–No me tomes por ingenuo, Juvia, comprendo tu molestia y la merezco pero por favor no me hagas sentir que pierdo tu amor porque de eso jamás podría recuperarme.

Esas palabras fueron como puñaladas al pecho de la peliazul.

–No Lyon-sama...

Presa de la culpa -pero no de arrepentimiento- lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos; gesto al que él correspondió con alegría.

 _"No se puede perder lo que en realidad nunca se ha tenido"_. Lo abrazó con más fuerza para acallar la voz en su cabeza, ciertamente amaba a Gray y no a Lyon pero no por eso debía ser más perra con el Vastia de lo que ya había sido. Sólo debía pensar en un nuevo plan a seguir.

...

–Si hace años me hubiesen dicho que alguna vez te vería trabajando de esta forma me hubiera reído a más no poder.

El pelinegro levantó la vista de su computadora para fijarla en la persona que acababa de irrumpir en su oficina.

– ¿Qué buscas aquí, Lyon?

–Pues a ti, pedazo de idiota ¿a quién más si no? – caminó hasta él y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio –Vine por un encargo, y estando aquí decidí pasar a saludar a mi inepto cuñado.

–Pues ya lo hiciste así que si me permites...

–Hace algunas semanas cuando fue tu cumpleaños Juvia quería invitarlos a ti y a Ultear a una cena en nuestra casa pero finalmente cambió de parecer– el pelinegro levantó una ceja extrañado por sus palabras. –Ha actuado realmente raro últimamente. Ella cree que no me doy cuenta pero lo hago, está molesta conmigo y claro que sé la razón.

Gray se estremeció ante la expectativa de que estuviese frente a él en ese momento para decirle que los había descubierto, disimuladamente revisó su celular para asegurarse de no tener algún mensaje de advertencia.  
Pasó toda la saliva de su boca.

– ¿Eso debería importarme? –cuestionó dispuesto a seguir el juego hasta el final, sin embargo levantando la cabeza dispuesto a darle la cara de ser necesario.

–Supongo que no, maldito insensible pero parece querer un poco mas de "unión familiar" – entrecomilló en el aire –Como cualquier ser humano con ojos se dio cuenta de tu aversión hacia todo el mundo y cree que debo ser más amable contigo, como si yo fuese el problema. Así que coopera.

Entornó los ojos preguntándose qué rayos se proponía esa mujer al encaminar a Lyon a un intento de reconciliación, ¿le produciría una macabra satisfacción verlos convivir juntos o era una forma de castigarle por darle por su lado cada vez que se confesaba a él? Fuese lo que fuese no le hacía gracia, era más bien...cruel.

–Es tu esposa, es tu problema – no tenía que fingir gentileza con él cuando no estaban ni Juvia ni Ultear para reprenderlo. –Si haces absolutamente todo lo que te dice ve a buscar tus pelotas a otra parte.

–Trata de no ser tan cretino por dos minutos –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco –No hago todo lo que me dice pero la amo y quiero verla feliz, aunque quizá no estés familiarizado con ese concepto.

Gray resopló con irritación. ¡Vaya pedazo de imbécil que era!

–Largo de aquí, Lyon.

–No. Te decía que la quiero ver feliz en especial ahora ya que finalmente formaremos la familia que siempre soñé.

– ¿Qué? – eso lo había tomado con la guardia baja y cuando trató de contenerse la exclamación ya había abandonado sus labios.

–Bueno habíamos decidido esperar el momento adecuado y ahora lo es, así que empezaremos a intentarlo. Por eso esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con ustedes, ya sabes un nuevo inició, así ella está feliz y nosotros podemos dejar de tratarnos como desconocidos.

– Que mala suerte la suya.

Gray estaba consciente de que no debió decir eso pero de pronto se encontraba molesto y sin demasiadas ganas de morderse la lengua. En su cabeza Juvia no podía haber accedido así como si nada, no cuando eso implicaba dar por terminado su amorío y tan sólo el día anterior le juraba amor. Y mucho menos sin avisarle absolutamente nada.

–Es lo que ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo, está muy emocionada al respecto.

Gray rechinó los dientes y la mano que mantenía bajo la mesa se cerró en un puño. ¡Vaya descaro!, le había mandado a Lyon para no darle la cara.

–Pobre desgraciada para ser la madre de tus hijos. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir vete, aún no veo la finalidad de que vinieses hasta aquí para decirme tus planes de vida.

–Es que aun no llego a esa parte, ¿qué te ocurre hoy?, estás muy a la defensiva. – se acomodó mejor en su asiento y Gray chasqueó la lengua. –En fin, vamos a pasar las fiestas en las montañas, renté una pequeña cabaña para ponernos más en ambiente ya sabes; y es un lindo lugar, pensé que Ultear y tú podrían hacer lo mismo, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no pasamos la navidad en las montañas?, siento nostalgia.

–No lo suficiente, jamás pienso volver a un lugar así ni creo que tu hermana quiera hacerlo.

–Es especialmente imposible hablar contigo hoy – finalmente se levantó –Como sea, la próxima vez que nos veamos recuérdame pedirte que le digas a Juvia que intenté hacer las paces –. Gray puso los ojos en blanco. –Por cierto, somos yo y Ultear quienes deberíamos estar molestos por _eso_ , no tú – agregó antes de salir de la oficina.

Lo maldijo a él y a la peliazul en un susurro antes de disponerse a volver a su trabajo. Pero no podía sacar el asunto de su cabeza, le molestaba que ella hubiese pasado medio mes molestándolo con sus persistentes "Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama" cuando no resultaron ser más que simples palabras sin sentido.

A su parecer Juvia estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrica al pensar que ella podía terminar con todo de buenas a primeras...y de esa forma tan desagradable.

Cada segundo que lo pensaba su molestia crecía hasta que se dijo que no se lo permitiría, ¡no dejaría que Juvia lo botase de esa forma!

Levantó el teléfono fijo y esperó a que la femenina voz atendiera.

–Lisanna ¿Ya se fue el pelmazo de Lamia Scale?

– ¿Cómo?...ah, el señor Vastia, sí, lo siento Gray acaba de salir ¿quieres que mande a alguien a buscarlo?

–En lo absoluto, gracias.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, guardó los cambios al trabajo abierto en su computadora, tomó su abrigo y salió corriendo al estacionamiento.

...

Juvia se había despertado de la peor forma posible. Después de que Lyon se fuese esa mañana pensó en tomarse unos minutos más para descansar debido a que aún no se sentía precisamente bien, pero esos minutos se habían tornado en horas y regresó a la conciencia debido a los fastidiosos rayos de sol que le daban de lleno en el rostro haciéndola sentir peor, se levantó con unas náuseas terribles y corrió al baño a regresar su desayuno.

Abrió la llave del lavabo, se mojó el rostro con agua fría e inspeccionó su aspecto en el espejo, estaba completamente roja debido al calor y tenía el semblante de una enferma.

–Juvia JAMÁS volverá a comer en ese lugar – se advirtió a sí misma antes de revisar la hora.

Tenía que salir de la cama para buscar a Gray, ambos debían hablar, sus ojos se inundaron al grado de que algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se apresuró a secarlas llamándose tonta al llorar por algo así, cuando sabía perfectamente que ese momento llegaría y lo único que tenía que hacer era planear una nueva estrategia para seguir frecuentando a Gray.

Se talló los ojos y abrió la llave de la regadera para tomar un baño y despejarse.  
Como siempre el agua caliente la ayudó a relajarse y no salió hasta que estuvo segura de no romper en llanto o volver a vomitar.

Secó su cuerpo a la perfección y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con su cabello cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Se cubrió el cuerpo con su bata de seda gris -confiada de que había sido Lyon quien volviera- y salió para asomarse a la planta baja.

–Juvia–. Frenó en seco al reconocer esa voz y pegó la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación, genial ya había comenzado a alucinar, necesitaba controlarse para no delatarse enfrente de cualquiera. –¡Maldita sea, Juvia sé que estás aquí!

Abrió los ojos tanto que le dolieron, ese definitivamente era Gray, pero ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?

Escuchó los pasos sobre los cristalinos escalones y se obligó a mover las piernas para salir a su encuentro -no sin antes pasar los dedos repetidas veces por su enredado y húmedo cabello en un vano intento por arreglarlo-.

– ¿Pero que hace aquí, Gray-sama? – cuestionó cuando se encontraron en la cima de las escaleras. –¿Cómo es que entró a la casa de Juvia?

–Conozco a Lyon lo suficiente como para saber en qué parte escondería una llave de repuesto – por el tono de su voz dedujo que no estaba feliz así que no agregó nada más. Los penetrantes y fríos ojos grises la atravesaron logrando cohibirla lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder un par de pasos.

Estaba molesto y quería pedirle una explicación pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos la repasaran de los pies a la cabeza, resultaba muy evidente que acababa de salir de la ducha por los húmedos mechones de cabello que descendían mojando los hombros de la fina bata gris bajo la cual se vislumbraba su desnudo cuerpo. Y eso lo molestó aún más al imaginar que jamás se esperó verlo a él ahí, que había bajado vestida de esa forma para recibir sólo a Lyon.

Avanzó hacia ella casi inconscientemente y ella trató de no demostrar lo nerviosa que su presencia la estaba poniendo con esa extraña actitud.

– ¿E-está todo bien, Gray-sama? Usted no debería estar aquí, es arriesgado.

–No muñeca, nada está bien– se había acercado tanto que la respiración de ella ya era acelerada –Lyon fue a mi oficina esta mañana.

Declaró y la peliazul se tensó. Retrocedió aún más hasta que sintió la pared a su espalda.

–Juvia debe hablar con usted...a decir verdad ella iba a buscarlo esta tarde...

– ¿Entonces es cierto?

–Bu-bueno... – dejó que su voz se perdiese en un susurro, ¿qué le había dicho Lyon para que se comportase de esa forma?

–Respóndeme maldita sea – azotó sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de la azulada cabeza. De pronto no sabía porque sentía unas incontenibles ganas de tener al albino enfrente para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. –¿Ahora son una pareja feliz iniciando su perfecta familia?

– ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? – clavó la vista en el suelo. Sintió la mano de él tomando con firmeza su barbilla para hacerla levantar la cabeza.

– ¿Te burlas de mí, Juvia? Me fastidiaste mandando a ese tarado a decirme lo que debías hacer tú, restregándome en la cara que te va a poseer.

– ¿Cómo? Juvia no lo envió – su agarre comenzaba a lastimarla así que de un movimiento se liberó de él –Ella no sabía...

–Tú no decides en qué momento dejas de ser mía, debiste consultarlo conmigo–. otro golpe con la pared que la hizo dar un respingo.

–Gray-sama, por favor trate de calmarse Juvia lo iba a hablar con usted hoy – utilizó la voz más suave que pudo y acarició sus hombros con ambas manos en un intento por volver a tranquilizarlo –Lyon-sama lo decidió y no se lo dijo a Juvia hasta apenas ayer.

Gray no tardó en percibir esa necesidad de sucumbir a sus palabras guiado por un recuerdo sin rostro. Sin embargo esta vez su cabeza ardía con demasiada intensidad, avivado por la terminación otorgada al nombre del Vastia. Se sacudió las pequeñas manos de encima bruscamente, no le permitiría volver a manipularlo con tal facilidad.

De alguna forma esa mujer se había adentrado en su mente lo suficiente para conseguir lo que quisiera de él. Pues se había negado a las insistencias de Ultear para hacer las paces con Silver pero en menos de dos minutos con ella acabó por asistir a su patética cena e incluso tras su conto devaneo en la biblioteca se encontró comportándose mejor frente a todos debido a que la nada sutil confesión ocupaba por completo sus pensamientos. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

Para Gray resultaba imposible que su opinión no fuese decisiva en cuestiones como la procreación, ¡por supuesto que ella ya debía haberlo decidido desde antes y las últimas semanas no habían sido más que parte de su diversión mal sana!

– ¿Cuál es la finalidad de que me sigas mintiendo? Ten el valor de decirme que me vaya al diablo.

– ¡¿Qué?! No, lo que dice Juvia es verdad– acortó su distancia otro paso y esta vez sostuvo sus mejillas. –Juvia quería que pensaran en una forma de estar juntos porque ella lo a...

– Si eso es verdad, entonces eres más patética de lo que imaginaba. – la interrumpió antes de que acabase la frase, no la quería volver a escuchar decir eso. –Alguna vez te hablé de las diferencias que tenías con Ultear, ¿no? Pues aquí está la más importante: ella siempre tiene lo que quiere y no se deja doblegar ante nadie, es por eso que es mi esposa, yo jamás podría soportar a una mujer cuya vida está construida por las decisiones que tomaron otros.

Esas palabras atravesaron a la peliazul inundando sus ojos de lágrimas un segundo antes que la ira la invadiese al acabar de procesarlas.

–Pues entonces qué espera, ¡vaya a revolcarse con ella y deje a Juvia en paz!– su cambio de humor no era lógico y contradecía totalmente todo lo que se había propuesto para conquistarlo pero simplemente no podía soportar ser comparada con la pelinegra y a sus ojos salir perdiendo. Dejó su rostro para tocar su pecho y empujarlo lejos de ella. –Si así son las cosas y Juvia jamás tendrá la oportunidad de tenerlo para ella entonces salga de su casa en este mismo instante y déjela hacer su vida.

–No me importa tu vida– la fuerza de la mujer apenas había logrado alejarlo un paso, mismo que él recuperó en un segundo –Pero no pienso perder mi orgullo frente a la zorra de Lyon.

La fina mano de Juvia se estrelló contra el rostro del Fullbaster y él -sin inmutarse demasiado- le retuvo ambos brazos con firmeza para evitar que volviese a golpearlo.

–No se atreva a llamar a Juvia de esa forma, que usted no es mejor que ella ni está en mejores condiciones– forcejeó con él intentando inútilmente liberarse –¡Suéltela!, suéltela y lárguese de su casa ahora.

– ¿O qué?, ¿vendrá tu esposo a defenderte? Me gustaría ver que lo hiciera para que le explique bien en la cama de quien encontraste lo que él no te puede dar.

–Eso no es asunto suyo, ya no más– le sostuvo la mirada a los intensos ojos grises dispuesta no dejarse hacer menos –El trato llegó a su fin y ahora Juvia será la madre de los hijos de Lyon-SAMA, usted puede irse a la mierda con su perfecta esposa.– volvió a jalarse y él la liberó haciendo que su espalda golpease la pared. –Ahora largo, Juvia debe arreglarse para recibir a Lyon-sama de la mejor manera. –confiada en haber ganado ese raund le dio la espalda y tras pasos en dirección a su habitación se giró levemente para agregar la cereza al pastel –Por cierto gracias por ayudarle a practicar el sexo oral, Juvia está segura de que él quedará complacido.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la molestia de Gray se transformó en ira y no intentó controlarse más. La alcanzó de una sola zancada y tomándola por el codo la obligó a darle la cara.

–Te dejaré algo perfectamente claro, Juvia. Yo jamás pierdo ante ese imbécil, JAMÁS. Tú eres la prueba de ello, te hice mía antes y lo haré cuantas veces me dé la gana y hasta que a mí me dé la gana. – con la mano libre atrapó su barbilla y la retuvo para besarla con salvajismo.

Ella empezó a forcejear para apartarlo. Esa última expresión en su rostro le había dado miedo y ahora la forma en que succionaba sus labios la estaba lastimando.

La pegó contra la pared del pasillo y al atraparla con su cuerpo pudo disponer de su mano izquierda para colarla bajo la delgada bata, comprobando que en efecto era la única pieza de tela que vestía. Ella se quejó y juntó ambas piernas intentando protegerse.

– ¡Su-suéltela! – demandó cuando finalmente la dejó respirar al deslizar la boca sobre su cuello.

Gray la ignoró por completo y en su lugar manoseó sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones que se vislumbraban erectos bajo la fina tela y deslizándola por sus hombros. Ella volvió a protestar y lo haló del cabello para quitárselo de encima antes de que le dejase una marca sobre el cuello.

–Juvia no se acostará con usted, ¡déjela!

–En ningún momento te pregunté– respondió por fin tras atrapar sus manos con una sola de él y levantándole la prenda hasta la altura de las caderas con la otra –Serás su esposa y todo lo que quieras, pero desde hace mucho que como mujer me perteneces a mí y sólo a mí, así que una vez más tomaré lo que ya es mío.

– ¡No, no!– pataleó al sentirlo subir por sus piernas, tocándola de forma cada vez más indecente.

En un ágil movimiento la apartó de la pared y abrazándola por la espalda la levantó para dirigirse a la única puerta abierta del pasillo.

– ¡Suéltela, suéltela, suéltela ahora mismo! – ella manoteaba y pateaba intentando recuperar el suelo para poder defenderse mejor, pero era inútil, él era por mucho más fuerte.

–Cierra la boca o harás enojar a tus vecinos– le advirtió.

La entró en la habitación y sin consideración la arrojó sobre la cama aún sin hacer. Ella se incorporó de inmediato y al verlo cerrar la puerta únicamente atinó a subirse la bata que había dejado sus pechos al descubierto, sólo en ese momento se percató de lo expuesta que quedaba con ese atuendo.

–Todo esto siempre fue un juego, ¿no? pues vamos a divertirnos. – los orbes grises brillaban con ira contenida y casi animal, logrando asustar a la peliazul quien al verlo acercarse a la cama se bajó de un salto e intentó llegar a la puerta. –Ven acá, ¿crees que te dejaré escapar de _esto_ con tanta facilidad?

La atrapó por la cintura, envolvió con sus brazos y sometiéndola con facilidad le arrancó la bata para después empujar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mullido colchón.

–Gray-sama no se atrevería– susurró atemorizada por las claras intensiones del hombre que se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Ya he vuelto a ser "Gray-sama"?, eres más manipuladora de lo que pensé.

Besó su cuello y boca llenándola por completo de saliva mientras sus manos apretaban cada centímetro de sus muslos y senos.

Juvia se retorcía tratando de quitárselo de encima, esta vez no jugaba a resistirse como esa noche en la biblioteca, esta vez de verdad él iba a violarla. Pero entonces ¿por qué sentía ya ese cosquilleo en su vientre y sus piernas querían abrirse solas a pesar de lo duro que ella luchaba contra las manos de Gray para mantenerlas cerradas?

–No, Gray-sama, por favor no– lloriqueó al sentirlo mordisquear uno de sus pezones con demasiada fuerza. En algún momento le había tomado ambas manos levantándolas sobre su cabeza y estaba tan pegado a ella para poderla someter que podía sentir la dura erección aprisionada en su pantalón, sí, no había duda de lo que le haría.

La sangre de Gray hervía como nunca antes pero aun así no pudo pasar por alto el cambio de tono de Juvia, o esa mujer era una excelente actriz que sabía cómo manejarlo o de verdad tenía problemas de doble personalidad por el cambio tan brusco en sus emociones.

Llevó su mano libre hasta su zona íntima y aun en contra de sus piernas introdujo uno de sus dedos para comprobar su estado.

–Bien, si no lo quieres y todo lo que alguna vez me dijiste fue mentira dilo ahora y me iré sin más. – dijo tras sacar su dedo cubierto de fluidos. Él nunca se había propasado con alguna mujer hasta un punto en el que se arrepintiera y no pensaba empezar con ella.

Juvia se mordió los labios y no necesitó ver la mano que él tenía sobre su sexo para darse cuenta que a pesar de lo ocurrido la situación había logrado excitarla, quería ver que tan lejos llegaba y de qué forma podía cogerla.

–Ju-Juvia no le ha mentido. Lo que Gray-sama quiera hacer será decisión de Gray-sama.

No agregó nada más pero para el pelinegro eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Tomó su boca con intensidad y con su demandante lengua sometió a la pequeña para poder reclamar esa cavidad mientras su mano volvía a la entrepierna en busca del clítoris.

Juvia no movió ni un músculo pero un olor familiar llegó hasta ella, y aprovechando que Gray había vuelto a mordisquear sus pechos ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la almohada de Lyon.

–Quizás ambos deban ir...

–De ninguna manera, tú querías que Lyon y yo estrecháramos lazos, ¿no? – soltó el agarre sobre sus brazos para acariciar sus curvas –Misma mujer y misma cama, no podríamos ser más unidos.

–Eso es cruel, Gray-sama –el rabillo de sus ojos se cristalizó con algunas lágrimas que se negó a dejar salir y que él se forzó a ignorar.

–No niña, lo que tú me hiciste fue cruel yo tan sólo te devuelvo la moneda.

Ligeramente molesta con esa respuesta volvió a tratar de defenderse, después de todo era su casa.  
Aprovechando que sus manos eran libres las llevó a sus pectorales para empujarlo y tratar de alejarlo de ella, ayudándose con sus piernas.

Gray frunció el ceño por la interrupción, la tomó por los antebrazos con brusquedad y subiéndose arriba de ella por completo utilizó sus piernas para inmovilizarla y volver a someterla.

–No me hagas lastimarte, Juvia. –le advirtió al tiempo que buscaba a tientas algo sobre la cama.

Consiguió tomar del borde del cochón la delgada bata que le hubiese arrancado antes y -poniendo su peso sobre ella para no darle oportunidad de liberarse- la utilizó para atar sus manos una contra la otra.

– ¿Pero qué hace, Gray-sama?

–Me aseguro de que te comportes.

Una vez confiado de que sus manos no lo molestarían se levantó, la tomó por la cintura para subirla totalmente en la cama y sosteniéndose sobre las rodillas se sacó el abrigo y la camisa con rapidez -en algún momento anterior se había deshecho de sus zapatos-.

–El día de hoy te voy a demostrar la razón por la que ya no puedes pensar más en tu esposo como un hombre – desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón, liberó el botón y descorrió su bragueta. –El por qué ya no me puedes sacar de tus pensamientos.

– ¿Se divierte, Gray-sama?–. La mirada seria y penetrante rayando la dureza con la que él recorrió su cuerpo logró cohibir a Juvia, haciéndola sentir como un ratoncito acorralado.

– ¿Eso quieres?, pues bien, divirtámonos– se deshizo de su pantalón y ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo y liberando su ya palpitante erección.

Sin demora alguna le abrió las piernas, la levantó por la cadera y de una sola estocada entró en ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Los dedos de Juvia atraparon la tela sobre su cabeza apretándola con excesiva fuerza al tiempo que un gemido de dolor abandonaba su boca. La intromisión fue tan repentina y potente que Juvia sintió como si algo en su interior se hubiera roto debido al dolor que le provocó. A pesar de que las rudas caricias de Gray hicieron su trabajo ella aún no estaba lista para recibir algo del considerable tamaño que ostentaba el pelinegro.

No había terminado de procesar la sensación cuando él arremetió por segunda y tercera vez sin darle tiempo siquiera de recuperar el aire.

–E...espere por favor...dele a...dele a Juvia un segundo.

– ¿Para qué?, no hay que perder el tiempo.

La deslizó sobre el colchón y haciendo gala de su excelente condición física aumentó el ritmo y fuerza de cada penetración mientras Juvia sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos.  
Tenía que pedirle que parara, debía pedírselo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, todo lo contrario, el placer comenzaba a teñir lenta pero persistentemente al dolor dando como resultado una extraña y exquisita mezcla en la que ninguna de las dos cedía terreno a la otra y que la estaba enloqueciendo más y más con cada nueva estocada.

Gray le abrió más las piernas aprovechando al máximo su flexibilidad y disfrutando con cada nuevo gemido entrecortado que le arrancaba.

–Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es verdad?– ella trató de enfocar sus nublados ojos en los suyos –Eso es algo que sabes él jamás podrá lograr. Él nunca será capaz de provocarte esa expresión encantadora que pones al tratar de ocultar lo excitada que estás, porque esa cara me pertenece.

Cada vez entraba en ella tan fuerte y profundamente que Juvia sentía los testículos golpeando su trasero debido a la posición al tiempo que sus ingles chocaban.  
Trató de incorporarse, un ligero mareo la invadió y tratando de hacerlo a un lado llevó sus manos -aun atadas- al hombro derecho de él. En ese momento todo se volvió blanco, su espalda se crispó con violencia, la cabeza le dio vueltas y los oídos le zumbaron ante la llegada del orgasmo más explosivo y estruendoso que hubiese tenido en su vida, perdió la noción de su entorno por espacio de dos segundos.

El pelinegro tuvo que contenerse para no sucumbir ante la encantadora imagen de Juvia arqueada de placer con la boca grandemente abierta por un gemido de placer y la deliciosa presión con la que su interior lo aprisionaba. Para no terminar también, se concentró en su aún indisipado enojo.

Las manos de Gray no la sostuvieron como acostumbraban a hacerlo y en consecuencia su cuerpo calló de lleno sobre la cama desperdigando sus aun húmedos cabellos sobre la almohada.

Estaba algo desorientada y totalmente exhausta a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban en el acto pero eso poco le importó al Fullbuster que empujó en su interior otro par de veces antes de salir y hacerla girar hasta quedar de boca a las almohadas.

–Espere un segundo por favor, Juvia necesita respirar.

–No, te lo meteré hasta estar completamente satisfecho y más te vale no tratar de resistirte.

Volvió a entrar en ella con tal violencia que lo que salió de su garganta fue más un chillido que otra cosa. Una vez más no la dejó acostumbrarse al intruso y con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria la obligó a quedar sobre sus rodillas y con la espalda pegada a su torso.

–Anda, atrévete a decirme que prefieres que ese imbécil te haga dormir mientras está arriba de ti, que no lo estás disfrutando–. Demandó contra su oído antes de morder y succionar la piel tras su oreja de tal forma que ella estuvo segura le dejó una marca.

Con una mano sostuvo su cadera mientras que con la otra manoseaba sus pechos, estirando y pellizcando sus pezones sin tregua alguna.

Todas las sensaciones la golpeaban tan rudamente como la pelvis de Gray, balanceándola entre el dolor y el placer. Sólo podía concentrarse en reprimir sus vocalizaciones y resistir sus embestidas.

–Gray-sama, por favor vaya más lento...ahh...está lastimando a Juvia.

–Querías esto, ¿no?, ¿por qué te quejas ahora?– ella gimió con gran fuerza llegando a su segundo orgasmo como si con eso le diera la razón. Se fue hacia adelante y debido a que él sólo retenía su cadera ella misma tuvo que sostenerse de la cabecera de la cama para no irse de boca. –Si quieres que sea más suave contéstame.

Con las pocas neuronas que aún le daban para mantenerse lúcida rebuscó en su memoria alguna pregunta que hubiese pasado por alto.

– ¿Qué cosa Gray-sama?...ahh...¿Qué es lo que quiere que Juvia diga?...ahh.

– ¿A quién prefieres para esto?, ¿a ese perdedor que no te hace ni cosquillas o al que te hace gemir su nombre como si no hubiese un mañana?

–Ahh...Gray-sama...ahh...Juvia pre...ahh– las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la boca a causa de los sonidos ininteligibles que brotaban de su garganta.

– ¡Contesta, qué esperas!

– ¡A Gray-sama!– respondió jadeante, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no estaba segura si se debía a los espasmos del placer, la fuerza de las penetraciones o al contacto del aliento helado que él exhalaba contra su sudoroso cuello –Siempre y solamente a Gray-sama.

El pelinegro curvó sus labios en una muy tenue sonrisa pero no se detuvo en sus movimientos, en lugar de eso siguió frotándose en su interior hasta que su fuerza de voluntad se doblegó haciéndolo eyacular en ella.

–Hmmm...ahh...Gray-sama–. La chica gritaba tanto que él ya no estaba seguro de saber delimitar cuando se corría o sólo gemía.

–Esto aún no acaba, Juvia – le advirtió al verla dejarse deslizar hasta caer sobre el colchón.

–Por ahora sí Gray-sama, Juvia ya no puede más.

– ¿Y crees que eso me importa?, estoy muy molesto contigo y no voy a dejar que regreses a los brazos de ese bufón así de simple.

– ¡Ahh! – lo sintió levantarle el trasero y sin las consideraciones mostradas en otras ocasiones penetrarla analmente –Ya...ba...ya basta. – gimió tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones y no ceder ante el agotamiento.

–De acuerdo, Juvia– detuvo el vaivén y con una mano le tomó la cabeza para hacerla girar en su dirección –Te daré otra oportunidad, ¿de verdad quieres que me detenga? Si no has disfrutado de lo que te hago justo ahora, entonces dímelo para dejarte en paz en este mismo instante.

Al quedarse quieto en su interior el dolor cesó y Juvia trató de tranquilizarse pero junto con él también se detuvieron las descargas eléctricas que la hacían estremecer de placer. Maldita sea ¿cómo era que lograba ese efecto en ella? en su cerebro sabía que si no aprovechaba ese momento muy probablemente volvería a lastimarla con su trato brusco y salvaje pero su cuerpo le demandaba que le pidiese continuar, ir más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, podría soportarlo a cambio de esas oleadas de desquiciante placer.

Se mordió los labios mientras clavaba los ojos en él tratando de decidir que responder, sus manos seguían firmemente atadas pero ella apenas y lo notaba ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba moviendo las caderas ella misma.

– ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso? – respondió burlonamente.

–Juvia está exhausta...

–Y aún así estas pidiendo más– con una risa socarrona volvió a moverse con ritmo rápido y fuerte haciéndola jadear. Sin salir de ella la hizo ponerse en cuatro e introdujo dos de sus dedos en su vagina para estimularla más. –¿Has aprendido la lección? – ella asintió repetidas veces mientras sacaba fuerzas de quien sabe donde para sostenerse sobre los antebrazos y no quedar de cara contra el colchón. –Bien, dime a quién le perteneces, quién es el único que puede ponerte las manos encima y disfrutar de cómo te corres sobre su pene.

–Ahh...u-usted...

– ¡Dilo bien o seguiré hasta que Lyon vuelva a casa!– tomó su largo cabello con la mano izquierda y haló de él mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

– ¡Gray-sama!...ahh...– ese último orgasmo llegó con tal fuerza que todo se volvió blanco y no supo nada más de sí o lo que la rodeaba. Finalmente se desplomó sobre la cama.

..

Cuando recuperó la conciencia la habitación estaba en penumbras, se encontraba bajo las cobijas y no estaba sola. De inmediato se incorporó para ver si se trataba de Gray pero en lugar de los cabellos negros contempló los platinados de Lyon y el pánico la invadió casi al tiempo que el dolor recorría su cuerpo.

Volteo hacia el reloj sobre la cómoda que marcaba las 10:30 de la noche. Se sobresaltó y de inmediato se pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, estaba vestida. ¿Habría sido sólo un sueño?, porque de ser así entonces debía empezar a tomar terapia de inmediato.

Se levantó y un dolor en sus caderas le informó que no lo había soñado, en verdad había sucedido. Cuidadosamente se deslizó hasta el baño para inspeccionar su aspecto.

Tenía el cabello revuelto y enredado. Llevaba un pans ligero de color gris y una sudadera del mismo color que para nada recordaba haberse puesto.  
Se quitó la sudadera comprobando que no vestía nada debajo y analizó su torso desnudo. Le había dejado chupetones sobre los pechos -incluyendo uno especialmente rojo e inflamado sobre su pezón derecho-, en los brazos y antebrazos tenía pequeñas marcas lilas debido a la fuerza aplicada para sujetarla, suspiró, levantó su cabello para buscar tras de su oreja y en efecto ahí también encontró una.

–Gray-sama, está vez se le fue la mano con Juvia.– susurró mientras volvía a ponerse la prenda y pensaba en una manera ingeniosa de vestir para ocultar todo.

Continuó con la inspección y el misterio de la ropa se vio solucionado, debajo del pantalón tenía los bóxers de Gray. Debía haberse desmayado y el la vistió antes de irse, bueno al menos le había hecho ese favor ya que muy seguramente Lyon sólo creyó que se durmió temprano.

Bajó la ropa interior para observar su piel -también con más de un grupo de cardenales en el área de su cintura y cadera- y un pañuelo blanco cayó al piso.

" _Más te vale cancelar ese ridículo viaje que planea tu esposo, pues espero haber dejado claro que no serás de otro hasta que yo lo decida."_

Se leía con tinta negra sobre el cuadrado de seda en la perfecta caligrafía del pelinegro.

Buscó su celular confiada de haberlo dejado ahí después de su ducha e ignorando los mensajes y llamadas perdidas de otros contactos marcó el número de Gray.

– ¿Acabas de despertar, bella durmiente?– atendió tras varios timbrazos al ver que se trataba de Juvia.

–Que malo es Gray-sama, ¿se da cuenta de lo peligroso que resulta para Juvia lo que hizo?, además le dejó marcas por todo el cuerpo– al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una carcajada como respuesta –¿Le parece gracioso, Gray-sama? Juvia no se dio cuenta de la hora en que llegó Lyon-sam...Lyon ¿qué le dirá mañana?

–Que no quieres ir con él a ninguna parte, para empezar.

–Eso resultará más difícil de lo que Gray-sama se imagina...

–Eres inteligente, seguro pensarás en algo. Además el pobre estúpido hará lo que le pidas...y ni se te ocurra defenderlo, no me hagas tener que volver.

–Quizá Juvia si quiera– respondió con picardía.

–Tch, no me provoques, nena.– hizo una pausa pero antes de que ella pudiese decir nada él continuó –Tengo que colgar, estoy por llegar a mi casa.

Y sin más cortó la llamada.  
Juvia pegó el aparato contra su pecho al tiempo que hacía lo propio con su espalda a la pared y se deslizaba hasta el piso.

–Gray-sama estaba celoso– susurró con una sonrisa ensoñadora –Él celó a Juvia porque la quiere...oh Juvia es tan feliz.

Reprimió un gritillo de adolescente enamorada y regresó a la cama tras arreglar su ropa y guardar perfectamente las cosas de Gray.

El siguiente día llegó y la peliazul aun no encontraba una excusa creíble para cortar los planes de Lyon. Un millón de ideas y pensamientos sobre su presente y futuro atiborraban su mente contradiciéndose unos contra otros a tal grado que estaba segura que si no los detenía pronto iba a perder la cabeza, si es que no la había perdido ya.

Se miró fijamente en el espejo por bastante tiempo mientras las pocas mujeres presentes en los servicios de damas salían del lugar. Había acompañado a Meredy al centro comercial y en ese momento aprovechaba la distracción de su amiga para tratar de hallar una respuesta en sus propios ojos azules.

– ¡Maldita sea, si que soy tonta!– la voz de su amiga reclamó su atención.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– inquirió al verla rebuscar una y otra vez en su pequeño bolso negro.

–Olvidé mis tampones en casa...rayos y justo hoy que tengo tantas cosas por hacer– frunció levemente los labios –Juv, dime que traes uno demás, te lo ruego.

–Juvia no está segura... – revisó su bolso y no tardó en encontrar el de reserva que siempre llevaba para evitar sorpresas.

–Te amo– exclamó la pelirrosa cuando su amiga le tendió el tan necesario objeto –Ésta es una de las ventajas de que nuestros períodos empiecen al mismo tiempo, te la debo.– corrió a uno de los retretes desocupados dejando a Juvia confundida.

Por lo general su ciclo menstrual se sincronizaba con el de Meredy y ella no solía ser irregular, sobretodo debido a las píldoras que tomaba cada día sin falta, entonces ¿por qué ella no estaba necesitando de dicho artículo de higiene? ¿Qué fecha era? ¿Qué número de pastilla había tomado esa mañana?

Abrió el pequeño calendario de su celular y empezó a hacer cuentas mentales basadas en su última visita a la farmacia.

Cuando Meredy salió para lavarse las manos pudo ver una expresión extraña y nada tranquilizadora en el rostro de Juvia.

– ¿Está todo en orden, Juvia?– los ojos azules la enfocaron pero realmente sólo le prestaron atención por unos segundos antes de volver a perderse en lo que le parecieron preocupaciones. –No me digas que me diste el único que traías y ahora tú necesitas– intentó indagar.

–No, Juvia está bien...pero ella debe irse justo ahora, olvidó algo realmente importante.– soltó de pronto, apretó sus cosas fuertemente en las manos y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

– ¡Juvia!– preocupada Meredy fue tras ella pero para cuando consiguió atravesar a un grupo de amigas que entraba ya no pudo identificarla en medio de la gente que paseaba de una tienda a otra. –¿Que está ocurriendo contigo, Juv? Me inquieta que no tengas la confianza de decírmelo.– susurró al aire.

 _"No, no, no, estás contando mal, no puedes tener 11 días de retraso. ¡Es simplemente imposible!...si acaso quizá uno o dos, pero nunca tantos."_ Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez mientras corría al estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil.  
Condujo con premura hasta la primer farmacia que se cruzó en su camino. De pronto empezaba a dudar de lo ocurrido los últimos días, esa mañana había despertado con algo de náuseas pero lo adjudicó a la "infección estomacal" sufrida días antes. Se sentía inflamada eso era un hecho, quizás sólo estaba imaginando cosas y mañana o ese día bajaría su periodo.

Llegó a casa y siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones contenidas en la caja, la espera de 3 minutos era tan larga como una de tres horas y sólo para estar completamente segura se cercioró de no haber saltado ninguna píldora.

Un pitido de su celular le informó que había transcurrido suficiente tiempo y se precipitó en pos del aparato.

–No, no, no, es imposible– se repitió una y otra vez al contemplar las nítidas líneas rojas sobre la pequeña prueba. –Juvia no puede...Juvia no puede estar embarazada.

Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, estaba tan nerviosa que casi como recalcando su reciente descubrimiento las náuseas le obligaron ir directamente al inodoro.

–No puede ser...¿Por qué? –se sentó en el piso, envolvió sus rodillas con los brazos y hundió la cabeza entre ellos en un intento de tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad.

Inconscientemente una de sus manos abandonó el autoabrazo para posarse sobre su pequeño vientre. Estaba asustada y nerviosa pero podía jurar que una confortable calidez emanante de ese sitio invadía su cuerpo de a poco.

–Juvia debe decirle a Gray-sama, él la ayudará para saber que hacer.

Aun nerviosa marcó el número y esperó más timbrazos de los usuales hasta que la masculina voz atendió.

–Nena estoy ocupado, hablamos más tarde...

–No, Gray-sama, por favor no le cuelgue a Juvia.– no hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea pero tampoco se escuchó el término de la llamada. –Juvia debe decirle...no, necesita verlo.

–Estoy ocupado no puedo volver a escaparme.

–Es que Juvia debe verlo justo ahora, es muy importante –trató de que su voz sonase lo más tranquila posible pues había aprendido que con Gray era más fácil tratar por el lado amable.

– ¿Ya le dijiste a Lyon que sus planes se cancelan? –la pregunta sacó de órbita a la chica.

–A...no, Juvia no ha tenido el tiempo, pero por favor Gray-sama, no le quitará demasiado tiempo...Juvia lo necesita.

Se hizo un largo silencio durante el cual la peliazul estrujó con fuerza el celular, era un tema delicado que los involucraba a ambos y por ende no era apropiado discutirlo por teléfono.

–De acuerdo, te veré en el departamento de Natsu en 30 minutos, no tardes o deberé regresar.

–Por supuesto, ahí lo verá.

A penas cortó la llamada corrió a su closet en busca de un cambio de ropa, pues afuera había comenzado a nevar y el pantalón que vestía estaba por demás mojado, se puso un abrigo y sólo para estar segura sacó también una bufanda y gorro, ahora menos que nunca debía descuidarse pues ya no se trataba únicamente de ella. No estaría sola de nuevo.

Abrazó esa hermosa idea con esperanza mientras manejaba con especial precaución por las heladas calles. Y debido a eso tardó más de lo usual en llegar.

–Justo a tiempo, preciosa. Aun podemos disponer de un buen rato – fue recibida por los demandantes labios de Gray, a los que poco les importó que ella ni siquiera hubiese dejado sus cosas.

–E-Espere, Gray-sama– dijo contra su boca cuando la masculina lengua ya había repasado toda la cavidad bucal de ella y las manos se abrían paso por entre el abrigo.

Él trató de ignorarla pero finalmente ella retrocedió un par de pasos.

– ¿Qué, no quieres? ¿Entonces para qué me pediste venir?, tengo mucho por hacer y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en juegos previos, sólo quítate la ropa.

–Esta vez Juvia no le pidió venir por sexo, ella tiene algo muy importante que decirle.

–Si es otra cosa relacionada a tu marido voy a perder la paciencia y no de forma agradable.

–No, es algo más personal que les concierne a ambos –se apretaba los dedos nerviosamente, había pensado que al tenerlo en frente las palabras indicadas fluirían solas pero ahí estaba, devanándose los sesos en busca de la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

–Pues habla ya, linda, soy todo oídos.

–Juvia va a...bueno quiere decir que ella...bueno... – Gray la observó con algo de impaciencia, no le gustaba cuando las personas tartamudeaban. La peliazul juntó todo el aire que pudo y enfocando las iris grises se dispuso a sólo decirlo de una vez –Juvia está embarazada.

Gray parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba sus palabras, después frunció las cejas y le dedicó una mirada de decepción.

–Creí que lo pospondrías– dijo tras un segundo. –Pero veo entonces que ya decidiste...

– ¿Qué? No, creo que lo malinterpretó. Juvia acaba de enterarse que está embarazada, recién hoy por lo que...– tomó la mano de Gray entre las suyas y la posó sobre el lugar en que debía estar esa pequeña nueva vida –Juvia tendrá un hijo de Gray-sama

Esa información tardó en encontrar receptor en el cerebro del Fullbuster, quien sólo pudo abrir grandemente los ojos por la impresión. Retiró bruscamente la mano de entre las de Juvia e instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

– ¡¿Qué?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí por hoy, sweeties.

¿Alguien ha notado un pequeño detalle?...¿No? Pues bueno continuaremos.

Como podrán darse cuenta la historia va un poco desfasada con la vida (tiempo) real, lo siento es que no contemplé mi retardo en los capítulos y pues ya que jeje, eventualmente se emparejará con la realidad, estoy segura xP

Por cierto que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes...

Como siempre ya saben que absolutamente todos sus preciosos y encantadores reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos para alegrar mi día.  
Les mando muuchos besos y nos leemos pronto ;D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Natt:** Hola!  
Entonces, ¿te acercaste o acertaste en algunas de tus teorías?, espero no ser tan predecible jeje. Te juro que hago todo lo posible por actualizar lo antes posible, pero adivina quién no pudo aprovechar el puente de descanso que tuvo -_-  
Viendo el lado positivo, empiezo a creer que me es imposible traerles capítulos cortos xD  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas disfrutando de este extraño fic :3

 **Lymar Vastia:** Hola!  
Oww leer eso me hace demasiado feliz.  
Pues que te digo, creo que Juvia no es de las que se andan por las ramas xD jaja o al menos así la veo y ya es hora de picar un poco más a Gray.  
¿Qué tal con tus teorías, ya lo veías venir?  
Muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia :3

 **Shely Uchiha:** Hola!  
Tranquila, que de acá no me voy hasta poner FIN en el último capítulo y cerrar la carpeta de esta historia xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas disfrutando de éste y los siguientes capítulos :3

 **Kat:** Hola!  
*Hace sus maletas y huye del país* Jajaja, no es cierto, pero no pude evitarlo xD, aún no llegamos a la parte de las revelaciones, pero mira que creo que de alguna forma tienes una idea de lo que viene ;)  
Pues no se vieron en un par de semanas, Gray quedó medio espantado pero al final la calentura pudo más xP  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas disfrutando de los capítulos :3


	14. Una decisión, un error

Respecto al capítulo pasado pues bueno, mea culpa y si alguien se sintió ofendido al final ofrezco disculpas y me explayo un poquitín sobre lo sucedido.  
Sin embargo me gustaría aprovechar el aire introductorio del inicio de cap para aclararles, dulzuras, que este fic no es _rated M_ sólo para ser más específica en las escenas sexuales pues como alguna vez ya le había comentado a una lectora (no recuerdo a quién en este momento), el fic clasifica ahí por contenido fuerte, así que les recomiendo que si son más bien sensibles será mejor dejarlo hasta este punto pues no convertiré todo en arcoíris de un capítulo para otro, y está bien, yo no me ofendo e incluso puedo recomendarles algún otro fic más a su estilo (incluso yo tengo algunos que son más tranquilones y eso).

Por último y cambiando de tema, aprovecho que la autopublicidad es más barata xP para informarles que en esta semana estaré abriendo un nuevo fic dedicado a la perverzuela mente de _**Lymar Vastya**_ 3 (sí, finalmente ya te tengo un primer capítulo más o menos decente jaja)

Y acabando con los anuncios matutinos pasemos a lo que nos trae aquí:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 ***Universo Alterno.**  
 ***OoC.**  
 ***Lenguaje inapropiado.  
*Algunos de los eventos descritos en este cap ocurren simultáneamente, así que si les suena algo redundante ya saben porque ;)**  
 ***Les quedo debiendo contestaciones a algunos invitados pero es que creo que me explayé de más, aun así gracias a tod s por comentar, en el siguiente cap les respondo y ya saben que los quiero.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 14

"Una decisión, un error"

 _Esa información tardó en encontrar receptor en el cerebro del Fullbuster, quien sólo pudo abrir grandemente los ojos por la impresión. Retiró bruscamente la mano de entre las de Juvia e instintivamente dio un paso atrás._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Juvia está embarazada de Gray-sama– repitió a media voz.

—Vaya broma de mal gusto— tartamudeó aún incapaz de asimilar esas 5 palabras. Los ojos azules estaban expectantes, respondiendo por sí solos las dudas de Gray —No, no es posible. Dijiste que te estabas cuidando...¿c-cómo diablos?

—Juvia lo hacía, ella no saltó ni un solo día, lo jura, pero pasó Gray-sama.

—No entiendes esto Juvia, no puede simplemente pasar. Creo que estas olvidando algo importante. ¡Todo se irá a la mierda con esto! – levantó la mano izquierda evidenciando el anillo dorado en su anular.

—Ella está consiente...

— ¿Y entonces a qué estás esperando?, deshazte de él cuanto antes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera Juvia se deshará de su bebé como si se tratara de una cosa! ¿Cómo puede decir eso, Gray-sama?

— ¿Y por qué no? Si estás tan segura como afirmas que _eso_ es mío entonces no debe pasar aún de los tres meses, aún tienes tiempo para interrumpirlo sin grandes molestias.

— ¡Juvia jamás haría eso con su bebé!— instintivamente llevó ambas manos sobre su aun plano vientre.

— ¿Entonces qué planeas hacer con él?— cuestionó con dura frialdad —Puedo dejarte claro que no lo quiero ni pienso desmoronar mi vida por _eso_ , si quieres mi consejo, por el bien de todos deshazte de él— ella cerró más sus brazos sobre su imperceptible abultamiento —¿O es que planeas hacerlo pasar por hijo de Lyon?, porque si es el caso te deseo mucha suerte en que sea idéntico a ti ya que ni siquiera él es tan imbécil.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, Juvia no sería capaz de algo así— bajó la cabeza tratando de no ceder a la desesperación y analizar sus opciones. Finalmente tomó su bolso del sofá al comprender en donde estaba parada —Pero aún así Juvia se mantiene firme en todo lo que ha dicho, ella tendrá a su bebé no sólo porque es una criatura inocente, sino también porque es el hijo del hombre a quien más ama. Aunque Juvia tenga que hacerlo sola.— evitando cuidadosamente la mirada gris se encaminó a la puerta. El hizo un gesto brusco para detenerla. —Tranquilo Gray-sama, Juvia no lo mencionará a usted de ninguna forma. Esta criatura no es de Lyon porque Juvia se metió con alguien más, de quién se trata resultará irrelevante.

El pelinegro la soltó y ella salió del lugar sin decir nada más, cerró los puños con fuerza y resistió todo lo que pudo hasta que el elevador atendió a su llamado y abrió las puertas. Una vez adentro dejó salir las lágrimas que ya desbordaban sus ojos y acarició con suavidad su vientre.

—No te preocupes mi pequeño, Gray-sama sólo dijo eso porque estaba muy nervioso y asustado, pero eso no significa que no te quiera...que no nos quiera.

Lo repitió varias veces entre susurros, tratándose de convencer a sí misma más que nada.

Arriba Gray vio la puerta cerrarse tras los rizos azules y de inmediato su puño se estrelló contra el muro más cercano, lleno de frustración maldijo varias veces. Su celular sonó en el peor de los momentos ganándose el ser arrojado por los aires a través de la estancia hasta desarmarse contra el suelo.

— ¡Qué maldita vida!— propinó otro golpe a la pared antes de ir a recoger las partes del pequeño aparato y salir del lugar.

Subió a su auto y condujo a toda velocidad sin un destino en específico mientras su mente divagaba maldiciendo cada aspecto de lo que se avecinaba, reprochando especialmente el comportamiento de Juvia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota como para quedar embarazada?, es verdad que él también se había confiado pero sólo porque ella había asegurado que se estaba cuidando. Y en cualquier caso ¿quién le aseguraba que esa criatura era suya?, siendo ella tan complaciente y estando casada con alguien como Lyon, no se tragaba la seguridad con la que lo nombraba el padre.  
Después de todo ¿que tanto se podría confiar en las palabras de una mujer que engañaba a su esposo con tal descaro?

Se daba cuenta de lo injusto de sus pensamientos pero no podía evitarlo, ¿qué se supone que harían ahora si Juvia se mantenía en su egoísta postura de conservar al bebé? ¿Debía dejarla ocuparse sola de todo?

Una llamada volvió a entrar a su celular y sobre la pequeña pantalla del automóvil pudo leer el nombre del remitente _"LaxusDreyar",_ puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la llamada. Estaba hasta la coronilla de la insistencia del rubio y de sus amenazas tanto verbales como no verbales. Puso rumbo a Fairy Tail para terminar con ese fastidio de una vez por todas dándole lo que tanto quería.

.

Cuando Juvia llegó a su casa dejó de tratar de contenerse y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas. La noticia de su embarazo la había tomado tan desprevenida como a él pero en alguna parte de su cabeza se había iluminado una pequeña chispa de felicidad cobijada bajo la fantasía de que con eso Gray le pediría que pasaran el resto de la vida juntos. ¿Qué esperaba realmente?, ¿qué de la nada se pusiera de rodillas y le declarase su amor cuando nunca le había dicho que la quisiera más allá de algunas horas de diversión? ¡Vaya pensamiento más estúpido! En especial porque ella sabía desde un comienzo por donde iba su relación.

Llevó las manos por debajo de su blusa y acarició su vientre preguntándose qué iba a hacer a continuación. ¿Existía acaso una forma correcta de decirle a su esposo que estaba embarazada de otro? ¿Y después?, ¿cómo reaccionaría Lyon?

A pesar de las circunstancias ella le tenía mucho afecto y no quería lastimarlo, él siempre había sido amable y considerado con ella...oh, era una maldita, en eso no cabía la menor duda.

Pero al final todo era su culpa, recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas y trató de controlar el llanto.

 _(Flashback)_

— _Aún estás a tiempo, mujer—la voz de su 'hermano' por primera vez en el día no tenía un tono de burla_ — _Tan sólo di que cambiaste de parecer y te saco de aquí en un segundo._

— _Basta, no es gracioso que Gajeel-kun diga esas cosas— respondió una Juvia ataviada con un elegante y costoso vestido blanco. Frotó sus enguantadas manos con nerviosismo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta que conducía al largo pasillo enmarcado con flores que la llevaría al altar. —Ya todos han llegado...sería absurdo que Juvia no apareciera ahora. — A pesar de que su voz fue un susurro él pudo escuchar perfectamente._

— _Eso importa una mierda, Metallicana se podrá ocupar de todo, tú sólo debes decir las palabras. —Gajeel le había hecho más de una broma de cómo alguno de los dos saldría huyendo en el último segundo pero esa vez era diferente, esa vez hablaba enserio._

 _No eran celos de dejar a la que quiso como su hermana pequeña por tantos años en manos de otro hombre -ya había superado esa etapa-, estaba seguro de que Lyon era un buen tipo y que estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado de ella que no se atrevía a negarle nada con tal de verla sonreír._

 _Lo único que quería era su felicidad pero ese era el problema. Juvia no estaba precisamente feliz de la vida y cada vez que se percataba de que su semblante denotaba su martirio interno forzaba una sonrisa que terminaba tornándose en un gesto que le resultaba repulsivo al Redfox, a él no podía engañarlo._

— _No— un nudo se atoró en la garganta de la novia y ella hizo lo posible por tragárselo de inmediato —Juvia lo hará._

— _Hasta yo sé que caminar al altar sin desearlo es una mala idea, Ameonna. Es mejor posponerlo hasta que estés segura._

— _¡No! Juvia está segura, esto es lo que ella quiere...sólo son nervios. — dijo con la mayor certeza de la que fue capaz. La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar indicando que era hora de su aparición así que ella respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de tragar todo el aire posible para tranquilizarse y estiró la mano hacia Gajeel—Vamos ya, Gajeel-kun._

 _Aun inseguro el hombre flexionó su codo para que ella se sostuviera de él._

— _Sabes que puedes parar esto en cualquier momento, ¿no? Yo me las arreglaría con todo._

— _Muchas gracias, pero Gajeel-kun puede estar seguro de que no pasará— suspiró, acomodó su velo para que le cubriese el rostro antes de tomar el brazo que su amigo le ofrecía y ambos avanzaron hasta posicionarse frente al largo pasillo._

 _Esperando en el altar estaba Lyon con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados y Juvia se aferró con más fuerza al masculino brazo, sin embargo no flaqueó en su camino hacia lo que creía algún día sería su felicidad._

 _(Fin del flashback)_

Oh como se arrepentía ahora de la serie de decisiones que la habían llevado a esa situación: embarazada del hombre que amaba pero quien no le correspondía y casada con otro.

Recordaba que durante el primer año de su matrimonio cada vez que se veían Gajeel solía preguntarle si era feliz pero tras recibir la misma respuesta una y otra vez parecía haberlo creído, dejando de insistir en ello. ¡Ahora necesitaba tanto de su _hermano_!  
Sabía que en el peor de los casos -el cual incluía que Lyon la echara a la calle al enterarse de su infidelidad- ella no quedaría a la deriva, que podía contar con Gajeel y Metallicana, e incluso quizá le permitiesendisponer de su antiguo departamento.

El resto del día lo pasó encerrada en su habitación y cuando escuchó a Lyon llegar fingió estar profundamente dormida.

..

—Es una gran estupidez, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe de quién es hijo y ahora viene a fastidiarme a mí porque teme que la descubran.— las palabras del Fullbuster eran frías y serias cuando entró a la oficina de su mejor amigo al día siguiente.

—Gray, hay algo que debo...

— ¡Eres un verdadero hijo de puta, Gray Fullbuster!

Lucy entró a la oficina del pelirrosa apenas escuchó la voz del moreno, parecía realmente molesta y avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Natsu tuvo que levantarse a sostenerla para evitar que estrellase su mano contra el rostro de su amigo.

—No sólo nos enredaste en tus desagradables caprichos a Natsu y a mí, sino que ahora que la dejaste embarazada escondes las manos. ¡Jamás me imaginé que fueses tan poco hombre!

—No puedo creerlo, ¿ella te lo contó?— inquirió un tanto indignado. —¿Y así espera que le crea cualquier cosa cuando envía a otros a defenderla?

—No seas imbécil, no he hablado con ella desde la última vez que se quedó contigo.

—Sobre eso, Gray debía decirte que...— los indignados ojos grises transfirieron su acusadora pupila a Natsu.

— ¡¿Tú?!

—En realidad fuiste tú si lo piensas bien— trató de defenderse —Ayer que me llamaste estaba con Lucy y te escuchó.

Dicha afirmación logró distraerlo momentáneamente, el día anterior Natsu no estaba en el gremio debido a que debía asistir a una junta en el sur de la ciudad. Le había hablado desde una cantina.

—Te hablé tras salir de Fairy Tail y pasaban de las 11, ¿qué hacían ustedes...?

— ¡Ese no es el punto!— protestó la chica con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. —Tú debes responder por ella.

—No es asunto tuyo Lucy.

—Desde que empezaste a utilizar me como tapadera lo es, ¿qué crees que hará ella sola ahora?

—No es una colegiala a la que sus padres correrán de casa por salir embarazada, ella de hecho quería tener hijos.

— ¿Quería hijos de su amante o de su esposo?

— ¿Y cómo estás segura de que no es de él?, yo la veía en las tardes pero Lyon dormía con ella.

—Ese es un buen punto— intervino Natsu, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado sólo a mantenerse entre ambos para evitar que la riña se tornase física. Lucy lo miró mal —Oh vamos, ¿cómo se supone que estén seguros?, no creo que ella pueda saber quién de los dos...digamos fue el ganador.

—No puedo creerlo, hablan de ella como si fuese la mujer más promiscua— se apresuró a protestar dispuesta a defender a su congénere —Ella puede tener un esposo pero apostaría que hace tiempo que no tiene relaciones con él, lo digo porque cuando fingió quedarse conmigo y habló con Lyon desde mi teléfono la escuché inventando excusas y no parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Es un tema delicado y aunque no la conozco demasiado no parece la clase de persona que juega con eso, si dice que tú eres el padre debe ser por una razón.  
Además de que ella no quedó embarazada por gracia divina, tú mejor que nadie sabes qué tan culpable eres así que no se comporten como un par de machistas de mierda con esos comentarios.

Ambos hombres escucharon la perorata de Lucy en total silencio a causa de la falta de palabras para replicarle a una chica que defendía fervientemente a otra. ¿Quién había dicho que el peor enemigo de una mujer era otra mujer?

—Esto es absurdo en primer lugar, dices que no es su culpa pero se supone que se estaba cuidando, en todos estos años con Ultear nunca pasó y de la nada en un par de meses ella resulta embarazada, disculpa si tengo mis dudas.

—Entonces supongo que tú tomabas tus propias precauciones, ¿o es que sólo era responsabilidad de ella?

Lucy no parecía dispuesta a retroceder una sola sílaba y Gray comenzaba a impacientarse al sentirse acorralado en su argumentación. Desvió la vista hacia su amigo en busca de ayuda pero el pelirrosa se desentendió del asunto retrocediendo un par de pasos, seguido por su peludo amigo azul.

Finalmente se dijo que era algo que sólo a él debía concernirle y las opiniones ajenas podían valer un cacahuate, ¡él simplemente no quería un hijo! Juvia podía hacer lo que mejor le pareciera siempre y cuando no lo involucrase, y estaba muy confiado de que no lo haría pues ella quedaría tanto o más humillada que él.

—Váyanse ambos a la mierda— soltó mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia la salida —¡Nadie se meterá en MI vida!

— ¿Los pantalones te quedan tan grandes que sólo sabes bajártelos, Fullbuster?

Tuvo que apretar los puños para no regresar y responder algún improperio demasiado malsonante. Salió azotando la puerta y se fue directo a su oficina.  
Natsu le siguió algunos minutos después.

—Lárgate de aquí traidor. — le espetó desde su silla de cuero negro. —Creí que nos cuidábamos las espaldas sin juzgar.

—Ya te dije que no le dije nada a Lucy, pero por amor de dios es periodista ¿qué esperabas?, es entrometida por naturaleza.

— ¿Y entonces a quién apoyas a mí o a ella?— tres gentiles golpes sonaron en la puerta —¿Qué diablos quieren?

—No mates al mensajero, Gray— Mira entró sin inmutarse por tal recibimiento —Sólo vengo a informarte que la junta S nos reuniremos el lunes para ver el proyecto que aprobaste ayer, para que estés preparado.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso sólo me da dos días para cuadrar todo!

—Laxus apresuró las cosas, dice que así todos podremos salir temprano de vacaciones. Por cierto me pidió que te dijera que no lo arruines— lo último lo agregó cuando giraba para salir.

—Ese maldito infeliz— golpeó el puño contra su escritorio —Ya parece que pensaba en el resto, él sólo sabe ver por lo que le interesa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?, puedo dejarte a Lucy libre —ofreció el pelirrosa.

—A ella ni me la mientes y no te hagas el conciliador conmigo, pensé que ya les resultaba repugnante por lo que hice.

—Has hecho peores cosas que dormir con otra mujer y sigo aquí para ti, así que no me salgas con berrinche ahora. Ten por seguro que te apoyaré hasta el final como aquella vez en Portugal, pero sólo piensa en tía Mika, porque hasta donde recuerdo esa dulce mujer no crió a un patán. —Eso fue un golpe bajo para el pelinegro, por esas fechas su madre era un tabú. —Dices que tu vida y decisiones te conciernen a ti, pero siempre le deberás explicaciones a esa mujer, así que piensa en todas tus acciones y trata de imaginar si ella estaría orgullosa de ti. Eso es lo que yo hago siempre con Igneel.

El Dagneel salió consciente de que dejaba a su amigo con una herida en el pecho y sólo era cuestión de esperar a que se desangrase lentamente.

Y así ocurrió, Gray no pudo centrar la mente en otra cosa que no fuera un asqueroso recuento de todas sus malas decisiones y peores acciones.

Al llegar a casa se encontró solo con una nota escrita en la estilizada caligrafía de su esposa informándole que debía salir por algunos días y que sabiéndolo estresado no quiso molestar pidiéndole llevarla al aeropuerto o ayudándole a empacar. Se despedía con cariño deseándole éxito en ese proyecto que le estaba costando tanto.

No durmió, se revolcó en la trágica idea de que su madre lo aborrecería al conocerlo en ese preciso instante. No se había conformado con haberle arruinado la muerte, también echaba por la borda todo lo que alguna vez se había tomado el tiempo de inculcarle.

Y en plena madrugada se encontró a sí mismo tirando a golpes la puerta de su mejor amigo y único verdadero apoyo en su vida.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres a esta hora? — lo empujó para entrar sin esperar a ser invitado siendo consciente de que hasta Happy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Disculpa si interrumpo pero necesito que mandes a Lucy a su casa, debemos hablar.

— ¿Qué? — Cerró para seguir al intruso —¿Y qué se supone que haría Lucy aquí a esta hora?, yo ya no tengo trabajo pendiente.

— ¿Enserio?, creí que ya estaban liados...pero como sea— lo sujetó repentinamente por los hombros mientras lo sacudía —Me metiste al hoyo, ahora ¡dime como diablos salir de él!

— ¿Qué?, ¿de qué mierda hablas? — se sacudió su agarre, lo había despertado, era oficialmente domingo y no estaba de humor para lidiar con sus tonterías.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que si he amado a alguien en este maldito mundo esa fue mi madre, tú eres el que mejor conoce toda mi vida y dijiste que ella se revolcaría en su tumba de sólo verme, ¡así que ahora mismo dime cómo hacer para volver a creer que no la he decepcionado en todos los sentidos, que si fuese posible aún me querría como su hijo! — en algún momento de su discurso lo había vuelto a sujetar pero esta vez del cuello de la vieja camiseta con la que dormía.

—Yo jamás te dije que ella se revolcaría en su tumba— lo alejó de un manotazo —Te dije que reflexionaras de si estaría orgullosa. La respuesta te la diste tú mismo.

—¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez, Natsu! Eres al único al que podría creerle.

—Tú mismo te juzgaste, el modo de enmendarte también te corresponde. —Gray se dejó caer en un sillón y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba perdido.

—Son demasiadas cosas, tú lo sabes. ¡Por dios que incluso hay un maldito muerto! — la espalda de Natsu se crispó, no era su intensión dejarlo tan afectado como para adjudicarse algo que no era su responsabilidad, o al menos no toda.

—De acuerdo, tranquilízate— se sentó a su lado —Estás exagerando, el pasado es el pasado y tú mismo me has dicho que tratar de reescribirlo es inútil, debes centrarte en tu presente. Si buscas mi consejo sólo hay una cosa que puedes enmendar justo ahora— Gray le prestó toda su atención dispuesto a seguir cualquier indicación que él le facilitara —Juvia es una buena mujer y no merece lo que le hiciste, demuéstrale a Lucy que tía Mika te enseñó a dar la cara por una dama en apuros.

Si le hubiese dicho que resolviese un libro de física cuántica le habría resultado igual de complicado. Había sido todo un imbécil con la peliazul y no le sorprendería que en ese mismo momento le guardase algo de rencor, además estaba el hecho de que algunas de sus palabras no dejaban de ser ciertas. Debía pensar en una forma de enmendar su comportamiento pero sin que ella se diera falsas impresiones.

...

(Regreso al sábado)

El ideal de vida perfecta de Lyon Vastia no era demasiado exigente -a su parecer-, y estaba tan increíblemente cerca de conseguirlo que se sentía rozarlo con los dedos.  
Había conseguido a la hermosa y perfecta mujer de la que se enamoró apenas la viese, su trabajo soñado estaba a un par de pasos de él, más pronto que tarde tendría la familia amorosa que tanto soñó, y estaba recobrando la relación perdida con las personas más importantes de su infancia, ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

—Lyon— la voz de uno de sus colegas interrumpió sus pensamientos —Hay una junta en 15 minutos y Ooba Babasaama te quiere en primera fila.

— ¿Sabes para qué?

—No, pero sabes cómo es...rara, así que mejor prepárate para lo que sea— le recomendó antes de volver a dejarlo solo.

El albino sólo sonrió, no importaba con qué clase de idea rara saliese la presidenta del gremio, porque estaba tan feliz que se sentía seguro de poder manejar cualquier cosa. Se arregló la corbata y se dirigió a la sala de juntas de su piso.

El asunto no era más que la trivialidad de presentar a los nuevos becarios y su asignación a las respectivas áreas que cubrirían. La única novedad que lo involucraba consistía en que él mismo se ocuparía –o más bien a su parecer sería el niñero– de la segunda nieta de la excéntrica anciana pues según ella la chica estaba más que ansiosa de aprender del complicado mundo empresarial y qué mejor lugar que con uno de los más acomedidos integrantes del gremio.

Sherria Blendy era una niña de no más de 17 años –si acaso– que Lyon encontraba tan peculiar y animosa como su prima Sherry sólo que un poco más torpe. Creía que sería algo engorroso pero si la chica terminaba feliz el programa de un año eso le sumaría puntos con su anciana jefa, así que igual se esforzaría.

—Una cosa más, Lyon— lo llamó Ooba Baba cuando todos se retiraban a sus respectivas labores y el albino volvió sobre sus pasos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no tuviese otra nieta de tres años escondida en su bolso —En dos días habrá un importante evento en Nueva York al que Jura no podrá asistir así que quiero que lo reemplaces como representante del gremio.

En primera instancia el rostro del hombre se iluminó de emoción al descubrirse con la confianza suficiente para substituir al vicepresidente mismo, pero el rostro de su esposa y las promesas que le había hecho invadieron sus pensamientos.

—Me alaga, pero no creo poder ir, verá Juvia y yo planeamos...

—No fue una pregunta, muchacho. Saldrás mañana mismo. Pero por favor cambia esa cara, en compensación tus preciadas vacaciones iniciarán apenas entregues el informe de Nueva York y si quieres puedes tomarte el resto del día de hoy para ir con tu esposa. — El rostro de Lyon se volvió a iluminar —Llevarás a Sherria, a partir de hoy será tu sombra, así que vigila que no se meta en problemas.

Él reprimió un bufido, pero bueno, no siempre se podía tener todo.

..

— ¡Juvia, contéstame de una maldita vez! Huiste de mí el otro día y ahora me ignoras. — le gritó la ojiverde a su celular cuando la contestadora de su amiga volvió a entrar — ¡O al menos dígnate a verme pues estoy totalmente segura de que estás en casa, llevo frente a tu puerta toda la mañana!

La peliazul hundió más la cabeza entre sus rodillas, estaba sentada al pie de la escalera, pero no se sentía con ganas para recibir a Meredy, para "dar explicaciones" inventando excusas porque estaba segura de que en cuanto viese a su amiga no podría seguir mintiéndole y ¿con qué cara la vería luego de admitir su debilidad y el problema en el que ésta la había metido?

Afuera, en cuanto hubo colgado, el celular de Meredy comenzó a sonar y ella de inmediato atendió esperando que fuese una respuesta a su berrinche.

"— ¿Med?, se supone que vendrías a Cirme Sorciere desde temprano, ¿en dónde estás?"

—Ahora no puedo hablar Jellal.

"—Nada de eso, Meredy—" lo escuchó dar un largo suspiro como queriendo tranquilizarse antes de continuar "—Cuando te hablé de hacerte socia recuerdo haber mencionado que era algo serio, eres mi prima y siempre te cuidaré, pero debes hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades"

—Ya sé todo eso Jell, pero justo ahora estoy ocupada...dame un par de días y tendrás toda mi atención.

"— ¿Un par de días? Debe ser una broma, en unas horas debes estar en el aeropuerto—"

—Sí, sobre eso...

"—No puede ser, Meredy"

— ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero, que eres mi primo favorito en todo el mundo y cuanto amo a tu hermosa novia que debe ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo?

El hombre al otro lado de la línea no pudo contener la risa.

"—De acuerdo, supongo que Ultear podrá acompañarme por esta ocasión...pero sólo una cosa: Yo soy el afortunado de tener a Erza"

— ¿Cómo es que yo no puedo encontrar a alguien como tú?— más risas.

"—Ya lo harás y llegado el momento yo lo juzgaré personalmente. Pero por favor trata de ser más responsable, ya no eres una niña."

—Anotado— se despidió antes de colgar y volver a golpear en la puerta. —Tengo otras dos horas libres, Juvia, te lo advierto.

La peliazul sabía perfectamente que su amiga pocas veces se andaba con palabrerías así que poco le sorprendió tener el valor de salir de su propia casa sólo hasta pasada una hora desde que Meredy había lanzado su promesa de volver.

Estaba consciente de que eventualmente tendría que darle la cara a ella también pero se convenció de que primero necesitaba terminar de lanzar todo por la borda mientras se hacía a la idea de empezar a sobrellevar lo verdaderamente importante, y para eso necesitaba ver a un doctor.

4 p.m. Juvia estaba volviendo a casa para encontrarse a su esposo bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de la limonada que ella había preparado esa mañana –antes de perder repentinamente todo deseo de tomarla– mientras leía la correspondencia. Dicha imagen le evocó nostalgia de los días en que gozaba de su vida tranquila.

—Lyon-sama volvió temprano, Juvia lamenta no haber estado antes aquí.

—No tienes que, Ooba Babasaama me mandó a casa antes, pero estoy seguro de que no te gustará la razón.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—No exactamente— levantó la vista de la hoja para centrarla en el delicado rostro de la mujer —Ella quiere que represente a Lamia en una conferencia de mercadeo, incluso me ha dejado a cargo de una becaria.

— ¿Por qué eso no le agradaría a Juvia?

—La conferencia es en dos días...en Nueva York. Tendré que salir mañana. —Juvia suspiró —Pero por favor no te sientas mal, querida. Estaré tomando un vuelo de regreso al día después y entonces podré disfrutar de mis vacaciones decembrinas, contigo a tiempo completo.

Había malinterpretado la reacción de Juvia pues lejos de estar molesta se había sentido aliviada de escuchar de su partida, la cual le daría el suficiente tiempo de prepararse para dejarle caer la noticia con la comprobación médica de su embarazo.

—De acuerdo— fue todo lo que pudo responder.

— ¿Por cierto a donde fuiste? Cuando llegué había esto pegado en la puerta— le entregó una nota doblada por la mitad. Ella entró en pánico por un segundo al sostener la pequeña hoja entre sus manos. —Es de Meredy, o eso supongo ya que parece su letra.

" _Volveré, sabes bien que no desisto con facilidad"_

En efecto la femenina caligrafía de su mejor amiga era inconfundible. Sintió su ritmo cardiaco volviendo a la normalidad y su mente rememoró con ironía la frase: nada teme quien nada debe. Ahora estaba consciente de que la única fuente de su constante nerviosismo eran sus pecados.

—Amm Juvia fue a ver al doctor. — los ojos de Lyon se abrieron demás y de un salto llegó hasta ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, estás enferma?— la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza en un instante.

—Juvia... — de pronto ya no quería agregar más mentiras a su conciencia —Lyon-sama ya sabe que Juvia se estuvo sintiendo mal, pero no es...nada del otro mundo, estará bien pronto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— acarició su mejilla —Porque quiero que cuando vuelvas tengas tus maletas listas para las más deliciosas vacaciones en mucho tiempo— lo último lo dijo con cierta picardía en la voz.

—Seguro. Pero por ahora, ¿podrían tan sólo recostarse juntos en el sofá como solían hacerlo cuando eran novios? — él rió mientras asentía para después depositar un beso en su cabeza, la creía simplemente adorable.

Si esa era su última oportunidad para tener cerca a tan amable hombre antes de que la odiase sin remedio entonces la aprovecharía lo más posible.  
La vida daba muchas vueltas, y pensar que hasta hacia un par de meses pensaba en Catherine Earnshaw como una zorra egoísta, ahora la comprendía tanto.

Al día siguiente lo llevó hasta el aeropuerto y se despidió con un largo beso cargado de todo el afecto que siempre le tuvo pues estaba consciente de que a su regreso debería confesar todo y las maletas que en efecto alistaría serían para desaparecer de su vista más que para unas vacaciones.  
Aun así lo único que verdaderamente lamentaba era no haber podido darle a ese hombre el amor que sin dudas merecía.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a su celular entró una llamada de la última persona que ella hubiese esperado, Gray. Tras pensarlo por tres segundos apretó el botón que silenciaba el estéreo para conectar la llamada al manos libres y esperó paciente a escuchar su perfecta voz.

"— ¿Juvia? Diablos no estaba seguro de que quisieras tomarme la llamada."

—Por el contrario, Gray-sama. Juvia nunca querría alejarse de usted, pero creyó que no volvería a hablarle.

"—Lo sé...ni yo estaba seguro, pero creo que es necesario que nos veamos de frente."

— ¿Ocurre algo?

"—Yo...es mejor decir lo que tengo que decir de frente. ¿Será que puedes encontrarme en el apartamento de Natsu?"

— Ju-Juvia supone...¿hoy?

"—En este momento de ser posible. —" No supo interpretar el tono de su voz, era como si estuviese ansioso así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que terminar la llamada con una afirmación antes de cambiar de ruta.

— Que bueno que viniste— ella trató de sonreírle.

—Juvia le aseguró que a pesar de todo no se alejaría de usted.

—Creí que estarías molesta.

—Triste, Gray-sama, Juvia se dio un golpe contra la pared pero no está molesta— su mirada pasó a ser firme —Siempre y cuando Gray-sama no insista en la idea de que Juvia aborte.

—En lo absoluto— levantó las manos demostrando que iba en son de paz —No sé qué pensaba en ese momento, además ya entendí que no vale la pena cuando es claro que tomaste una decisión— ella agachó un poco la cabeza y él suspiró —Debo admitir que me comporté como un idiota, me tomaste por sorpresa y reaccioné mal, por eso te pedí venir...tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos de juvia se iluminaron de esperanza al ver la posibilidad de contar con su ayuda para afrontar la situación. Dicha reacción no pasó desapercibida por Gray.

—Espera, no comiences a montarte historia raras hasta que escuches lo que te diré. —La sonrisa que empezaba a crecer en los labios de la mujer fue substituida por una más cautelosa. —Lo ocurrido es responsabilidad de ambos y fue desconsiderado culparte totalmente cuando era yo el que terminaba dentro de ti una y otra vez. Tomaré mi parte de responsabilidad y cuando Lyon regrese le daré la cara por ti, de otra forma no podría llamarme a mí mismo hombre.— su voz fue completamente seria —De igual forma hablaré con Ultear apenas tenga la oportunidad, así que puedes estar tranquila no te dejaré a tu suerte y yo lidiaré con Lyon— ella se acercó y tomó su mano.

—No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia sabe que no es lo ideal, pero lo superarán juntos, los tres— él frunció el seño y se liberó de su agarre.

—No te confundas, ésta no fue ninguna clase de propuesta, tan sólo me responsabilizo de mis acciones, no quiero nada más— la sonrisa de juvia se desdibujó —Lo que me lleva a lo segundo que quería decirte: esto le pone fin a lo nuestro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — él desvió la mirada.

—Será lo mejor para amortiguar el efecto de la noticia...

—Eso no es cierto— lo interrumpió —Ambos tuvieron sexo con otra persona que no es su pareja, ¿qué importa si fue una vez o si lo siguen haciendo?, el daño no será menor. Entonces ¿por qué dejar lo que hace a Gray-sama y Juvia felices?, por el contrario, ahora podrán estar juntos sin esconderse.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero estar contigo?, desde un comienzo lo que había entre ambos fue sólo un juego, temporal, ¿no lo recuerdas?— ella apartó la mirada para que no viera sus ojos cristalizarse. —Me haré cargo de tu hijo con lo que necesites, pero no seremos una familia ni nada de esas estupideces.

Las lágrimas estaban por derramarse en las mejillas de la chica y Gray no pudo evitar sentir que de nuevo había sido demasiado brusco. Sin embargo de un momento a otro la expresión del rostro de Juvia se frunció.

—Es por ella, ¿no es verdad, Gray-sama? Lo que en verdad quiere es seguir con su esposa— él la miró confundido por sus palabras, ¿de dónde sacaba eso? —¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le da ella que Juvia no le hubiese dado también, tan insoportable le resulta Juvia?, ¿o es porque sabe que eventualmente Juvia estará gorda y fea?

— ¡¿Qué?!, rayos no, ¿qué te ocurre?— sus cambios de humor le daban dolor de cabeza —Además ¿crees que Ultear querrá verme después de que le diga que embaracé a la esposa de su hermano? Tendré suerte si no intenta asesinarme.

—Entonces quédese con Juvia, ella lo ama, aún tiene tiempo de disfrutar de su cuerpo antes de que el bebé se note mucho y después Juvia promete cuidar y quererlo a usted y su hijo como nadie más.

Juvia estaba consciente de que desde un comienzo el lazo que la unía a Gray era puramente físico, pero también había confiado en poder convertirlo en algo más emocional, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él sintiera por ella lo mismo que ella había descubierto recientemente, sin embargo el embarazo le estaba quitando ese tiempo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— sus palabras eran tranquilas —Hace dos días te traté de la peor forma, es verdad que acabo de disculparme pero cualquier otra persona ya me hubiese mandado al diablo, ¿por qué tú estás insistiéndome?

—No lo entendería, Gray-sama, porque Juvia jamás había experimentado algo como lo que siente por usted y para comprenderlo debería sentir lo mismo por ella— bajó la mirada por un segundo antes de regresarla a él —Pero parece que no quiere permitir que pase.

—Pues lo lamento pero debo romper tu burbuja justo ahora, lo que dices sentir por mí es absurdo y sobretodo no es real, dime ¿acaso me conoces?, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es o ha sido mi vida, de mis gustos, problemas o creencias? No, en lo absoluto, ahora mismo nuestra única conexión relevante es la criatura que llevas en el vientre.— sabía que sus palabras podrían llegar a ser desconsideradas pero debía dejar las cosas claras para evitar más problemas de los que ya tenían —Mejor olvídalo para no hacerte más daño, ambos nos hemos portado mal estos meses pero hay que avanzar.

—Por favor no le diga a Juvia qué sentir— respiró hondo —Ella lo ha intentado y fue inútil, el corazón siente lo que siente y eso es todo. Aun así Juvia le agradece su intención, pero ella acaba de decidir ocuparse sola de su hijo— le dio la espalda para retirarse pero él la detuvo.

—No seas terca, déjame responder como hombre.

—Juvia puede ocuparse sola. — él resopló.

—No lo dudo, pero no sería correcto abandonarlos así como así.

—En el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, ¿alguna vez han hecho lo correcto, Gray-sama?

—Entonces piensa en tu...en nuestro hijo, sabes que estará mejor si ambos nos ocupamos de él, nada le faltará.

— ¿Sería su padre?— él puso los ojos en blanco pero consciente de que el único modo era ceder a su terquedad —No odie a Juvia, Gray-sama, ella entiende que no la quiera ahora y no lo obligará a nada, pero puede confiar en que su hijo y Juvia estarán para usted siempre que quiera...para lo que quiera.

— ¿Ya viste a algún doctor? ¿Te has hecho análisis?— lo mejor para Gray era empezar a centrarse en lo único que tendrían en común a partir de ese momento.

—Juvia pidió algunos análisis para comprobar su embarazo y sacó una cita, pero será dentro de algunos días, cuando tenga los resultados, ¿le gustaría ir con ella?

—El viejo tiene una amiga que se dedica a eso, puede llegar a ser poco amable pero es una buena doctora y es bastante discreta, me gustaría que la visitaras— le informó omitiendo la anterior invitación —Claro, si no tienes problemas al respecto— ella negó —Su nombre es Porlyusica, estoy seguro de que podré conseguirte una cita para mañana...puede ser algo gruñona, pero no dejes que te intimide.

— ¿Acompañará a Juvia?— insistió recalcando que no había olvidado su pregunta sin respuesta.

—No, en unos días terminaré con el dolor de trasero que se ha vuelto Laxus, lo cual me dará tiempo para enfrentar lo que venga tras decirle todo a Lyon y Ultear. — revisó su reloj percatándose de que se había tomado más tiempo del estimado. Bueno al menos sin el remordimiento ya podría pensar y dormir, de momento. —Por ahora debo irme, pero te enviaré los detalles de la cita con Porlyusica...ahm...cuídate te veré después.

— ¿Regresará con su esposa?— no pudo evitar preguntar, los celos la invadían por dentro, era la primera vez que lo veía sin tocarlo, besarlo o sentirlo suyo —¿Le dirá hoy sobre su aventura con Juvia y el bebé?— ¿debía censurarse por desear que ella no lo tomara bien?

—No, ella...ella salió ayer, con tu amigo Jellal a ver a unos inversionistas coreanos, creo que la pelirrosa iba a ir pero cambió de opinión a última hora y Ultear tuvo que ir en su lugar.— parecía no muy seguro de decirle eso, sin embargo se forzó a ser cortés con ella.

—Entonces puede Juvia quedarse aquí hoy. — Pidió indecisa —Es que Juvia no quiere pasar la noche allá— lo que ella en verdad no quería era confesar que desde su última pelea había tenido inquietantes pesadillas sobre lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Lo cierto es que se las había querido jugar todas por " _amor"_ y sólo se había jodido pues, ni Gray la quería como deseaba ni Lyon le perdonaría lo que hizo, así ella quisiera pasar la vida entera tratando de enmendarlo.

—Si eso quieres puedes hacerlo, tienes tu llave, ¿no? — Gray se sentía incómodo en su presencia, como si se tratase de una persona completamente diferente a la que otras veces anheló en sus brazos —¿Necesitas ayuda para traer algo?

—No, Juvia podrá arreglárselas.

—De acuerdo— y cual cobarde huyó del lugar evitando los hermosos ojos azules por los que había puesto su vida de cabeza.

..

A las 8 de la noche de ese mismo día Juvia ya estaba lista para dormir en el departamento prestado del mejor amigo de su examante y su mente estaba tan embrollada como la situación que vivía.  
Esa tarde tras haber reacordado los términos de su relación con el padre de su hijo salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su editorial para entregar la siguiente columna que debía publicarse y hablar con su jefe sobre sus actuales perspectivas, después de todo su vida estaba a punto de dar un vuelco y debía ser una mujer responsable y capaz de ocuparse del bebé que pronto llegaría al mundo.

Entró a la cama pero no bien recargó la cabeza sobre la almohada una masculina fragancia resultante de la mezcla del olor natural de Gray con la exquisita colonia que siempre usaba penetró en lo más profundo de su cerebro carcomiendo su tranquilidad.

¿Alguna vez le había resultado tan embriagadoramente doloroso un olor?, ¿alguna vez siquiera había prestado tanta atención a las esencias desprendidas de cada objeto y lamentado por la emoción que le producían?  
Una de las principales razones de querer salir de su casa era que todo, absolutamente todo ahí parecía oler a Lyon, desde la cama –con todo y vestiduras limpias– hasta los cojines del sillón y aun sin su presencia física ese constante recordatorio era más que suficiente para corroer su conciencia sin piedad alguna.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento no estaba mejor, el _olor a Gray_ le resultaba mucho más atrayente, pero sólo hacía que la herida recién abierta sobre su pecho doliese más y lo irónico de la situación era que no entendía cual era la moraleja que debió aprender de todo eso. ¿Qué nunca debió creer que el amor verdadero existía y por lo tanto debió conservar la pacífica estabilidad que el afecto de Lyon le brindaba?, ¿o por el contrario que desde un comienzo debió creer en el amor sincero como único motivo para decir "sí, acepto"?

Fuese como fuese para ella todo se resumía en su egoísmo de querer lo que nunca había conocido.

—Bueno Juvia, ya es hora de levantar la cabeza y dejar de pensar sólo en ti, tienes que pensar en el bebé— se dijo a sí misma acariciando su vientre. Haciendo la almohada a un lado se acomodó una vez más para dormir. Era inútil, sobre el colchón el olor era más intenso. —Quizá a partir de mañana.

Y salió de entre las cobijas en busca de un pañuelo para secar su rostro que más bien parecía un grifo mal cerrado. Paseó un poco por el lugar en un intento por tranquilizarse y se preguntó por qué en esos momentos no caía rendida cual piedra como lo había hecho días anteriores. Tras algunos minutos supo que como casi todas sus decisiones el merodear de noche no había sido una buena idea, pues el lugar no hacía más que ofrecerle recuerdos bastante vívidos de los múltiples encuentros con Gray, aumentando de a poco el hueco en su estómago y su desasosiego general.

En un nuevo intento por liberarse de los pesados sentimientos en ella se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo caliente.

La puerta del departamento se abrió silenciosamente y Gray entró con algunos papeles en la mano y sin sacarse el abrigo pues planeaba quedarse apenas unos minutos. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a hacia la luz encendida pero no estaba preparado para ver a la peliazul derramando un par de cristalinas lágrimas en el recipiente que descansaba sobre la hornilla encendida.

— ¿Ju-Juvia? — de forma mecánica ella levantó la cabeza y a Gray no le gustó para nada ver las rosadas comisuras de sus labios fruncidas en la dirección opuesta hacia la que siempre estaban levantadas.

— ¡Gray-sama! — no tardó más de dos segundos en identificar su rostro y reaccionar en consecuencia. Rápidamente se pasó una mano por la cara e intentó lucir lo más serena posible —¿Qué hace aquí?, Juvia no sabía que vendría...cielos...ella...ella estaba por preparar algo de té...¿quiere una taza?

—Tan sólo venía a dejarte esto— levantó los papeles mientras se acercaba a paso lento —Es sobre tu cita de mañana con Porlyusica, ella dijo que llamaría al laboratorio para pedir tus resultados y así revisarlos contigo...pero ¿te encuentras bien? — Ya estaban frente a frente y Gray trataba de sonar suave para no volver a hacerla llorar, ella asintió repetidas veces —¿Entonces te gusta tu té con un poco de sal?

Llevó la mano libre en dirección a su rostro con la intención de enjugar la pequeña lágrima traicionera que se desbordaba por el rabillo del ojo azul, echando por tierra la afirmación de la chica, sin embargo se detuvo poco antes de llevar a cabo su propósito. Demonios, debía mantenerse físicamente apartado de esa mujer, pero ¿por qué le resultaba difícil?

Juvia en cambio esperó tranquilamente a que el dedo tocase su piel y al notar que no lo haría fue ella misma quien se movió levemente para completar el contacto, permitiendo que la pequeña gota salada se deslizara sobre la mano de él.

—Es estúpido en realidad...Juvia se sentía algo sola— declaró finalmente atrayendo la atención de los iris grises sobre los suyos —Pero no es nada, ella tomará algo caliente que le ayude a conciliar el sueño y eso será todo, siempre funciona.

— ¿Quieres que le pida a Lucy que suba a hacerte compañía?

—No...por favor, eso...eso sería vergonzoso con todo lo que ha pasado— señaló hacia el sur de su anatomía —Juvia ya es adulta, ella está bien.

Gray sabía que lo siguiente que debía hacer era despedirse, dejar los papeles e ir directo a casa, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la expresión decaída de la mujer frente a él. Entendió entonces porque las últimas semanas había creído que ella lloraba o se molestaba por todo, al final de cuentas se suponía que las hormonas ponían todo de cabeza en una embarazada. Se dijo que eso debió haberle dado una pista antes.

—Si quieres yo puedo hacerte compañía, después de todo nada de lo que me digas ahora me sorprenderá— las palabras de Natsu acerca de su madre habían hecho eco en su cabeza y por ende su lengua se movió sola. La expresión sorprendida de Juvia le dijo que ya era tarde para retirar lo dicho —Podría quedarme en el sillón por si me necesitas y por supuesto que no intentaría nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué querría quedarse con Juvia?

—Porque te dije que te ayudaré con ese niño, tan sólo te demuestro que puedes contar conmigo aunque no seamos nada de lo que tú quieres. — se sintió torpe al hablar, ¿desde cuándo él, Gray Fullbuster se explicaba de ese modo?

—De acuerdo, pero ¿podría Gray-sama venir a la cama con Juvia?— eso no fue lo que él esperaba.

—Juvia...ya te dije que...

—No, no para eso. Juvia sólo quiere tener a alguien a su lado— eso no era del todo verdad, lo que en realidad quería era tenerlo _a él_ a su lado —Y ella cree que sería mejor a que ambos se queden en el sofá— trató de bromear para aligerar el ambiente pero sonó más bien forzado así que se concentró en sus negras pupilas —¿Lo consideraría si Juvia también promete no intentar nada?

Gray suspiró, ¿qué había en ese rostro tan suave que no lograba identificar?

..

El reloj marcó otro cambio de hora y Gray seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Juvia, a su lado, se removió tanto que él llegó a pensar se había despertado, sin embargo tras acomodarse sobre su pecho y acurrucarse mejor volvió a quedarse totalmente quieta.

La observó largamente bajo la luz lunar que iluminaba la habitación. Podía jurar que el suyo era uno de los rostros más hermosos que alguna vez hubiese contemplado, le encantaba la forma en que sus largas pestañas, cejas y cabellos azules contrastaban con su piel blanca y las rosas en sus mejillas y labios. Era simplemente preciosa.  
Se preguntaba de dónde había sacado el albino a esa mujer pues había sido muy suertudo, ¿qué hubiese pasado de haberla conocido antes de todo ese embrollo?, ¿la historia sería muy diferente ahora?

Rápidamente sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza, para mejor concentrarse en seguir contemplándola. Su expresión era tan pacífica, confiriéndole tal aspecto de fragilidad que obligó a otra idea asaltar su mente al ver las pequeñas marcas sobre sus brazos, ¿la habría lastimado la otra noche?  
No era la primera vez que contemplase que quizá se hubiera excedido en la brusquedad, pero como ella no se quejó más lo dejó pasar.  
Durante sus años de insulsa rebeldía el sexo rudo fue prácticamente el pan de cada día motivado por su continua interacción con mujeres que disfrutaban de dicha intensidad. Incluso Ultear, tan controladora como era, prefería las cosas de forma más salvaje, de modo que las marcas en el cuerpo de alguno de los dos no eran aspectos extraños y sólo obtenía quejas de ella cuando interferían con su atuendo.

Ciertamente él no tenía ningún problema con los arañazos -algunos más profundos y frescos que otros- sobre su espalda y trasero, no consideraba al muy leve dolor que le ocasionaban como algo más que un buen recuerdo del placer. Pero ella...ella lucía tan diferente a lo que había tenido hasta ese momento, y por lo visto en ese tiempo parecía como si Lyon la hubiese tratado siempre con guantes blancos cual figurilla hecha de la porcelana más delicada. ¿Y si eso era y él como un insensato bruto le había hecho daño?

Asumir que su razonamiento era correcto resultaba más conveniente que negarlo así que eso tan sólo sumó otra razón por la cual debía poner fin a su contacto.  
 _"Si quieres evitarte más problemas tan sólo mantente alejado de los objetos delicados cuando juegues, Gray"_ las palabras dichas por su niñera después de su 5° castigo por romper la cristalería fina de su madre resonaron en su cabeza cual si la hubiese escuchado esa misma tarde.

Con la mayor delicadeza posible la deslizó desde su pecho hasta el colchón, cuidando que quedase bien acomodada en las almohadas. Salió de la cama y llevando con él una frazada se fue a intentar conciliar el sueño en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Su alarma lo despertó cuando sentía que había logrado cerrar los ojos por apenas un segundo, eran las 6:30 de la mañana pero aun así se percibía una tenue luz proveniente del cuarto, suspiró, Juvia ya había despertado así que se dijo que lo mejor era llevarle algo de desayunar para poder justificar su ausencia en la habitación, era muy temprano como para ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
No había demasiadas cosas en el lugar aparte de algunas galletas, así que puso un poco de café pero inseguro de si era conveniente que Juvia lo tomase en su condición optó por prepar también algo de té.

Se dirigió con ambas cosas hacia a la habitación pero no la encontró en la cama, en su lugar percibió desconcertantes sonidos provenientes del cuarto de baño. Preocupado dejó las bebidas sobre la cómoda y se precipitó a indagar al respecto.

Juvia se encontraba inclinada sobre el retrete con los ojos vidriosos del esfuerzo. El pelinegro se acercó a paso silencioso y con cuidado recogió el largo cabello azul que ella trataba inútilmente de hacer a un lado. Se sobresaltó ligeramente pero lo dejó sostenerle el cabello mientras volvía a inclinar la cabeza ante una nueva náusea.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? No creo que hayas comido nada aún, ¿o sí? — inquirió cuando ella trataba de incorporarse buscando algo a tientas, Gray le alcanzó un pedazo de papel.

—Juvia no vomitó, sólo fue la sensación.— se echó hacia atrás para quedar sentada sobre sus pies. —Juvia lamenta si lo despertó, ella supone que creyó sería mejor para usted dormir en otro lado para no molestarlo con estas cosas. —Ahí estaba una vez más la culpa que él quería evitarse.

—Yo ya estaba despierto, te traje algo para tomar que justo ahora creo te caerá bien

— ¿En serio?— sus ojos relucieron con alegría —¿Para Juvia?

— ¿Para quién más? Vamos, levántate.

Le tendió las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, notando que se sostenía de él por más tiempo del necesario.  
Cuando la peliazul pudo centrar el mundo de nuevo se perdió en los maravillosos ojos grises que esa mañana parecían tan tranquilos como impenetrables, y no supo qué era peor porque en el fondo de su corazón los prefería intensos, arrebatadores pero sinceros y no como esos que tenía delante que parecían más una careta.

— ¿Está todo bien?— la voz masculina le hizo notar que lo había observado por mucho tiempo. Gray sólo podía pedir que ella no dijese esas 3 atormentantes palabras.

—No es nada, Juvia lo siente. ¿En dónde están las bebidas?

Y en un mudo acuerdo decidieron de momento dejarlo pasar, hasta no estar seguros de lo que hacer con sus vidas que estaban a punto de cambiar, con la nueva vida que ya estaba en camino.

Esa mañana cada uno salió a ocuparse de sus asuntos y apenas cerrar la puerta del carro Gray deseó que el día terminara, pues sólo necesitaba que Makarov, Erza y compañía dijesen sí al proyecto para que Laxus dejase de molestarlo. ¡Rayos en otro momento cómo le habría encantado indagar en algo de tal magnitud!, el rubio sí que no se iba por la segura; sin embargo en ese momento sólo le sumaba más estrés a su situación.

..

Quedaban 30 minutos para que la presentación empezara y aún faltaban muchas cosas por estar en su lugar, la ineptitud del equipo enviado a presentar el proyecto era de campeonato y lo único que Gray quería era tener enfrente a al maldito encargado del equipo audiovisual para romperle la cara por incompetente.

Tras escuchar otra absurda excusa a través del teléfono de su escritorio decidió que era mejor que él mismo se encargara de arreglar el desperfecto en vez de seguir pendiente de las poco capacitadas manos de ese tarado.

Tomó su celular para bajar hasta la sala de conferencias pero antes de que pudiese llegar a la mitad de su oficina un par de golpecillos sonaron en la puerta antes de que una cabeza azulada se asomase.

— ¡Hola Gray-sama! — tras inspeccionar rápidamente con la mirada el lugar comprobando que estaba solo entró cerrando tras de sí y dejándole ver la sonrisa más grande que pudo. —Adivine qué, Juvia acaba de salir de su primera cita de control y Porlyusica-san...

—Juvia, ¿qué haces aquí?...olvídalo no tengo tiempo ahora. — trató de rodearla para seguir su camino pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—No, no, no, esto es más importante Gray-sama, mucho más importante. Porque Juvia ya obtuvo sus resultados y le hicieron su primera ecografía y— el Fullbuster trataba de salir del lugar pero la chica se interponía en su camino una y otra vez cortándole el paso mientras parloteaba quien sabe que cosas.

Su celular sonó ante la entrada de varios mensajes, trató de abrirlos para leerlos pero Juvia infló sus mejillas en protesta y al ver que él no le hacía caso se puso de puntillas para arrebatarle el aparato de las manos.

—Préstele atención a Juvia, es importante.

El tono de llamada empezó a sonar y de inmediato ella la desvió. Gray estaba en el borde de su punto de quiebre, revisó su reloj para comprobar aterrado que el tiempo se le estaba agotando mientras ella rebuscaba en su bolsa antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio tras sacar un sobre blanco.

—Por favor, Juvia. — Protestó con exasperación —Ni tengo tiempo para tus tonterías ni me interesan, ya te dejé claro que tú y tus asuntos me dan igual, hazte a un lado.

Gray no era precisamente el más amable, ella lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar eso.

—Pero no es sobre Juvia, es sobre su hijo. Porlyusica-san lo confirmó, es oficial que Juvia está embarazada y tiene...

— ¡Es lo mismo! Por dios santo, ¿qué no entiendes? De verdad que trato de hacer lo correcto pero me lo pones difícil porque eres tan... — se contuvo para no decir algo de lo que se arrepintiese dos segundos después.

— ¿Tan qué, Gray-sama? Vamos dígale a Juvia todo lo que piensa de ella de una vez por todas, así puede desahogarse de una vez y dejar sus chiquilladas bipolares. — la alarma programada en el celular del pelinegro comenzó a sonar y él de nuevo intentó salir del lugar pero ella se lo impidió.

— ¡Molesta! — soltó finalmente —Tú y ahora esa maldita cosa que llevas dentro no hacen más que joderme. ¿Yo te parezco bipolar?, tus cambios de humor me dan jaqueca y me exasperan sobremanera. ¿Y todo para qué? Para tener a una niña loca necesitada de afecto con su bastardo que a saber de quién es hijo, porque ni creas que me trago esa certeza de que es mío.

Juvia apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, se tragó todas las ofensas que le acababa de hacer y tras arrojarle el celular junto con el sobre blanco al pecho salió del lugar empujando a la persona que se topó al cruzar la puerta.

No entendía porque era tan idiota, se lo había vuelto a hacer, ¿por qué ella se lo seguía permitiendo? De nuevo las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos. ¿Por qué él era tan cruel como para ser amable y encantador unos días y luego prácticamente abofetearla en el rostro?

Sin saber bien cómo de pronto se encontró en la calle esperando a que el semáforo le diera el cruce con el resto de los peatones. Con la señal en verde se talló los ojos para hacer las cosas frente a ella un poco más visibles y empezó la marcha con el resto de transeúntes que cruzaban la calle.

El resto fue muy rápido, se escuchó un par de largos pitidos acompañados de maldiciones y el molesto rechinido de neumáticos contra el pavimento. Juvia levantó el rostro tratando de identificar las sombras borrosas en que sus lágrimas habían convertido la realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pff, maratónico el cap de hoy, pero no quería dejar nada fuera.

Como siempre ya saben que les agradecería si me dejan un review con su opinión, saludo, crítica constructiva, preguntas, teorías, notas de odio...en fin lo que sea, después de todo en estas semanas ya creo haber leído de todo xP

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Guests:**_ Hola!  
(De forma general a los 3) Bueno, primero que nada lamento si los hice llegar hasta este punto para acabar decepcionándolos con el fic, y claro que entiendo que lo dejen en este punto pues sus palabras tienen toda razón.

(Más particular al 3° y último -lamento si es algo impersonal pero no dejaste firma de ninguna clase-) Ahora bien, creo que los insultos a nivel personal están totalmente fuera de lugar ya que no me conoces ni sabes nada de mí o mis opiniones sobre nada, por lo que juzgar de buenas a primeras puede ser especialmente fácil -sobre todo en Internet- pero nunca correcto. Del mismo modo te ruego no insultes a mis lectores pues tu problema parece ser más con el fic (o conmigo, no estoy segura) pero ellos quedan fuera compartan o no tu perspectiva.  
Tienes todo el derecho de dar tu opinión, pero al menos déjame explicarme un poco: como bien mencioné en algún momento hubo más de una persona -lectoras en FF o no- que me pidieron escenas más fuertes o subidas de tono y como no soy especialmente adepta a ese tipo de...encuentros (por razones que quizás vengan o no al caso pero omitiré) pedí ayuda a una amiga y tras mucho pensarlo esto fue lo que obtuvimos para entrar en la historia. Si las escenas son fuertes pues sí, por eso lo recalqué en un inicio pero no sería justo señalar así de simple sólo porque es algo que no te cuadra.  
Violación no fue, porque si te fijas Gray le preguntó si no lo quería en dos ocasiones -justo fue una discusión creativa que no dejé pasar- y ella accede a que continúe en ambas, si fue brusco e incluso desconsiderado en el acto, bueno eso ya sería otra historia.

Finalmente quizá les sorprenda pero no soy para nada machista y por ende tampoco tengo tendencias misóginas, todo lo contrario, creo que las mujeres debemos darnos a valer por nosotras mismas pues somos tan capaces como cualquiera y por supuesto que no veo el maltrato hacia NADIE (sea cual sea la razón: sexo, raza, origen, creencias, etc) como algo normal o tolerable -aunque bien tampoco me paso al otro extremo-.  
Ésta es sólo una historia como he escrito muchas otras totalmente opuestas y por lo tanto no creo prudente que se me catalogue como tal o cual sólo por una de ellas ya que no son ni autobiografía ni confesiones personales, son HISTORIAS de cosas que pasan o pueden llegar a pasar en la vida de cualquier humano y con las cuales planteo mi idea de que no puedes juzgar genérica y arbitrariamente todo.

Eso creo es todo lo que tendría que explicar al respecto, si ofendí a alguna persona por supuesto que pido disculpas y entiendo que dejen de leer éste o incluso cualquier otro de mis escritos. Desde un inicio supe que si me aventaba a publicar esto tendría que defender mi argumento pues sé que encontrarán más de un motivo de censura y prometí -más a mí misma- que lo terminaría así acabase escribiendo sólo para mí.  
Así que finalmente sólo puedo decir gracias por leer y comentar, ojalá podamos volver a leernos algún día.


	15. Un solitario final

¡Hola, linduras!

Mil perdones por la demora (otra vez), pero en fin, aquí estamos con otro cap bastante movido.

Pero antes de empezar me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo en especial a _**Katy**_ _ **, por ser el hermoso review número 100!**_

Les agradezco a tod s por seguir este fic que escribo con todo mi corazón :')

¿Se asustaron con el número de palabras?, tranquilas, es que ahora hubo muchos bellos reviews que contestar ;D

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 ***Universo Alterno** **.**  
 ***** **OoC** **.**  
 ***Lenguaje y acciones explícitas /inapropiadas.  
*Al final contestaré los** **reviews** **de los invitados.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 15

"Un solitario final"

—Cielos ¿qué le hiciste ahora?— la rubia que había sido prácticamente arrollada por una llorosa Juvia ya estaba francamente harta de todo el drama de Gray.

—Sólo le dije lo que pienso, no es mi culpa que toda conversación que no le parezca termine en llanto.

— ¡Ella está embarazada, imbécil!

— ¡Ella está loca y sólo busca ser mimada! No se conforma que acceda a hacerme cargo de un niño que puede ni siquiera ser mío, ella quiere que le preste atención todo el tiempo.

—Entonces haz tu mismo las cuentas— interrumpió Natsu quien había llegado después de Lucy y sostenía en sus manos el sobre que la peliazul había arrojado minutos antes —Ella tiene alrededor de 6 semanas de embarazo— leyó antes de mostrarle la hoja membretada con el nombre de un laboratorio.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?— una cabellera pelirroja se hizo presente en el lugar —¿No era Juvia la que acaba de salir?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Natsu volvió a guardar la hoja para esconder el sobre entre su ropa lo más discretamente que fue capaz.

—Sí, lo era— Lucy fue la primera en hablar mientras observaba fijamente y de forma poco agradable al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué le hicieron?, ella lloraba— la acusación no verbal de la rubia no pasó desapercibida por Erza —No habrás sido grosero con ella, ¿o sí, Gray?

Silencio. Miradas de advertencia.

— ¿Qué les ocurre, chicos?, lucen como si acabasen de esconder un cuerpo.

—Se hace tarde para la junta, Erza— avisó el pelinegro para cambiar de tema mientras iniciaba su camino hacia la puerta.

—Espera un segundo, primero quiero saber qué ocurre...¿quién está embarazada?— indagó recordando las palabras al aire que había alcanzado a escuchar al llegar —¿Ella?...¿pero eso que tiene que ver con ustedes?

—Erza, Gray— Lisanna irrumpió en la oficina —El maestro quiere que se den prisa, ya están empezando.

—Vamos enseguida— si Makarov lo decía para Erza era ley, aun así se giró levemente para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a los tres involucrados. _"Esto queda pendiente, pero no olvidado"_ , casi podían escuchar esas palabras saliendo de sus ojos avellana.

Gray dio un paso hacia la puerta pero lo regresó de inmediato para llegar hasta Natsu.

—Déjame ver eso— susurró sólo para él.

El aludido le entregó discretamente el sobre y sin moverse de lugar Gray sacó la hoja de papel para recorrerla rápidamente con la mirada.

— ¡Gray! — lo llamó Erza.

El pelinegro guardó las cosas en el interior de su saco y siguió a la pelirroja. Sin embargo antes de girarse llevó los orbes grises a los verdes y Natsu pudo ver en estos lo rápido que su mente rememoraba los días pasados, un parpadeo y arrepentimiento.

No prestó demasiada atención a la presentación que se suponía debía estar dirigiendo, en su lugar miraba su celular cada dos minutos.

Su problema era que siempre que perdía la paciencia se le iba la lengua, y la mayoría de las veces de forma poco agradable. Sabía perfectamente que eso estaba mal y no justificaba sus modos pero ¿de qué forma podía evitarlo?

Por años había trabajado en ello al punto de ser capaz de moderarse, pero esa chica, esa chica de ojos tan azules lo estaba llevando de golpe a su perdición y no entendía porque frente a ella perdía por completo el control en tantos sentidos. Era casi como si su presencia le recordase todo el tiempo que al final de cuentas los humanos eran sólo otra especie animal.

Pero todas sus justificaciones eran absurdas, se las había tomado contra la pobre chica y parecía que cada vez que la veía la lastimaba en una nueva forma. Y lo peor era que no lo hacía apropósito ni quería hacerlo.

Justo antes de entrar a la sala de conferencias envió un mensaje a Juvia ofreciendo disculpas por su falta de control.

No tenía derecho a que ella lo perdonase -una vez más- por ser un cretino, pero al menos quería saber algo de ella pues de pronto sentía una extraña sensación de inquietud. ¿Había vuelto a su casa o al apartamento de Natsu?

Casi una hora después resultaba que Laxus había conseguido el apoyo de Mirajane para darle el visto bueno al proyecto, mientras que Erza y Gildarts no estaban lo suficientemente convencidos, empatando la votación y con ello dejando la decisión final en un inusualmente inseguro Makarov.

Gray estaba a punto de sacarse la piel de las manos por la fuerza con la que se las frotaba bajo la mesa, ¿alguna vez una de esas reuniones habían durado tanto?, ya iban 2 horas.  
Revisó una vez más su móvil para comprobar que Juvia aun no le respondía nada, quizá esa ocasión estaba verdaderamente molesta. De cualquier forma, algo en su interior le exigía verla.

—Necesitaré algo de tiempo para decidir al respecto— las palabras del mayor de los Dreyar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones justo a tiempo para recibir la mirada de impaciencia de Laxus. Él se encogió de hombros, ese ya no era asunto suyo, podía lavarse las manos.

En cuanto todos se levantaron Gray salió en dirección a su oficina. Ni Lucy ni Natsu estaban ya allí por lo que tuvo un momento de tranquilidad para marcar al número de la peliazul. Una presión se había instalado sobre sus pulmones e inexplicablemente le urgían las ganas de saber de ella, no le importaba que le contestara mandándolo al diablo, con escucharla estaba bien.

Los primeros timbrazos sonaron y enseguida las alegres notas de un ritmo tropical conocido se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Despegó el aparato de su oído y paseó la vista por todas partes hasta centrarse en una de las esquinas del elegante escritorio, y ahí halló la pequeña bolsa negra que Juvia cargaba esa mañana. Cortó la llamada.

Llegó hasta el accesorio de tres grandes zancadas y lo abrió para sacar el móvil. Sobre la pantalla encendida citaba varios mensajes de múltiples contactos y una llamada de " _G_ " con un par de corazones alrededor.

Hizo a un lado la incredulidad de que ella hubiese guardado su contacto de esa manera y deslizó un dedo por la pantalla pero en lugar de desbloquearse sobre el menú de acceso rápido se abrió el tablero para introducir el patrón de desbloqueo. _A buena hora se le ocurre configurar una contraseña._

Sin perder más tiempo tomó la bolsa con todas sus pertenencias y salió furtivamente de su oficina mientras marcaba a su amigo.

— ¿Natsu, en dónde estás?— su voz era un susurro.

—Afuera, ¿por qué mierda hablas así?

—Trato de mantenerme lejos de Erza, haz lo mismo y por lo que más quieras no dejes que a Lucy se le vaya la boca.

— ¿Pides que le mienta a la Titania?, eres mi hermano pero valoro mi vida.

—No le tienes que mentir, sólo mantente lejos y evita sus interrogatorios—. Le indicó mientras se aseguraba que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos y tomaba las escaleras que conducían al estacionamiento. —¿Qué haces afuera?, ¿ya te vas?

—No, hubo un accidente frente al edificio, parece que un par de ebrios idiotas venían jugando o yo que sé y no frenaron frente al semáforo, lastimaron a mucha gente. Uno de los autos volcó al estacionamiento exterior y adivina contra el carro de quien se fue a estrellar...acaba de llegar la aseguradora.

—Que mala suerte— encendió su vehículo y se dirigió a la salida mientras conectaba el sonido al manos libres. —Que no te encuentre Erza, y llámame más tarde, quizá necesite tu ayuda para convencer a Juvia de que no siempre soy tan cretino.

—Te dije que no tengo ganas de mentir...oh espera debo colgar, la chica de los seguros tiene piernas que llegan de aquí a Croccus.

Cuando estuvo en la calle pudo ver la escena que describía su amigo, la circulación en esa parte estaba cerrada, los pedazos de metal desprendidos de los vehículos involucrados yacían anormalmente retorcidos sobre el pavimento a pesar de que el equipo vial trabajaba para despejar el área. Había algunas manchas rojas sobre la calle, un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral dejándole una fea sensación en la boca del estómago.

La buscó en el departamento de Natsu pero no le extrañó demasiado no encontrarla ahí. Aun inquieto pasó 2 horas tocando afuera del hogar de Lyon hasta que el portero subió a informarle que los dueños del lugar no estaban desde hacía un día, y probablemente habían salido de vacaciones.

Su celular sonó y ni dos segundos tardó en responder.

—No, soy yo, muchacho— dijo la voz de su jefe cuando él respondió preguntando por una mujer.

—Lo siento, viejo, estoy algo ocupado justo ahora y...

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, pero sucede que en verdad estoy atorado con mi decisión.

Impaciente como se sentía Gray prefería tomar las escaleras de todos los lugares a esperar el elevador así que se concentró en lo suyo para dejar que el hombre al otro lado de la línea continuase hablando.

—Es un proyecto realmente ambicioso, hay una gran inversión inmediata de por medio y sé perfectamente sobre los rumores de que mi hijo Ivan se encuentra detrás de él así que si voto en contra dirán que fue en represalia hacia dichos rumores.  
Te confieso también mi poca inclinación a la fe ciega que le profiere Laxus.

—Es en verdad algo enorme— concedió el pelinegro al llegar a su automóvil. —Sin embargo Laxus está seguro de que es por demás redituable y veremos las ganancias con relativa rapidez respecto a...

—Muchacho, si quisiera oír la venta básica del proyecto bien podría o escuchar a mi nieto o al bueno para nada que fue hoy al gremio.

Gray guardó silencio, sí en efecto no eran sus palabras, pero en ese momento su mente estaba tan desenfocada que sólo atinaba a repetir la perorata que tanto le había dicho el rubio una y otra vez durante la última semana.

—Si Laxus tuviese una idea de cómo funciona en realidad todo lo que habla le hubiese dado tu puesto hace mucho. Hay una razón por la que te tengo en donde estas, chico: eres listo, hábil y confío un 100% en ti—. Gray lo escuchaba parcialmente mientras maquinaba un plan a seguir para solucionar sus propios problemas. —Así que pongo el voto decisivo en tus manos y dictaré a favor o en contra según tú consideres mejor.

El Fullbuster se frotó los ojos con desesperación. No era la primera vez que Macarov le daba esa responsabilidad, había ocurrido dos veces antes y el viejo siempre había seguido su consejo para desechar o dar luz verde a un proyecto.  
En otras circunstancias habrían sido las palabras que llevasen al pelinegro a pasar las siguientes 8 horas releyendo todos los informes hasta tomar la que considerase la mejor decisión y se sintiera satisfecho con ella. Sin embargo ahora era lo último que podía permitirse hacer y a pesar de que él mismo tenía sus dudas al respecto tomó toda la frustración que Laxus, Juvia y él mismo habían puesto sobre sus hombros y dejó a las palabras que le pondrían fin al asunto deslizarse fuera de su garganta:

—Sí, acéptalo— antes de que pudiese extender la conversación con más inquietudes se apresuró a agregar: —Estoy completamente seguro.

—De acuerdo, muchacho—. Con esa simple frase zanjó el asunto y pudo regresar a sus problemas.

La siguiente opción obvia que saltó a su mente para hallar a Juvia fue con sus amigas pero sin una pista de cómo encontrar a la pelirrosa optó por intentar en el departamento de Lucy.

Podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos las veces en que –sin la intervención de ninguna substancia ajena a él– sintió la adrenalina inundar su ser hasta no poder coordinar sus pensamientos o acciones, pero definitivamente cuando Lucy le informó –de forma impaciente- que no sabía nada de Juvia supo por la horrible sinsación que se apoderaban de él que había empezado el sendero a otra de esas experiencias.

Las horas trascurrían como agua entre los dedos y el desasosiego de Gray crecía cada vez más. Para cuando la noche llegó ya tenía a Natsu y a Lucy ayudándolo a buscar a la mujer de cabellera azul.  
No aparecía, no tenía forma de ubicarla, ni siquiera se había comunicado de ninguna forma y para colmo el peso sobre su pecho estaba por aplastarlo al grado que poco le importó lo que su colega pelirroja hiciera si podía ser de utilidad para indagar sobre el paradero de Meredy, ya le quedaban pocos lugares en mente.

Erza pocas veces se andaba por las ramas, de modo que cuando Gray la mandó al diablo con sus pesquisas para exigirle averiguar si la prima de su novio estaba con la esposa de Lyon supo dos cosas: que en definitiva algo andaba totalmente fuera de lugar con esos dos, algo de lo que no era tan difícil embonar las piezas; y que en definitiva no era el momento para increpar a un Gray que parecía al borde de un ataque.

—No te fijes demasiado en ello ahora, Erza, más tarde podrás sacarle lo que quieras. De momento confía en nosotros, necesitamos encontrar a Juvia—. Le había dicho Natsu en un tono tan extrañamente serio que no pudo más que unírseles.

Nadie durmió ese día, las chicas habían decidido que era hora de empezar a buscar en instituciones públicas y fue hasta cerca de las 6 de la mañana que una llamada de Erza le devolvió el alma al cuerpo al informarle que la había hallado, un segundo después se sintió arrastrado al infierno cuando le dijo en dónde la había encontrado.

En un hospital, más exactamente en el hospital central de Magnolia, habían respondido que las señas particulares ofrecidas por Erza concordaban con una paciente ingresada esa tarde a urgencias. Su nombre era lo único que le habían facilitado: Juvia Loxar.  
La pelirroja no tenía ni idea de si se trataba de ella usando simplemente otro apellido así que sólo atinó a llamar a Gray.

.

— ¿Qué relación tiene con la paciente?, ¿Es familiar suyo?— cuestionó la mujer sentada al otro lado de la recepción mientras analizaba alternativamente la identificación y el rostro del pelinegro.

Gray se pasó las manos por el cabello para tratar de tranquilizarse, ¿qué maldita mierda importaba eso?, no había sabido nada de ella por casi un día entero, ¿a caso no entendían lo desesperado que se sentía por saber cómo estaba? Maldita sea que la palabra hospital nunca eran buenas noticias.

Pudo percatarse que los obscuros ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre su mano izquierda por un segundo y entonces su mente calculó un plan. Lo que necesitaba era información completa sobre Juvia y su falta de algún lazo legal con ella no le impediría la obtención de ella.

—Es mi esposa— declaró sin titubear. —Ella conservó su apellido.

La mujer lo analizó por dos segundos más antes de teclear un par de cosas en la computadora frente a ella y entregarle algunas formas.

—De acuerdo, señor Fullbuster, necesito que nos proporcione los siguientes datos de su esposa debido a que ella sólo nos dio su nombre.

El pelinegro se contuvo de arrojarle los papeles únicamente por el desasosiego que le causó su última aseveración.

— ¿Po-por qué?— levantó la vista hacia el reloj sobre la pared y las palabras se le atoraron más en la garganta. Juvia no llevaba pocas horas ahí, ¿cómo era que sólo pudieron sacarle su nombre?, ¿ella estaba inconsciente? ¿En alguna cirugía?...¿peor? —¿E-ella está...?

—Oh no, no, no. Ella está estable y despierta desde hace una hora, señor— se apresuró a informarle la mujer al ver como el color drenaba del rostro del hombre. —Sin embargo se le debió informar de su condición de inmediato y...resultó algo impactante para ella así que el doctor pidió que se le dejase tranquila por un rato, sin embargo como usted ya está aquí...

"Su condición". _Mierda._

—Ella...ella está embarazada...¿qué ocurrió con eso?

La mujer abrió la boca insegura pero en un instante sus ojos se desviaron al hombre con bata blanca que pasaba cerca de ellos.

—En seguida le proporcionarán la información que guste.— En voz más alta llamó al hombre. —El doctor Rob recibió a su esposa en urgencias, doctor él es el esposo de Juvia Loxar.

El hombre asintió y le extendió la mano al pelinegro.

— ¿Será que me pueden decir cómo está Juvia y el bebé de una vez y sin tantos rodeos?— ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia.

—Su esposa llegó con otros heridos por un accidente vial— comenzó a explicar mientras emprendía el camino por el pasillo. Gray se apresuró a seguirlo. —Sus lesiones eran leves en comparación con otros más desafortunados. Cuando llegó estaba consciente pero se desvaneció mientras la recibíamos, los paramédicos nos informaron que había mencionado su embarazo así que lo tuvimos en cuenta.

—Entonces están bien— lo interrumpió volviendo a llenar sus pulmones con aire. El doctor hizo un gesto.

—Su esposa sufrió una fractura simple en la fíbula derecho y se dislocó el hombro izquierdo, además de algunos golpes que no llegaron a causar daño irreversible en órganos o estructuras internas—. Eso era lo que Gray quería oír, respiró profundo, quizá no estaba tan maldito. —Sin embargo antes de que recuperase la consciencia su esposa sufrió un aborto espontáneo y me temo que no pudimos hacer nada por el feto.

 _Mierda. Mierda._

—Lo más probable fue que se debiera a los traumatismos ya que en la revisión inicial de urgencias el feto no parecía correr peligro— intentó explicar al ver la cara del pelinegro —Me temo que son cosas que pasan con más frecuencia de la que se imagina— puso una mano sobre su hombro. —Lo siento mucho. Sin embargo se encontraba en una etapa temprana del embarazo y no hubo mayores complicaciones, todo parece en orden, así que no deberían tener problemas en una futura concepción.

Gray se llevó las manos a la nuca tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, eso no era algo que se escuchase todos los días. Se sintió mareado y como si le hubiesen propinado un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Tardó un segundo en centrar sus pensamientos a las prioridades.

—Juvia...ella...se lo dijeron— él asintió pero no fue una pregunta ya que recordaba las palabras de la mujer de recepción.

—Así es, en cuanto abrió los ojos preguntó por el bebé. Nos habría gustado esperar hasta contactar con algún familiar para que no recibiera la noticia sola ya que los paramédicos no pudieron dar con sus pertenencias, pero fue muy insistente y no podíamos ocultarle su situación.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó?— cuestionó más con la intención de conseguir una pista de lo que debería hacer frente.

—En un principio no muy bien, se alteró tanto que tuvimos que sedarla—. _Oh diablos_ , se iría al infierno, de eso Gray estaba completamente seguro. —Despertó hace casi una hora y no ha dicho palabra, pedí que la dejasen descansar, es una suerte que esté aquí, necesitará su apoyo.

Se habían detenido frente a una puerta blanca cuyo único distintivo de las otras eran un par de números plateados formando un 34. El doctor lo palmeó en la espalda antes de continuar su camino.

Gray tragó en seco el nudo en su garganta y apretó con fuerza los papeles en su mano mientras contemplaba la puerta. No deseaba entrar. Quería volver a su auto y largarse de ese lugar de una buena vez.

Su celular sonó, Lucy y Natsu querían saber si ya habían localizado a Juvia y si estaba bien. Tras responderles que estaba con ella y que necesitaban tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de darle la cara, no en ese momento.

Se sentó en una de las bancas adyacentes desde la que le fuese posible ver la puerta. No podía irse, no sería correcto, pero podía postergarlo al menos un poco. Se dijo que primero llenaría las formas que le habían entregado.

Con forme sus ojos iban leyendo más se maldecía internamente. No le solicitaban demasiados datos, la mayoría de las casillas ya habían sido llenadas por números o palabrería médica y la mujer había señalado una pequeña sección en la parte superior bajo el apartado _"Datos Generales del Paciente"_

 _Nombre_ , ya había sido llenado.  
 _Género_ , listo.  
 _Estado Civil_ , casada...aunque no precisamente con quien él había dicho.  
 _Edad_ , ...¿cómo es que nunca le había preguntado eso?...era joven, debía tener unos veitipocos...dudaba mucho que pasara los 25, ¿no?  
 _Número de Seguridad Social_ , pendiente.  
 _Fecha de Nacimiento_ , bueno de saberla no tendría problemas con su edad. No había estado de cumpleaños por esos días, ¿o sí?  
 _Lugar de Nacimiento_ , ¿Fiore, quizá?...bueno no podían culparlo, ¿quién carajo pregunta eso?  
 _Ocupación_ , bueno eso sí, escritora, ¿no?  
 _Lugar de Trabajo_ , ¿y eso qué diablos tenía que ver con el hospital? Quien sabe...¿su casa?, ¿por qué no la había llevado a su editorial el día que se lo pidió?  
 _Domicilio_ , lo conocía, pero sería más apropiado citar la dirección del apartamento de Natsu...para evitar problemas.  
 _Alergias_ , ¿tendría?  
 _Padecimientos Crónicos_ , ¿tenía? Ella había dicho ser sana el día que la conoció, ¿se habría referido a todos los sentidos?  
 _Nombre del Responsable del Paciente_ , bueno ese era él.  
 _Parentesco con el Paciente_ ,...una mentira blanca.  
 _Teléfono_ , un celular y le importaba poco lo que le dijeran.

No la conocía. Al menos no en ese tipo de aspectos.

Se creía capaz de hacer un recuento mental de los lunares sobre su cuerpo con un margen de error de 2 a 3. Podía referir la pequeña marca de nacimiento en forma de luna menguante bajo su seno izquierdo, el cual quedaba hermosamente oculto debido al gran volumen de los mismos. Pero definitivamente no sabía nada de ella más allá de datos irrelevantes.

Suspiró y sin otra opción avanzó decididamente hacia la puerta blanca. Dio dos pequeños golpecitos y sin esperar respuesta la abrió.

Ella estaba despierta pero no dijo una palabra al verlo entrar ni hizo ningún movimiento, tan sólo se limitaba a observar el envés de sus manos. Gray se acercó a ella con la inseguridad gravada tanto en su rostro como en el resto de su lenguaje corporal.

Estando a unos metros de distancia las ganas de largarse aumentaron, el suave rostro de Juvia estaba surcado por múltiples moretones y raspones que no se limitaban a esa única área, extendiéndose hasta donde la bata le permitía ver. Le habían dejado la pierna derecha enyesada mientras que del lado izquierdo un cabestrillo sostenía su brazo.

—Juvia— la llamó con suavidad para no sobresaltarla.

Ella no levantó ni la cabeza ni la mirada, se limitó a seguir hundida en sus pensamientos, fueren cuales fuesen.

—Juvia, ¿cómo te sientes?...ya me dijeron todo.— se había acercado más, hasta poner su mano sobre la de ella —Yo...yo...— era malo para ese tipo de cosas, las palabras nunca salían como él quería —Yo lo siento...mucho.

La peliazul no respondió nada y por el contrario movió su mano muy lentamente hasta soltarse de él.

Para la mayoría de las personas existen un promedio de una o dos decisiones de las que verdaderamente se arrepienten de por vida, pero para Gray dicho promedio parecía muy bajo.  
Una persona más que lo odiase no era demasiado importante, sin embargo por alguna razón que se tratara de Juvia marcaba una diferencia. No quería eso.

—Está bien que me odies ahora, no te culpo— ni una palabra en respuesta. —De acuerdo, supongo que deseas que me largue de aquí de una vez, te dejaré tranquila.

La pequeña y mallugada mano sostuvo la masculina con intención de detenerlo.  
Gray de inmediato se volvió en su dirección sólo para toparse con unos ojos vacíos, ni siquiera estaban húmedos pero brillaban con tal intensidad que no le cupo la menor duda de que no continuaba llorando porque ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas.

—No, quédese, aunque sea un poco más, no deje a Juvia sola, no ahora.

Él asintió y haló una silla para tomar asiento junto a su cabecera. Por más de un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada. Juvia volvió a clavar la vista en sus manos y Gray no trataba de verla fijamente por mucho tiempo.

—Me dieron esto— le mostró la hoja que había fracasado en llenar —Necesito tu ayuda para completar algunas cosas, ¿está bien que lo hagamos ahora?

Ella asintió sin levantar la vista y el pelinegro se dispuso a preguntar en voz baja.  
En cuanto hubo terminado ninguno agregó nada más, de modo que el silencio se cernió sobre ellos y el ambiente se volvió denso con bastante rapidez.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?— inquirió él para hacer al menos algo de ruido.

—Muy seguramente lo mismo que a Gray-sama: Juvia fue tan estúpida como para no ver por dónde iba y ahora...— la voz se le quebró por el tiempo que tardó en tragar el nudo en su garganta —Juvia perdió a su bebé...un bebé...— finalmente un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Gray se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

—Está bien, Juvia— como un resorte se levantó para sentarse a su lado. —No fue tu culpa. Ese par de imbéciles básicamente les pasaron por encima a media docena de personas sin culpa alguna— la consoló mientras sus puños se cerraban con impotencia, _si tan sólo no la hubiese corrido de su oficina..._ —Pero tú estás bien, tus lesiones no fueron graves y eso es lo importante.

—No, claro que no está bien. Todo es culpa de Juvia porque ella no fue precavida cuando quedó embarazada, ella bebía, tomaba la píldora e incluso fumó—. Sus palabras dejaron fuera de órbita al pelinegro por un par de segundos.

—Yo...yo no creo que eso tuviese que ver con un evento de esta magnitud...

—Juvia vio la expresión en los ojos de Porlyusica-san cuando respondía a sus preguntas— gimoteó. —Fue culpa de Juvia, ella lo sabe.

—El doctor dijo que fue debido a los golpes del accidente y...— Ella había desviado la vista a una esquina de la habitación, dejando claro que no quería hablar más al respecto.

—Juvia está cansada, ¿podría dejarla?—. Si le hubiese dicho "lárgate" Gray no se hubiera sentido peor. Su voz lejos de ser colérica era fría.

—Estaré afuera, si necesitas algo no du...

—Estará bien— lo interrumpió deseando no seguir escuchando su voz.

Gray salió sin agregar más, consciente de que se merecía todo el rencor que ese frágil cuerpo le pudiese dar.  
Y aún así no pudo evitar desear que ella hubiese soltado todo su odio en cuanto lo vio, que pusiera toda la culpa sobre él, incluso de una forma malsonante...cualquier cosa a verla ahí sentada con la mirada perdida y haciéndose responsable de lo ocurrido.

Por el resto del día Juvia no le pidió que entrase a la habitación, siendo Porlyusica la única persona ajena al personal de enfermería que estuvo con ella.

Gray se mantuvo sereno sentado frente a la puerta blanca, esperando hasta que vio a la vieja de cabello rosa salir. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a ella para abordarla apenas hubo cerrado tras sí.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?, ¿cómo está?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, muchacho?— respondió tras un suspiro. —Perdió a su bebé de menos de dos meses...físicamente está tan bien como se puede esperar, el aborto fue completo por lo que no supondrá más complicaciones. Mentalmente...bueno ella en realidad no habló mucho pero según recuerdo cuando la vi ayer estaba muy entusiasmada, será difícil.

El pelinegro se pasó una mano por las cejas. ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que haber ido a joder a alguien como Juvia?, ella no merecía eso, ella merecía haber tenido a su bebé sano y salvo para ponerlo en los brazos de un padre que lo amase. Él no tendría que haber irrumpido en su vida.

— ¿Por qué le ocurrió esto?— la pregunta se resbaló de sus labios con poca firmeza. La doctora lo miró con extrañeza.

—Según tengo entendido un automóvil la atropelló, ¿te parece poca razón?

—Ella...se culpa por todo lo que hizo antes de saber que estaba embarazada, dile que está mal.

—Te seré franca, muchacho— su usual ceño fruncido se relajó al grado que la expresión en su rostro le recordó a su anciano jefe —No hay una razón en específico para esta clase de abortos, mujeres perfectamente sanas pierden embarazos tempranos, es un riesgo latente al menos en el primer trimestre. Sin embargo tampoco te diré que estaba muy tranquila con la información que Juvia me dio.

— ¿De qué hablas?, lo que ella dijo...en realidad creo que exageró, no es como si fuese alcohólica o fumadora, ella...por dios que es ridículo que algo tan insignificante pueda...— se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿por qué rayos no estuvo con ella durante esa cita para evitar que la peliazul se pusiera a sí misma como una descuidada?

—Gray— la voz de la mujer fue más dura. —Durante la ecografía aun no percibí los latidos cardiacos, pudo ser por la edad del feto; los traumatismos que Juvia recibió durante el accidente, aunados al estrés bajo el que ya parecía encontrarse por su...poco ideal situación, pudieron ser catalizadores, pero confía en mí, no vale la pena buscarle más pies al gato, eso no ayudará a Juvia.

" _Poco ideal situación"._ Porlyusica respetaba la privacidad, pero no era idiota.

— ¿De qué forma puedo ayudarla entonces?

—Dale tiempo, déjala sentirse mal, debe vivir su duelo y continuar, no puedes forzarla a que olvide al que ya consideraba su hijo.

El pelinegro asintió un par de veces antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en una banca. Esperaba que la anciana se retirase sin más, pero eso no ocurrió.

—Debo hablar con los doctores de este hospital y necesito una muestra de tu ADN—. El hombre levantó la vista para observarla con confusión. —Juvia pidió una prueba de paternidad para...

— ¿Qué?

.

—Baja con cuidado— Gray trató de rodear el automóvil para ayudarla, pero para cuando llegó Juvia ya tenía la puerta abierta e intentaba maniobrar con la muleta y su brazo sano para salir del asiento. —Te harás daño, déjame ayudarte.

—Juvia puede, no es tan torpe— lo empujó al pararse sobre un pie. Gray retrocedió extrañado por semejante respuesta pero al ver en su expresión que contemplaba avanzar a brincos rodó los ojos y la levantó en brazos sin preguntar. —¿Qué hace?, Juvia no necesita eso, ella lo hará.

—Basta— la sostuvo con firmeza entre sus brazos hasta que ella dejó de forcejear. —Ya no hagas eso, por favor, permíteme ayudarte—. Clavó sus ojos en los azules y se quedaron así por varios segundos.

—Juvia quiere ir a casa.

—Tranquila, te subiré con cuidado y podrás descansar— la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos teniendo especial cuidado con el cabestrillo de su hombro y entró al edificio.

Ambos estaban de vuelta en el departamento de Natsu, aun era muy temprano pero Gray había insistido en sacarla del hospital apenas el alta fuese posible.

—Juvia lamenta seguir molestando, pero ella cree que podría ocuparse de sí misma a partir de ahora— susurró con voz débil cuando el pelinegro la sentó sobre la espaciosa cama.

—No digas eso, yo debo disculparme por todo lo que te dije, soy un cretino, lo siento, no lo hago apropósito pero parece un maldito monstruo arraigado en mi interior que no para de escapar—. Juvia no se esperaba esas palabras. Él rió ligeramente entre dientes al ver su expresión. —Apuesto a que desearías haber sabido antes la clase de basura con la que te enredabas, seguramente de esa forma habrías corrido sabiamente lejos esa noche en el bar.

—Juvia no cree que esa hubiera sido una opción, desde que Juvia vio sus ojos supo que estaba atrapada— deslizó su mano libre por la mejilla del pelinegro y él la sostuvo contra su piel.

—No me conoces, linda, en estos últimos días has comenzado a hacerlo y cada vez debes estar más cerca de odiarme.

—No, Juvia jamás podría, ni aunque quisiera.

—Si fueses más lista o yo un poco menos egoísta, nos mantendríamos alejados el uno del otro.

—Entonces Juvia será increíblemente estúpida.

—No sabes lo que dices, bonita— alejó la rasponeada mano de su rostro, besó las puntas de sus dedos antes de dejarla sobre las sábanas y salir de la habitación.

" _No seas tonta, lo volverá a hacer"_ escuchó la peliazul en su cabeza _"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esta vez para que el príncipe se transforme en ogro y te vuelva a lastimar?"_

—Oh cállate— se autosusurró —¿no era acaso que tú estabas de su lado y lo amábamos tanto?

" _Eso fue antes de que el bebé se fuera, ¿qué queda ahora?, ni él, ni Gray, ni Lyon. Lo volvimos a joder"_

No hubo respuesta a eso. Tuvo bastante tiempo a solas para pensar hasta que el Fullbuster regresó con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

— ¿Cómo estás?, el doctor te prescribió analgésicos en caso de que te sintieras mal pero...preferiría dejarlos de última opción, créeme, te dejan más aturdida de lo que desearías. A no ser, claro que los quieras tomar.

Colocó la bandeja frente a ella pero la chica negó con la cabeza y él obedientemente la retiró.

—Juvia está bien.

Silencio. Gray empezaba a odiar esos momentos vacíos entre ellos, ¿desde cuándo tenía que pensar 5 veces una palabra que decirle para acabar desechándola?

— ¿Podría llevar a Juvia a casa?

— ¿Cómo?

—A su casa, por favor.

— ¿Por qué quieres eso?, yo creo que lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí, en donde puedo atenderte hasta que te mejores, de verdad que no me supone ningún problema.

—Juvia se lo agradece Gray-sama, pero sería extraño si Lyon regresa y ella no está en casa.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de Lyon, cuando se entere puede que la situación se torne algo desagradable y por eso preferiría tenerte aquí hasta que pase, tú no debes preocuparte de nada.

—No— la voz de Juvia se escuchó ligeramente fuerte, pero debía expresarle su reciente decisión antes de dejar más tiempo pasar, Lyon seguramente ya estaría por abordar un avión. —Juvia no quiere que le diga nada.

Gray la observó confundido pero no dijo nada para permitirle continuar. Ella no lo hizo, ni tampoco enfocó sus ojos.

— ¿No quieres que le diga qué?— la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo —Juvia, sólo dime lo que quieres, por una vez.

—Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama le cuente a Lyon nada de lo que sucedió...entre ambos, de lo que hacían.

— ¿Por qué?— a Gray no le gustaba retroceder, se había preparado mentalmente para confrontar a Lyon y Ultear con la verdad y el cambio que Juvia le planteaba le causaba desazón, ¿qué pretendía ahora?

— ¿Acaso importa?— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿a qué jugaba? —Lyon-sama tenía que saber porque eventualmente se daría cuenta del embarazo de Juvia y ella no iba a mentirle sobre su paternidad. Ahora qué importa si lo sabe o no, no hará ninguna diferencia.

Las palabras no llegaban a la boca de Gray, seguía absorto en esa Juvia hablando de forma mecánica y desinteresada a la que simplemente no podía leer.

— Si ya no importa ¿por qué ordenaste una prueba de ADN para un cadáver? — estaba consciente que debió utilizar otra palabra, pero no se detuvo a pensar en un sinónimo más apropiado, sólo absorbió la reacción de sobresalto en los ojos azules. —No necesitas hacerlo, vi los análisis, 6 semanas aproximadamente: el baile, mi casa, la bodega en Fairy. Lo lamento, Juvia. Fui un imbécil, bien puedes vaciarme el diccionario de improperios justo ahora, no argumentaré nada. Me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije, no mereces eso, sé que no me engañarías al respecto. No accedí a la prueba.

—No entiende, 6 semanas, Juvia lo pensó tras sus palabras, ella no puede estar 100% segura.

No se explicó por qué pero esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. _100% segura_ , había estado teniendo sexo con Lyon al mismo tiempo que con él.  
Pero ¿por qué le extrañaba?, en ese entonces ella aún no le hablaba de ridiculeces de estar enamorada. Vaya que incluso él había tenido relaciones con Ultear.

—Juvia lamenta si lo importunó con el asunto para que al final tuviese razón y pudiese ser hijo de Lyon — se llevó la mano sana al rostro —Si tan sólo Juvia no fuese tan zorra...

—Ya basta— la interrumpió poniéndose de pie, no quería oír más acerca del tema. —No me importa, no quiero saberlo, tú lo has dicho: ninguna diferencia. Si no quieres que le diga nada a Lyon entonces deja el asunto así, de otra forma y si era su hijo tendrás que contarle del aborto y eso llevará a más preguntas.

Caminó por la habitación un par de veces y los ojos azules lo siguieron en todo el trayecto.

— ¿Llevará a Juvia a casa?— cuestionó cuando lo vio dirigirse a la salida.

—Lo haré si es lo que quieres — la mirada gris se clavó de forma inquisitiva en la de ella. —¿Te quieres ir?

—Sí—. Gray asintió mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

—En un minuto vuelvo por ti.

—Pero, Gray-sama— lo llamó antes de verlo atravesar el umbral. Él se quedó de pie esperando a que continuara. —Juvia no quiere quedarse sola, ¿esperaría con ella hasta que Lyon llegue?

El pelinegro giró 90° para poder darle la cara y que viese la sinceridad en su expresión.

—Haré lo que tú me pidas.

Escuchar esa clase de respuesta en los la boca del Fullbuster era algo inusual, le gustó y mucho, no podía negarlo.

Sin titubeos todas las peticiones de la peliazul encontraron una respuesta afirmativa en los labios de Gray.

La cuidó y ayudó diligentemente por todo el día, y cuando la noche cayó se recostó a su lado en la cama para ponerse de acuerdo y tener una misma versión de lo ocurrido. Lyon se había visto obligado a tomar el vuelo nocturno y estaría arribando a Magnolia por la mañana -un día después de lo que le había prometido a la peliazul-.

.

Cuando el timbre anunció el llamado a la puerta Gray le dedicó una última mirada al durmiente cuerpo sobre la cama, tomó su chaqueta y salió en dirección a la puerta principal.  
Lucy lo esperaba con mala cara del otro lado de la entrada.

—Quiero que sepas que no pienso verme involucrada en tus bajezas por más tiempo— declaró clavándole los ojos chocolate cual navajas.

—No te estoy pidiendo más que la cuides por una hora, en lo que voy al aeropuerto— se defendió al tiempo que comprobaba llevar sus llaves y celular. Tenía más mensajes de Ultear pero los leería después.

—Pero lo hago sólo porque me preocupo por ella y no como favor a ti.

—Lo sé, Lucy: ojalá me muera pronto y blablabla. No me importa la razón, únicamente que cuides de ella en lo que regreso—. Saltó la rubia figura pero antes de seguir su camino se volvió —Y no toques temas inoportunos, si quieres sermonear a alguien espera a que regrese y no la molestes.

.

Cuando la puertas de acceso a la sala de espera quedaron atrás la emoción se intensificó en Lyon, finalmente era libre por lo que restaba del año y un poco más.

Oh lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era contemplar el hermoso rostro de su esposa, volver a casa con ella de la mano y por qué no, quedarse en cama con ella el resto del día. Sonrió ante uno o dos pensamientos fuera de contexto surgidos de dicha idea.

Buscó entre las múltiples caras desconocidas la cabellera azul que tanto adoraba pero no pudo localizarla.  
Extrañado sacó el celular de su bolsillo para cambiar el modo de recepción a normal.

—Lyon— escuchó su nombre en una conocida voz masculina justo cuando estaba por marcar el número de Juvia.

—Gray, vaya sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Llegas tú o Ultear? — le ofreció una sonrisa que fue recibida por el semblante serio e inexpresivo del pelinegro.

—Ninguno, vine a buscarte a ti para llevarte a tu casa.

Esas palabras y en ese tono era una de las cosas que estaba en los primeros lugares de su lista "lo que no pasará hoy" y por ende encendió una luz en su cabeza.

—Juvia— saltó enseguida —¿Dónde está Juvia?, ¿está bien?

No pudo pensar sino lo peor, porque después de todo ¿qué llevaría a Gray a presentarse por él en lugar de la peliazul?

—Eh...ella... — Gray no supo que responder para no delatar toda la verdad. Ya se sentía lo bastante culpable por sí solo sin ver la exaltada cara de preocupación de Lyon.

— ¡Demonios, Gray, responde de una vez! ¿En dónde está?

—Tranquilízate— lo reprendió cuando más de una mirada se posó en ambos —Y baja la voz, maldita sea.

—Es de mi esposa de quien se trata, no me digas que me calme.

—Está en su casa, así que será mejor que dejes de armar un escándalo y vayamos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí y no ella? — tomó su pequeña maleta para seguirlo pero sin poder esperar para interrogarlo.

—Ella está bien— mintió. —Sólo tuvo un pequeño accidente en la calle.

—Gray, nada de lo que me dices me tranquiliza, dime qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Sólo sube al auto, te lo explicaré en el camino.

Durante el trayecto le contó lo que había acordado con Juvia horas antes: que al parecer (la falta de certeza era necesaria para cubrir apariencias) Juvia se había visto involucrada en el accidente tras haber pasado la mañana con Lucy. ¿Por qué no iba en su auto?, bueno Gray sólo sabía que Lucy la había llevado pero que debido a la carga de trabajo que tenía ese día en Fairy no pudo llevarla de regreso, como habían planeado.  
Gray por su parte había sido avisado porque lo consideraban prudente debido a que de alguna forma eran "parientes" y Ultear no estaba en el país.  
¿Por qué no se le había notificado a Metallicana o le había llamado a él?, bueno, Juvia dijo algo sobre no querer molestar.

Francamente Lyon no prestaba demasiada atención a los detalles, lo único que quería era llegar donde su esposa para verla y asegurarse con sus propios ojos que estaba bien y que podría volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Maldijo una y mil veces al estúpido viaje que se había visto obligado a hacer, ¿y si hubiese sido peor...? No, se negaba a pensar en eso.

Miró el velocímetro y torció los labios, gray podía ir más rápido, al diablo con una maldita multa si eso lo llevaba más rápido al lado de Juvia, ¿qué no entendía que lo único que quería era llegar?

Lyon entró tan rápido a la casa que Gray tuvo que regresarse a quitar las llaves del picaporte.

—Juvia— la llamó mientras subía las escaleras prácticamente corriendo —Juvia, soy yo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una pelirrosa que salía de la habitación a la que él se dirigía.

—Shh, Juvia se quedó dormida— le advirtió al peliblanco.

—Está bien, Med, Juvia está despierta— interrumpió una voz tenue desde el interior de la alcoba antes de que la chica respondiese.

El Vastia no necesitó más y de inmediato se disculpó con la ojiverde para hacerla a un lado y entrar a su dormitorio. Meredy suspiró resignada.

— ¿En dónde está Lucy? — cuestionó Gray al verse solo con la chica de cabello rosa.

—Se fue— respondió de forma seca después de cerrar la puerta que Lyon había dejado abierta, para darles privacidad. —Si hay alguien que deba cuidar de Juvia, esa es su mejor amiga—. El pelinegro sonrió socarrón.

—Eso casi suena como si la hubieses corrido. ¿Acaso son celos de sus nuevas amistades?

Ella entornó los ojos y de ser posible le dedicó una mirada aún más fría. Dicho comportamiento incomodó a Gray al grado de hacerlo preguntarse qué tanto sospechaba de él esa mujer.

—Como sea, yo ya cumplí mi deber, dile a Lyon que dejo sus cosas aquí y que espero que su esposa se mejore pronto.

Puso la pequeña maleta del peliblanco en uno de los sillones y las llaves en la mesa de café para después meter las manos en los bolsillos y dar media vuelta mientras Meredy bajaba las escaleras para no gritarle desde la planta alta.

—Espera, tú... —apenas y levantó la voz lo suficiente para evitar que huyese del lugar —tú... — se debatió buscando el adjetivo que describiese mejor su sentir —¡Imbécil!

Gray frenó en seco. Ella lo sabía, tenía que ser así ya que no podía justificar la mirada envenenada que los ojos de esmeralda le lanzaron cuando les hizo frente.

—Te lo dijo, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Cómo siquiera puedes osar poner un pie en este lugar después de haber hecho lo que hiciste? — le increpó cuando estuvo frente a él. Gray se negó a retroceder un milímetro a pesar de la cercanía de la chica.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Oh créeme, lo suficiente para hacerme saber la clase de bastardo que tengo delante.

— ¿Estás segura?, apuesto a que te sorprendería— se movió ligeramente hacia adelante con la intención de que fuese ella la que retrocediera. —No me conoces, niñita. No eres nadie para venir a intentar sermonearme.

—No lo intentaré— se plantó con firmeza en su lugar. —Ya hice un esfuerzo con Juvia y créeme que de estar en mis manos no volverías a aparecer en su vida—. Gray arqueó una ceja. —¿Sientes siquiera alguna clase de remordimiento por tu culpa en todo lo que pasó?

Con esas palabras la expresión de Gray se rompió y de inmediato retrocedió para alejarse de Meredy.

—Al menos eso es algo— concedió la pelirrosa al ver su cambio de actitud. —Este no es el lugar, pero tú definitivamente me vas a escuchar.

— ¿Y si me niego? — su tono no fue altanero, fue pasivo.

— ¿Te pareció que fuese una pregunta?

Gray dudó por un segundo pero tras echar un rápido vistazo a la puerta tras la que había desaparecido su cuñado se dijo que no tenía más ganas de discutir ese día, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener el derecho a discutir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Hablar, sólo eso.

El pelinegro asintió y ambos salieron del lugar en completo silencio.

Al menos dos veces durante el trayecto Gray recordó levantar la mirada al retrovisor para asegurarse de que Meredy lo iba siguiendo. Al aparcar en un restaurante vio a la chica hacer lo mismo y bajar de su vehículo con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Fullbuster?

—Me están esperando— se explicó simplemente mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas de la terraza sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Más te vale tomarme enserio— le advirtió agriamente mientras lo seguía hasta llegar frente a un hombre que ya había visto antes. Alto, cabello rosa pálido, bufanda blanca a cuadros y un gato recostado en sus pies, Natsu Dragneel, muy amigo de Gray si no mal recordaba.

—Por supuesto, yo soy todo seriedad, ¿no puedes verlo?— comentó en tono inexpresivo antes de saludar al extrañado ojiverde. —Natsu, ¿recuerdas a la prima del novio de Erza y amiga de Juvia?...amm, Meredy, ¿no?

El pelinegro no era desagradable intencionalmente, era simplemente que nunca antes le había prestado demasiada atención a esa mujer y ahora se sentía obligado a medirla para saber en dónde estaba pisando.

—Sí, claro— el Dragneel titubeó un segundo antes de levantarse para saludar e indicarle un asiento a la chica. —Que grata sorpresa, no tenía idea de que tendríamos compañía— se giró hacia su pelinegro amigo para verlo con incredulidad —¿Pasamos a la siguiente tan rápido, Gray? — le masculló de mala gana.

Gray casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al captar el reclamo de su congénere. Una mesera se acercó para tomar el pedido de los recién llegados.

— ¡No!— respondió cuando la empleada se hubo retirado. —Juvia le contó la verdad, así que supongo que quiere crucificarme— explicó viéndola sin ninguna expresión, esperando a que le diera la razón.

—Pues que haga fila, Lucy pidió ya el primer turno.

—Escuchen—intervino con impaciencia la chica antes de dejarles continuar con su intercambio —Tú me importas absolutamente una mierda, Fullbuster— ambos le prestaron toda su atención — pero amo a Juvia como a una hermana, ya no dejaré que te aproveches de ella o la lastimes.

—Ninguna de esas fue nunca mi intención.

—No me vengas con tonterías, ella podrá defenderte todo lo que quieras pero yo te hago responsable de todo a ti.

La mujer se había inclinado sobre la mesa y señalaba con un dedo acusador a Gray; tenía el seño fruncido y los ojos relucientes de molestia, pero aun así Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que lucía más como un gatito enfurruñado que como alguien amenazador.

—Los sé, y ella debería hacer lo mismo. No tiene que defenderme, no debería hacerlo pues ciertamente ni yo lo haré.

Natsu arqueó una ceja, ¿qué le pasaba a su amigo?, de ninguna forma una gatita de rulos color chicle podía intimidarlo, no cuando lo había visto hacerle frente a la pantera negra de lengua filosa que tenía por esposa.  
La mesera puso frente a ellos los vasos de café ordenados.

— ¿Por qué, de todas las mujeres en el mundo tenías que joder a Juvia? Ella estaba bien, casada con un buen hombre sin que un grandísimo idiota, que además resultó ser su cuñado, la engañara para llevársela a la cama. ¡Ella era feliz y ahora mira en lo que la convertiste! ¡Pasó una hora entera llorando a su hijo en mis brazos! — soltó todo de forma corrida y con el rostro sonrojado de molestia. —Dame una sola razón, Fullbuster, una sola razón para no llamar a Gajeel y contarle todo lo que le hiciste a su hermanita para ver como viene a darte la paliza que tienes merecida.

—Yo no la engañé en nada— se defendió —Las cosas eran claras para ambos: sexo aunque nuestros esposos eran familia, no te las des de juzgado cuando apenas sabes nada.  
Me hago responsable de lo ocurrido con su embarazo, pero no soy el único culpable. Juvia era todo menos feliz con Lyon, no soy tonto, de otra forma ella nunca habría regresado a mí cada vez que él se daba la vuelta.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu matrimonio?, ¿lo mismo es aplicable?, ¿no podías con tu esposa? — ambos habían subido el tono de voz.

—Escucha niñita...

—Hey ¿alguno ha probado el té de menta?, suena a que no sabe nada bien — intervino Natsu señalando al menú cuando hasta Happy los miraba atentamente.

La pelirrosa lo miró con cara de póquer pero Gray entendió la indirecta y se serenó.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que necesitabas decirme?— el pelinegro habló con calma —Porque si deseas amenazarme aún te falta práctica.

—No vine a amenazarte— Meredy respiró hondo y dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso —Juvia me advirtió al respecto de no meterme contigo. Ella es una chica de buenos sentimientos, no sabes hasta que punto no mereces ni sus pensamientos, pero como de momento tiene la horrible idea de sentir algo por ti, además de desprecio, le prometí no empeñarme en que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra.

—Ahí tienes, mejora rápido, ¿no, Gray?— Natsu no pudo evitar el comentario, para él era una chica adorable intentando lucir amedrentadora, pero no creía que tuviese una sola uña afilada.

—Lo suficiente para que la respete por sus buenas intenciones.

—Sólo no le hagas más daño— la chica se rindió con ese par, estaba en desventaja —Y si tienes algo de decencia común déjala olvidar y volver a su mundo.

—No tienes que decirlo— apenas articuló Gray cuando ella se levantó para irse. Natsu y él se quedaron en silencio hasta que el carro desapareció en la carretera.

—Eso fue raro— empezó el pelirrosa —Fue como ver a un peluche intentando sostener una navaja...una de plástico.

—Pues a mí no me pareció que supiera que su navaja era de juguete.

— ¿Qué pasó con Juvia?, ¿qué le dijiste a Erza que aún sigues con vida?

Suspiró y le relató todo a su amigo, la ventaja de conocerlo desde que tenían pañales era que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos no se andaban con tapujos, eran simplemente ellos.

— ¿Te irás?

—Es Diciembre y sabes lo que significa...yo no quiero estar ni cerca de Silver...

—O básicamente cualquier otro ser humano— lo interrumpió murmurando entre dientes.

—Y además Ultear querrá celebrar, tú sabes.

—Eres un maldito cretino, lo había olvidado, en unos días será tu aniversario de bodas— declaró Natsu al recordar la fecha —¿Cuántos años para aceptar que no debiste...no debes ser tan testarudo?— Gray rodó los ojos.

—Serán 5 años de matrimonio pero únicamente 3 meses para darme cuenta de que soy un gran imbécil que sólo sabe meterse en problemas.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, pero ahora lo repito con más certeza: llegará el día en que te arrepientas de haber sido terco ese día— sentenció el pelirrosado al ver que él no cedería a admitir sus errores.

—Me arrepiento de mucho y lo sabes, pero por ahora en cuestiones maritales sólo de una, e intento alejarme de ella por algún tiempo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que Juvia quiere?

—Es lo que ambos necesitamos justo ahora, Natsu, aunque no lo que prefiramos—. El ojiverde negó ligeramente, no sabía que aconsejarle en una situación tan rebuscada, el preferiría que su amigo lo hubiese escuchado antes, mucho antes. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás en las fiestas?— agregó Gray para cambiar de tema.

—No tengo idea– plegó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza con aire pensativo y dispuesto a cooperar para lograr un ambiente menos serio —¿Tendrás el número de Juvia?

La expresión de Gray se endureció de forma poco agradable al instante.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Seguramente ella tiene el número de la guapa pelirosada con pinta de gatito furioso— aclaró cuando el pelinegro abría la boca para decirle algún improperio.

—Yo te conseguiré su número— le dio un largo trago a su café antes de continuar —No quiero que la molesten en este tiempo, necesita descansar.

Dos días después se encontraba abordando un avión para alcanzar a Ultear en otro país pero su mente se quedaba en Magnolia, llena de culpabilidad y remordimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, es todo por ahora.  
Haré todo lo posible por actualizar con rapidez pero por las fechas no puedo prometer nada, excepto que esta historia continuará hasta el fin, de verdad.

Espero que les gustara el cap y ya saben que les agradecería mucho si me dejan un review con su opinión, saludo, crítica constructiva, preguntas, teorías, en fin lo que deseen para que esto algún día llegue a los 200 reviews :3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Reviews Time_ (2 en uno para los que les debía respuesta xD)

 **Katy** **:** Hola!  
Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por ser mi hermoso review número 100 y como eso es algo muy especial para mí y esta "pequeña" historia te propongo un regalo: dijiste que querías saber más del pasado de Gray, ¿no?; pues bueno, ya tenía pensada una escena en la que él hablara de su pasado, a su tiempo, pero por esta ocasión y por tiempo limitado (xP) te propongo la opción de elegir entre que el próximo cap _siga lineal la historia_ o bien que sea un salto al pasado del pelinegro para narrar una de estas situaciones:  
a)Por qué cree que ha dañado bastante a Lyon y a Ultear  
b)La boda de él y Ultear  
c)La razón por la que Natsu se siente en deuda con él  
Sólo esas tres opciones te puedo dar para no mover mi plan a seguir para el desarrollo de la historia.  
Por favor si lees esto no tardes demasiado en contestar para que pueda trabajar en el cap y salga lo más pronto posible ;D  
Y definitivamente muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nena :3

 **Natt:** Hola!  
Yo contestando un millón de años más tarde y pues ¿qué puedo decir?, tus teorías para el cap pasado y éste o ya se confirmaron o no jeje.  
No voy a defender a Gray, de que ha sido bien hijo de p*** lo ha sido, pero no lo hace a propósito, es sólo que le sale natural xP.  
Del sufrimiento...creo que si te digo que habrá más o que ya no habrá le quitará algo de emoción así que dejémoslo así de momento ;P  
Me gusta pensar que consigo dejar algunos capítulos en suspenso así que me hace muy feliz que digas que siempre te dejo con ganas de saber que pasará xD  
Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus hermosos cumplidos (ya me hiciste el día con todo eso jeje).  
De nuevo muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D

 **1° Guest:** Hola!  
Querida debo admitir que me sorprendió leerte jeje.  
En un principio sentía que lo siguiente que respondiera se volvería argumentación pues como que ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir respecto al polémico capítulo, sin embargo con el segundo comentario me dejaste ligeramente fuera de órbita, así que here we go ;)  
No es mi intención disfrazar nada, sí, en efecto te concedo que es una relación tóxica, (nunca he dicho que no lo sea o que por ahí deba ir la vida de todos), pero eso no la desacredita como un romance desde el punto de vista que es una relación entre dos personas, yo nunca dije que era una historia color de rosa y azúcar, de verdad que no. De nuevo supongo que fue mi culpa por no obviar que todos entendemos las palabras: romance/romántico como sinónimo de historias felices.  
De alguna forma siento que entre más justifico mi argumento, más te ofendo, me disculpo de nuevo por ello y espero que podamos dejar todo esto en el pasado ;)  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D

 **2° Guest:** Hola!  
Lo siento, cielo. Es verdad que a Juvia ya le ha tocado mucho sufrir y no me ensaño con ella, pero créeme que todo tiene su razón en la historia y te prometo que tendrá su revancha en la vida ;)  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D

 **3° Guest:** Hola!  
Sí, te entiendo muy bien porque incluso yo he sentido que en estos últimos capítulos Lyon y Ultear han quedado más de relleno en el marco de la pared que como los personajes relevantes que son, trabajo en ello. Su destino al final de la historia ya lo tengo fijo y no te preocupes, no quedarán como un par de trapos sucios sin relevancia ;)  
¿No quieres a Lyon con Sherria?, déjame adivinar, ¿tenemos por aquí a otro fan del Lyredy? Jajaja no tengo nada en contra de ninguno (aunque debo admitir que en el fondo de mi subconsciente me inclino un poquito más por el SherriaXLyon), aun así estate tranquilo, te digo que ya tengo su final y no será con ella (no quiero que me linchen) xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D

 **4° Guest:** Hola!  
Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, de verdad :3  
Hago lo que puedo con esta historia, soy creyente que en la vida pasa de todo y de que no porque una historia no entre del todo en un arquetipo no significa que sea mala o que no contenga amor o sentimientos y cosas por el estilo.  
Será algo ruda, algo empalagosa, algo desesperante y algo trágica, así que espero que continúe siendo de tu agrado ;)  
Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tan lindo review ;D

 **Lymar Vastya:** Hola!  
Dejemos que las cosas se calienten un poco más, pero ya que estamos en el tema ¿quién te imaginas que será el primero en descubrirlos?  
Cuando Gajeel vuelva, cosa que no tardará en ocurrir, pondrá algunas cosas en donde deben ir pues digamos que será el alfil de Juvia. ¿Spoiler Time?: le voltearemos el marcador a Gray.  
El rubio sexy y el emo pelinegro también entrarán a escena, pero ya verás de qué forma ;)  
¿Quieres golpear a Gray?, adelante, seguro que encuentras más de una seguidora jaja, pero por ahora la venganza se servirá fría para el Fullbuster (he estado viendo muchas películas, perdón por la manía) xD  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos ;D

 **Shely Uchiha:** Hola!  
:3 Dios, con ese cumplido sobre la gramática y tu aprecio por el fic te ganas mi amor, batallo bastante al respecto por mi increíble abuso de comas y pequeño vocabulario, así que me haces muy feliz.  
Ofender a nadie nunca fue mi intención, así que tomé todo lo mejor que pude, sin embargo tampoco llegué a contemplar el hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua y dejar la historia, sólo que ahora seré más cuidadosa con las advertencias ;)  
Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y ser un amor ;D

 **Ana:** Hola!  
Lamento la horrible tardanza, no fue con la intención de dejar el suspenso en el aire jeje. Aun así espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D

 **D:** Hola!  
En efecto, todo lo que dices –al menos en mi caso particular- es totalmente cierto, me alegra ver que muchos de ustedes apoyan mi historia y les prometo que sus palabras no caen en saco roto, me esforzaré con este fic para llevarlo a buen término.  
Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme ese review ;D

 **Summer ng** **:** Hola!  
¿De verdad te hice llorar? :3, creo que yo también ya comienzo a amarte.  
Te juro que si me fuese posible tendría los caps semanalmente, pero la vida se niega a dejarme jejeje, aún así ten por seguro que eventualmente encontrarás una actualización.  
*Choca esos cinco*  
Claro que puedes golpear a Gray y ¡viva el Gruvia!  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D


	16. Un Diciembre siempre frío

¡Hola!  
No hay excusas, sólo que ni yo sabía que no había muerto xD

Pero si aun hay alguien por ahí que recuerde esto aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro capi de este _pequeño_ fic, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo dedicado a _**Katy,**_ espero que te guste ;)

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 ***Universo Alterno** **.**  
 ***** **OoC** **.**  
 ***Lenguaje y acciones explícitas /inapropiadas.**  
 ***Al final contestaré los** **reviews** **de los invitados.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 16

"Un Diciembre siempre frío"

Diciembre. Diciembre era el peor mes de todo el año. Nada bueno ocurría jamás en Diciembre, de eso Gray estaba completamente seguro.

— ¿Desea algo de beber, señor?— la sobrecargo se inclinó con una especialmente amable sonrisa. — ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo del mini bar?

—Jack Daniel's— respondió secamente sin apartar la mirada del azul que se extendía frente a su ventanilla.

—Enseguida, señor— la mujer de rizado cabello rubio le ofreció su más afable sonrisa mientras le pasaba el vaso de cristal pero él ni siquiera levantó la vista al recibirlo.

Le dio un trago y mientras sentía el calor descendiendo por su garganta su mente divagó concediéndole un breve pero doloroso recuento de las mujeres a las que había apreciado y herido casi en proporción a ese afecto.

 _"Deberías agradecer que nunca podría enamorarme de ti, Juvia."_ pensó amargamente _"De otro modo estarías condenada, tú no podrías con el peso que se cierne sobre mí"._

¿Qué tanto se podía dañar a alguien? Debía dejar de estirar los límites de esa pregunta y de probar el aprecio que le tenían las personas allegadas a él.

Ultear. El nombre de su esposa resonó en su mente como perfecto contraste a Juvia, ella era fuerte y había podido soportarlo con todo lo que su compañía conllevaba, a pesar de que a ella también la había lastimado de cierta manera.

Conocía a Ultear Milcovich desde que tenía recuerdos, como la hija de la socia de sus padres; cuando él tenía 5 años y ella 7 la había tratado más al ir a vivir con Ur y 15 años después había acabado casado con ella. Para él Ultear no representaba ninguna incógnita, sabía cómo tratarla tan bien como a la inversa.

Sus ojos rojos lo habían visto con rencor, compasión, culpa e incluso diversos grados de desprecio, de modo que se creía capaz de leerla a pesar de que la mujer pocas veces se andaba por las ramas.

Sin poder evitarlo su mente se sumió en los recuerdos mientras el avión avanzaba sobre el océano.

 _Flashback_

 _El invierno aún no acababa cuando llegó con sus pequeñas maletas a la nevada montaña en la que se ubicaba la acogedora casa de Ur. En ese momento él atravesaba por los peores días de la que era la época más dolorosa que recordaba, de modo que no hacía más que refunfuñar y lanzar miradas rencorosas por igual a los niños y adultos con los que se veía forzado a convivir._

 _Ur era una mujer estricta y de temperamento tanto o más fuerte como el que había heredado a su hija, pero aun así Gray no pudo evitar tomarle aprecio al tiempo que su odio hacia el mundo se centraba en una persona: el padre que lo había abandonado en el peor momento._

 _De igual manera, Lyon de a poco se convirtió en un compañero de juegos y rival que hizo las veces para suplir la ausencia de su mejor amigo; mientras que Ultear pasaba a ser más bien una engreída hermana mayor a la que llegó a tolerar tanto como un niño de esa edad podía._

 _A la edad de 6 años ya no era visto ni él se sentía como un intruso en la casa Milcovich, era otro miembro de la familia tanto como Lyon lo era._

 _La mayor parte del tiempo se sentía bien en ese lugar, sobre todo cuando el colegio le trajo de vuelta a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo cuando se acercaba su cumpleaños, y el fin de año se hacía presente su humor caía proporcionalmente a la cantidad de nieve que se aglomeraba en las ventanas, porque sólo significaba dos cosas: insufribles recuerdos y una visita de su progenitor._

 _A pesar de que Ur era experta metiéndolos en cintura sin ayuda, 3 adolescentes y una compañía que manejar ya eran lo suficientemente pesado para la mujer sin que él mismo se las pusiera más difíciles a tiempo completo._

— _Eres un completo imbécil— Lyon había dicho esas palabras con fastidio pero mientras una tenue sonrisa retraía sus labios._

 _Por esos días el Vastia era sólo un chico de 16, cuya única preocupación consistía en pensar una forma de decirle a la chica que lo había invitado a una fiesta esa semana que la pelirroja con la que se había besado esa mañana era más sexy y caliente, sin quedar como cretino, por supuesto._

— _Mamá ha estado fuera por un sólo día y tú ya terminaste en la comisaría._

 _Ambos entraban a la elegante casa en la que residían durante el período escolar, antes de volver a las montañas donde pasaban cada vacación y día de descanso._  
 _Ur había salido la tarde anterior a Portugal, en donde decían requerir su presencia urgentemente, por lo que estarían solos unos días._

— _No fue para tanto— espetó el pelinegro con fastidio. —Además no te llamé para que me sermonearas, lo hice porque pensé que me serías útil, en vista de que duermes con la hija de uno de esos policías; y funcionó, ni siquiera tuvimos que pagar fianza._

— _Pues tienes suerte, porque de haber sido el caso te habríamos dejado pasar la noche en una celda._

 _Gray puso los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba para enfrentar a la dueña de ese comentario._  
 _Ultear se pavoneó al interior de la estancia con su usual autosatisfacción y mirada lista para juzgar. Con 17 años era la mayor de los tres y aunque equiparablemente inmadura y caprichosa que los otros dos, ya se creía la adulta madura que debía ser obedecida por los "niños"._

— _Si creer que me habría quedado allí toda la noche te hace sentir bien, por mí piensa lo que te venga en gana— soltó Gray con hastío mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, dispuesto a ignorar los siguientes comentarios, menos no podía importarle lo que pensaran._

— _Y ¿qué hiciste esta vez, Grinch?— cuestionó la pelinegra sentándose en un sillón de la estancia y cruzando las piernas._

 _Lyon rió entre dientes y se recargó contra una columna, dispuesto a tener primera fila para divertirse con ese par._  
 _Gray rodó los ojos._

— _Amenazó verbalmente al dueño de Misfits Coffe y daño a propiedad privada: lanzó una silla al mostrador—. Al ver que el pelinegro no abría la boca fue el propio Vastia quien facilitó la información._

 _Ultear abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de permitirse reír en voz alta._

— _Ok, esto me intriga, ¿qué te dijo el pobre imbécil? ¿Habló de la alegría y dicha decembrina?_

— _Si realmente les interesa, estuve a punto de golpearlo por ser un cerdo fascista que ya me tenía harto._

— _Seguro que lo es, todo el mundo lo sabe— combino Lyon sin cambiar su postura relajada —Pero de ahí a las amenazas..._

— _¡No lo amenacé! Discutíamos sobre su trato a una pareja hacia la que se sintió con el derecho a juzgar y el muy cobarde lo reportó como amenazas verbales._

— _¿Y tampoco hubo daños a propiedad privada?—. El pelinegro se rascó la nuca ante esa pregunta._

— _No, yo sí arrojé una silla contra el mostrador. Pero no fue nada que el cretino no se haya ganado a pulso._

— _Oh sí, claro— empezó Ultear —Justo lo que se podía esperar de Gray Fullbuster, el defensor de los débiles._

 _Lyon soltó una carcajada y el pelinegro recibió la burla como un trago de leche pasada que quiso escupirle de vuelta._

— _Bueno, no todos tenemos que tener alma de bruja, como tú...después de todo por eso Richard te dejó, ¿no? ¿Y quién podría culparlo?_

 _La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de la chica en un instante mientras las palabras calaban en su cerebro abriendo viejas heridas de su primer y gran amor, y como éste había decidido que no tenía "un corazón que valiera la pena"._

— _Sabes, Gray, no soy una retraída social y he escuchado muchas cosas— empezó la pelinegra recuperando la compostura, lo de ella no eran los golpes directos pero igualmente tenía puntería aguda. —¿Sabes qué creo?, creo que finalmente te dijo de frente su teoría de porque tu padre te abandonó._

 _Los hombros del ojigris se pusieron rígidos, indicándole a Ultear que había dado en el clavo. El Vastia prestó más atención dispuesto a interrumpir a su hermana si cruzaba la línea._

— _"El pequeño heredero abandonado en nuestra puerta". Creo que el comentario que escuché iba más referido a que si mi madre comenzaba a recibir niños aunque sus padres estuvieran vivos esto pronto se convertiría en auspicio._

 _Los puños de Gray se cerraron al tiempo que el aspecto desgarbado de Lyon cambiaba por uno más tenso al recordar que técnicamente él tampoco era de la familia._

— _No puedes culparnos de que Ur no estuviese satisfecha de la original._

— _Al menos a mí no me dejaron con otra familia— ella había apretado la mandíbula con fuerza antes de responder._

 _El pelinegro se quedó con las palabras en la boca únicamente porque el timbre de la entrada cortó la tensión._

— _Para mí no es— se desentendió el peliplata avanzando hasta la sala para dejarse caer sobre el sofá._

— _Baja los pies— le advirtió Ultear mientras lo seguía y tomaba una revista, dejando claro que ella no se levantaría a abrir._

 _Ur regresaba el miércoles por la tarde, así que todo lo que Gray debía hacer era cerrar la boca y mantener los problemas a raya por un par de días más. Sin embargo siempre había existido un abismo de diferencia entre lo que debía hacer y lo que hacía y para su desgracia ese lunes no sería la excepción._

— _Hey Fullbuster —Gray trató de ignorar la voz de uno de los cretinos de su escuela, mientras seguía su camino junto a Natsu—. Escuché de tu altercado el fin de semana. —Terryn, el desgarbado chico de 16 años no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo tranquilo, adelantó un par de pasos en su dirección._

— _No molestes, idiota._

— _Vamos, estoy de tu lado. —El moreno se detuvo un segundo para buscar la burla en sus palabras. El castaño interlocutor sonrió socarronamente—. Pero viendo el lado positivo, ¿qué se siente ser el bastardo que se reunió con su verdadera madre después de tanto tiempo?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _No le hagas caso, Gray —susurró Natsu a su lado._

— _Por favor, es bastante lógico que la madre de Ultear te reciba si en realidad eres su pequeño bastardo... o quizá sea lo contrario y tu padre no sea quien dices que es. —El Fullbuster apretó ligeramente los puños, previendo la insinuación que seguiría—. Cuéntanos, ¿cuál de tus dos madres fue la zorra, la muerta o la del orfanato?_

 _Terryn siempre se había comportado como todo un idiota, pero desde que su novia lo dejase por él, había empeñado todo su tiempo en fastidiarlo en cada oportunidad -a pesar de que Gray ya ni siquiera salía con la chica en cuestión-._

 _Ese día menos que nunca el Fullbuster estaba dispuesto a tolerar a nadie. Su puño ya estaba firmemente cerrado y apenas dos segundos después se estampó contra la pálida barbilla del chico._

— _Te reto a repetirlo, pedazo de mierda. —Lo miró hacia abajo con rabia, pues con el golpe había logrado hacerlo caer._

 _El castaño se levantó torpemente para hacerle frente a su agresor y, feliz de finalmente poder ponerle las manos encima, se abalanzó sobre Gray para devolverle el golpe._

 _Natsu resopló mientras se recostaba contra una columna cercana para observar el intercambio de golpes._  
 _Sabía de sobra que si intentaba intervenir se llevaría un desagradable reproche de su amigo. Además de que el pelirrosa no creía que tuviese dificultad en darle la paliza que el imbécil de Terryn se merecía._

 _No bien Gray había logrado asestarle un par de golpes al rostro cuando los dos amigos del castaño llegaron al lugar. Lo sostuvieron por ambos brazos para darle tiempo a Terryn de levantarse y golpear al moreno en el estómago._

— _Que no eres más que un inútil sobrevalorado, te crees mucho porque tu padre es dueño de una importante compañía._

 _De inmediato el pelirrosado se inmiscuyó en la riña, ante la obvia desventaja de su amigo. Se adelantó y le sacó de encima uno de los chicos que lo sujetaban, justo a tiempo para que Gray evitara un segundo puñetazo._

 _Los estudiantes no tardaron en aglomerarse alrededor de los contrincantes y Lyon, conociendo como lo hacía al Fullbuster, se abrió paso rápidamente hasta el frente._  
 _No hizo falta el codazo que Ultear -quien también había encontrado un camino entre la pequeña muchedumbre- le propinó para que soltara sus cosas y se uniera a la escaramuza, apartando con firmeza a uno de los tipos que se disponía a irse sobre el Dragneel que lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra._

— _¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —vociferó una voz masculina y al instante los espectadores comenzaron a dispersarse._

— _Gray —llamó Natsu en un susurro a su amigo cuando él era el único que seguía golpeando a Terryn._

 _El pelinegro se incorporó, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura del labio mientras le dirigía una mirada altanera al director del colegio._

— _Ni siquiera hace falta preguntar quién inició la pelea, ¿o sí, señor Fullbuster?_

— _Señor, si me permite..._

— _No, no se lo permito, señor Vastia —dijo firmemente. —Saben muy bien que esa clase de comportamiento no es tolerado en esta institución; usted y el resto, se quedarán castigados después de hora para limpiar todos los jardines —dijo dirigiéndose a los cinco chicos desaliñados y golpeados; y luego volteando hacia Gray agregó—: En cuanto usted señor Fullbuster, a mi oficina, ahora mismo._

 _El susodicho levantó sus cosas con desgano y siguió al hombre de traje, ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban sobre él._

— _Es qué, ¿la décima vez en lo que va del mes que termina aquí? —inquirió cuando ambos llegaron a la oficina._

 _Él se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas frente al desordenado escritorio de caoba._

— _¿Es que acaso que ya ni siquiera piensa decir nada para justificar su comportamiento?_

— _¿Haría alguna diferencia?_

— _¡Pero es el colmo del descaro! —dijo con una vena brotándole de la frente. —Se lo había advertido ya, señor Fullbuster: una tontería más por su parte y se iría expulsado._

— _¿Es otra amenaza, o su decisión, señor?_

— _¡Laura! —llamó a la regordeta secretaria, quien entró a trompicones—. Localice inmediatamente a la señora Milcovich, la quiero aquí inmediatamente para que se haga responsable de este aspirante a criminal._

— _Ella no está en la ciudad, ni siquiera en el país —advirtió el chico con desinterés._

— _Pues no me importa cómo lo haga, pero la localiza ahora mismo —dijo claramente irritado al ver la expresión interrogante de la mujer—. Y le dice que o viene aquí antes del final del día o puede ir buscando un reformatorio para el señor Fullbuster._

 _Ese había sido el momento a partir del cual todo se fue en picada_  
 _No importaba que tan ocupada estuviese, Ur siempre atendía las llamadas concernientes a sus chicos. Gray aún recordaba el rápido regaño que su tutora le dio como "free preview" a través de la línea telefónica, la escuchó pedirle a su asistente que le consiguiera un pasaje en el primer vuelo que saliera y esa fue la última vez que escuchó su voz._

 _El día entero se fue y Ur no llegó, el director cedió a su molestia y firmó la expulsión del Fullbuster. Sin embargo cuando los tres jóvenes estuvieron de regreso en su casa, dicho tema era el que menos les preocupaba, sino mas bien el extraño retraso de su madre. La pelinegra no respondía al teléfono ni había mandado ningún mensaje para justificar su ausencia._

 _Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que recibieron la llamada de una desesperada mujer, era la asistente personal de Ur, quien entre lágrimas les decía que su jefa había dejado Portugal en el vuelo que partía tan sólo 30 minutos después de la llamada, apenas había logrado conseguir un boleto así que no pudo acompañarla y esa mañana despertó con la terrible noticia de que dicho vuelo había sufrido una accidente y caído en el Atlántico._

 _Los siguientes días fueron una interminable tortura mientras los equipos de emergencia recuperaba los cuerpos._

 _Gray y Lyon estaban devastados, pero Ultear estaba más que destrozada y en cuanto se informó del hallazgo del cuerpo de su madre las lágrimas dieron paso a la ira contra la única persona a la que podía hacer responsable, el causante de que Ur hubiese abordado ese vuelo: Gray._

 _El funeral tuvo lugar una semana después del accidente. Silver Fullbuster se ocupó de todos los preparativos para asegurarse de que su gran amiga obtuviera la despedida que merecía._

 _Lyon y Ultear seguían siendo menores de edad pero, como último gesto de amistad, Silver no permitió que pasaran ni un solo día bajo el cuidado del gobierno, tomó a ambos bajo su "tutela" y Gray debió regresar con su padre._

 _No hacía falta sobreanalizar la razón por la que ninguno de los dos le dirigió la palabra al pelinegro por más de un mes, tiempo tras el cual Lyon superó su duelo y concluyó que nadie había tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, que era el dolor el que ponía palabras tan crueles en la boca de su hermana._  
 _Ultear por su parte tardó mucho más en aceptar que nada podía cambiar el pasado._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Gray tomó de un sólo sorbo lo que quedaba del contenido de su trago y se recostó en su asiento. Odiaba recordar esos días de su vida, odiaba recordar cómo el dolor, auto desprecio y falta de una figura de autoridad lo habían llevado demasiado lejos; y cómo no conforme con adentrarse en el camino de la autodestrucción solo, había llevado a Natsu (aprovechando los propios problemas familiares del chico), Lyon e incluso Ultear con él.

Llamó a la azafata para pedir un poco más de whiskey, que bebió de inmediato.

Lyon había sido el único inteligente en hacerse aún lado cuando las cosas fueron lo suficientemente lejos como para hablar de cargos penales en el mismo lugar donde su madre había muerto.  
Natsu regresó al buen camino por amor a su padre, pero sin alejarse de su amigo para evitar que cayera en un lugar del cual no pudiera salir.  
Y Ultear… Diablos, ¿por qué una chica tan lista como ella no se pudo recuperar? ¿De qué forma se había permitido acabar en la cama con un hombre al que le había guardado rencor por años?

Cuando la mujer se negó a servirle más alcohol Gray decidió que estaba harto de pensar en el pasado. Debía dejar de jugar con la suerte, ya no era un adolescente estúpido.

Antes de serrar los ojos se recordó una vez más porque odiaba tanto ese mes del año, debía agregar al bebé de Juvia a la lista de las muertes con las que tenía que cargar año tras año. Diciembre era el mes en el que tomaba las peores decisiones de su vida. ¿Qué más podía pasar ahora?

….

xpulsados

rte

y se iriallbuster: una tonteriacar su comportamientodesordenado escritorio de caoba. —Me tienes muy preocupado, Juvia— declaró el albino mientras se quitaba la camisa para dormir debido a que ella había encendido la calefacción.

Desinteresadamente Juvia levantó los ojos del libro que tenía delante y los posó sobre el hombre vestido sólo con un ligero pantalón de pijama.

Lyon respondió a su contacto visual intentando ver a través de ella. Por esos días había estado notablemente desanimada, se excusaba con su convalecencia para no pintar a pesar de que él se había ofrecido a cargarla a su estudio y se la pasaba perdida en quién sabe qué luna sin prestarle atención a casi nadie. Por supuesto que lo negaba pero cualquiera podría percatarse de que llevaba dos días observando la misma página sin leerla realmente o siquiera pasarla para disimular un poco.

—Todo el tiempo parece que estás en un funeral, luces apesadumbrada y me tortura no saber qué te ocurre para poder ayudarte.

—Juvia...— ¿y qué se supone que debía responder?, por supuesto que no estaba precisamente bien, pero no podía decírselo por el simple hecho de que no podía explicarle la razón de su sentir —Quizá sean los analgésicos, Juvia se ha sentido un poco dispersa...como si no pudiera enfocarse en algo.

Vaya mentira más estúpida se había sacado.

— ¿Y tienes que seguir con ellos? No me gusta que tomes pastillas para dormir. Sólo fueron un par de fracturas y pasadomañana te quitarán el cabestrillo.

La chica trató de no fruncir los labios, si había algo que de momento no quería dejar eran esas pastillas.

—Lyon-sama sólo está molesto porque Juvia no cumplió sus expectativas para estas vacaciones. —Soltó sin demasiados rodeos —Bueno, pues la situación tampoco fue lo que Juvia esperaba.

—No estoy molesto, te digo que me preocupas— últimamente tenía la impresión de que ella se ponía a la defensiva con demasiada rapidez sin que él pudiese entender la razón.

—No tiene por qué, Juvia estará bien pronto.

Sin agregar nada más ella dejó el libro sobre la cómoda y con algo de dificultad se dio la vuelta para acostarse sobre su brazo sano, dándole la espalda al lugar en donde el peliblanco dormiría.

Lyon suspiró inaudiblemente y fue a tomar su propio lugar en la cama. La mujer que lanzaba ese tipo de réplicas no era su Juvia pero le achacó ese mal humor a los desafortunados días que había tenido. Se recordó que debía apoyarla, en las buenas y en las malas, le había jurado y no estaba dispuesto a faltar a su palabra pues la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Acarició su cabello hasta bajar por su espalda. Ella no se movió.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor. — le dijo consciente de que aún faltaban un par de horas para las 12 de la noche.

Juvia apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando poder desaparecer de la tierra en ese momento.

Era cierto que estaba bastante irritable pero entre más horas pasaban más se sentía como una decoración que desentonaba en el ambiente por sus imperfecciones. Lyon no tenía la culpa de su desasosiego interno y aun así ella lo castigaba, ¿y todo por qué? Porque Gray se había ido sin despedirse o prometerle volver en algún momento. Simplemente no le había dicho una palabra y eso la molestaba.

Los días le parecían en extremo largos al no poder salir por cuenta propia a cualquier lado y por las noches sólo conciliaba el sueño tras su dosis de valium.

Empezaba a odiar las vacaciones. Lyon deambulaba a su alrededor todo el día y al sentirse constantemente vigilada no podía más que desear que todo ese tiempo libre terminase.  
Las cosas no estaban yendo bien, ¿qué tan mal estaba si quería a su esposo lejos de ella el mayor tiempo posible?  
Lo veía acariciar o besar su piel y sólo podía apartarse deseando que fuese otra persona quien la tocara. Como si esos pensamientos no fuesen suficientemente malos se daba cuenta de su mala actitud hacia él y entre más aumentaba la paciencia del Vastia ella se sentía peor.

Meredy iba a verla constantemente y en un intento por ser condescendiente evitaba toda mención de la infidelidad, Gray o el bebé. Y eso también la molestaba, se supone que era su mejor amiga, ¿no podía simplemente decirle lo malditamente zorra que había sido y recordarle lo afortunada que era por tener a alguien como Lyon a su lado?

No habían sido las mejores semanas y la visita de Metallicana tampoco mejoró mucho las cosas.

—Conseguir los permisos requeridos le está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensó...y supongo que la chica con la que sale también tiene que ver con su poca prisa para terminar esos asuntos — le había informado Metallicana cuando mencionó que Gajeel no llegaría a Magnolia para pasar las fiestas.

Cada año Juvia y Lyon pasaban esa temporada con los Redfox, esto debido a que la peliazul los consideraba su única familia y la falta de una con la cual reunirse de parte del Vastia. Sin embargo en esa ocasión la ausencia de Gajeel había cambiado los planes, Juvia no estaba de humor para viajar.

—Aunque claro, él no está al tanto de tu accidente, de otra manera...

—No, Juvia lo prefiere así— se apresuró a interrumpirlo —Metallicana-sama debe ir con Gajeel-kun.

—No te dejaría aquí, además estoy seguro de que Gajeel se molestaría.

—Juvia está bien— mintió. —Lyon-sama y ella la pasarán bien, ¿verdad?

El hombre a su lado sonrió mientras tomaba su mano sana.

—Podríamos ir con Silver— la chica se tensó ante el nombre de uno de los Fullbuster —El imbécil de Gray y mi hermana se fueron de la ciudad así que apuesto a que apreciará algo de compañía.

— ¿Silver Fullbuster, de Ice Make?

—Así es.

—Es algo curioso, no había oído de él desde que mandó al diablo a todos sus socios. Se rumorean muchas cosas en torno al asunto, ¿alguna es cierta?— inquirió casualmente pero con una sonrisa levemente maliciosa.

—No sería el indicado para referir nada— declaró el albino para librarse del asunto.

— ¿De verdad? —El escepticismo se marcó en su ceja arqueada —No eres su hijo pero con facilidad sí uno de sus protegidos.

— ¿Protegido? Aunque siempre ha sido amable con nosotros desde la muerte de mi madre, dudo que se me pueda clasificar como su protegido.

— ¿Metallicana-sama podría no decirle a Gajeel-kun sobre el accidente de Juvia? —intervino para cambiar de tema y hacerlos callar. Quería terminar la visita lo más pronto posible para distraerse en otra cosa.

Muy temprano al día siguiente Metallicana abordó un vuelo hacia Amsterdam para pasar las fiestas con Gajeel.

Lyon, por su parte consiguió convencer a Juvia de visitar a Silver en la mañana de Navidad y quedarse con él hasta el año nuevo.  
Y por qué no, ¿qué mejor manera de auto-castigarse que convivir con una visión jovial y madura de su pelinegro?

...

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró tras la masculina figura de Lyon, Juvia suspiró. Quería salir, se sentía sofocada entre las paredes de su propia casa y sin embargo desde que le quitaran el yeso no había salido más que para sus sesiones de rehabilitación.  
Agradecía a todos los cielos que las vacaciones de su esposo hubiesen acabado ya que sentía que si continuaba teniéndolo como su sombra las 24 horas del día iba a explotar.

Su vista se posó sobre una pequeña mesita de cristal en una esquina apartada. Sobre ella se encontraba un florero del mismo material, el cual ostentaba la media docena de rosas azules ya completamente marchitas y secas que Lyon insistía en desechar pero que ella defendía a capa y espada.

Habían sido un regalo, entregado por un mensajero el 31 de Diciembre, acompañado de una tarjeta sin firmar.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hasta la mesita, rebuscó en ella hasta dar con la pequeña tarjeta de opalina blanca y repasó las palabras vacías y genéricas que ya se sabía de memoria:

 _Justo a tiempo pues aún no es año nuevo._

Eso era todo, a excepción de un pequeño pedazo de papel con un logo, dentro del sobre.  
Habría sido extraño si no fuese porque reconoció de inmediato el logotipo del bar en el que había visto por primera vez a su cuñado.

El mismo desazón de amor-odio que la invadió en el momento de comprender de quién provenía dicho regalo se apoderó de ella.  
¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Por qué si la había abandonado para irse con su esposa le enviaba eso? ¿Por qué si lo hizo no escribió cualquier cosa en la nota en vez de pagar por una horrible tarjeta totalmente impersonal? ¿Por qué siquiera no firmó la cosa?... ¿Cómo supo que ella amaba ese tipo de flores?

Y a pesar de eso Febrero estaba por acabar y ella se negaba a deshacerse del inesperado regalo. Lyon por su parte le había concedido el capricho creyéndolo un presente decembrino de Gajeel.

Bastante segura de que acabaría por enloquecer si no distraía su mente, decidió pedirle a Meredy que le hiciera compañía.  
Durante el primer mes de su convalecencia había recibido algunas visitas de Lucy e incluso en una ocasión de la pelirroja novia de Jellal. Ninguna de las dos mencionó en ningún momento a Gray, hasta que la misma Juvia empezó a interrogar a la rubia, como resultado obtuvo información que hubiera preferido no escuchar y el cese de las visitas de la chica.

Meredy ahora era su único enlace a los miembros de Fairy Tail, debido a que su coqueta amiga había salido un par de veces con el perirrosado dueño de Dragon Fire. Las cosas no avanzaron más allá de la amistad -según la chica de ojos verdes-, sin embargo mantenían contacto regular.

—Salvas mi vida —comentó Meredy al instalarse en el sofá de su amiga—. Antier salí con un chico...el hijo de una amiga de mi madre y el tipo es un completo lépero. No tienes idea de lo desagradable que fue durante toda la cena —se estremeció ante el recuerdo—, y todavía se ha atrevido a llamarme. ¡Qué horror!

—Natsu-san es agradable y divertido —comentó ella fingiendo un aire de indiferencia mientras se sentaba a su lado con un gran bol de palomitas de maíz. Su trabajo de la semana estaba terminado y entregado así que planeaba emplear su tiempo en sacarle información a su mejor amiga.

—Ya lo creo, pero como te he dicho: no nos agradamos de esa forma.

— ¿Porque sólo parecen atraerte los idiotas?— cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida y como respuesta recibió un puño de granos sin reventar.

—Que mala. Pero no todas podemos tener a un hombre perfectamente normal pendiente de cada necesidad nuestra.

—Med, te juro que si no salgo de aquí acabaré por asesinar a Lyon —dijo poniéndose repentinamente seria.

—No puede ser tan malo, Juvia. Él solo actúa así porque se preocupa por ti, porque sabes que te ama mucho. —respondió la pelirrosa tras acomodarse mejor. Se había quitado los tacones y subido las piernas sin importarle si la falda sastre que vestía se arrugaba, ya no tenía pensado volver a la oficina.

—Quizá, pero ni lo merezco ni lo tolero más. —Imitó la posición de su amiga, a Lyon no le gustaba que subieran los pies al sillón pero era una costumbre que ambas tenían al conversar desde que se volvieron amigas—. Me siento como si fuese una especie de...pájaro, encerrada aquí todo el día, esperando a que él llegue para darme cuidados y atenciones que no necesito.

—Te atropellaron y... —dudó si era o no apropiado terminar la frase— perdiste un bebé. —La vio estremecerse levemente.

—Me han quitado el yeso ya...y él no sabe nada del aborto.

—Si no quieres, podemos no hablar sobre...

—Tuve una aventura con mi cuñado, me embaracé y luego lo perdí —la interrumpió sin demasiada emoción en la voz—. No por no hablar de ello desaparecerá.

Meredy intento sonreír conciliadoramente. Los primeros días había estado tan bien con Lyon que llegó a pensar que el asunto de Gray estaba en el pasado, ahora veía que no.

—Dijiste que tu oficina en Crime Sorciere era demasiado aburrida y blanca. —Empezó la peliazul para abordar un tema menos denso—. Vamos y hagamos un gran dibujo en las paredes para darle algo de color.

La aludida desvió la mirada buscando una excusa que ofrecer.

—No creo que sea una buena idea...puede que a Jellal no le agrade que pintarrajemos el lugar.

— ¿Desde cuándo le pides permiso para hacer las cosas? Sabes que Jellal no nos dirá que no si simplemente lo hacemos.

—No lo sé, no quisiera incomodarlo... —Juvia notó el nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga y como sus relucientes ojos verdes le esquivaban la mirada—. ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos un mural en mi cuarto, o en el tuyo?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Eh?

—Me escondes algo, puedo verlo, Meredy. ¿Qué es?

—Yo no... —Los ojos azules la traspasaron—. Bueno, te lo diré. —Se tardó un par de segundos para decidir las palabras que usaría—. Ultear está de vuelta en la oficina, regresó de sus vacaciones hace como 2 semanas.

Juvia se quedó muda por un minuto. Ultear estaba en Magnolia, pero Meredy no había querido ocultarle la presencia de la vicepresidenta y socia de Crime Sorciere. No, lo que realmente quería era evitar que ella relacionara a la pelinegra con su igualmente pelinegro esposo. Gray estaba de vuelta en Magnolia.

Gray estaba de vuelta en Magnolia desde hacía 2 semanas y ella no había sabido nada de él.

— ¿Él también está en la ciudad? —casi deseaba que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—Eso parece... A decir verdad sé que está aquí, lo vi el otro día, cuando llevó algunos documentos que Ultear había olvidado.

De alguna forma la presión en el pecho de la peliazul aumentó al escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, saber que en todo ese tiempo Gray no se había preocupado por ella no le dolió tanto como esperaba.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

—No hablamos.

— ¡Meredy! —estaba a punto de tomarla por los hombros para sacudirla. Odiaba que le ocultasen cosas.

— ¡No miento! Él entró con su esposa a dejar las cosas y después salió. Solo lo vi ir y venir, él me vio antes de que el ascensor se cerrara y ni se inmutó.

Las manos de Juvia se cerraron en puño hasta que sus nudillos estaban aun más blancos de lo que ya eran.  
De pronto estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para decidir que ya estaba harta de su jaula.

Se levantó de un salto haciendo a un lado la frazada con la que ambas se cubrían y empezó a buscar sus zapatos.

— ¿Ahora qué haces?

—Juvia irá a Fairy Tail —respondió decididamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma? —Meredy no daba crédito a lo que oía. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo lo primero que vas a hacer es correr a sus brazos?

—No, Juvia no correrá a sus brazos. —Tomó su abrigo y llaves—. Ella irá por una explicación.

Y sin esperar réplica de su amiga salió.

.

Fairy Tail parecía menos bulliciosa de lo que Juvia recordaba así que no le costó nada llegar hasta la oficina que tanto buscaba.  
Golpeó decididamente un par de veces y cuando la profunda y conocida voz le dio el paso desde el otro lado de la puerta, su corazón empezó a latir a ritmo acelerado.

Abrió y entró con paso firme. Se obligó a no bajar la mirada para darle la cara con toda la seguridad posible.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y ahí quedaron atrapados, no necesitaban más para reconocerse.

— ¡Juvia! —exclamó él mientras se ponía de pie en un salto.

La peliazul se tomó un segundo para cerrar la puerta y así poder coger una bocanada de aire, deseando normalizar su pulso. La impresión de volver a verlo fue más fuerte de lo que pudo haber imaginado, seguía tan apuesto y perfecto como recordaba.

Lo vio rodear su escritorio con paso lento (o quizá fuese que percibía la situación medio en cámara lenta).

Ella se quedó estática en su lugar, debatiéndose entre sus contradictorios pensamientos, deseaba profusamente abofetearlo; anhelaba besar sus labios; quería gritarle lo imbécil que había sido por desaparecer de ese modo; deseaba desvestirlo apenas estuviese lo suficientemente cerca; echarle en cara y hacerlo personalmente responsable de todos sus recientes problemas; rogarle que la hiciera suya ahí mismo sobre el escritorio.

Con cada paso que él daba en su dirección, un nuevo pensamiento contradecía al anterior y a ella le urgía la necesidad de decidir una ruta de acción amén de parecer lo más decidida posible.

Sin embargo todo desapareció de su mente cuando Gray se detuvo a centímetros de distancia y posando una mano sobre su mejilla unió sus labios casi con desesperación.  
Juvia recordó lo que eran las nubes y voluntariamente eligió fingir no haberse dado cuenta de la momentánea duda que él tuvo antes de tocarla.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en corresponder al beso pues los demandantes labios masculinos despertaron a los suyos mientras una estimulante corriente eléctrica descendía por todo su cuerpo, sacándola de su letargo.

El agarre de su mejilla se deslizó hasta su nuca para acercarla más contra el firme cuerpo, justo al tiempo que ella le envolvía las manos en el cuello al sentir los gruesos dedos hurgar en su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Cómo estás?— su aliento le acarició el rostro cuando él interrumpió el beso y ella suspiró contra sus labios.

No estaban mal para ser las primeras palabras que escuchara de él en meses...no, espera antes había dicho su nombre, percibido por ella más como promesa de un cielo vacío que como la exclamación de sorpresa que había resultado.

Se demoró pensando en la respuesta apropiada, únicamente segura de decir cualquier cosa menos la verdad.

Manteniendo la diestra perdida entre sus raíces azules lo sintió utilizar la zurda para delinear el contorno de su rostro, prestando especial atención a cada centímetro. Ella volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez a causa de otro sentimiento.

— ¿Cómo luce Juvia, Gray-sama?— incluso a ella misma le sorprendió lo normal que sonó su voz.

Lo vio clavar sus orbes grises en los de ella con un sentimiento que no supo reconocer pero cuyas facciones le hablaron de nostalgia...quizás la propia.

—Tan perfecta como siempre— la sonrisa que acompañó esa frase hizo latir desenfrenado el corazón de la muchacha, llenándolo a la par de un cierto orgullo cuando Gray continuó trazando cada rasgo de su cara.

Claro que lo estaba, había tenido especial cuidado de que así fuese, de que ninguna de las heridas y raspones dejasen cicatriz sobre su piel y mucho menos sobre su rostro. Jamás antes había sido vanidosa, pero mientras más insistía en que debía maldecir al pelinegro, más se encontraba preocupada por asegurarse de que su piel se recuperara de la mejor manera.

— ¿Te sientes...?— la presionó un poco más.

—Juvia está bien...— paseó uno de sus finos dedos por la fuerte mandíbula —Todo lo que puede estarlo— agregó con un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera llegó a ser un susurro y que esperó él no hubiese escuchado.

—Estás aquí— lo dijo como si ni él mismo pudiese creerlo.

— ¿Le molesta?...— había sido un acto totalmente impulsivo y ahora ella temía lucir patética después de todo. Se alejó un paso para poner distancia entre ellos y tratar de recordar en dónde estaba la puerta.

—No— se valió del agarre que aún mantenía sobre la cabeza azulada para impedirle alejarse más. —No era lo que quería decir, es sólo que después de...lo que pasó...yo no creí que tú...creí que...

— ¿Creyó que si se iba de la nada desaparecerían 3 meses, Gray-sama?— el tono no fue altanero ni arrogante, sin embargo la dureza contenida no dejó de sorprender al pelinegro.

—No intentaba desaparecer, necesitábamos un respiro, ambos.

— ¿Y eso lo decidió Gray-sama por ambos?— él sonrió torcido.

—Estás enojada conmigo, eso lo entiendo —deslizó la punta de los dedos por su mejilla—. Pero aun así, aquí estás.

Juvia se sacudió su agarre de encima, recordando que en verdad estaba molesta, y le puso mala cara.

—Pues sí, pero no por lo que cree.

—No sabes lo que creo, linda. —Volvió a posar su mano sobre su rostro y se acercó la distancia que ella había retrocedido—. Pero si deseas saberlo: yo también te extrañé.

Esas simples palabras pusieron la sonrisa de vuelta en los labios de la peliazul. Su disgusto de pronto no parecía tan relevante y lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo, lo había echado de menos tanto que verlo una vez más y no tocarlo era casi tan doloroso como su misma ausencia.

—Mucho, Juvia lo extrañó mucho.

Se levantó sobre sus puntas para poder unir sus labios a los de él. Acarició sus anchos hombros y bajó por su espalda para después hacer el recorrido a la inversa, llegando hasta el frente de su pecho.

Lo último que Gray deseaba era detener los movimientos de las finas manos que se debatían entre soltar su corbata y abrir su camisa.  
La deseaba, la deseaba como pocas veces desde que se habían visto por primera vez en ese bar; sin embargo no era ni el lugar ni el momento apropiado, no paraba de escuchar pasos ir y venir desde el otro lado de su puerta.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad retuvo sus muñecas y la alejó de él. Cuando vio su expresión de confusión tomó sus manos entre las suyas y depositó un beso en ellas.

—Juvia pensó que la extrañaba...

—Y así es, pero este no es el mejor momento. Estamos en mi oficina.

— ¿Y?, ya lo han hecho en su oficina antes.

—Lo sé, pero en este momento... —Se vio interrumpido por un par de ansiosos golpes en la puerta. Hizo un gesto para indicarle: "justo eso".

Paseó la vista por la oficina, buscando un lugar en donde pudiese ocultarla de su visitante.  
Otro par de golpecillos lo apremiaron. Indeciso le señaló el marco de la entrada.

— ¿Espera que Juvia se oculte detrás de la puerta? —arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

El moreno le indicó con un dedo que guardase silencio.

—Sólo será un minuto— susurró.

— ¿Y por qué Juvia no puede sólo sentarse?, su cuñada puede estar de visita, invitándolos a cenar, por ejemplo. —Él se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando relajarse.

—Porque no, si Erza te llega a ver aquí...

— ¿Erza? —Las finas cejas azules se fruncieron hasta casi llegar a tocarse— ¿Y qué importancia tiene si su amiga ve a Juvia? —Gray resopló.

—No empieces, linda. Si ella nos ve juntos otra vez, empezará con preguntas y presionará hasta que haga las cosas correctas.

—Juvia no quiere.

Más golpecillos en la puerta. El pelinegro la tomó por los hombros y la pegó cuidadosamente a la pared junto a la puerta. Le volvió a indicar con el dedo que hiciera silencio.

— ¡Ya voy! —la voz del pelinegro sonó fuerte y no apartó los ojos de ella hasta que la puerta la hubo cubierto. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Juvia no podía ver de quien se trataba y al parecer el pelinegro no tenía la intención de hacer pasar a esa persona más allá del umbral. —Escuché que el viejo llamó a una junta con el concejo y todos los socios importantes, para decidir qué harían.

—Así es. —Juvia reconoció la voz masculina al instante, era Natsu—. Pero no me dejaron entrar.

— ¿Qué? —la forma en que lo dijo denotaba preocupación—. Tienes que estar ahí, Dragon Fire es una de las compañías más grandes e importantes del gremio —se hizo una pequeña pausa que no debió durar más de 5 segundos, pero que por alguna razón se sintió larga—. Y se supone que serías mis ojos allá adentro.

—Lo sé, pero creo que ellos también. —otra pausa—. Gray, me mantendrán apartado del asunto, por conflicto de intereses.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Piensan que intervendré a tu favor sin ser parcial —repitió la excusa que le habían dado, con los labios fruncidos en claro disgusto.

— ¿Y qué hay de Erza?, ¿a ella también la hicieron de lado?

—No, el abuelo no lo permitió. Dijo que el concejo no podía excluir a miembros relevantes del gremio, para intentar manipular el fallo.

Juvia comenzaba a impacientarse de estar escondida. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Por qué la voz de ambos sonaba tan preocupada?

Desde su posición pudo vislumbrar cuando Gray retrocedió hasta sentarse en una de las sillas dispuestas frente al elegante escritorio. La preocupación que impregnaba sus palabras también estaba tatuada en sus facciones. Juvia se preocupó.

Casi enseguida fue capaz de apreciar la espalda del pelirrosado.

—No suena nada bien— susurró el Fullbuster —Laxus entregará mi cabeza para lavarse las manos, estoy seguro. Esperaba contar contigo y Erza de mi lado.

—Aunque ese gran cretino lo intente, aun tienes el apoyo de muchos otros...

El teléfono fijo en la oficina empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la charla. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una fugaz mirada antes de empezar a moverse.

Gray se levantó para contestar. Natsu giró sobre sus talones y entonces sus ojos verdes se toparon con los azules de Juvia detrás de la puerta.  
No dijo ni una palabra, y tampoco se sorprendió de su presencia, se limitó a esperar hasta que su amigo hubo colgado.

—Requieren mi presencia en la sala de juntas —informó antes de seguir la dirección de la mirada del Dragneel. Se había olvidado por un segundo de la peliazul—. Ella...

—Juvia lamenta la intromisión —habló la chica al saberse descubierta y saliendo ante ambos.

—No, es mi culpa —la interrumpió el pelinegro, dirigiéndose a Natsu— Le pedí que viniera porque...

—En realidad no es asunto mío, pueden estar tranquilos —dijo Natsu ofreciendo una sonrisa a la chica.

—Debo irme— la voz del pelinegro apenas y expresaba lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento. Le dedicó una tenue sonrisa a Juvia y después se dirigió a su amigo: —Llévala a su automóvil, te veré al rato.

— ¿Gray-sama, está todo en orden? —Sus ojos se atraparon. El pelinegro compuso una expresión serena para no dejarle ver a nadie sus preocupaciones.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Juvia, y que hayas venido. —Le acarició la mejilla suavemente—. Ahora estoy algo ocupado, pero hablaremos después.

No dijo nada más. Cruzó miradas con Natsu y después salió del lugar.

Juvia dio un paso en dirección hacia donde el pelinegro había desaparecido pero el Dragneel le puso una mano en el codo para detenerla.

—Justo ahora no es un buen momento, las cosas no están bien.

—Natsu-san, por favor cuéntele a Juvia que ocurre.

El pelirrosa lo pensó por un segundo, tras el cual suspiró resignado y se adelantó para cerrar la puerta de la oficina.  
Le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento para luego hacer lo propio.

—¿Recuerdas en lo que consistía el trabajo de Gray en Fairy Tail?

—Es su principal consultor de inversiones, decide los proyectos en los que el gremio invertirá. —El Dragneel asintió con la mirada baja, indeciso aún de si era buena idea contarle—. Natsu-san, por favor, si Gray-sama tiene algún problema Juvia sólo querrá ayudarlo.

—Hace unos meses, Gray aceptó y recomendó un proyecto encabezado por el hijo desheredado de Macarov, el presidente del gremio; y resultó ser un fraude, hasta donde sé hubo un importante desfalco del dinero que se invirtió.

La peliazul se llevó una mano a la boca mientras procesaba la información que el Dragneel acababa de darle.

—¿Gray-sama perderá su empleo?

—Si le va bien. Laxus, el nieto de Macarov intenta implicarlo, lo acusa de formar parte del fraude y favorecer un proyecto que jamás habría sido aprobado bajo otras circunstancias.

—¡Eso es imposible, Gray-sama jamás sería capaz! —saltó inmediatamente en su defensa—. Todos cometen errores de vez en cuando y eso no implica que lo hayan hecho premeditadamente o con dobles intenciones.

—Lo sé, pero esto no es algo que se pueda resolver tan fácilmente o dejar pasar con una simple llamada de atención, estamos hablando de mucho dinero, Juvia; y Fairy Tail debe responderle a todos sus accionistas.

—Pero es ridículo que culpen a Gray-sama de esa forma, ¿qué no hubo más gente que aprobara esa inversión o algo?, porque dudo mucho que él decidiera sólo y les diera el cheque sin más.

—En efecto, pero fue su consejo lo que llevó directamente a la resolución final, me temo que esta vez ese idiota está en problemas. Necesitamos hacer algo.

.

Gray avanzó por los pasillos de Fairy Tail con paso firme, la cabeza en alto y las manos humedecidas por los nervios. Sabía que su futuro en la compañía dependía del fallo de la junta que había sido convocada esa mañana y no era tan tonto como para sentirse tranquilo.

Cuando llegó a la elegante sala con impecables ventanales pudo ver a todos los presentes aún sentados en su lugar. Había previsto contar con Natsu para tener una advertencia de que esperar, pero dada la situación se vio obligado a buscar rápidamente la larga cabellera pelirroja. Sin embargo y tal como esperaba, Erza mantenía la vista al frente con expresión totalmente inmutable, en ocasiones hasta él mismo se sorprendía de lo estoica que podía resultar su amiga.

Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y permaneció de pie esperando las instrucciones del anciano hombrecillo.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo Makarov dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes.

—Pero…— la potente voz de Laxus le crispó aún más los nervios al pelinegro.

—He dicho que salgan, Laxus. Debo hablar a solas con el muchacho.

Sin mayor demora los presentes se pusieron en pie para desalojar el lugar, seguidos a regañadientes por el menor de los Dreyar, quien a pesar de todo no dudó en sostenerle la mirada con prepotencia al pasar a su lado. A Gray le hormiguearon las manos, deseaba fervientemente estampar su puño sobre la burlona mueca de ese hombre y hacerlo escupir toda la verdad de una buena vez.

El contacto con una mano fina y suave lo devolvió a la realidad, Erza se había detenido un instante frente a él y la mirada consternada que le dirigió le heló la piel por completo.

—Por favor toma asiento, Gray —le indicó Macarov y la muchacha siguió su camino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Y entonces, ¿Cuál es la sentencia para mí? —debió evitar el tono de reproche, pero simplemente no pudo, ¿cómo era posible que su propio gremio le estuviese haciendo eso a él?

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que en un asunto de las dimensiones de éste yo no puedo decidir a mi propia voluntad.

—Si Laxus estuvo involucrado, entonces son malas noticias para mí —el anciano lo miró con consternación—. Deben de creer en mí, no tuve nada que ver en el asunto, yo nunca…

—¿Insinúas que Laxus tramó algo como esto? Conozco lo suficiente a mi propio Nieto como para saber que no posee la astucia necesaria para fraguar algo así.

—Yo…no es lo que quise decir, pero que insinúen que yo sería capaz de…

—No creo que lo hicieras, muchacho, sin embargo para este momento hay poco o nada que yo pueda hacer, el concejo tomó una decisión y me ataron de manos al respecto.

—Supongo entonces que estoy despedido.

—Y me temo que no sólo eso. —Gray se puso rígido, estaba seguro de que lo que seguiría era justo lo que menos quería escuchar—. Deberás cubrir el monto total de lo que perdió el gremio con la inversión de Raven Tail.

—¿E…es broma? —recargó los codos en la mesa y se sostuvo la cabeza entre ambas manos mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había escuchado—. ¿Y de dónde se supone que saque ese dinero? —levantando la vista hacia los ojos del consternado hombre frente a él agregó: —¿Qué pasará si no puedo hacerlo?

—Se emprenderá una demanda en tu contra por fraude.

Esas palabras le cayeron encima como un pesado bloque de hormigón. ¿En qué maldita hora se le había ocurrido ceder a los caprichos de Laxus?, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que ese proyecto no era más que un fiasco?

—Viejo, por favor —le suplicó— Sabes que yo nunca haría nada en contra de Fairy, yo no tuve nada que ver con este asunto a excepción de un terrible error de buen juicio. —El pequeño hombrecillo le dirigió una mirada de impotencia mientras ponía una de sus arrugadas manos sobre las de él, intentando transmitirle su apoyo—. Sabes que no podré pagar una suma como esa.

—Lo lamento mucho, Gray.

Cuando salió de la sala de reuniones se sentía a punto de explotar, se encontraba furioso con la vida y consigo mismo, pero especialmente sentía unos desbordantes deseos de ponerle las manos encima a Laxus, por haberlo metido en ese embrollo y utilizarlo como chivo expiatorio. Aunado a todo eso no conseguía sacarse el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado por su propio gremio, ¿cómo podían aquellos a los que había llegado a considerar una familia atar el nudo alrededor de su cuello?

No tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar el elevador, simplemente quería salir de ese lugar para poder pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Optó por tomar las escaleras, esperando que el ejercicio lo ayudará a despejarse lo suficiente para pensar, sin embargo consiguió el efecto contrario y para cuando estuvo en el estacionamiento no pudo controlarse más.

Encolerizado cerró con fuerza sus puños y le propinó un fuerte golpe a la primer columna de concreto que se le puso a distancia. El penetrante dolor invadió su mano, pero la frustración que sentía aún era más potente por lo que asestó un segundo y tercer golpe.

—Gray-sama, Gray-sama —un par de manos femeninas se cernieron sobre sus hombros, halando de él para alejarlo de la columna contigua a su carro—. Tranquilícese.

El moreno se sacudió para deshacerse del agarre pero ella se negó a soltarlo. Él ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que Juvia había llegado a su lado. Envolvió sus delgados brazos entorno a los fuertes hombros, obligándolo a dejar de sacudirse.  
Gray se quedó quieto, con las palmas cerradas en puños pero consciente de que el fino cuerpo que se pegaba a su espalda no merecía resultar lastimado al entrometerse en uno de sus arranques.

—Suéltame, Juvia— masculló entre dientes.

—No— se pegó más contra él —Por favor tranquilícese primero.

—No sabes lo que...

—Sí lo hace, Juvia vio a Natsu-san.

—Entonces déjame, necesito...

—A Juvia. —Sin soltarlo se movió hasta quedar frente a él—. Ella no puede hacer nada respecto al problema, pero ayudará a Gray-sama.

—Juvia, ahora no es el momento para...

Esta vez lo que le impidió acabar la frase fue el apremiante beso que ella depositó sobre su boca.  
Lo besó con insistencia casi ruda hasta conseguir que los de él respondiesen a sus demandas con movimientos bruscos contra sus labios.

—Eso es— suspiró cuando se separaron lo suficiente para tomar aire—. Está estresado. —Las manos de Gray la pegaron con fuerza a su torso, ella jadeó y lo tomó del cuello—. Juvia le mostrará cómo desahogarse.

Su cerebro no caviló demasiado, los instintos primitivos encontraron un atajo a la superficie en el sendero de fuego que Juvia dejaba con cada roce de su cuerpo; ya ni siquiera sentía el escozor de sus maltratados nudillos.

La necesitaba, en el camino por el que iban las cosas, podía dejar que esos instintos salieran como ira y romperse la mano golpeando un objeto, o podía convertirlos en la lujuria que se desataba en su interior cada vez que estaba a su lado.

La tomó por la cabeza y la cintura, y la pegó contra la puerta del automóvil. Ella jadeó con más fuerza.  
Las finas manos de inmediato subieron para enredarse en los rizos negros y lo guió de nuevo a su boca.

Se deslizó pegada al frío metal hasta encontrar la manija de la puerta y como pudo la abrió. Apoyándose de su agarre sobre él lo atrajo hasta que ambos entraron al automóvil.

—Auch— se quejó la chica mientras intentaba acomodarse sobre los asientos sin que el tablero que los separaba la lastimara—. Gray-sama su carro no es muy espacioso, ¿no preferiría ir al de Juvia?

—No creo ser capaz de aguantar un segundo más sin ti. —Con premura cerró la puerta mientras la peliazul continuaba contorsionándose en busca de una buena posición—. Además tu auto está en el estacionamiento de visitantes y alguien podría vernos.

Se acomodó en uno de los asientos y la ayudó a subir sobre él.  
Los besos se retomaron con fogosa intensidad y ella sin perder tiempo aprovechó la cercanía para halar de sus cabellos, sus ropas, sus manos.

No fue un encuentro pasivo, las caricias rudas eran la orden del día por ambas partes.  
Gray la tomaba con fuerza y a cambio sentía las uñas y dientes de ella rasgando su piel. Sentía sus manos guiándolo, sus jadeos pidiéndole más, sus labios devorándolo; y a pesar de la poca libertad que les brindaba el reducido espacio, toda ella lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Había sido siempre tan apasionada o era el calor del momento?

— ¿Gray-sama se siente mejor?— cuestionó recostada contra su pecho cuando se saciaron.

—Las cosas siguen exactamente igual que hace media hora. —Suspiró profundamente. Ella levantó sus inquisitivos ojos azules hasta él—. Aun así, muchas gracias. Me siento mejor. —La estrechó entre sus brazos e inhaló el aroma de su piel—. Extrañaba esto.

—Juvia espera que tanto como ella lo hacía.

—No me atrevería a juzgar, pero fue lo suficiente.

La mujer le sonrió tenuemente y, aun sentada a horcajas se estiró para depositar suaves y húmedos besos sobre la barbilla masculina.

—Gray-sama— lo llamó con un susurro.

Él tardó dos segundos en decidir si debía o no fingir no haberla escuchado. Ese momento le recordaba a otros en los que ella le profesaba su amor, y eso era lo último con lo que deseaba lidiar.  
Finalmente bajó la vista hasta sus ojos.

—Juvia tiene que irse ya.

Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender las implicaciones de sus palabras.  
Movió sus brazos para dejarla libre y ella se irguió frente a él para buscar sus prendas.

La vio vestirse sobre sus piernas sin ningún pensamiento concreto en mente, ni siquiera cuando ella empezó a acomodarle la ropa.

—Todo saldrá bien, Gray-sama. —dijo acariciándole la mejilla una vez hubo terminado de cerrarle la camisa.

—Eres muy optimista, pero, con sinceridad, ¿qué tanto te crees eso, incluso tú misma?

La chica meditó su respuesta por un instante. Elevó sus ojos hasta los grises y entonces con la sonrisa más llena de confianza de la que era poseedora respondió:

—Juvia cree que Gray-sama podrá salir adelante, no importa de qué se trate. —Él desvió la mirada y ella le sostuvo la barbilla para obligarlo a regresarla—. Además, Juvia estará aquí para ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

El Fullbuster trató de sonreírle y ella lo besó antes de bajarse del vehículo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, resulta que como desaparecí por tanto tiempo no recuerdo a quienes ya les había respondido su review xP, y sólo tengo claro que a los invitados les debo su respuesta, así que si les debo a alguien más háganmelo saber, por favor.

Mientras tanto:

Shely Uchiha: Hola!  
Me alegra mucho que te emocionen las actualizaciones, y lamento mucho que haya dejado pasar tanto tiempo hasta volver a actualizar, pero es que este semestre tengo un millón de cosas por aquí y por allá u_u  
En cuanto a Rogue y Sting, tranquila que no tardan en aparecer, te lo prometo ;)  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, porque espero con todo mi corazón que aún pienses seguir al pendiente de la historia u_u

Lymar Vastya: Hola!  
Sí, lo del bebé fue horrible, pero créeme que el karma no dejará que Gray se vaya sin ajustar cuentas, ya lo empezaré a hacer sufrir ;) y bueno, si quieres un spoiler, Rogue sí será su rival, pero Sting… no lo veo tanto así.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Katy: Hola!Espero que no te arrepintieras de haber escrito eso de la espera y sigas pendiente de la historia xP, lamento haber tardado tanto tanto, pero es que si te contara todo lo que me pasó (desde las tareas hasta perder 2 veces los avances del cap que llevaba u_u), pero en fin, ya escarmenté y ahora he vuelto desde mi tumba para cumplir con el cap que te prometí. Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito  
Juvia definitivamente ya no es la misma que era cuando Gray la conoció, tal vez de momento no lo notes mucho, pero ya verás como le afectó la pérdida de su bebé.  
En cuanto a Gray, bueno creo que eres la única que no desea su muerte en este punto del fic xD, tú lealtad será recompensada xP  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Summer ng: Hola!  
Rayos, leer sus hermosos reviews diciéndome que continuarán leyendo y que les gusta mi fic me rompe el corazón, soy una terrible escritora por dejar esto colgado tanto tiempo u_u  
Aún así espero que sigan ahí y que continúen disfrutando de esto que escribo con todo mi amor para ustedes :D  
Y no te preocupes, definitivamente te amo a ti y a tus hermosicimos reviews.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Gruviaforever: Hola!  
Ya, definitivamente ustedes me matan, soy la peor escritora de la vida, ustedes tan lindas y yo que desaparezco por años T-T.  
Por favor déjame seguir alegrándote las tardes de uni y te prometo no desaparecer otra vez ;)  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
